Survival of Earth Relays On This Tournament
by reikobuns
Summary: a tournament has started but not on earth. this tournament decides the destruction of ur home planet! some of our heroes and Goku's daughter get invited to this tournament to fight for earth. will they win? [COMPLETE]
1. Invition

_**Survival of Earth Relays on this Tournament**_

_**Chapter 1: Invitation**_

_**(Sequel to Taylor, That is the Name of My Third Child)**_

It has been 3 years since Noja was killed. And everything was peaceful. Ever since Taylor has become the first female saiyan to become super saiyan she was allowed to train. Her mother Chichi didn't approve of it though but she let it happen.

Taylor got out of bed around 11:30 A.M. She has been sleeping in late lately. It was probably from all the training she did with her brother Goten who was now 22 and her father Goku. Her brother Goten didn't live far away. He lived less then down the street.

Taylor walked toward her dresser. She slipped on a soft orange tang-top. She put on black jeans that hugged around her legs perfectly. She no longer had a hole for her tail anymore. Goten had grabbed it during training and pulled pulling off the tail. Her tail bone was sore for awhile.

She picked up a brush from her dresser. She began to brush her hair when there was a knock on the door. She turned to face the door as it opened. Poking their head through the door was her father Goku. He smiled at her.

"Hey Boo." He said. Taylor smiled. Goku didn't really get up out of bed till after 12. But this past week he's been getting up at 7 or 7:30 which was weird and different for him.

"Hey dad." Taylor said in return. If Goku was ever up earlier then Taylor he always checked on her. Taylor placed her brush down on her dresser as she picked up a black hair tie pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Where's mom?" Taylor asked.

"She went to go see Gohan." Goku answered. Taylor blinked a few times. Her mother never went to West City to go see Gohan unless it was a family matter like setting up someone's birthday or something. Goku held up an envelope, a weird looking one at that. "She went to go see if he got one of these." He said. Taylor walked over toward her father. Goku handed it to Taylor. She could see that it was already opened. She pulled it out and read it out loud.

"Fighters of the Son Family. You have been invited to a Tournament that will decide the destruction of your planet called Earth. We advise you to come if you want your planet to survive. There will be others in this tournament and it is a possibility that you might loose your life. This tournament is being held on the tournament world called Whye. The date of this tournament is June 1st. There will be a space ship at you planet's lookout at 4 A.M. that day. Sincerely Moritor." Taylor looked at that letter funny. She looked up at her father. She knew that this letter troubled him. "Did Goten get one?" Taylor asked. Goku nodded his head.

"Yes. He's here right now at the kitchen table. We thought to come and get you since you are also a fighter." Goku answered. Taylor smiled at her father. This was the first time she was recognized as a fighter and not a little girl. They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Taylor sat on the right side and Goten and Goku sat on either side of the table.

"Hey Sis." Goten said. Taylor looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey bro." Taylor said in return. "You got one of these?" Taylor asked. Goten nodded his head. He reached into his pocket pulled out the same envelope and tossed it onto the table. he leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah. This doesn't make since." Goten stated. Taylor nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree. Why would someone want to throw a tournament that decides the fate of your planet?" Taylor asked. Goku reached for the letter in Taylor's hands. She handed it to him.

"A mad man that's who." Goku answered. Goten nodded his head.

"Then this man must be really mad." Goten stated. Taylor and Goku nodded their heads.

"If this is advised to the fighters of Earth then wouldn't Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo would have gotten one right?" Taylor asked. Goku and Goten looked at each other then back at Taylor.

"She's right dad." Goten stated. Goku nodded his head.

"I'll go see if Yamcha and them got one." Goku placed his tow fingers on his forehead.

"And I'll call Trunks." Goten stated. Goku disappeared in his chair. Goten stood up and walked to the phone. Taylor picked up Goten letter since Goku took theirs. She pulled the letter out and reread the whole thing. She looked at the calendar underneath the phone. It was May 15th. That gave them 15 days to prepare for this tournament. Taylor looked at her brother who was leaning against the counter waiting for Trunks to pick up the phone at his house.

"Hey Trunks it's me… good. Hey I have a question… did you get a weird looking letter?" Goten waited for a response. Goten looked at Taylor and mouthed the words 'he has to go get his mail.' Soon enough Trunks came back. "You did? Okay I was just wondering… yeah I got one to… talk to you later." Goten hung up the phone.

"He got one too I take it." Taylor said. Goten nodded his head.

"Yup. That means Vegeta must have gotten one to." Goten said. Goku appeared back in his chair. Goten and Taylor looked at him.

"Only Piccolo had gotten one." Goku stated. They thought about it for a minute till Goku broke the silence. "Did Trunks get one?" he asked Goten.

"Yeah, so Vegeta probably got one too." Goten answered.

"This doesn't make since." Taylor stated. Goten and Goku looked at Taylor. "Only Piccolo got one and Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien didn't. I wonder why that is. Dad, you said yourself that Krillin and Yamcha fought along side of you and Tien helped to when he was around." Taylor stated.

"Maybe they only want the best of best." Goten stated. Goku nodded his head agreeing with his son. The phone started to ring. Goku stood up and answered it.

"Hello? Oh Chichi… Gohan and Pan got one… no only Piccolo… okay… see you when you get home love you." Goku hung up the phone. "Gohan and Pan got one. She's heading over to Bulma's to see if Vegeta got one and then she coming home." Goku stated.

Taylor stayed at the kitchen table doing her math work. She wanted to get as much of her school work done as possible before they got ready for this tournament. Goten and Goku sat on the couch watching TV. Taylor looked back at them. She knew that this tournament was bothering them. She thought about going and not going. If she went her father and her two brothers would have to worry about her. And in the mean time she, Goku, Goten, and Gohan would worry about Pan being there because she was the youngest going. She didn't know how many races were going to be there but she really didn't like this tournament. This would her first one ever. She's watched her dad do a tournament and Hercule too. But she really didn't care; he was a wimp from what Taylor thought.

This World Tournament was going to be hard on all of them and everyone who was invited to take part in it. Everyone there would want to win to keep their planet safe. This tournament wasn't going to be as easy as the normal ones that anyone took part in. It was going to be full with races of all kind and there might be ones stronger then all of the Z Fighters put together. There will be determined fighters. Who would be this cruel to set a tournament like this?


	2. Arrival

**_Chapter 2: Arrival _**

The 15 days pasted; Taylor woke up at 2:00 A.M. She kicked the blankets down toward the bottom of her bed. She rubbed her eyes as her alarm clock went off. She rolled placing her hand on the snooze button. She stood up and made her way to Goku's room. She placed her hand on the doorknob and opened it. Goku was placing his left shoe on as he sat on his side of the bed wide awake. He looked over at Taylor who was rubbing her eyes as she stood in the doorway.

"How long have you been up dad?" Taylor said as she as yawned. He stood up picking up his duffle bag and through it over his shoulder.

"All night, I couldn't sleep." Goku answered. Taylor raised an eyebrow. Goku was always the first one to be sleeping and the last one to get up, so she didn't believe him. Taylor yawned again. Goku smiled walking over to her. He placed his right hand on her back and his left behind her knees scooping her up. He walked her back to her room and placed her onto her warm bed. He covered her with her blankets and tucked her in. "I'll wake you up at 2:30 okay?" Taylor nodded her head.

"Okay dad." she rolled over onto her side facing her window falling back to sleep. Goku watched her a little bit. He then smiled and turned. He walked out of her room leaving the door opened. He entered the kitchen. He placed his bag on the floor and reached up pulling the pulley turning on the kitchen light. He sat down staring at the table. Then the door opened. Goku looked up and saw Goten dressed and ready to go. He smiled at his father. He knew something was wrong with him. He placed his bag on the floor and took a seat across from Goku. He placed his hands onto the table looking at his father.

"What's wrong dad? Looks like you didn't sleep all night." Goten stated. Goku nodded his head.

"I didn't, this tournament bothers me." Goku answered, "Every battle we win destroys another planet." Goten nodded his head agreeing with him.

"I don't like the thought either but we have to win dad, for Earth's sake." He told him. Goku nodded his head. He looked up at the clock. It was 2:10. Time passes quickly. Goku sighed rubbing his hand on his forehead.

"I just don't think Taylor's ready for this." Goku stated, "she'll end up becoming close to someone there and when its time for them to battle against each other… she might not be able to do it." Goten never thought about that. Goku was right. Taylor is one of those people who makes friends really quick and easily. Goten sighed.

"Never thought about it that way." Goten said. Goku nodded his head.

Time passed, it was now 3:45; Goku and Goten stood by the door. Chichi hugged her daughter. She had gotten up at 3 to wish them good luck and to hope that they win. Chichi hugged Taylor tightly.

"Good luck my daughter." She said, "you're a fighter now, I know you can do it." Chichi added. Taylor smiled and hugged Chichi tightly. It was the first time that she was recognized as a fighter by her mother who was so against her training and fighting for her. She wanted her to be the girl she wanted her to be. She wanted her to grow up and become an actress or something but not a fighter.

"Thanks mom, I'll see you when I get back." Taylor stated as she let go of her mother and walked toward her brother and father.

"Be careful Goku and Goten." Chichi stated. They nodded their heads.

"We will be Chichi." Goku stated as he smiled at her. He opened the door and all three of them took to the air. Chichi stood in the doorway waving goodbye to them till they were out of sight. She walked back into the house and shut the door behind her.

They came closer and closer to the lookout. Soon they landed seeing Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, and Pan standing there waiting for the ship to arrive.

"Taylor!" Pan shouted out as she ran toward her. Taylor placed her bag on the floor and stepped forward away from the edge so she didn't fall off when Pan jumped on her, and she opened her arms. Pan hugged Taylor tightly. Gohan walked over to Goku and Goten shaking their heads. Trunks waved to Goten as he waved back. Vegeta had his back turned to them.

"Are you all happy about this tournament?" Vegeta asked rudely. Piccolo looked over at Vegeta with his arms crossed.

"No ones happy about this tournament Vegeta." Piccolo answered. Vegeta whipped around.

"Well, it certainly looks like it!" he shouted. Trunks looked at his father.

"Chill dad really." Trunks stated. Vegeta looked away. Taylor and Pan let go of each other.

"Where's Dende and Mr. Popo?" Taylor asked. Trunks smiled placing his hands on his hips.

"Inside." He answered her. She nodded her head. Soon it was 4:00. A gigantic jet looking spacecraft had landed onto the tile floor of the lookout. The hatch opened and out came metal stairs. They walked up them; their mouths dropped opened shocked at what they saw. There were2 tables full of food lined up on the left and right side behind where the pilot's chamber was. After that were booths. Three on each side that sat two people on one seat. After that were beds. Each lined vertically with the head boards up against the wall and there were three on each side of the wall.

Trunks and Goten headed straight toward a bed. Goku went for the food. Taylor took a seat at one of the booths with Pan and Gohan sitting behind her talking. Vegeta leaned up against the wall near the hatch with his arms crossed and foot leaning up against the wall. Piccolo took a seat at a booth near the hatch and Vegeta. He also had his eyes closed and arms crossed.

Goku took a seat with his daughter Taylor and started to eat. Taylor glanced at him a few times. She looked out the window as the jet aircraft took to the air. Then a voice came on over the intercom.

"I am your pilot speaking. Please enjoy the free food, beds, and seating area. We will be arriving at Whye within 5 hours. Your Flightatendent will be in the training room down toward the end of the aircraft, enjoy your ride." Then his voice disappeared. Taylor looked at her father again. She looked out her window as the craft took to the air and into outer space. Taylor was amazed how great it looked. Goku didn't mind, he's been in outer space many times.

"Dad." Taylor called as she rested her head on her fist as she watched the stars fly by her window as they flew toward Whye. Goku looked up at her with a mouth full of food. He swallowed it and pushed his empty plate to the side.

"Yeah Boo?" he asked. Taylor looked at him.

"Am I really a skilled fighter to be coming here with you guys?" she asked. Taylor always thought negatively about herself. She also thought her skills weren't good enough or her being the first female to become super saiyan.

"Yes I do Taylor. You're a great fighter! If you weren't you wouldn't have destroyed Noja." Goku stated smiling. That was true. Taylor did destroy Noja, but she thought that was only because Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Trunks, and who ever else wasn't killed by him helped out when she had used up all her energy. But everyone told her that if she wasn't strong enough she wouldn't have destroyed Noja who had killed Goku, the most powerful man on the planet.

"But… something tells me I'm going to hold us back from winning." Taylor stated again looking out the window. Goku placed his hand on hers.

"You're the best fighter I've ever known Taylor." Goku stated. She looked at her father smiling a fake smile trying to hide her disbeliefs. Then Pan was standing at the table. Goku and Taylor looked at her.

"Taylor want to go sit with me over there?" Pan asked. Taylor nodded her head as she pushed herself out of the booth. They walked over toward the booth behind Piccolo and started to talk. Gohan stood next to where Taylor was sitting. He placed his hand on the top of the seat. He then sat down across from his dad.

"What's wrong with Taylor?" Gohan asked. Goku sighed.

"She thinks she's going to hold us back from winning. She says her skills aren't good enough." Goku answered. Gohan blinked confused.

"What's going on with her? If she wasn't so good she wouldn't have ever destroyed Noja who killed you, me, and Goten." Gohan stated. Goku nodded his head.

"I know." Goku answered.

Taylor played rock papers scissors. But there game is a mixed of Truth or Dare and Rocks Paper Scissors, they called it Truth or Dare Rocks Papers Scissors. Taylor won the first round like always. She leaned forward as pan did. She whispered into her ear. Pan nodded her head. She stood up and walked toward Trunks sleeping on the bed next to Goten on the right side. Pan stood on the left side of Trunks. She then jumped up jumping onto his side. trunks woke up glaring at Pan as he rustled up his already rustled up hair.

"What was that for?" trunks asked her. Pan smiled.

"Time for you to get up." Pan answered smiling. Trunks grabbed an extra pillow and hit Pan with it. She fell onto the floor. Trunks rolled over facing Goten's back and he placed the pillow he had hit Pan with over his head. Pan stood up with and angry face. She hand her hands on her hips glaring at Trunks. Pan pulled the pillow from under his head and the one he held on his head. She held them behind her as Trunks sat up quickly and looked at Pan.

"Give them back." Trunks said as he held out his hand. Pan shook her head.

"Nope." She said smiling. Trunks rustled up his hair again making it look worse then it already did.

"Pan… please." He said. Pan shook her head.

"No, not until you get up." Pan stated. Trunks then flew off of his bed and pinned Pan onto the floor. Vegeta walked by with his arms crossed. He looked over in between the bed trunks was sleeping on and an empty what looking at them both who wrestled on the ground with Trunks trying pull the pillows back from Pan. He shook his head and walked into the training room and begun to train.

"Give them to me!" trunks pulled the pillows away breathing hard. Then he was hit off of the back of his head. Trunks looked to see Goten awake and he had thrown one of his pillows at him.

"Quiet! I'm trying to sleep!" he shouted. Trunks through the pillow back. He stood up and got back into bed. Pan stood up off of the floor. She ran back over to Taylor who had watched the whole thing trying not to laugh.

"That, was the most… funniest thing I've ever seen." Taylor said as Pan sat down. She nodded her head in agreement.

"Again?" Pan asked holding out her fist. Taylor nodded her head playing the game again. Taylor won again. Taylor leaned forward and started to whisper.

"I want you to…"

"You do know that that game is going to get you two into deep trouble." Piccolo stated from behind Pan. She stood up onto her seat looking down at Piccolo. She shrugged her shoulders and sat back down onto her seat.

"Anyway I want you to bug Piccolo." Taylor finished.

"Don't even think about it." He said again. "I can hear every word you're saying, my ears can pick up anything from 100 yards away." He added. Pan wouldn't do it anyway. Even if he didn't ear what Taylor said he would probably bore her with a story.

The 5 hours pasted. The craft landed with the hatch opening and the stairs folded out. They all grabbed their bags and walked down the stairs. When they all got to the middle there were tons of fighters in the parking lot in teams.

"This is going to be the hardest tournament we're ever going to fight in." Pan stated.


	3. Meeting Friends

_**A/N:** this chapter is going to be a little short. I'm just bringing in all the characters really._

**_Chapter 3: Meeting Friends_**

"Whoa…" Pan and Taylor said as they stood there looking at all of the fighters that were landing here.

"What did they do? Invite the whole universe?" Goten asked sarcastically.

"Looks like it Goten." Gohan stated, a girl wearing a blue dress walked toward them. She had red hair and green eyes. She had her hands folded in front of her.

"Are the Earth's Team?" she asked.

"What does it look like?" Vegeta asked rudely.

"Dad, stop." Trunks said to him. Vegeta rolled his eyes looking away.

"Come with me." She said turning around. They all followed. They walked by many fighters who where training on the tournament mats. They were amazed, all except for Vegeta that is. The woman brought them to a hover pod. She pressed a button on the small control panel once they were all standing on it. The hover pod made its way up high till it came to a stop by a door that had no porch.

"You will be sharing your room with the Aquan Team. Please enjoy your stay." She said as she opened the door. There was a small space in between them and the door so the jumped over into it. The room was huge! It looked like a grand sweet room. There was a kitchen and a living. There were stairs that held maybe most of the bed rooms. They walked forward into the room looking around.

"I'll be back with your water dad!" someone shouted up the stairs as they walked down them. It was a girl. She was wearing a black jump suit with long sleeves. She wore pink shoulder armor tied down around making them stay with red string. Her hair color was a salt and pepper look. She had green eyes and really pale skin. She had a crest of the star on it.

She reached the kitchen to see them standing there. "Oh. Hello, you must be Earth's Team." She stated. Goku nodded his head.

"Yes and you must be the Aquan Team." He stated. She blinked.

"Wow, my planet is so far away from yours I'm surprised you know about it. Your planet is like a legend to us." She stated as she poured a glass of water.

"Well, the reason why we know is because the lady just told us." Taylor stated pointing to the door. She blinked again.

"Oh sorry. My name is Kotari." She said as she picked up the glass of water.

"I'm Taylor this is my dad."

"Call me Goku."

"Goten."

"Hey there I'm Trunks."

"I'm Piccolo."

"Pan is my name! Please… don't wear it out." She said with a pout. Vegeta didn't give out his name.

"That's my father Vegeta." Trunks stated. Kotari nodded her head.

"Most of the rooms are up stairs. Each one has tow beds. My room is over there it says my name and Taylor's name on it so I guess we're sharing rooms."

"Each room is labeled with names?" Goten asked. Kotari nodded her head.

"Yeah you're sharing it with me brother. I hope you like him, he's about the same age as you." Kotari stated as she walked up the stairs. "Dad! Earth's Team is here!" after she reached the top of the stairs someone came down. He wore a dark red jump suit with white gloves. He glanced at them.

"Hey." He said as he grabbed an apple from the fridge and walked back up the stairs. Then he came tumbling down again. They all watched him as his family walked down them. They all had teal skin except for Kotari.

"My name is Borox." He said as he walked toward Goku shaking his hand. Borox wore a tight dark blue tang-top, his pants were dark green. On his right arm he had the sign of the snake. He had orange hair that was tied back in a low ponytail.

"And I'm his sister Talli." Talli was about the height of Goten. She had greenish blue hair. She wore a training suit that was blue and purple. She wore a blue training gi over her purple tang-top.

"I'm Guru." Said the one that had fell down the stairs.

"Jakx!" he was a little shorter then Pan. He had blonde hair and he wore a black trench coat with his black jumpsuit.

"I'm Jinx." She was about the height of Vegeta. She had purple hair and teal skin. Her ears were pointy like Piccolo's. she wore a pair of dark blue jeans with a white shirt tucked into her jeans with her arms crossed.

"My name is Kui." Said another who was standing in front of Trunks wearing simple jeans and a shirt.

"I'm Loji." Said a male who was maybe like a little like Piccolo but he had teal skin.

"You met me." Kotari stated as she walked down the stairs. "Come on Taylor I'll show you our room." She stated as she walked toward the room that was the only one down stairs.

"Okay." Taylor said as she ran over.

"Kotari, don't forget the Elimination round are in a few minutes." Borox said.

"I know dad." she stated as she opened the door. Taylor walked into the room seeing that the beds were side by side with the head board up against the right wall. There were tow dressers and two closets. Taylor placed her bag on her bed looking around. "So how is it like on Earth?" Kotari asked. Taylor looked at her as she took a seat.

"Okay I guess, if you don't count all the attacks from random people or things that want to kill my dad." Taylor stated. "You look human… are you?" she asked. Kotari blinked.

"No I'm not."

"Then why don't you have teal skin like everyone else?" Taylor asked. Kotari shrugged her shoulders.

"I really don't know." Kotari answered. Then Goten opened the door. Taylor and Kotari looked up at him.

"Come on… time for the Elimination Rounds." He stated. Taylor and Kotari stood up and walked out of the door. Goku smiled as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Are you ready?" he asked her. Taylor nodded her head.

"Yeah." She stated. They stepped onto the hover pod that was in front of their door. They then hovered to the ground. They followed everyone else to a stage where a man stood. He had dark teal skin with orange hair. His blue bandanna held it from getting into his face. He wore no shirt just a black vest that matched his white pants. He stood in front of all the fighters.

"Fighters!" he shouted out as he got everyone's attention. "Today is the day of the Elimination Rounds! If you are eliminated then your planet's fate is destruction within 10 years! Everyone fight the best you can and hope to win this Tournament! For your planet's sake!"

Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Pan, Taylor, Piccolo, and Goku stared at this man who they knew was Moritor. They all thought he was sick and twisted. But they knew that can win. They have to make it through the elimination rounds. Will they make it?


	4. Elimination Rounds

_**Chapter 4: Elimination Rounds**_

"Right now! Is the start of the Elimination Rounds! It will not be easy! You will be teamed up with the best of the best. You must have three wins from three teams to make it to the next round. I'm telling you now. Most of you will be sent home with the guilt on your shoulders about your planet being destroyed. The Elimination Rounds will at least last for two days. We'll start now with Earth's Team going against Traceera's Team." Moritor said to everyone. "That round will take place at field 1." He pointed over to the left to a tile floor mat that sat above ground about 2 or 3 feet.

Piccolo, Goku, Taylor, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, and Pan walked over to the mat. On the other side the Traceera's Team stood. There was on that was like a beast, maybe a tiger that walked on two legs. Next to him was a woman. She stood about half his height. He had short dark blue hair that shaped out her face. She wore a blue tunic dress that was clipped at her shoulders with gold pins. She had dark tan skin and her eyes were purple.

Next to her was a kid that looked about 12. He had dark brown hair. And his bangs hung over his left eye. His eyes were pure white. He was a tunic shirt that was tucked into his black training pants. There was another female. She stood about 5 feet tall. She looked no older 19 and she was pretty. She had dark blue eyes and lavender hair. They touched her shoulders slightly. She stood there wearing a black training suit.

Taylor tapped Goku's arm. He looked down at her as she waved him closer to her. He bent down to her height.

"There are only four of them and eight of us." She whispered. Goku glanced at them.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Goku told her as he stood upright. The referee walked toward the mat as he stepped onto it.

"Female against female, male against male, and female against female." He stated, "You may use any attacks you wish but you cannot kill your opponent." He looked over at the gang. "Pick your first female." He stated. They pondered about it. Goku looked down at Taylor.

"Do you want to go first Taylor?" he asked her. Taylor looked up at her father as she pointed to herself.

"Me?"

"No… the person next to you." Vegeta said rudely. She glared at him then back at her father.

"Okay dad…" Taylor said unsure of herself. She walked forward pulling herself up onto the tile mat. The referee looked at Taylor then over at the other team.

"Earth's Team picks Taylor Son. Who is your pick?" he asked. The woman who stood next to the beast walked forward. She hovered herself upward and onto the mat. The referee then lifted his arms into the air. "Traceera's Team chooses Dojoma." He then pulled his arms down placing his hands together. "Are both fighters ready?" he asked. Taylor got in her fighting stance as the woman known as Dojoma stood there leaned to the left with her arms crossed. "Begin!"

"Are you ready to be brought down along with your planet?" she asked Taylor. Taylor shook her head.

"No." Taylor answered. Both of them disappeared. Goku smiled. He knew that Taylor could do it.

Taylor was thrown to the ground. Taylor slid across the platform. She then jumped to her feet charging forward at Dojoma. Dojoma stood there smiling. At the last second she disappeared. Taylor's fist hit the tile sending a few pieces up.

"Over here girl." She turned around and then she was kicked in the face. Taylor was thrown to the left. Nearly falling off of the edge. Taylor then pushed herself up onto her hands. Dojoma laughed at her and she jumped up landing on her feet. "Why don't you go home back to your planet, so you can be there when it blows up." She stated. Taylor shook her head.

"No, you go back to yours." Taylor said to her. Dojoma got serious. She leveled her fists with her hips as a purple aura started to surround her. the little boy on Dojoma's team started to laugh.

"Your in for it now Human." He stated. Taylor looked at him.

"This is Dojoma's transformation." The beast stated. Taylor glanced at him then back at Dojoma. Her muscles were now more visible, her hair started to fly around as it slowly turned dark purple. Her eyes went pure white and ki started to rise. Taylor's eyes widened. What was she in for? She knew she couldn't beat her.

_'I'm going to cause our first lost.' _Taylor thought to herself as she looked at her father from the corner of her eye. He was worried at how much Dojoma's ki raised to. In fact, the whole gang was shocked. Taylor looked forward at Dojoma who now stood at 6 feet.

"Come and get me now." she stated with a deep monstrous voice. Taylor stepped back but she nearly fell over. She had forgotten that she was in a tournament. But she knew that she couldn't lose. "I'm going to finish you OFF!!" Dojoma lunged forward pulling back both of her fists. Taylor braced herself for the punch. She planted her feet into the tile floor and held her arms up in front of her face in an X. Dojoma threw her fists forward as they hit Taylor's forearms. Taylor's body was pushed back. The heels of her feet rested on the edge of the mat. She knew she was done for.

"Kakkarot! Your daughter is going to cause us our planet!" Vegeta shouted at Goku.

"Taylor can do it." Goku said to him, "I have faith in her."

"Look at her Kakkarot! She's losing! She's going to fall off the side of the mat and lose!" Vegeta shouted. Taylor heard every word that was going on in the group. The only one that didn't believe she could do it was herself and Vegeta. Taylor held her spot as long as she could as Dojoma continued to attack her.

"Come on Sis!" Goten shouted out cupping his hands around his mouth like a horn. "You can do it!"

"Come on Taylor!" Pan shouted, "This is an easy win!"

"Taylor come on! You can do it! She's nothing compared to what your use to!" Gohan shouted out.

"Come on Boo!" everyone cheered for her as she stood there with her forearms taking every blow from Dojoma. Soon they started to bruise a dark purple. Taylor then looked at Dojoma.

_'Everyone's counting on me… I can do it!' _Taylor threw her arms down breaking away Dojoma's attack. "HAAAH!!!" She leveled her fists with her hips and begun to power up. Her hair tie slipped out as her hair started to spike out and turn yellow. Her eyes went from black to teal. Her ki begun to rise at Dojoma's level maybe higher. "TAKE!!!! THIS!!! HAH!!!" Taylor threw a ki ball blasting Dojoma away toward the referee. Taylor lifted herself off of the ground and lunged forward flying toward Dojoma. She pulled back her fists as she threw them forward hitting her in the face knocking her toward her team.

"Come on Dojoma!" the little boy shouted. "You can do it!"

"This girl isn't just human!" Dojoma shouted. "She's half Saiyan!"

"You can still do it!" the beast shouted. Taylor landed in front of her. she reached down picking Dojoma up off of the floor placing her on her feet. Taylor then spun and kicked her. Dojoma raised her right hand up grabbing onto her foot. She then took her other hand grabbing onto her foot again and started to swing her around and around.

"Oh no!" Pan shouted. "She's going to throw her out of the ring!"

"Come on Taylor! You can do it!" Goku shouted out. Taylor closed her eyes tightly as Dojoma let go. Taylor hit the floor then bounced back up.

"HAH!" Dojoma launched a ki beam toward her. Taylor was hit and she hit the tile floor of the ring. Lying there face down. Goku speechless. He knew that attack was strong and could've possibly killed her but in the Elimination Rounds you weren't allowed to kill your opponent.

"One!" the Referee started counting. "Two! Three!" Pan ran up to the ring and slammed her fists on the tile floor.

"Come on Taylor!" she shouted. "You stronger then this freak! You can do it!"

"Sis! Get up! Come on!" Goten shouted behind Pan. Gohan walked up standing next to his brother watching Taylor lying there not moving at all.

"Boo! Get up!" Goku shouted.

"Come on Taylor!" Trunks shouted out. "You're not a quitter!"

"Come on." Piccolo said to himself as he stood there with his arms by his side. Vegeta stood there with his arms crossed watching Taylor closely. He looked at his team seeing them all cheer for her.

"Four! Five!" Taylor's body then started to shake as she slowly got to her feet. Dojoma's eyes widened as she watched the half saiyan get to her feet. Taylor fell forward catching herself. Pan jumped up throwing her fist in the air.

"Yes! She did it!" Pan shouted out. Goku smiled a relief smile as did everyone. Taylor stood there hunched over a little as she breathed heavy.

"That was a good attack." Taylor stated trying to keep herself standing. "Nearly killed me." She smirked. "You should've." Taylor pulled her hands to her side. "KA…ME…HA…ME…" a blue energy ball formed in between her hands pushing them away a little. Dojoma's eyes widened as she watched the half saiyan call her attack. "HAAAAAH!!!!" Taylor threw her hands forward as the Kamehameha Wave made its way toward her. Dojoma raised her hands forward holding back the attack.

"AHH!!!" Dojoma screamed from the pain in her hands as the energy attack burned. Dojoma closed her eyes tightly as the Kamehameha Wave disappeared into her body. Taylor's eyes widened as she watched the wave get sucked up into her body. Dojoma started to chuckle as her muscles bulged out a little more. "Thank you for the extra energy. I know I can finish you off now." Dojoma stated.

"Don't fail us." The other female stated as she held her arms crossed. Dojoma looked at her.

"No! You don't fail us! You the last one going up." Taylor took this as and advantage. She lunged forward hitting Dojoma in her face causing her to bruise. Dojoma's head went to the left as Taylor huffed and puffed. She then straightened her head slowly toward her. Taylor's eyes widened as Dojoma smirked showing no sign of pain. She then grabbed onto her face. Taylor kicked and grabbed onto Dojoma's wrist trying to get her to let go.

"Taylor!" Goku placed his hands onto the tile floor about to get onto it.

"Stop!" the Referee shouted out. "You'll lose automatically if you step onto the ring. Goku lowered himself as he watched Taylor continue to kick. Dojoma laughed as her grip became harder and harder.

"Just die already!" Dojoma shouted out. She then felt a sharp pain go through her hand. "Ouch!" Dojoma dropped Taylor onto the ground as she pulled her hand towards herself. Taylor quickly got to her feet. Dojoma looked at her hand to see blood. She looked up at Taylor. She then spit out some of her skin as she smirked. "You little…"

"Brat." Taylor cut in. Dojoma lunged forward.

"You'll pay for biting my like that!" Dojoma threw her fist forward. Taylor caught it. She then threw her other fist and Taylor caught that one too. Dojoma stared into Taylor's teal eyes. Her eyes flashed with anger and power for a quick moment. Taylor then gripped onto her fists causing Dojoma to fall to her knees. Taylor then kicked her face sending her backward onto the ring. Taylor walked over as a burst of energy started to surround her. Dojoma looked at Taylor. She saw the bruises she had placed onto her face when she was holding onto her. The dark purple bruises on her forearms started to swell. Taylor stood over Dojoma glaring at her. Taylor reached down grabbed onto her lifting the grown woman into the air. Taylor smiled.

"Taylor! Look out!" Goku shouted out. Taylor looked down at Dojoma's hands which were calling a powerful blast. Taylor looked up at Dojoma.

"You'll kill us both!" Taylor shouted. Dojoma smiled.

"No. Only… YOU!!!!" Dojoma launched the attack at Taylor sending her backwards. Taylor slid across the tile floor as her head rested off the edge of the ring.

"Taylor!" Goku shouted as he ran around looking down at the bruised face of Taylor. "Come on Taylor! Get up! You can do it!" Goku said to her but there was no movement. Taylor's super saiyan hair fell back into the black shoulder length hair. "Come on Taylor! You're better then this. Get up." Goku tried one more time but there was nothing out of her. her eyes stayed shut with her mouth opened a little. Dojoma walked over to Taylor about to lift her up off of the ring. Taylor's eyes opened a little and Goku lit up. She winked as she closed her eyes. Dojoma lifted Taylor off of the ring. "Taylor!" Goku shouted as Dojoma was about to launch an attack through her.

"You can't kill me." Dojoma's eyes widened. "It's against the rule in the Elimination Rounds. HAH!" Taylor kicked Dojoma in her stomach sending her out of the ring and hit the ground. The Referee turned and looked at Dojoma who laid face down in the grass.

"When I reach to ten… Earth has one the first round of the Elimination Rounds! One! Two!" Taylor fell to her knees weak as her hands rested on the cold tile floor of the ring watching the body of Dojoma do nothing. "Three! Four! Five!" Dojoma started to lift herself up off of the ground slowly and Taylor's eyes widened.

"Doesn't she ever stay down?" Pan asked as she watch Dojoma.

"Six! Seven!" Dojoma reached to her feet but she quickly fell again closing her eyes. "Eight! Nine! Ten! The first Victor! Earth's Team!"

"Yay Sis!: Goten shouted as he hopped up onto the ring running to Taylor.

"Good job Taylor!" Pan shouted as she followed Goten. Goku got up onto ring picking up his weak daughter.

"You freaked me out there for a minute." Goku said to her. Taylor smiled.

"I know. I heard." Taylor said to her.

"Traceera's Team!" the Referee shouted, "Pick your next male fighter!" the little boy stepped up onto the ring. "Traceera's Team picks Duo. Earth's Team! Pick your fighter!" Vegeta stepped up.

"I'll go and finish this!" he said as he walked passed Goku, Goten, and Pan as they hopped off the ring.

"Give it your all Vegeta." Goku stated.

"I'll give more then that!" Vegeta yelled to him. Trunks threw his fist into the air.

"Go Dad!" Trunks shouted. The Referee raised his hands into the air.

"The Second battle starts! Fighter, are you ready?" Duo and Vegeta stood there staring at each other.

"Prepare to be swiped off the floor." Vegeta stated.

"You're a very confident man." Duo said to him.

"BEGIN!"


	5. Vegeta Vs Duo

_**Chapter 5: Vegeta VS. Duo**_

Duo and Vegeta lunged at each other head on. Duo disappeared as Vegeta's fist went into the tile floor of the ring. He looked around unable to sense Duo's ki. Vegeta stood in the middle of the ring glancing around for this Duo kid. But Duo is able to hide his ki from fighters.

"HAH!!" Vegeta turned around at the last second getting hit with a ki beam. Vegeta was forced backwards toward Duo's team where the beast licked his teeth hoping to get some saiyan blood from him. Vegeta glared at him.

Duo went lunging toward Vegeta. Vegeta lifted up his forearm blocking his fist. Vegeta then brought up his knee about to hit Duo in his stomach when Duo crossed his arms blocking his attack. He then grabbed onto Vegeta's jumps suit before he fell off of the edge.

"You're a pathetic Saiyan." Duo stated, "no wonder whyyour race was wiped out." Vegeta's eyebrow started to twitch with anger. Vegeta's fist came up and into Duo's face. Duo fell back onto the ring.

"Don't ever talk about my race like that!" Vegeta lunged forward at Duo. He grabbed Duo's shirt and lifted him off of the ground and pulled him toward his face. "That is my race you're talking about!" Vegeta started to swing him around and around then he let go. Duo bounced off of the tile floor. Vegeta then straighten his arm out and launched a ki beam attack at Duo.

Duo smiled. "Pathetic SAIYAN!" Duo disappeared as the attack hit nothing but air.

"What?!" Vegeta looked around. "Where did he go?" then Duo appeared in front of his face sending blurs of punches to his face, stomach, and chest. Vegeta hit the ground out of breath. It left like one of his lungs had collapsed in. He slowly began to sit up as Duo started to disappear, ki and all.

"This is my best technique. I can hide my ki and turn invisible. I can surely win THIIIS!!!" Vegeta was then lifted up off of the ground. He felt a powerful punch hit his stomach and then an elbow hit the back of his neck flinging him to the ground.

"Come on Dad!" Trunks shouted out cupping his hands around his mouth like a horn. "You can do it!" Taylor looked up at him as she sat on the ground.

"Even if he can't see the kid." Taylor stated. Trunks looked at Taylor. Taylor felt someone's hand come down onto her shoulder. She turned and looked to see Goten. He smiled at her and looked up back at the battle. Pan standing next to her swallowed hard.

"I'm next after this huh?" Pan asked. Taylor looked up at her and nodded her head.

"Yeah… unless you want me to go again and take you're place." Taylor stated. Pan looked at her without an answer then back at the battle. Taylor looked forward.

"COME ON VEGETA!" Taylor shouted.

"YOU COME UP HERE AND TRY TO BEAT THIS INVISIBLE PUNK!" Vegeta shouted back at her.

"I thought you were the great Prince of all Saiyans." Goten stated as he smirked at Vegeta. Everyone looked at Goten. They knew what he was getting at. Goku smiled and looked up at Vegeta.

"Yeah, what happened to you being the strongest?" Goku asked. Vegeta pointed at Goku.

"Shut up Kakkarot!" he shouted. Taylor smirked.

"He's got a point Vegeta." Taylor stated. Vegeta glaredat Taylor. Trunks stepped toward the ring.

"Yeah dad they have a point." He stated. Piccolo stepped forward.

"Come on Vegeta; show us you're 'Saiyan Strength'." Vegeta was now glaring at them. He felt his anger rising. Then Vegeta felt a powerful blow to his stomach as blood brusted out of his mouth. Vegeta was about to fall to the ground when he felt a ki blast hit him in his backand push him up. Vegeta whipped around. He glanced to his left and then to his right.

"I'm getting sick of these GAAMESS!!!" Vegeta leveled his fist with his hips and powered up all the way to Super Saiyan 2. Now Duo's ki could be sensed. Vegeta smirked as he disappeared and reappeared near the Referee. The Ref. ducked and Vegeta's fist went over his head hitting Duo's face and knocking him to the ground. Duo slowly started to appear as Vegeta slowly made his way to him. Duo lifted himself up to his hands and knees when Vegeta grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him off of the ground. He turned him to make Duo face him. Duo looked at Vegeta with fear in his eyes as he looked at the Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta.

"Please…"

"You're getting no MERCY FROM ME!!!" Vegeta slammed his fist into his stomach. Duo's mouth fell open as blood slowly dripped down. Vegeta then threw his fist into his face and then tossed him into the air and shot a ki beam up at him at his stomach. Then Duo came down slamming into the ground. Vegeta stood there and then crossed his arms. The ref. made his way off of his standing stool and walked over toward Duo who was proned on the ground. He began to count.

"One! Two! Three!" Vegeta was smirking looking down at Duo. But then Duo begun to glow purple. Vegeta's eyes widened as he watched Duo rise off the ground tohis feet. "Four! F…" the ref stopped once Duo was at his feet. Goku's mouth dropped open.

"H… how? He was completely knocked out from Vegeta's last punch!" Goku stated as he rubbed his eyes.

"How could he be standing?" Trunks asked. Goten removed his hand from Taylor's shoulder.

"I don't know Trunks… it's really not possible. Vegeta's last attack was wicked strong." Goten stated in shocked.

"I don't get it." Gohan stated as he tried to think what was going on. Pan looked up at her father.

"Look." Piccolo stated as he nudge his head toward the dark blue haired woman on Traceera's Team. "Her eyes are glowing the same color as Duo. She's giving him energy."

"But that's cheating!" Taylor shouted as she tried to get to her feet but she just fell over from being too weak. The ref turned toward Traceera's Team.

"You are disqualified!" he shouted swiping his arm through the air.

"What?" The blue haired woman asked.

"You are using your powers to help out a team member! That is not allowed! You are disqualified!"

"No we're NOT!!!!!!!!!" The blue haired girl powered up and lunged at the ref. She went to punch him when someone had gotten in her way punching her back knocking her to the ground.

"You're planet will be destroyed once you touch the ground." he stated. The Beast got down by her side as he looked at up to see Moritor. "Get going, you're space craft if waiting." He stated. The team got up and left. Vegeta walked off of the ring. Moritor turned around and faced the gang. "You win this round with a disqualification, now… your next match will start within two hours that will give you time to generate yourself. Get going, your next match will be tough to beat." Moritor walked off of the ring as did the ref. Goku reached down and scooped up Taylor.

"Well we won this one." Goten stated smiling.

"Hmp! Only by luck." Vegeta stated as he walked off powering himself down back to normal. Goten sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead.

"I don't get him." Goten stated. Gohan placed his hand on Goten's shoulder.

"I don't think anyone does." He stated. Trunks walked forward with his hands by his side.

"You know, I don't get him either and he's my dad." Trunks stated as he followed his father.

"I don't like this." Piccolo stated. They all turned and looked at him. "Vegeta was right. We only won this round by luck. We don't know how strong the other team is." He added. Pan nodded her head.

"I agree with Piccolo. What if they're stronger then us?" Pan asked. Goku smiled looking down at her.

"Don't worry we'll beat them. Now come on." Goku stated as he walked toward they're hover pad bringing them up to their room once the others were on.

What if Pan is right? What if they are stronger then the Z-Warriors?


	6. Team Aquan's Power

**_Chapter 6: Team Aquan's Power _**

They got back up to their room. Taylor was set on the couch as Goku went up stairs to find his bag that held Senzu Beans. Vegeta was already in his room. Piccolo was sitting on a chair meditating Trunks, Goten, and Gohan were talking and Pan sat with Taylor.

"Found them!" Goku called from up stairs. Taylor turned and looked at her father as he came down them and toward her. "I already gave one to Vegeta." He stated as he placed one in Taylor's hand.

"Thanks dad." she stated as she tossed the bean into her mouth and swallowed. Piccolo opened one eye.

"So who's going to fight in the next around?" Piccolo asked.

"I'll go first." Gohan stated. "We should all have a chance in a battle to give the others timeto get ready for the next time they're up." He added. Goku nodded his head.

"Good idea." Goku stated.

"But we don't know if the next team we're going to go against is all girls or all boys." Pan stated.

"And if they're all girls me and Pan will have to battle them." Taylor stated as she stood up stretching feeling good about her new energy the bean had given her.

"They do have a point dad." Goten stated.

"And how do we know that they won't make one of us battle all of them." Trunks stated.

"All in favor who doesn't like this tournament… say I." Goku said.

"I." Everyone's hand went up at the same time. Then the door opened and incame walking was Kotari and her team.

"Hi." She said cheerfully.

"Hey Kotari." Taylor said smiling at her.

"We all saw you battle." Jinx stated as she came into the room. "You guys are good." She added as she disappeared up the stairs. Kotari's brother wrapped his arm around Taylor's neck pulled her close and started to give her a nuggie.

"You got some kills there Saiyan." He stated. Borox placed his hand on his son's shoulder and pulled him away.

"She does. And you need to get ready for you're battle." Borox stated as he looked over at Kotari. "You do two." He added. Kotari nodded her head.

"Yes dad."

"You two will be battling with each other two on two so you better watch out for each other's back." Borox told them.

"Wait in the next around your set up with partners?" Goten asked. Loji nodded his head.

"Yes usually they team up sister with brother or father with son, father with daughter, friend with friend, or they just team you up." Loji stated as he stood by the fridge leaning against it. Jakx came into the room.

"When do I get to battle mom?" he asked Talli. She bent down and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Soon son." She stated. Borox looked at the clock.

"Okay team, the next round has begun for us let's go." He stated. Taylor stood up.

"Do you mind if I come and watch Kotari battle?" Taylor asked. Goku looked at his daughter. He knew that she had already become friends with Kotari. Borox looked at Taylor.

"Please dad." Kotari begged. Borox sighed.

"As long it's all right with her father." Borox stated as he looked at Goku. Taylor and Kotari turned and looked at Goku. He blinked then smiled.

"Sure go ahead Taylor we'll meet you down there." Goku stated.

"Thanks dad." Aquan's Team walked out of the door onto the hover pad with Taylor. Vegeta was standing at the top of the stairs watching the whole thing.

"That was a stupid move Kakkarot." Vegeta stated as he walked down. Goku turned and looked at Vegeta. "If she gets to close to that girl she won't be able to beat her when she has to battle her."

"Vegeta's right dad." Gohan stated. Goku nodded his head agreeing with them.

"I know that." Goku stated, "but I have faith in Taylor she'll win this for us." Goku stated as he walked past Vegeta and up the stairs.

Borox, Kui, Loji, Talli, Guru, Jinx, and Kotari stood on their ring as Taylor was sitting on the grass watching. They were going up against an all girl team. The ref raised his hand over Team Aquan.

"The first pairing! Guru and Kotari vs. Poi and Hue!" Poi was only about Taylor's height maybe. She had blonde hair that touched her shoulders and dark red eyes. Next to her was Hue. Her brown hair touched the middle of her back. She had dark blue eyes that sent shivers down Taylor's spine. The two girls were dressed the same way. The two looked like twins. Their white shirts rested above their stomachs and with low cut jeans hugged aroundtheir waist. To Taylor these two girls didn't look tough at all, but that would underestimating your opponent.

Kotari's family stepped off of the ring as Kotari and her brother get ready to fight with the other two looking like siblings as well stand there.

Taylor looked up at Borox. "Borox." She called. He looked down at Taylor; he slightly bent over to look at Taylor. "Is Kotari human?" she asked. Borox looked at her funny.

"Why do you ask?" he asked her.

"Because she has pale skin and you all have teal including her brother." Taylor stated.

"She's half human." He answered as he stood upright. "We don't know what the other half is but she just showed up on our planet one day and we took her in." he answered her. Taylor looked forward at the battle that was about to start in between Kotari, Guru, Poi, and Hue.

The ref raised his hands into the air. "Are both teams ready?" he asked. Kotari and Guru tightened themselves up as they held their fists tightly. "BEGIN!"

Kotari was the first to attack. She lunged forward at Poi and striked her in her face. Poi stumbled backward as she lifted up her leg about to kick Kotari when a ki beam came from Hue and blasted her to the side. Guru lunged forward and started to throw blurs of punches to Hue's stomach. Kotari disappeared and reappeared hovering in the air. She pulled her arms behind her as they started to glow a greenish blue color.

"GURU!!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!" Kotari called out to her brother. Guru blasted away Poi and Hue. He looked up at his sister and flew up to her. Kotari was now holding onto a huge ball of energy that roared and raged with power almost like it was alive. Taylor stood up from the power. Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Kotari, who seemed like the one to be energetic and hyper had the most strongest power that Taylor could ever place her eyes on. She didn't even know if her father posses such power.

"Whoa…" Taylor said as she backed away. "The attack is strong enough to wipe out my planet!" Taylor stated. Talli who had appeared next to her nodded her head.

"Kotari is quite strong for her age." She stated. Taylor turned and looked at her. "Her poweris even with one of the members on your team." She stated as she looked at Taylor.

"Who?" Taylor asked.

"Your father Goku." Borox answered. Taylor turned looked at him. She couldn't believe that Kotari, at her age; her power was even with her father's. Vegeta has been trying for years to posse the power that Goku has it took awhile but he's pretty close and Kotari who's no older then Taylor has the power of her father. Taylor looked back at the battle wondering who Poi and Hue are going to get out of this one.

"TAKE!!! THIS!!!" Kotari threw the attack and it slowly made its way to the two girls on the ring. Poi and Hue held out their hands as the other girls on their team were blown back from the energy of the attack. Their feet begun to sink into the ground as their hands burned from holding back the attack. Guru put his finger tips together as he closed his eyes calling ki to his hands which pushed them away from each other. He then opened his eyes and looked down at the attack Kotari had managed to make energy ballbut it was going to be a while. He then turned his hands so his palms were facing at his sister's attack.

"HAAH!" the energy ball he had called to his hands went forward entering the huge energy ball making it glow. Then there was ping noise and the energy ball had exploded. Taylor crossed her arms in front of her from the light of the energy ball that had exploded. Rubble going through the air and hitting against her bruised forearms. Once she had removed her arms there was nothing left of the ring kept for the out line and the ref.

The ref lifted his hands into the air. "The winners! Team Aquan!" Kotari and Guru hovered down to the ground. Their feet stepping into the burnt grass. Taylor looked at Borox.

"I thought that you couldn't kill you opponent till the tournament really started." Taylor said. Jakx startedto laugh. Taylor turned and looked at him.

"This is you're first time here isn't it?" he asked her. Taylor nodded her head. "Well in the second and third round of the Eliminations you can kill your opponent." He stated to her.

"We've been coming here since I was about your age." Borox stated. Taylor looked at him.

"It's true." Taylor looked over at Talli, "and we've won it ever since then." Talli added. Taylor couldn't believe this. Borox was probably her father's age and he's been winning it ever since the first time they've been here. She thought about all the planets that had lost during those years. Probably half of the universe was wiped out.

"Next up! Elri and Seta!" two more girls stepped up. Seta had black with a blue tint to it. She had black eyes with a blue out line. Her shirt was tucked into her jeans and her jeans rode low. Elri was shorter. She looked about nine or ten. She had orange hair like Borox's but she had it down. She had pale teal skin and her leftear was pierced with two golden hoops. Her red eyes looked evil. "BEGIN SEOND ROUND!" The ref called out. Elri lunged forward and so did Kotari.

Elri pulled back her fist about to hit Kotari in her face when Kotari brought you her hand side ways and caught Elri's fist. Kotari smirked as she twisted Elri'swrist causing her to scream in pain.

Seta lunged forward toward Kotari. Kotari turned her head but she was too late. Seta had launched a ki beam attack but Guru appeared in front of Kotari and he had flicked the attack away with a movement of his hand.

"No one touches my sister!" Guru shouted as he lunged forward toward Seta. He pulled back his fists that begun to glow blue with energy. He then started to throw them forward. Seta was hit by the punches without Guru really hitting her. Guru then placed the bottom of his palms together and launched a ki beam attack throwing Seta out of the outline of the ring. The ref turned and looked at Seta. He began to count.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! That's two wins for Team Aquan!" the ref shouted. Guru turned and looked at Kotari. She lifted Elri into the air and spun her around and around. She then let go and Elri went toward Guru. He placed his palms on her back and launched a ki beam through herkilling her instantly. Elri's eyes begun to fade from any life as she fell onto the grass. "That's the third win for Team Aquan! Your team proceeds to the Tournament!" Kotari begun to jump with joy as Guru caught her and hugged her tightly.

"Dad! We did it!" Kotari shouted as Guru placed her onto the grass. Borox nodded his head.

"Great job, both of you." he stated as Kotari and Guru ran toward them.

"How did you think Taylor?" Kotari asked. Taylor smiled at her new friend.

"That was great Kotari." Taylor stated. Kotari and Taylor hugged when…

"Great job Team Aquan." Kotari and Taylor let go of each other to see Moritor standing there. "I'm looking forward for another win from you." he stated as he looked at Taylor. "What is the Saiyan doing here with your team Borox?" Moritor asked as he looked up at him.

"She wanted to come and watch Kotari battle." Borox answered as he wrapped his arm around Kotari. Moritor smiled and nodded his head.

"Don't get to close to her now Saiyan. You'll lose when you fight her." he told Taylor as he walked away. Taylor kept on eye on him as he went to greet some other fighters.

"I don't like him." Taylor stated. "And I don't like this Tournament."

"Taylor, you're planet is going to be destroyed sooner or later. He's just speeding up the process." Guru told her.

"How would you feel if you lost and you had to go home and die with your planet! I don't know about you but my mother is still on my planet and she's praying for us to win and we're going to." Taylor walked away from Guru. Kotari ran to catch up with her.

"Taylor hold on." Kotari said as she placed her hand on Taylor's shoulder. Taylor stopped and looked at Kotari. "No one likes Moritor and I understand how you feel." She stated to her.

"I hope so." Taylor stated.

"This is new to me… this Tournament just like it's new to you and your team." She said. Taylor nodded her head. "But to my father this is like a sport."

"What?" Taylor asked.

"He thinks of this as a sport and that's why he only wants to win. When I was little say 5 or 6 he would get excited about the letter to come here and my aunt would to. Our planet doesn't get much attacks from anyone so this is the only way my father can train."

"On Earth, we're attacked all the time. Before I was born my older brother Gohan told me about this one guy Cell that he had to beat because my father lost his life." Taylor stated.

"So… this isn't new to you?" Kotari asked. Taylor nodded.

"It is, but we train all the time to prepare ourselves from any invasions… 3 years ago there was this Titan name Noja that I had to defeat because mainly all the fighters who protect my planet were killed and I had to destroy him."

"So the fighting isn't new to you like it is to me?" Kotari asked. Taylor shook her head.

"No not at all." Taylor answered.

"Oh."

"Kotari." Kotari turned around and faced her father. "You and Taylor go back to the rooms and rest. I'll come and get you later for our next battle."

"Okay dad." Kotari and Taylor were off.

"Kotari!" Borox called out. Taylor and Kotari stopped. They turned around and looked at Borox. "You may watch Taylor in her battles."

"I won't be battling in the next round." Taylor told him. Borox nodded his head as he turned around and walked away. Kotari looked at her.

"Why not?" she asked. Taylor smiled.

"Because we're all going to take turns battling so we all get a chance to win one for the team." Taylor answered. Kotari nodded her head.

"Oh… when we get to our room. Will you tell me about your fight with this Noja guy?" Kotari asked. Taylor smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure I'll be glad to."

Taylor and Kotari sat in their rooms. Both of them sat on Taylor's bed as she told the story about her long battle with Noja and what had happened to her father and brothers. Kotari smiled through the whole thing as Taylor used her hands to show her the movements that weremade.

"Wow." Kotari stated as she kept on smiling. "It must've been hard for you to have your dad die in your hands." Kotari stated. Taylor nodded her head.

"Oh yeah… it was difficult all right." Taylor stated. Then there was a knock on the door. Since Taylor's back was turned to the door she turned herself around.

"Yeah?" she and Kotari called. They looked at each other and smiled as they looked back at the door. It opened to reveal Goten.

"Come on Sis. Tournament time." he stated to her. Taylor nodded her head.

"Okay." She looked at Kotari and they both hugged.

"I wish you good luck." Kotari stated. Taylor nodded her head.

"Thanks I'll see you later." Taylor let go of Kotari and walked out of her room as Goten shut the door.

"Ready Taylor?" Goku asked his daughter. Taylor nodded her head.

"Born ready." She answered. Trunks wrapped his arm around Taylor and pulled her close and he started to rustle up her ponytail.

"That's the spirit!" Trunks stated. Taylor pulled herself away. She then gave Trunks two playful punches as she fixed her hair.

"Let's go and get this over with." Vegeta stated as he opened the door and walked onto the hover pad. The others followed. The hover pad floated down as Taylor looked at her father.

"Dad." Taylor called. Goku looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah Taylor?" he asked.

"I think I found a friend here." She said smiling. Goku smiled back.

"That's great."

They now stood at the ring. The ref standing in the middle. "You will be paired up into partners. The partners for Team Earth are: Goten and Piccolo! Trunks and Vegeta! Pan and Gohan! Taylor and Goku! These pairings will go on till you reached the real rounds of the real Tournament! You may kill your opponent but you may not step onto the ring our help out someone else who isn't your partner. Now the pairings for Team Whali are: Zola and Caya! Tajo and Sasuke! Salu and Koli! Three wins! First battle! Goten and Piccolo vs. Zola and Caya!"


	7. Elimination Round 2: Goten and Piccolo’s...

_**Chapter 7: Elimination Round 2: Goten and Piccolo's Fight**_

Goten and Piccolo stepped up onto the ring. Zola and Caya then stepped up. Caya smirked at Goten, but he just looked away. Zola and Caya were the only two girls from the team they were going against. The ref looked at Goten.

"Fighters! Face your opponent!" he shouted. Goten face forward at Caya who had lifted her hands up in front of her face. Piccolo glanced at Goten.

"Don't worry, we can beat them." He said. Goten nodded his head.

"I know that much… but… they're girls." Goten stated as he looked at Piccolo. Piccolo looked at Goten with his arms crossed.

"Stop being a baby Goten." Piccolo stated.

"Fighters! Please remove all weighted clothes!" Piccolo removed his hat, shoulder pads, and his cape and tossed them to the side. Zola removed her top shirt and reveal a halter top under it. Caya removed her earrings and let down her aqua color hair from her ponytail. "Fighters are you ready?!" Goten got into his stance as did Piccolo, Zola, and Caya. "Begin!" Caya and Zola disappeared as did Piccolo and Goten. Taylor looked up at her father who stood there with his hands firmly on his belt watching closely.

"Dad." Taylor stated. Goku looked down at her. "When we go against Kotari's team… I think we're going to have a problem." Taylor added. Goku blinked a few times.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's no way we're going to have a problem, girl!" Vegeta shouted from next to her. She glanced at him as Trunks placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, let her talk." Trunks stated. Taylor looked at Goku as Gohan and Pan moved closer.

"Kotari's dad Borox, has been coming here since he was my age." Taylor stated.

"So that would mean this tournament has been going on before I was born." Gohan stated.

"How does that create a problem?" Pan asked. Taylor looked at Pan.

"Well first Borox has been winning ever since he first came here with his sister and who ever else they had on their team." Taylor told her.

"And that gives them more experience." Goku stated as he looked down at the grass.

"Why worry about it now?" Vegeta asked rudely. "We'll worry about when we get to them." He added. Goku nodded his head as he looked back at Goten and Piccolo's battle.

Goten was having a hard time dodging Caya's attacks since she was so fast. Goten blocked most of her punches with his forearms but he missed one. Caya's fist came down underneath Goten's elbows and slammed into his stomach. Goten's body jerked toward Caya. She lifted up her leg as she slammed her heal into the back of Goten's neck slamming him into the ground. Caya disappeared and reappeared standing in front of Goten as he started to lift himself up off of the tile. Caya put her hands together as she raised them into the air over her head. Goten shook his head as he looked up. He closed his eyes tightly preparing himself for Caya's attack when Piccolo came out of nowhere and crossed his forearms in front of his face as he blocked Caya's attack.

"Get up Goten!" Taylor shouted. Goten looked back at her. He then heard someone coming toward him. He looked over to see Zola flying toward him with a bloodily nose, he knew that Piccolo had done that since he was having a hard time against Caya. Goten flipped backwards as Zola's fist went straight into the ground. She looked up at him and smirked. Goten steadied himself on his feet as he raised his fists ready to fight. Zola balanced herself back onto her feet as she walked toward Goten. She then disappeared and reappeared in front of his face. She grabbed onto his neck as she lifted him into the air.

"Your cute… but to bad you have to die." She stated to him as she lifted up her hand calling energy to it. Goten smiled.

"Nope… not me!" Goten then kicked and hit Zola in her face. She went sliding across the tile floor flinging up small little pieces of rubble.

Piccolo was then tossed onto the ground when Caya hit him in his stomach. Piccolo sat up with a little bit of blood coming out of his mouth. Piccolo jumped to his feet when Caya lunged toward him. Her fist slammed into the ground as Piccolo landed on the ground. Caya smirked at Piccolo.

"Why are you fighting for earth when you're a Namekian?" She asked him. Piccolo spit a little bit of blood onto the floor of the ring.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Piccolo answered her. Caya smiled and crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to get it out of you before I kill you huh?" she asked. Piccolo's smirk grew bigger.

"Who said _you _were going to _kill_ me?" he asked her. Caya lowered her arms.

"I gave myself permission. Now, let's get on with the fight!" Caya and Piccolo lunged at each other. Piccolo dodged all of Caya's punches by ducking and jumping backward. She then threw a punch that came in sideways but he disappeared in time. Caya blinked as she looked around. She looked at her partner to see her dodging all of Goten's attacks with a simple movement of her head.

"HAH!!! Destructive Wave!" Piccolo launched his attack from the sky. Caya looked up as she jumped backwards and Piccolo's attack hit the ground. Piccolo lunged downward toward her as he pulled back his fist. Caya lifted up her foot as Piccolo's fist hit her foot not evening knocking her down. She smiled at his pathetic attack and she jumped up spinning and hitting Piccolo in his right cheek sending him flying off of the ring. The ref stepped down from his place on the ring and begun to count as Piccolo laid there on the ground.

"One! Two! Three!"

"Don't even bother counting. I snapped his neck." Caya stated as she listened to the ref count.

"Four! Five! Six!"

"Come on Piccolo get up!" Gohan shouted out to him. Goten blasted Zola away as he disappeared.

"Seven! Eight!" Goten reappeared by Piccolo as he picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. "Nine!" Goten disappeared and reappeared on the ring. "The fighter is back in the ring! Continue the match!" The ref shouted out.

"What?! Are you kidding me!" Caya shouted out as she threw her hands into the air. Goten had his right hand on Piccolo's back keeping him from falling off of his shoulder. Zola walked up to Caya.

"We can win this." Zola told her. Caya looked at her. "The Namekian is out cold and possibly dead leaving his partner no defense against both of us." She stated. Caya smiled as they both looked at Goten. They lunged forward. Taylor ran to the side of the ring.

"Come on bro!" Taylor shouted out.

Goten's eyes widened when he saw both of the girls flying toward him. He begun to dodge their attacks the best that he could with Piccolo still on his shoulder. Zola bent down and swung her feet underneath Goten. He jumped up and Caya swung her fist toward his head and Goten bent backwards watching as her fist went clear across the air hitting nothing. Goten then balanced himself back on his feet as he continued to dodge all of their attacks.

Zola then disappeared leaving Caya behind to attack Goten. Zola reappeared behind Goten as she gather up her ki and shot toward Goten hitting him in his back.

"GAH!" Goten was flung forward as Piccolo came off of his shoulder and Caya caught Goten holding onto the side of his arms tightly as Zola walked toward Piccolo lying there on the tile floor. "LET GO!!" Goten shouted. Caya shook her head.

"No way! Not when we're about to win!" She shouted back. Goten opened his fists as he called ki to both of his opened hands. He then launched them both hitting Caya in her stomach knocking her to the tile floor. Goten looked over at Zola who had her palm pointed at Piccolo about to launched a ki beam at him.

"HAH!!" Goten lunged toward her slamming his shoulder into her back causing her fall off the edge of the ring. The ref disappeared and reappeared where Zola fell off from.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" Goten reached down and picked up Piccolo again throwing him over his shoulder once again. "Five! Six!" Goten knew that Zola was the least of his worries. When he slammed into her he knew that he hurt her back bad and there was no way that she could get up from it. "Seven!" then Caya slammed her shoulder into Goten side as he felt someone else slam into his other side.

"AAH!!" He shouted in pain as they both pushed harder trying to break his ribs.

"The fighter is back in the ring!" The ref shouted. Goten's eyes widened. He knew he was in trouble now. With Piccolo on his shoulder possibly dead, he had to fight Zola and Caya on his own when…

"HAH!!" Zola was blasted away as the weight on Goten's shoulder was removed. Goten fell to his knees as he looked over to see Piccolo standing up like nothing had happened. He then turned and blasted Caya away. Piccolo grabbed onto Goten's arm as he lifted him onto his feet.

"Are you all right?" Piccolo asked. Goten nodded his head as he winced in pain from his sides.

"Yeah but I should be asking you since you were the one that was nearly killed." Goten stated as they turned now standing back to back.

"I'm fine, she just knocked me out." Piccolo said. Caya and Zola then lunged toward them both. Piccolo and Goten disappeared as Caya and Zola came to a halt before they slammed into each other. They looked up to see Piccolo and Goten with their hands cupped by their sides calling ki to them.

"HAAAH!!!" They both shouted as they threw their hands forward. Caya and Zola's eyes widened as they saw how strong the attack was as they fused together.

"AH!" they screamed as it hit. The attack gave off a bright light as all the fighters around the ring including the ref and Goten and Piccolo blocked their eyes from it. When they looked there laid Zola and Caya in one crater batter and bruised with their clothes ripped. The ref ran toward them and begun to count.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five!" Piccolo and Goten lowered themselves to the ground watching them closely. "Six! Seven! Eight!" Caya begun to raise herself out of the dirt as Zola still laid there. "Nine!" Caya was now at her feet. "One Fighter is at their feet!" then he begun to recount. "One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" The ref raised his left hand into the air that was the hand closest to the Z Warriors. "One victory for Team Earth!" Piccolo and Goten looked at each other. They could sense how low Caya's ki was. It was lower then a human's.

"Be my guest Piccolo, after all she was the one that hit you in the face." Goten stated as he gestured him to go on. Piccolo nodded his head as he turned toward Caya with a serious face. She begun to back away. Piccolo pointed two fingers at her.

"Destructive Wave!" the yellow energy ball attack went flying into Caya's body exiting out her back. Life begun to fade away from any possible sign of it. The ref looked down at Caya noticing she was dead.

"Fighter two was killed! Second Victory for Team Earth!"

"Yes!" Goten turned to look at Piccolo with his hand in the air waiting for a high-five but Piccolo just looked at him. He smiled and then gave him a high-five. Taylor jumped for joy.

"You did it guys!" Taylor shouted. Pan through her fist into the air.

"Yay Uncle Goten!" she shouted. Piccolo and Goten walked off of the ring as the ref stood in the middle.

"Great job Piccolo." Goku said smiling, "you scared for a minute when you were knocked out of the ring." He added.

"If Goten never came to get me we would've lost this round." Piccolo stated. Goten placed his hand behind his head and smiled.

"Yeah well…"

"You did it bro!" Taylor jumped onto Goten as he wrapped his hands around her. Gohan placed his hand onto his shoulder.

"Good job." He said. Goten looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah Goten!" Trunks shouted as Goten gave him a high- five.

"The next round will continue!" the ref shouted. They all paid attention to see who was up next. "The next fighters! Gohan and Pan from Team Earth vs. Salu and Koli! Fighters! Step onto the ring!"

"You can do it Pan." Taylor stated.

"Knock them out." Goku stated.

"Come on." Gohan said as they both walked up onto the ring as Salu and Koli jumped onto the ring.

"Fighters! Please remove all weighted clothes!" No one removed anything. "Are you ready?" Gohan and Pan got into their stances. "BEGIN!!"


	8. Gohan and Pan vs Salu and Koli

_**Chapter 8: Gohan and Pan vs. Salu and Koli**_

Gohan and Pan looked at Salu and Koli. Salu was dressed in a full training suit as Koli was wearing white pants and a shirt that hugged around his chest showing his muscles. Pan glanced at her father as he glared directly at the males. Once Pan broke her glances at her father the ref shouted…

"BEGIN!" Salu and Koli charged forward with every once of their strength making them extremely fast. Gohan turned toward his daughter wrapping his arms tightly around her disappearing as Salu and Koli's fists hit the ground sending up rubble.

Gohan reappeared hovering in the air looking down at Salu and Koli as Pan slipped out of his arms. Salu and Koli smirked and looked up. Gohan tightened his fists as Pan hovered their as fear begun to consume her. She was afraid that she might lose this battle and get her planet destroyed.

Breaking her fear was her father pushing her out of the way as Salu was coming toward her about to slam his shoulder into her when he hit Gohan.

"Dad!" Pan shouted. She went to attack Salu when Koli appeared in front of her with his arms firmly at his side.

"You have other things to worry about child." He said to her with kind of a deep voice. Pan flew backward as she looked over Koli's shoulder seeing her father blocking Salu's attacks best he could. "HAH!" Pan looked at Koli as he launched a ki beam at her. Pan was hit being sent into the ring by the ref's stand. Gohan looked down at his hurt daughter lifting herself out of the small crater she laid in.

"Pa" Gohan was hit in his face. Gohan looked at Salu as a bruise begun to form on his cheek. Gohan level his fists with his hips as he powered up. "HAAAH!!" he screamed out. Salu backed away as he left Gohan's power rise. Gohan's black hair changed into the yellow gold color and his eyes went from dark brown and greenish teal. He glared at Salu and then disappeared.

Koli had hovered down toward Pan a little pulling his hands to his side. Ki started to gather as Pan weakly got to her feet. She listened to her aunt Taylor who was shouting out her pan telling her to get up encouraging her to get to her feet. Once she was standing she looked up at Koli to see the attack was about to be launched. Pan's eyes widened knowing that she couldn't do anything to get away from this attack considering that it was heat censored and she knew it.

"HAH!" Pan watched as her father reappeared to the side of Koli hitting him on the side of his head. "NO TOUCHES MY DAUGHTER!" Little did Gohan know that when Gohan hit Koli it caused him to launch the attack anyway. Pan's eyes widened once she saw the attack go for her. "PAN!" Gohan shouted out to her. Pan jumped up but the attack only followed her. Gohan shook his head as he went to fly toward his daughter when someone had grabbed onto his foot. He looked behind him to see Salu and Koli smirking at him. Koli's temple was bleeding from where Gohan had hit him. They spun spinning Gohan around then throwing him into the tile of the ring.

Pan looked down at the attack as it came toward her. She tried to get away but the attack up from under her hitting her. Pan arched her back as pain went through her body. She tightly closed her eyes as the bright blue ki ball attack grew brighter as is hit.

"AAHH!!" Pan screamed as her hair waved in the brightness of the attack.

"PAN!!!" Gohan yelled as he stood up onto his feet. Taylor ran to the side of the ring placing her hand on the ring as she watched the attack disappear and Pan hit the ground.

"PAN!!! GET UP!" Taylor shouted as Goku placed his hands on her shoulders pulling her back.

Pan hit the ground lifeless as her bangs hung over her eyes casting a shadow. Gohan fell to his knees as the ref stepped off of his stand and walked over to Pan and begun to count.

"One! Two! Three! Four!" Gohan stood up as he walked to his daughter when Salu got in his way. Gohan begun to block his kicks and punches as he kept on eyes on his lifeless daughter. "Five! Six! Seven!" Pan's fingers started to twitch as her eyes slowly started to open. "Eight! Nine!" Pan sat up as she leaned forward getting to her feet. "The fighter is up on her feet!" the ref shouted. "Continue the match!" Pan looked down at her clothes to see that they were battered up. She looked up at her father who was knocked to the ground as he drifted away out of his super saiyan form. Salu had looked over at Pan and disappeared.

He reappeared in front of her smiling down at her. Pan did hesitate to look up into his eyes. She glared at him as Salu lifted up his hand ready to backhand her.

"No one," she said, "hurts my father and get away with it! HAH!" Pan lifted up her fist as she shot up into the air giving Salu an upper cut to the jaw causing him to fall backwards.

"That's it Pan!" Taylor shouted as she threw her fist into the air.

Pan looked down at Salu who was getting to his feet slowly. Pan pulled her hands back getting into her Kamehameha Stance.

"KA! ME! HA! ME!!" Salu looked up charging toward her hoping that he would get there before she was able to launch the attack. Gohan reappeared in front of Salu when he got to close to his daughter. Gohan started to punch him in his face knocking him down toward Koli. Gohan jumped backwards hovering next to Pan.

"KA! ME! HA! ME!!" Pan and Gohan both waited till Koli and Salu were on their feet and charging up into the sky toward them.

"HAAAH!" Pan and Gohan threw their hands forward as the attack went forward toward them. Salu and Koli called ki to both of their hands and then threw them forward as the ki attacks hit up against Gohan and Pan's Kamehameha Waves.

"HAH!" they screamed out as a blast of more ki went through the ki beams traveling upward till they hit against Gohan and Pan's attacks throwing the back at them. Gohan's eyes widened as he noticed them both going toward Pan.

"NO! PAN!" Gohan wrapped his arms around Pan pulling her close to his chest.

"DAD!" Pan shouted as she felt herself up against his chest. The two attacks or four hit Gohan's back tiring the back of his shirt open burning his skin.

"AAAAH!!" Gohan shouted as he lifted his head up into the air screaming in pain. Pan looked up at her father as the brightness of the four attacks went over Gohan's shoulder and got into her eyes. Pan closed her eyes as the echoing of Gohan's screaming rang in her ears. Soon she felt the tight grip that once was around her fall off and disappear. Pan opened her eyes as she looked down to see Gohan falling.

"DAD!" She flew down toward him. She watched as her father looked weak and his ki begun to fall extremely low leaving her to battle her own. Pan reached out for her father weak arm when she was hit in her side by Koli and she was then hit on her other side by Salu tossing her back toward Koli. Koli spun and kicked her back throwing her into the tile.

Gohan hit the ground with dirt getting into his burn on his back. It strung him badly. Gohan tightly closed his eyes for they were already closed. He laid there blocking everything out of his ears till he heard the ref counting and he was already at seven. Then everything started to happen. He heard his baby sister shouting out his name along with Goten. Piccolo telling him to get up. Goku shouting him also to get up making sure that he could hear. Trunks was calling out his name telling him that Pan needed his help and Vegeta… well he was calling him weakling.

He heard the ref get to nine and he started to open his eyes and sit up. He was at his feet slowly before the ref could call ten.

"The fighter is up on his feet!" the ref shouted. Pan lying on the ground with her right cheek on the tile floor wincing in pain as she felt Koli and Salu getting her into the tile.

"Don't touch her." Gohan stated as he kind of limped toward Koli and Salu. Salu looked at him grinning.

"What are you going to do? You're no stronger then…" Salu's eyes widened when he felt his power starting to rise as Gohan turned back into his super saiyan form.

"HAAH!" Gohan charged toward Koli and Salu hitting them both in their faces sending them off of the ring out cold.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" Gohan got down by his daughter side as he helped her lift herself out of the ground.

"Are you okay Pan?" Gohan asked. Pan nodded her head as she sat back onto the heels of her feet.

"Yeah."

"The Victory goes to Team Earth! You proceed to the next round! You're match will start in the next hour!" the ref shouted. Gohan scooped up Pan as he walked off of the ring with the burn on his back hurting him from the dirt that had gotten in.

"You did it bro! Pan!" Taylor shouted as she ran up to them.

"Good job Gohan." Goten stated as he smiled placing his hands on his hips.

"Thanks." Gohan stated. Goku smiled as he tossed two Senzu Beans toward him.

"Here." He stated. Pan lifted up her hand as she grabbed them putting one in her mouth and the other in Gohan's.

"Great job Saiyans." They looked over to see Moritor standing there with his arms crossed. "You too Namekian." He stated as he noticed Piccolo. "I didn't think you wouldn't have made it this far."

"You're underestimating us." Taylor hissed. Moritor smirked.

"I know. But let's see if you can make it out of the third round of the eliminations." Moritor stated as he walked away.

"Sounds like he wants us to lose." Pan stated as Gohan placed her on the ground. Taylor crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't doubt it." She stated. Vegeta nodded his head.

"I agree." He stated. Taylor looked at him shocked that Vegeta had exactly agreed with her.

"Well then, that's what's going to make it all the better to win." Goten stated.

"Yeah. And we have to win for Earth's sake." Goku stated.

They all walked back to their room. Moritor was smiling as he watched them walk away. His smile turned into a smirk as he turned and walked away.


	9. Elimination Round 3: Taylor and Goku Are...

_**Chapter 9: Elimination Round 3: Taylor and Goku Are Up!**_

Taylor stood in her room looking out her window down at the other fighters. From there she spotted Kotari battling with her brother at her side. In the next round it would be her and father. But she worried about her slowing down her dad and they couldn't cost that. The day was almost over and this hung over her head threw the whole time she was in her room and that was when they got back to their room.

Goku sat on the couch looking at his daughter's door. Goten was eating an apple in the kitchen and Gohan was next to Goku as he watched Pan sew up the hole in his shirt.

"Here you go dad." Pan stated smiling. Gohan took back his shirt and slipped it on.

"Thanks Pan." Gohan stated as he kissed her forehead. Pan smiled as she noticed her grandfather watching Taylor's door closely.

"Is something wrong Grandpa?" she asked. Gohan turned and looked at his father.

"Yeah, you've been quiet the whole time we've been up here." Gohan stated. Piccolo standing near the door with his eyes closed opened them and crossed his arms and walked forward.

"And so hasn't Taylor." Piccolo added. Goten bit into his apple.

"She'll be fine." Goten stated as he swallowed his bite of the apple. "Taylor's strong."

"That's not what he means you idiot." Vegeta said. Goten looked over at him as he came down the stairs with trunks behind him.

"Then what does he mean?" Goten asked.

"Go find out!" Vegeta shouted. Goku stood up.

"I'll go see what's wrong with her." Goku walked forward to her door and knocked.

"Come in." came the voice from the other side. Goku opened the door and then shut it behind him.

"Are you okay Taylor?" Goku asked. Taylor looked at her father and then turned and walked to her bed. She took a seat as she placed her hands at her side on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. I'm kind of nervous about our battle." Taylor stated. Goku sighed as he walked forward and sat down next to her.

"Taylor, you'll do fine." Goku told her. Taylor shook her head.

"I might slow you down dad." Taylor said as she looked at him. Goku smiled his gentle and warming smile as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You won't slow me down Boo. You fight your pace and I'll fight mine and we'll watch each other's back okay?" Goku asked as he looked at his daughter. Taylor smiled her fake smile trying to hide her disbelief again like on the aircraft. Taylor nodded her head as she looked at the window. "Is that all?" Goku asked. Taylor looked at her dad and nodded.

"Yeah." She stated. Goku placed his hand on her head and rustled up her hair. Taylor smiled as she watched her dad leave the room. She didn't like lying to her father. But she knew that some how. She was going to slow them down from winning this battle. She looked down and sighed. She saw a bright light coming from outside. She stood up and walked forward to her window to see Kotari calling a whole lot of ki to her hands to kill her opponents. "I wish I was that strong." Taylor stated as she looked down.

"How is she dad?" Goten asked as he was now sitting on the counter near the sink. Goku looked over at him.

"I don't know. Seems like she's hiding something." Goku stated. Pan stood up off of the couch.

"I can talk to her." Pan said.

"No." Piccolo told her, "it would be best to leave her alone." Piccolo added. Vegeta nodded his head.

"Yeah, let her mope around in there if she wants." Vegeta stated. Trunks looked at the watch around his wrist.

"It's almost time for our battle." Trunks stated. Gohan stood up.

"How long do we have?" he asked him.

"I say… 30 minutes." Trunks stated. Goten closed his eyes as a glare from a bright light hit them.

"Where is that light coming from?" Goten asked as he placed his hand on his forehead blocking the light from his eyes. "Whoa! Isn't that that girl Kotari?" Goten asked in shock as he hopped off of the counter. Everyone moved toward the window.

"Yeah… that's her." Pan stated as she placed her hands on the window.

"Whoa…" Goten said again with his mouth hanging open.

"She's not that strong." Vegeta stated as he crossed his arms.

"Let's see you do that Vegeta." Piccolo stated.

"If we have to fight her team… we're going to have a difficult time." Gohan stated as everyone else nodded their heads.

A few minutes later after they were done watching Kotari, she came through the door with a hole in her jumpsuit at her knee. She raised her hand and waved.

"Hi!" she said happily. Goten smiled back and raised his hand.

"Yo." He stated. Kotari looked around as her family walked in.

"Where's Taylor?" she asked. Trunks nudged his head toward their room.

"In there." Trunks stated. Kotari smiled at Trunks.

"Thanks." She ran toward the door and opened it. "Hey Taylor!" she shouted as she shut it behind her. Borox smiled with his eyes on the door as he walked toward Goku. He looked at him.

"Looks like our daughters have grown attached to each other." Borox stated. Goku nodded his head.

"Yeah, Taylor's one of those people who gains friends very fast." Goku stated. Borox looked at Goku funny.

"Really? Same with my daughter." Borox stated.

"Dad." Taylor stated as she came out of the room with Kotari next to her. "Can Kotari come with us?" she asked. Goku blinked and looked at his daughter.

"Go where?" He asked.

"She means watch you two fight you idiot!" Vegeta stated standing by the stairwell. Goku looked at Vegeta and then at his daughter.

"Sure. Is it all right Borox?" Goku asked as he turned toward Borox. He nodded his head.

"I don't mind not at all." Borox stated.

"It's time to go Goku." Trunks stated as he walked toward the door. Goku nodded his head.

"Right come on guys." They all walked toward the door and left. Talli walked up to her brother Borox.

"I don't think that was a good move Borox." Talli stated. Borox turned and looked at his sister.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Well for one thing what is she going to do when she's got to fight Taylor?" Jinx asked as she sat onto the couch. Jakx sat onto the arm of the couch next to Jinx.

"She's got a point Unlce Borox." Jakx stated. Loji walked up to him.

"I don't think she'll be able to handle it due to her human emotions." Loji stated. Borox looked down.

"I know."

They all stood at the ring time to battle. The ref walked off of his platform and into the middle of the ring raising both of his hands into the air.

"The first match starts! Goku and Taylor vs. Satsuma and Gloki!" Taylor and Goku stepped up onto the ring as did two other males. Gloki who seemed to be the tall one was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and jeans as Satsuma was a little shorter then Gloki. He was wearing a black shirt with black pants. "Fighters! Please remove all weighted clothes!" Satsuma removed his shirt. "Are you ready?" Goku and Taylor got into their stances. "Fight!"

"HAH!" Gloki and Satsuma shouted out powering up. Goku and Taylor raised their hands into the air covering their faces at the harsh whipping wind. Goku saw that Taylor was slipping. He placed his hand on her back to keep her on the ring. She looked at her father as he smiled at her. She smiled back a small smile as she looked forward at Gloki and Satsuma.

"Here I come!" Satsuma shouted as he charged at Taylor with energy roaring around him. Goku stepped up blocking his attack as Taylor jumped upward placing her foot onto the middle of his back and flipping off of him. She had forgotten about Gloki who had finished powering up. He lunged at her jabbing his fist into her stomach. Taylor's mouth dropped open as she hit the ground in that powerful blow. She wasn't too surprised. His ki level was much higher then her own and therefore he had more strength.

"HAH!" Goku swung down his arms as a blast of energy blew Satsuma away making him land on his feet and sliding backwards. Goku disappeared and reappeared grabbing onto Taylor as he lifted her up into his arms. Gloki and Satsuma now both charged at him. Goku jumped up into the air as Gloki and Satsuma stopped before they hit each other.

"I'm okay dad." Taylor stated as she got out of his hands.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked. Taylor nodded her head as she wiped her mouth a little to check for any blood.

"Yeah." Taylor answered. Taylor and Goku lunged downward at Gloki and Satsuma. Taylor pulled back her fist as she called energy to it. She held her fist tightly hiding the ki so that Satsuma couldn't see it. "Take this!" Taylor noticed that he went to block as fist but he wasn't ready what she had for him. She stopped in her tracks placed her left hand on her right wrist and opened her hand that she was hiding the ki blast. "Hah!" she shouted as the ki blast left her hands. Satsuma chuckled at her attempt to hurt him.

"Pathetic!" he shouted. With a flick of his wrist the ki blast was gone. Taylor's eyes widened as Satsuma lunged upward at her hitting her underneath her chin causing her head to jerk backward. Taylor's body started to do a flip from the blow till Satsuma grabbed onto her foot. Taylor straightened herself out as she pointed both of her palms at Satsuma.

"HAH!" Taylor launched ki beams at him. With both of his hands on her leg there was no way that he would be able to block them. Satsuma was hit in his stomach as he hit the ground. Rubble and dust started to float up into the air. Taylor covered her face with her forearm blocking the dust from her face. She looked over at her father.

Goku as dodging all of Gloki's assaults with a simple head movement. He then brought up his hand catching one of Gloki's fists. Goku then twisted his arm and kicked Gloki in the stomach sending him hulling onto the ground. Gloki didn't stay down for long. He jumped up to his feet and lunged at Goku, who was… smirking? Goku disappeared and reappeared behind Gloki. He brought down his elbow onto the back of Gloki's neck.

"Gah!" Gloki shouted out in pain as he hit the tile floor of the ring. Taylor felt a tap on her shoulder and heard Kotari calling out to her.

"Taylor! Look out!" was what Kotari called out. Taylor turned around to see Satsuma and a ki beam in his hands. Taylor's eyes widened as he launched it at her. Taylor screamed with burning pain as she slammed into her father causing them both to hit the ground. Goku turned as Taylor rested in his arms wincing in the pain of her stomach. Goku looked down at her to see blood and burn marks.

"Taylor!" Goku shouted. Taylor smiled as she placed her arms onto her stomach.

"I'm… fine…" she said wincing in between her words. Goku looked up at Gloki and Satsuma standing side by side. their fists leveled with their hips and their eyes completely white. Goku stood up with Taylor in his arms. Satsuma and Gloki raised their heads into the air.

"HAAAAAAAH!!!! HAAH!!" They called out as a burst of energy pushed Goku away towards the edge of the ring. Goku looked back seeing his heels off of the ring and then looked at Gloki and Satsuma. Their muscles bulged out about three or four times causing them to be two times bigger then him and his daughter Taylor. Goku's eyes widened as their faces grew muzzles and their skin started to get white fur and their eyes turn red a dark and evil shade of red. Taylor looked over at her opponents in fear to see them now. The way they transformed made her remember of the battle with Noja who her father couldn't destroy. Maybe she was strong since she had destroyed Noja, but she knew she didn't do it alone. She did it with her father's, Gohan's, and Goten's ki. Gloki's and Satsuma's voices became much deeper now.

Goku placed Taylor onto her feet as she leaned forward a little with her right arm wrapped around her stomach in pain. They stared at the new transformed Gloki and Satsuma. Taylor looked at her father.

"How are we going to beat that?" she asked her father. Goku looked at Taylor.

"With the same trick." Goku stated as he smiled. Taylor blinked a few times till she knew what he meant. Kotari looked at Pan who was standing next to her a little confused.

"What does he mean by that?" Kotari asked. Pan looked at her and smiled.

"Watch, you'll find out." Pan stated smiling. Kotari nodded her head as she looked forward.

Taylor and Goku stood up right and Taylor removed her right arm that was covered in blood now. They leveled their fists with their hips. They both smirked as a blast of yellow energy surrounded the both of them as their hair lifted up turning yellow and spiked up. Their eye color went from a dark brown to green teal in a flash of blinding light. The bottom of Taylor's shirt whipped around as the wind started to pick up and Goku's belt started to wave in the wind. Gloki and Satsuma looked at Taylor and Goku funny as the wind broke away dropping Taylor's shirt and Goku's belt. Taylor lowered her arms by her sides as did her father.

"Whoa…" Kotari stated as she blinked a few times. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Taylor and saw what she had become. "She… she transformed." Kotari stated in shock. A heavy hand came down onto her shoulder. She turned and saw Piccolo.

"Taylor has more tricks then what you see there." Piccolo stated. Kotari looked at Taylor again and then back at Piccolo.

"She told me that she was a 'Super Saiyan' but… I just didn't believe it." Kotari stated.

"So you know what a Super Saiyan is then?" Gohan asked. Kotari nodded her head.

"Yeah. I know a lot." Kotari stated. Vegeta glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He thought about it for minute about why her father looked so familiar. He decided to not to bother with it and he was now paying more attention to the battle for he knew that he and his own son were next.

Taylor and Goku lunged forward. Satsuma lunged forward toward Taylor raising his hand into the air about to back hand Taylor when he right forearm came up blocking the attack. He then raised his other hand about to do the same as Taylor's left forearm came blocking that attack as well. Taylor swung her arms down and twisted them grabbing onto Satsuma's wrists. She pulled him up taking much of her strength due to his weight now that he was beast and she raised him up over his head and slammed him back down.

"HIYA!!" Taylor shouted as Satsuma hit the ground with a loud thud and rubble flung up into the air.

Goku started to send blurs of punches to the transformed Gloki. Gloki tired to dodge them but due to his size his speed decreased. Goku then lifted up his leg and slammed it into Gloki's stomach sending him onto the ground. Goku looked over at his daughter as they both nodded their heads and leapt backwards into the air. Hovering feet above the ring they got into their stances.

"KA! ME! HA! ME!!!" Energy started to form at their hands as Satsuma and Gloki raised themselves up and out of the rubble of the tile ring. Gloki and Satsuma were now at their feet, looking like they want them to launch the attack. "HAAAAAAH!!!" Taylor and Goku's attacks lunged forward at almost blinding speeds. But Gloki and Satsuma opened their mouths drawing in the attacks. Goku and Taylor's eyes widened as the attacks were sent back at them through the mouths of their opponents and back at them 10 times stronger. Goku looked over at his daughter.

"Look out!" Goku shouted out to her as he noticed that they were both going for Taylor. She stood there afraid to move. "TAYLOR MOVE!" Goku shouted as he swiped his arm through the air. Taylor closed her eyes tightly. Then what looked like the attack hit her. "TAAYLOOOR!" Goku shouted out. The energy of the attack sent him onto the ground. Goku hit with a loud thud. Goku shook in pain as it shot through his body. He started to sit up to look around to find his daughter nowhere to be found and the ref wasn't counting. Did he know that Taylor was already dead? Did he sense it was coming? Was Taylor dead?

"Come here." A deep voice stated as a large hand came down onto Goku's face squeezing and lifting him up out of his small crater. Goku's super saiyan hair fell and went back to normal as he hung there in the grip of the transformed Gloki. Goku started to glow back as he started to scream feeling his own energy being sucked out of him.

"KAKKAROT!" Vegeta shouted.

"DAD!" Goten and Gohan yelled out together.

"GOKU!" Trunks yelled as he took a step forward.

"GRANDPA!" Pan ran toward the edge of the ring. "Without Taylor alive to help him he's done for!" Pan shouted.

"Not really." they all turned and looked at Kotari. "We didn't see Taylor die did we?" she asked.

"Then where did she go girl?" Vegeta asked rudely.

"I don't know." Kotari said shrugging her shoulders.

"Then we'll have to assume the worse." Piccolo stated as he was about to turn back to the battle till…

"Did you know that the mother of all assumptions is the mother of all mess ups?" Kotari asked him. Piccolo looked at her with a serious face. "We don't know if Taylor is alive or dead."

"Look! We can't sense my sister's ki anywhere!" Goten shouted at her.

"So she's dead!" Vegeta yelled. Kotari tilted her head to the left and shrugged her shoulders.

"The mother of all assumptions is the mother of all mess ups." She repeated again as they all ignored her and turned toward the battle.

"AAAH!!!" Goku shouting in pain as he raised his hands up onto Gloki's trying to pry them off of his face. Then a sudden blast hit Gloki's back causing him to drop Goku back into his crater. Gloki and Satsuma turned and looked up to see Taylor hovering in the air. Her hair resting on her shoulder blades and her clothes ripped. Her arms bruised and battered along with her face. She hovered there with the bottom of her palms together with then pointing at Gloki's back.

"Don't you dare touch my FATHER!!!! RAAAAH!!!" Taylor turned back into Super Saiyan stronger then before and she lunged down toward Gloki hitting him in his face knocking him to the edge. Satsuma grabbed and gripped hard onto Taylor pressing her arms to her side. "AAAH!!!" She screamed in pain. Goku stood up and went to Super Saiyan 4 with the energy he had left. Goku lunged forward toward Satsuma.

"LET…GO…OF HER!!! HAH!!!" Goku pulled back his fist and went to hit Satsuma in the back of his head but Gloki's hand came down onto Goku's hand gripping it hard. Goku closed his eyes tightly as Gloki lifted him up into the air. He grabbed onto the super saiyan 4 Goku and gripped hard onto him.

"You can watch as your daughter," Gloki inhales, "dies…" Gloki snorted in Goku's face blowing his hair back as Goku opened his eyes.

"You won't touch my daughter or harm her!" Goku shouted at him. Gloki started to chuckle. Gloki let go of Goku's body and he grabbed his other arm opening his arms to his side like he was going to give a huge hug to someone. Goku struggled to get out of the hold but it felt like his energy was being drained out of his own body! Goku watched as Satsuma continued to squeeze the life out of her.

"RAAAH!!!! AAAH!!!!" Taylor screamed from the top of her lungs.

"TAYLOR!!!" Goku shouted as he leaned forward. Taylor's head fell back onto her upper back.

"NO!!! SIS!!" Goten shouted as his mouth dropped open as he watched as his sister.

"TAYLOR!! NO!!" Gohan placed his hands on the sides of his head.

"AUNT!!!" Pan shouted as she slammed her fists into the tile of the ring. Piccolo's arms came uncrossed as he placed his left foot in from of him.

"Oh no Taylor!" he shouted out as his mouth dropped open. Trunks watched in shock as did Vegeta. They didn't want to lose this battle. They didn't want to lose Taylor for that matter!

"Don't worry." Kotari stated behind them. Goten whipped around angry at her. "She'll make it." Goten made his way passed everyone as he grabbed onto the collar of her jumpsuit.

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?!" Goten asked as he shook her in his hands.

"Uncle Goten stop!" Pan yelled running to him placing her hands in his wrists.

"Let her go Goten." Gohan stated as he turned and faced his brother. Goten kept a tight grip on Kotari as he breathed heavily.

"She's not worth it." Vegeta explained to him as he turned fully around.

"Goten drop her!" Piccolo shouted. Trunks walked over to his best friend as he placed his hands on his shoulder.

"Come on Goten… let her go… she's right. Taylor will make it." Trunks told him. Goten didn't move.

"Please Uncle Goten. Think what Taylor would say…" Pan stated as she kept her hands on his arm. Goten looked down at his niece and looked back at Kotari. He dropped her back onto her feet as Pan and Trunks walked him away from her.

"If I was you Aquan. I would keep my mouth shut!" Vegeta said rudely as he turned around to face the battle as did they all.

Taylor's head still rested on her upper back. Her mouth slightly opened showing a sliver of her white teeth. Satsuma smirked as he whipped Taylor cross the ring with Goku watching horrified.

"Stop! Stop it!" Goku shouted out struggling in Gloki's grip. Satsuma walked toward his daughter who laid flat on her side with her back facing them all but her team. Satsuma smiled as he raised his fist into the air about to slam it onto her head. As his fist moved downward; at the very last second Taylor's body disappeared and his fist came down onto the ring. Satsuma looked around confused.

"Up here!" Taylor shouted out. Satsuma looked up to see Taylor holding her right wrist with a ki blast ready to launch. Satsuma smirked. Taylor's ki was to low to hurt him at all. "TAKE!!!" Taylor turned and looked at Gloki whose eyes widened. "THIIIS!!! AND LET GO OF MY DAD!!!" Taylor launched the ki blast hitting Gloki in the shoulder causing him to fall. Goku fell to his feet. Super Saiyan 4 Goku ran to his daughter who was falling out of the sky. Goku held his arms out till Satsuma swatted him in his side tossing him to the side.

"GAH!" Goku hit the ground and bounced up. Gloki grabbed onto Goku's arms again draining his energy again. Satsuma raised his hands into the air as he placed his palms together launching a ki beam that entered Taylor's middle back out exited out her stomach. Goku's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "TAAAAYLOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!" Goku leaned forward as his head fell onto his upper chest. Taylor's eyes shot open as blood started to pour out of her mouth and over her bottom lip.

Gohan and Trunks grabbed onto Goten's arms as he walked forward toward the ring. "TAYLOR!!!! NOOOO!!!" Pan's eyes started to fill with forming tears as Vegeta's eyes widened and so did Piccolo. Kotari took a step forward as Taylor begun to close her eyes. The blood left her body out of her wound and went into the air as she fell.

"TAAAYLOOOR!!!!" Goku shouted out one more time as her body hit the ring lifeless.


	10. The Battle Continues

**_Chapter 10: The Battle Continues _**

Taylor's body hit the ground hard causing a small crater to wrap around her body. Goku lifted his head up slowly as his body shook from his energy being drained by Gloki. His eyes started to fill with forming tears as he looked at Taylor's lifeless body. Her head turned toward him with her eyes closed as if she was sleeping. Blood continued to pour out of her mouth as it also came out of her stomach and back wounds. Taylor's once white teeth were stained a little with the blood coming out. Goku couldn't look at her anymore. He looked away closing his eyes tightly as the ref came off of his platform and walked over to Taylor's body. He swiped his arm through the air as he begun to count.

"One! Two! Three!" Goten pulled his arms away from Gohan and Trunks as he shook his fists.

"Come on sis! Get up! We need you to get up!" Goten shouted at his sister. But there was no movement from her.

"Four! Five! Six!" Satsuma stared at her. Proud at what he had done. It wasn't the first time that he had killed someone, but it was the first time that he killed a Saiyan and he was very proud of that. "Seven! Eight!"

"Come on Auntie Taylor! Get up!" Pan cried out to her. There wasn't any movement made. Not even a twitch of the nerve. Nothing.

"Taylor!" Gohan called out with nothing to say about her.

"Nine! T…" Taylor's body started to twitch as she raised herself up off of the ground. Goku's face lit up as he watched his daughter get up onto her feet. "The fighter is now up onto her feet! Continue the battle!" Taylor nearly fell over as she placed her hand out in front of her catching herself. Goku's leg came up into Gloki's stomach causing him to fall back nearly falling off of the ring. Goku leapt up hovering toward his daughter as he landed in front of her.

"Are you all right Boo?" he asked. Taylor winced a little as he looked up at her father wrapping her arms around her bleeding stomach.

"I… I don't kno…" Taylor's eyes closed again as she fell forward into Goku's arms.

"Boo!" he shouted as he caught her.

"HAH!!" Goku looked at Satsuma and then at Gloki who were charging at him. Goku leapt up into the air cradling Taylor in his arms. Satsuma and Gloki hit heads. They backed away from each other then they rubbed their foreheads. Goku looked at his daughter. Her head rested on his chest. Her ki had dropped to an infant level. This was not only going to be hard for Goku with just one more ki beam she would be killed instantly.

He looked at Satsuma and Gloki again. They were already in his face. Goku jumped a little. Satsuma raised his hands into the air putting them together swinging them down. Goku dodged it by moving to the left. Then Gloki kicked Goku in his side sending him onto the ground. Taylor came loose out of his grip. Her body hit the ring and rolled. She stopped resting on her side facing Goku. He looked at his daughter and struggled to get to his feet. He couldn't let Satsuma and Gloki get to her. He was almost on his feet when Satsuma came down onto his back.

"AH!" Goku shouted in pain as his back arched. Gloki walked toward Taylor reaching out for her. His huge palm about the size of her body grabbed onto her tightly leaving her arms hanging. Taylor instantly woke up from the grab. She had begun to struggle but she felt weak. She had already fallen out of her super saiyan state and she couldn't find the power to bring herself back.

"Let… go… of… ME!" Taylor stated taking breaths in between her words. Gloki chuckled. As he chuckled his grip got tighter and tighter nearly squeezing out the life in her.

"TAYLOR!!!" Goku called out. Taylor looked over at her father who was being crushed by Satsuma's body. She lifted up her palm in an attempt to shoot a ki beam but it failed. Nothing came to her hand. She looked at her hand confused when she sensed her own ki. It was _way _to low do to anything with it. Gloki's grip got tighter.

"You'll DIE!!!!" Taylor closed her eyes tightly as she felt Gloki's grip get extremely hard. She felt like her body was going to break in half. Goku heard dripping noises. He looked down to see Taylor's blood seeping through Gloki's fingers and onto the ring. He knew that it was only amount of time till Taylor dies.

"No… Taylor…" Goku glanced up at Satsuma and then at his daughter who struggled to hold onto life. "HAAAH!!!" a burst or energy surrounded Goku blasting Satsuma away. He hit the ring floor. He looked at Goku standing there with his fists held tightly and them leveled with his hips. He glared at Satsuma. He started to shake a little as Goku walked toward him. "HAAAAAH!!!" Goku blasted Satsuma away out of the ring. The ref ran toward the edge of the ring.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!" then Satsuma disappeared and reappeared on the ring. Goku and Satsuma started up their battle.

Taylor watched as Goku dodged all of Satsuma's assaults with a simple head movement. Goku's fist jabbed into Satsuma's stomach.

"HAAAH!!!" Goku then launched an attack through his stomach. Satsuma's eyes went black and he hit the ring floor. Gloki's eyes widened when he noticed he was now is own. He dropped Taylor onto her knees. Goku turned around glaring at Gloki as the ref counted behind him.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Team Earth has won one battle!" the ref shouted raising his hand above and closest to Team Earth. Goten smiled as he stared at Taylor sitting on the tile floor.

"She's… she's alive." Goten said smiling. Gohan sighed in relief.

"Thank god." Gohan said, "I thought we lost her." Pan turned and looked at her father.

"We would never lose Auntie Taylor! She's the best!" Pan shouted. Trunks placed his hands by his side.

"She is one of the best." He said, "I know that I wouldn't have been able to survive an attack like that."

"She might survive for long." Vegeta remarked. Pan, Goten, Gohan, Piccolo, and Trunks looked at him. "Her ki is lower than an infant's ki. She won't be able to help Kakkarot in anyway with ki that low."

"Vegeta's got a point there." Piccolo said as he crossed his arms and looked down.

"I'm sure Taylor will find some way to help Grandpa." Pan stated. Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I afraid that Vegeta's right Pan… Taylor's no help to him." Piccolo stated. Kotari walked over till she was now standing in front of everyone.

"She's not the only one with a low ki level." She stated to them.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked her rudely. Kotari looked at him. She knew that he didn't like her but she didn't care. She was Taylor's friend and that's all she cared about.

"Well, for one thing Goku's ki is also low too. I'm surprised he can stay in the state he's in right now." Kotari snapped back at him. Goten glared at her as she glared at him. Piccolo stepped in between them both and pushed them apart putting space in between them both. He looked at Goten who looked at him.

"She's got a point. We were all to amazed that Taylor survived that attack to realize that Goku's ki is also low as well." Piccolo said. Gohan looked at his father who fought Gloki who was at full strength. Once they noticed him watched they all turned to the battle.

Goku was trying hard now to dodge all of Gloki's assaults but it was getting more difficult. It was also hard for him to stay in SSJ4. This state took a lot of energy which is what Goku and Taylor don't have. Taylor doesn't have any energy for herself only enough to keep her alive. And she needs that. He knew that if she had any to give him she would do it in a heartbeat.

Gloki's backhand came out of nowhere and hit Goku right off the side of his face tossing him onto the ground. Goku hit, laying on his side as he kept his head off of the ground with his elbows keeping him up. He winced at the pain that shot through his cheek and into his head. He knew that would be a bruise and he also knew that no Senzu Bean would help it.

"DAD!" Taylor called from her sitting place. "LOOK OUT!" Goku turned and looked to see Gloki's hand coming down toward him again. Goku stood up onto his hands as he did a flip away from him. Goku turned to see Gloki charging at him again. Goku had no time to dodge it or block it for that matter. He was hit in his chest with Gloki's head knocking the wind out of him. Goku gasped for air a couple times as he hit the ground placed his hands on his chest. Taylor got up onto her feet as she limped toward her father. She got down at his side. She watched as her father winced a little in pain as he sat up.

Again, Gloki came toward them both. Before Goku knew it Taylor was on her feet standing in front of her him with her arms out by her side. Her feet were planted onto the ground prepared for this attack. Before he could hit, Taylor pulled down her arms crossing them in front of her. Gloki's powerful fist hit her forearms. Taylor's feet stayed planted in the ground but they were pushed into the ground. Taylor grained her teeth in pain as she tried to stand up against his fist. Gloki's swatted Taylor in her right side clawing her side.

"AH!" Taylor screamed as she went flying to the left hitting the edge of the ring toward her team. There she heard her niece's voice.

"Taylor, are you all right?" Pan asked. Taylor glanced at her and nodded her head.

"Yeah." Taylor answered her. Goten came running up to her.

"Taylor… your ki it's…"

"I know Goten… its extremely low." Taylor struggled to get to her feet. "But I have to help dad."

"You can't Taylor. You're too weak." Gohan told her.

"You can do anything if you believe in yourself." Taylor stated to him. That was the statement Gohan told her all the time in her training or anything that was going on her life. She usually went to her father about them of her mother but she also goes to Gohan. Her older brother watched as he ran over to Goku.

Goku was being held tightly in Gloki's gigantic fists. The very life was being squeezed out of him. Taylor dove grabbing Gloki's legs causing him to fall onto his side. She knew that for Gloki to get her off of him he would have to use both of her hands. In which he did. He tossed Goku to the side and grabbed onto Taylor.

"You know, for very weak Saiyan you've got some courage." He stated snorting in her face. Taylor turned her face then looked at Gloki.

"Did anyone tell you that you need a breath mint?" she asked. Gloki growled. He slammed her onto the ground. "GAAAH!!!" She screamed as pain travel up her back and up her neck bone and into her head. She closed her eyes as the pain in her head made her eyes hurt. Gloki removed his hand off of her body and then raised his foot above her. Taylor opened her eyes to see Gloki going to slam his foot onto her when…

"KA! ME! HA! ME! KA! ME! HA!!" Goku launched his attack blowing Gloki off of the ring and out of sight. The ref didn't even bother to count for he knew that Gloki was dead.

"Second win for Team Earth! One more win and they move onto the Tournament!" the ref shouted. Taylor smiled as she closed her eyes. Goku ran to her picking her up.

"Boo?" he called to her. He saw her chest rise and fall. He knew then she was sleeping. Goku smiled going back to his normal state and walked off of the ring. He stood in front of them all.

"Is she all right Grandpa?" Pan asked. Goku nodded his head.

"Yeah she'll be fine Pan… she needs some rest." Goku answered.

"When we get back to the room we could give her a Senzu Bean." Trunks pointed out. Goku shook his head.

"No. The Senzu Bean won't do anything for her." Goku told him.

"Then what do you suggest we do then Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked rudely. Goku looked at him about to answer him when Kotari cut in.

"They have Regeneration Chambers." Kotari answered, "we can put her in one. But it might take days… depending on how low of bad her wounds are."

"That's sounds like a plan." Pan said. Goku smiled and nodded his head.

"Kotari. Will you lead the way?" Goku asked. Kotari nodded her head.

"Yeah follow me." Kotari said as she walked forward. Goku looked at everyone.

"I'll be back good luck for anyone who goes up next." He said as he caught up to Kotari. The ref now stood in the middle of the ring off of his platform.

"The next battle will commence! Vegeta and Trunks vs. Yuki and Yuma! Fighters! Step onto the ring!" Vegeta and Trunks stepped up onto the ring as did two other girls. Yuki seemed to be shorter then Yuma. "Fighters! Please removed all weighted clothes!" Nothing was removed from any of them. "Now! Are you ready? BEGIN BATTLE!!"


	11. Vegeta and Trunks's Turn

_**Chapter 11: Vegeta and Trunks's Turn**_

Vegeta and Trunks lunged forward toward the two females. Vegeta's target was Yuma and Trunks's target was Yuki. Surprisingly fast, Yuki and Yuma only moved an inch dodging their attacks. Yuma then balanced herself on her left foot bring up her right knee into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta went flying but he landed on his feet tossing up dust. Yuma started to run toward him. She disappeared and reappeared seemingly closer then the last. Vegeta watched her but he would lose her once she disappeared. He looked around when he felt a powerful blow hit his nose tossing him onto the ground.

"You're a full-blooded saiyan right?" Yuma asked as she crossed her arms. Vegeta wiped his blood onto his white glove and stood up.

"I'm not only a full-blooded saiyan, I'm the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta shouted. Yuma gave a small laugh.

"You don't seem to be." Yuma told him. Vegeta clenched his fists.

"You will regret those words!" Vegeta shouted as he lunged forward at her. He started to randomly throw punches and kicks. Yuma dodged them all without a problem. Yuma pulled her hands to her side and called ki surrounding her hands.

"HAH!" Yuma thrusted her hands forward placing them on Vegeta's chest. He looked down at her purple glowing hands.

"What the- AAAAH!" Vegeta closed his eyes and tossed his head from right to left as his body was electrified by purple electricity. Yuma smiled at him as she removed her hands. Vegeta's chest started to steam as he fell to his knees. He shook in pain that jumped across his chest. Yuma looked down at him.

"You are pathetic. That other saiyan killed our strongest fighters. HAH!" Yuma spun and went to kick Vegeta in his face when his left hand came up grabbing onto her foot. Yuma's eyes widened as Vegeta looked up with one eye tightly closed.

"You're the only pathetic one here!" Vegeta stood up still holding onto her foot. "HAAAH!" Vegeta raised her above his head and then went to slam her down when she placed her hands in front of her catching herself before her whole body slammed into the ground. Vegeta looked at her funny… more like in amazement. Her whole body then started to glow.

"Buh bye!" Purpleelectricity started to jump out of her body onto Vegeta, electrifying him again.

"GAAAH!" Vegeta screamed in pain as he let go of Yuma's foot. Once he let go theelectricity pulled back to Yuma's body. She flipped up onto her feet as thepurple electricitysparked here and there.

"Every time you touch my body, you will be electrified." She told him. Vegeta looked at her seriously as he lost feeling in his arm for most of theelectricity hit the arm holding onto her. Yuma raised her hands so they were leveled with her hips. She pulled them back and the purple sparks disappeared. "My older sister also has the ability to call her ki and use itjust like I can." Vegeta looked over Yuma's shoulder to see Trunks.

Trunks was trying to dodge Yuki's punches. Trunks was then hit in the face and he stumbled backwards. Trunks placed his hand on his cheek as Yuki disappeared and reappeared behind him. Trunks turned around to late. Yuki's knee hit his chest. Trunks fell back as Yuki looked down at the young Saiyan. She reached down and grabbed onto his shirt.

"You're the prince ofyour raceson right?" she asked sarcastically. Trunks looked at her trying to pry her hands off of his shirt.

"Yeah. Got a problem?" he asked. Yuki shook her head.

"No, it's just that if you're this weak your father must be even WEAKER!" Yuki's glowing fist hit his chest. Black electricity jumped from her fist to his body. Soon black electricity started too jumped out of his body.

"AAAAAH!" Trunks screamed in pain. Yuki tossed Trunks onto the ground. Trunks looked at his shirt to see there was a hole were her fist was resting. There was also a burn mark on his chest that burned with deep and throbbing pain, not only did it hurt, it was steaming. Yuki stared at Trunks.

"You disgust me and I'm also pathetically bored with you." Trunks disappeared. He then reappeared behind her.

"That's to BAD!" Trunks went to thrust his fist into the back of her head when she turned around at blinding speed and caught his fist. "Huh?"

"That's right 'huh?'." Yuki then started to transfer electricity back into his body mostly into his hand.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Trunks screamed as he tried to get away but he couldn't. Piccolo stepped toward the ring uncrossing his arms holding his fists tightly.

"They're using their ki as electricity." Piccolo stated. Pan looked up at him.

"Is that possible?" she asked.

"It is Pan." She turned and looked at her father. "You just need to know the right ability to do it."

"And these girls know it." Goten stated in shock. "Never seen anything like it." He added.

Goku and Kotari walked past many battles going on. Goku glanced at every one of them. "Wow." He said still glancing. Kotari looked back at him and smiled.

"A lot of skilled fighters." She said. Goku looked at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, you bet ya." He said. Kotari smiled.

"Your so calm." She stated. Goku blinked a little in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked her. Kotari giggled.

"When you battle. You're so calm and you don't panic. Full of confidence" she answered him. "And when you're not battling… you're so out going. Cheerful." She added. Goku blinked. Not knowing if he should've taken that asa compliment.

"Sounds like you never met someone like that." He said to her. Kotari shook her head.

"I never have. Now I know where Taylor gets it from." She said. Goku looked at his daughter who was still sleeping and still bleeding. "Anyway, we're almost there but you'll have to sign some papers."

"I have to sign papers?" he repeated confused. Kotari nodded her head.

"Yup, everyone has too. Well first they make sure she really needs one which with just one look at her they'll know she needs to use one and then they'll probably ask you if you need it too." She explained.

"Oh."

"AAAAAAAHHH!" Vegeta screamed in pain as Yuma placed her hands on his back and electrified him for the third time. Yuma chuckled as she enjoyed Vegeta's screams in pain. She then pulled her hands off of him. Vegeta fell forward onto his knees resting the bottom of his hands on the tile of the ring. Yuma then kicked him in his face sending more electricity. "GAH!" Vegeta fell onto his side. Yuma then put her pointer fingers and thumbs together calling a small ki ball surround by ki electricity.

"Take this SAIYAN! HAH!" she launched her attack. But Vegeta jumped up dodging it. He hovered in the air above her. He level his fists with his hips and looked over at Trunks who was on the ground behind him.

"Trunks!" he called. Trunks glanced back and then jumped up now back to back with his father.

"HAAAAAAAAAH!" they shouted as their hair turned blonde and a burst of yellow aura surrounded them both. Vegeta and Trunks lunged down at their opponents.

"TAKE THIS! YOU ELECTRIC FREAK!" Vegeta shouted as he threw his fist forward. Yuma through hers forward as a blast of purple aura surround her. Vegeta and Yuma's fists met. Knuckle to knuckle. Yuma smirked as another blast of energy shocked through her body going into Vegeta's fist. A small explosion pushed him back. "AH!" he placed his hands up in front of his face as smoke appeared. Vegeta looked forward. Coming through the smoke was Yuma she had her hands in front of her. Vegeta placed his in front of him as their hands met. Yuma and Vegeta locked eyes staring at each other with the most evil look they could give (which is pretty evil for Vegeta).

"TAKE THIS!" Trunks through both of his fists forward. A burst of black energy surrounded Yuki. She through her fists forward as she dodged Trunks's. She started to punch Trunks's face tossing his head from left to right sending shocks of electricity through his cheeks. Yuki then gave him a powerful blow sending a really strong spark of electricity through his body. "AAHH!" he screamed as he hit the ground. Yuki landed as gentle as a feather onto the ring as Trunks's body laid there shaking in pain.

"Take that… saiyan." Yuki said to him as she looked over and up at her sister.

Yuma and Vegeta still lock in staring. Yuma's look stopped as she smirked. Vegeta looked at her weirdly when he knew what she was going to do. He went to pull his hands away when Yuma's fingers tangled in his. Vegeta's eyes widened as another burst of energy showed around her.

"Prepare to die saiyan! HAAH!" she sent the most powerful blow of electricity through his body.

"AAAAH!" Yuma then let go as the sparks hulled Vegeta onto the ground. Yuma landed on her feet gently as she looked at the body of the proud saiyan prince. Vegeta's body was so full of electricity that it sparked around his body as he shook in pain.

"Looks like it hurt." She stated. The ref came off of his platform and came in between Trunks and Vegeta and swiped his arms through the air starting to count.

"One! Two! Three!"

"Come on Trunks… Vegeta. Get up." Pan said softly.

"They might not." Piccolo said to her as he looked down. Pan looked up at him. "So much electricity has gone through their body they might not be able too."

"I'm surprised they're both still alive from the electricity." Gohan stated.

"Agreed." Goten said.

"Four! Five! Six!" Vegeta and Trunks started to slowly get up to their feet. "Seven…" the ref stopped as the electricity spark out of their bodies as they got up. "Both fighters are on their feet! The battle continues!" The ref backed away stepping back onto his platform. Vegeta and Trunks stared at their opponent determined to beat them.

"Are you done?" Vegeta asked. Yuma blinked once as Vegeta charged forward. He started to punch her face over and over again the same with Trunks with Yuki but he kicked her. Vegeta and Trunks backed away. Yuki and Yuma looked at them both.

"Are _you _done?" they asked. They charged forward hitting them in their faces over and over again sending sparks of electricity again. Vegeta and Trunks slammed their backs together as Yuma and Yuki jumped backwards. They both pulled their hands to their sides and then through them forward sending two large ki beams too big to evade or block. "HAAAAH!" Vegeta and Trunks's eyes widened as the attacks hit their targets. Piccolo, Pan, Goten, and Gohan waited in suspense as smoke clouded the ring including the ref's platform.


	12. Is It A Win? Or A Loss?

_**Gypsee Girl:** _**MUWHAHAHA! That is true! I did put that cliffhanger in there for revenge! Lol jk. I would never do that. :rubs chin evilly: or would I? Hm… -. Personally I don't even like cliffhangers including my own! I always get mad at myself for putting them in so I don't really put them in there. But now… I'M GOING TOO! FOR REVENGE! . Enjoy the chapter. **

**_Super Saiyan 4 Chichi: _wanted to say that I luv it when u review! Ur so positive (so r u Gypsee!)! Luving it! I hope u really r enjoying the chapter and not just saying that to make me happy. Becuz if u r… I WOULD BE CRUSHED! And if u want u can e-mail me and me n' u can come up with a story ourselves. U can update it so u hav a story! I'm so great! Really not:waves goodbye: BUH BYE!**

**_Miroku-has-darkness:_ hey there! Wanted to tell u that… um… GREAT! I forgot! O yea! I wanted to tell u that u r also a positive reviewer. U always want me to update so quickly! O.O man… I dunno if I can do it? I can for all of u reviewing! I'll update as fast as I can! **

**NOW! OFF WITH THE CHAPTER!**

_**Chapter 12: Is it a win? Or a Loss?**_

"Here we are." Kotari stated as she came to a stop in front of a building. Goku was to busy watching a battle that he had bumped into Kotari. She turned and looked at him and he could only smile.

"Heh… sorry. I wasn't watching to notice that you had stopped." He told her. Kotari smiled back.

"Don't worry about it." Kotari told him. The glassed doors slid open automatically and they walked forward. There on the right and left walls was a row of Regeneration Chambers along the walls. Some of them full and some fighters sitting outside of the chamber waiting for either their loved one of friend. The chambers were just like the ones Goku used on Namek. But a little bigger and they used a green liquid.

"Can I help you?" a man asked as he looked up seeing Kotari. "Ah… Miss Kotari. How may I help you?" he asked. She smiled as she stepped out of the way to reveal Goku holding his daughter.

"My friend Taylor here needs a Regeneration Chamber." She stated. The man smiled.

"Sure. What team is she from?" he asked as he looked down at the papers on his desk.

"Team Earth." She answered.

"Her last name?" he asked as he picked up the piece of paper.

"Son Taylor." Goku answered. He nodded his head as he picked up a pen and marked Taylor's name.

"All right. Now Mister…"

"Just call me Goku." Goku told him. The man sitting at his desk nodded.

"All right Goku… now, I need you to sign here." He said. Goku placed Taylor in his other arm and then signed the paper. "Okay. Now do you need one?" he asked. Goku shook his head.

"No… only my daughter." He answered. The man stood up holding out his arms. Goku hesitated but he placed his sleeping daughter into her hands.

"Thank you. Now Taylor will be placed into Chamber Number 14." He stated as he walked around his desk and walked all the way up to the entry. He stood in front of chamber number 14 with Goku and Kotari behind him. He set Taylor inside once the glass opened up. He placed a black oxygen mask covering her nose all the way to her chin. He brought the straps all the way around to the back of her head and clipped them together. He placed her head on the black pillow inside. He then reached up and pulled down the glass and locked it tight. He then turned to the panel and typed in Taylor's name and pressed the button. Then the tank filled up. He turned around and faced Goku and Kotari.

"How long will she be in therefore?" Goku asked. The man turned and looked back at Taylor.

"Depending on how long she sleeps for of how long it takes for her wounds to heal." The man answered. He turned back and faced them both again. "Now visiting hours from 4 in the morning to 10 at night. Anything before that of after that you need to set up appointments or your planet is automatically destroyed. Goku nodded his head. "I wish you good luck in the tournament." He stated.

"Thank you goodbye." Kotari said as she placed her hand on Goku's back and walked him out of the building. He was worried that when they get into the tournament Taylor might be called to fight while she's still recovering.

"Don't worry Goku, she'll be fine." Kotari told him.

"That's now what I'm worried about." He told her. Kotari removed her hand once they were standing outside of the building.

"Then… what is it?" she asked. Goku looked at her.

"I'm worried that when we get into the real tournament rounds they would pick the fighters instead of us picking them and they would pick Taylor while she's recovering." Goku answered her.

The smoke started to clear up. You could now see the outline of the ref standing on his platform and the glowing light that Yuma and Yuki gave off. The gang watched closely as the smoke slid off of the side of the ring to reveal… Vegeta and Trunks lying on the ground. Trunks rested on his back with his mouth slightly opened showing a sliver of his white teeth. His hair had fallen back to a grayish purple (or whatever the color is). His clothes were ripped and his body was bruised and battered. His right arm was wrapped around his stomach as his other arm was lying next to his face. Vegeta was rested on his left side. His hair had also fallen out of its super saiyan color and went back to black. A bruised slowly started to form on his right cheek that matched his bruised and battered body. His jumpsuit was ripped on the legs and chest area. His gloves were covered in dust and so weren't his white boots turning them a dirty color.

Yuki and Yuma stood there smiling as they looked at the battered bodies of the proud Saiyans. The ref walked off of his platform waving the remaining smoke away from his mouth and nose so he could breathe. He stood right above Vegeta and Trunks's heads as he started to count.

"One…! Two…! Three…! Four…!" the counted watching them carefully. So some odd reason he wanted the Saiyans to live and make it to the next round. He didn't trust this team they were going against, that's why it was taking so long for him to count. "Five…! Six…!"  
"Come on already! They're both dead!" Yuma shouted as he pointed at their bodies.

"Don't be so such sister." Yuki said as she placed her right hand on her shoulder. Yuma looked at Yuki as Vegeta and Trunks started to rise slowly off of the ground. Yuma looked at them.

"HEY! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Yuma shouted at them. Vegeta was on his hand and knees shaking in pain as he looked up at Yuma with one eye tightly closed.

"It will take a lot more then what you got to kill me!" Vegeta shouted as he jumped to his feet swinging his fist at Yuma. She lifted up her right hand and caught his fist inches away from her own face. She gripped her fingers between his knuckles. Vegeta stood there firmly on the ground as Trunks stood behind him. The ref walked back to his platform not saying anything for the battle had already begun.

"How much will it take Saiyan Prince?" she asked him. Vegeta smirked.

"A lot more then what you can give!" Vegeta answered throwing his other fist at her. She smirked at him as well as she brought up her other hand catching his fist.

"Really? How about this! HAAAAAH!" Vegeta' eyes widened as a gigantic amount of electricity travel down her arms into his fists and up his arms electrifying him. Vegeta was able to scream or make any movement due to the amount of electricity going through his body. He simply shook badly as it continued.

"DAD!" Trunks shouted. He went too charged forward when Yuki appeared behind Vegeta placing her hand out grabbing onto Trunks's face.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To save my father… now… OUT OF MY WAAAAY!" Trunks powered up with a burst of his gold aura surrounding him placing him back in his super saiyan state. Yuki was pushed back into Vegeta.

"AAH!" Yukie screamed in pain as she was thrown off of his body and hit the ground with her back steaming.

"SISTER!" Yuma shouted as she removed her hands from Vegeta's fists. Vegeta's eyes lost all sign of life as he fell to his knees. Sparks jumped across his chest an out of his body as he knelt there. Steam came off of his shoulders as the sparks continued to jump out. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SISTER!" Yuma shouted charging at Trunks.

Trunks quickly looked in her direction. He ducked as Yuma's fist swiped the air above him. Trunks pushed his legs upward straightening them up as his head slammed into Yuma's chin. Yuma's bottom jaw slammed up against her top lip causing it to open and gush with blood. Yuma stumbled backwards as she lightly placed her hands on her lip. Yuki was on her feet to see the attack.

"Sister… are you all right?" she asked Yuma. Yuma removed her hand as she licked her blood dripping over her mouth.

"I will be when this punk is DEAD!" Yuma lunged forward a burst of purple energy sparking around her body. Before Trunks could doge it he was in the arms of Yuma. She held tightly on his body as she pulled him close. She squeezed nearly breaking his back. Trunks's arms pressed up against his side as he threw his head back resting on his upper back closing his eyes tightly in pain.

"AAAH! GAAH AAAH!" trunks shouted in pain. Yuki looked over at Vegeta who still knelt on his knees with his head resting on his upper chest. Yuki glared over at the ref.

"That saiyan is dead!" Yuki shouted as she pointed to Vegeta. The ref didn't say anything. "Why are you just standing there! He's dead!" she added.

"No he's not!" Pan shouted as she ran up to the ring. Gohan placed his hands onto her shoulders before she could go anywhere.

"I would watch it if I was you!" Yuki yelled as she pointed at her. Gohan walked around Pan.

"Don't threaten my daughter!" Gohan said to her. Goten and Piccolo stood next to Gohan.

"That's my niece your messing with I hope you know." Goten said to her.

"And she's my best friend's daughter. Watch out." Piccolo stated. Yuki stood upright placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine. You don't think Vegeta's dead. Then I'll beat the hell out of him till he is!" Yuki shouted at them as she removed her hands and slowly walked toward Vegeta's lifeless body that stayed on his knees.

"FATHER! AH!" Trunks shouted out in pain. Yuma looking up at him.

"I wonder what will happen if I send through huge shocks of ki electricity like I did to your father." She said. Trunks opened one eyes and looked at her. "Ready? HAH!" Trunks's head tossed front to back front to back as the electricity consumed his body causing him to lose feeling in his body. His finger bones tightened up as the electricity continued to flow through his body. Yuma looked over at Yuki who stood behind Vegeta's kneeling body.

She then placed her hand on his back and called ki electricity to her hand sending a shock through his body causing him to fall onto the ground. Yuki reached down grabbing onto the back of his neck and lifting him up in the air. Yuki then started to slam her knee into the middle of his back over and over again. Yuki then tossed him up into the air. She spun and kicked when she felt her leg being grabbed. Her eyes widened when she saw Vegeta's arms wrapped around her leg before it hit his stomach. He hovered there smiling at her. Vegeta then gripped tightly around her ankle.

"Never again you will do that… WHILE I'M PASSED OUT! HAH!" then there was a burst of golden aura turning him into his super saiyan stated. He spun her around and around till he let go. Yuki and hit Yuma's back.

"AAAH!" the two screamed as the electricity in their bodies clashed and tossed them onto the ground. Yuma let go of Trunks as he leapt backward watching Yuma hit the ground. Trunks and Vegeta looked down at Yuma and Yuki then up at each other smiling. Trunks grabbed onto Yuma's wrists as Vegeta grabbed onto Yuki's ankles. They then started to throw their bodies together causing each of them pain as the electricity jumped from their bodies. The Vegeta grabbed onto the back of Yuki's neck and held her hands behind her back. Trunks did the same to Yuma. They both charged forward. Yuma and Yuki's chests hit each other causing electricity to jump through their bodies violently. Trunks and Vegeta held on as tight as they could as the electricity also traveled up their arms a little.

"AAAAAH!" the two sisters screamed in viscous pain. Vegeta and Trunks couldn't hold it for much longer. They started to lose all feeling in their arms and soon it started to travel around in their body causing sparks of electricity to jolt out.

The electricity appearing in between Yuki and Yuma touched each other. The black and purple light started to fuse and then made a ping noise. Vegeta and Trunks's eyes widened as there was an explosion.

Gohan picked up Pan and turned his back to the ring as the explosion happened. Protecting her from the heat. Piccolo and Goten raised their arms above their heads as the wind picked up speed and dust flew about. Soon during the explosion Gohan, Goten, Piccolo, and Pan were knocked onto the ground. Pan fell out of Gohan's grip and rolled on the ground facing the ring. She covered her head with her arms.

Goku stopped as he saw the black smoke starting to appear in the sky in a mushroom shape. Kotari walked a few paces in front of him till she stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong Goku?" Kotari asked. Goku's eyes started to shake with worriment.

"Vegeta and Trunks… they're in danger!" Goku shouted as he took to the sky flying toward his ring with Kotari running after him. She then lifted herself into the sky.

Soon Goku and Kotari landed to see the gang scattered about on the ground. Goku ran toward Pan as he looked down at her. Dust marks lay on her face.

"Pan! Pan!" Goku shouted as he lifted her head off of the ground. Pan's eyes opened as she sat up.

"Grandpa?" she called as she placed her hand on her head. "When… when did you get here?" she asked him.

"Just now… what happened?" Goku asked her as he helped her up onto her feet.

"I don't know. Vegeta and Trunks were holding Yuki and Yuma together and the two could use their ki as electricity. Once they placed their bodies together there was an explosion and that was it." Pan answered. Goku looked up at the ring to see it was clouded with smoke, very thick and heavy smoke. Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo started to raise themselves off of the ground. Goku ran to the outline of the smoke not daring to step into it for he didn't know where the ring started or if there even was a ring.

"VEGETA! TRUNKS!" Goku called wrapping his hands around his mouth like a horn. "VEGETA! TRUNKS!" he called again but there was no answer. Goku scanned the smoke for any ki. He only found one that scared him a little. He didn't know if Trunks survived or Vegeta did or if one of the fighters of the other team did. But the ki slowly dropped as another slowly begun to appear. "VEGETA! TRUNKS!" Goku called out again. Pan was at her father's side as she held onto his shirt with his arm around her and his hand on her back. Goten stared at the black, thick, and heavy smoke that didn't go anywhere. Piccolo stood there with his arms crossed. Kotari stood behind Goku a few feet away.

"TRUNKS! VEGETA!" Goku turned around to see Kotari was calling out their names too. She walked forward and they both begun to call out the names.

"KAKKAROT! WILL YOU SHUT UP! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Vegeta called out as he appeared out of the smoke with his son's arm wrapped around his neck carrying him out. Goten ran over to them holding his arms out. He knew Trunks was to much for Vegeta to be carrying. Vegeta surprisingly handed him over as Goten wrapped Trunks's arm around his neck.

"Team Earth are the winners Moritor." The ref told Moritor. They all turned and looked over to see the ref standing in front of Moritor. He nodded his head as he walked over to them.

"Congratulations." Moritor said. They all stared at him till Goku spoke up.

"Thank you." Goku said with a serious look.

"What's with the look?" Moritor asked.

"You're sick and twisted to be running this tournament!" Vegeta shouted in his face. Moritor placed his finger on his chest and pushed him away.

"Your planet will be destroyed sooner or later. I'm just speeding up the process of it." He told him.

Those words rung in Kotari's head. They sounded familiar… to familiar. Then she remembered, when Taylor watched her battle her brother Guru had said those same exact words to her before she stormed off. It made her think a little. When she was younger her brother would hate to go off on this tournament, but if he didn't they would be a fighter short then what the planet usually has to fight for it. She pondered about it a little. It made her think why he brother loved it so much now. She wondered why Moritor would use those same exact words that her brother used and had said to her friend Taylor.

"Something wrong Kotari?" Pan asked. Kotari jumped looking at her. She looked forward to see Moritor walking away. She then shook her head.

"No… it's nothing." Kotari answered.

"Hey we're going to go visit Taylor, do you want to come?" Pan asked as she pointed behind her. Kotari turned and looked to see Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Goku, and Piccolo on their way there. She shook her head.

"No… I'm going back to the room to relax before tomorrow when the real tournament begins." Kotari answered her as she walked forward toward the hover pod. Pan shrugged her shoulders and caught up with her team. Kotari looked back to see they were long gone. She then disappeared and reappeared in her brother's room.

Guru jumped as he laid in his bed as Kotari approached him. "Is something wrong?" Guru asked her. Kotari nodded her head.

"Yeah there is." Kotari answered.

"What?"

"You." Kotari answered as she poked his chest hard. Guru rubbed the spot where she poked and stood up.

"What did I do?" Guru asked.

"Tell me… why would Moritor use the same words that you told Taylor?" she asked him. He blinked.

"Which were…?"

"'You're planet will be destroyed sooner or later. I'm just speeding up the process.' Why would he tell that to her team?" Kotari asked him. Guru shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know!" Guru yelled at her.

"Whatever your hiding Guru! I will find out what it is!" She shouted as she stormed out of the room. Guru sighed as he tossed himself back onto the bed. Then Loji walked in.

"Did she almost find out?" he asked. Guru sat up and nodded his head.

"Yeah."


	13. The Real Tournament Starts

_**A/N:** this chap is kinda boring to let u all kno. To tell u the truth… I was kinda bored of it myself. Lol. Anyway…_

_ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_

_**Chapter 13: The Real Tournament Begins**_

It's been a day since the Eliminations rounds ended. And it's now the day of the real tournament. Fewer teams remained. Team Earth, our heroes and Team Aquan Kotari's team were there. Goku looked up at the stage where Moritor walked up onto. He looked at all of the fighters and made eye contact with Goku.

"Fighters! Congratulations! You have made it to the Tournament rounds! You may do anything you want to win this tournament! But the only way you're going to win it is to kill your opponent!" Moritor shouted out. Goku stared up at Moritor more like a glare.

"What does he think we are? Murderers?" Pan asked looking up at her father. Gohan looked down at Pan.

"He's the only murderer here Pan." Gohan told her placing his hand on her shoulder. Pan smiled as she nodded her head.

"The winner of this tournament will leave here with heir planet untouched till the next tournament comes around. The losers will lose their planet once they touched ground. Now, the tournament will start tomorrow giving all of you fighters a good day of rest. You may train on the mats or visit your partners in the Regeneration Chambers. Do what ever you wish." Moritor walked off stage. Goku watched him. He felt like something should be done about this.

Our team heads back to their room. "I think something should be done." Goku started off sitting down onto the couch.

"Like what Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked as he leaned up against a wall by Goku.

"I don't know. But something needs to be done." Goku answered as he looked at Vegeta.

"Well we can't do anything till we know what." Piccolo said.

"I think we should wait for Taylor. You know how angry she gets." Pan stated. Goten shivered a little.

"Ugh… man. She's got the anger of mom." Goten said.

"That's all we need… another Chichi." Vegeta said as he walked toward the door. "I'm going to go train, I don't know about you idiots." Vegeta opened the door in came Kotari. Vegeta looked at her as she walked past him and into her room slamming the door shut. Goten winced as the door hit.

"Looks like someone got on her nerves." Goten said.

"Sis wait!" Guru called out as he entered the room. He sighed once he saw his sister Kotari had gone into her room. "She'll never get it." Guru added softly as he made his way up the stairs.

"Um… family problems I take it." Trunks said as he looked a little confused. Goku stood up glancing at the door and then up the stairs. He looked forward and headed for the door.

"Dad, where are you going?" Gohan asked.

"I'm going to train for a little and then going to go see Taylor." Goku said as he stepped outside of the room with Vegeta stepping onto the platform of the hover pod.

"Wait up Grandpa! I'll go to!" Pan shouted.

"Why don't we all go?" Goten asked.

"Good idea Goten." Trunks said. Gohan smiled.

"It's been awhile since Goten's had a good idea." Gohan said as he walked toward the door. Goten looked at his older brother his hands onto his hips.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Goten asked rudely.

"Stop bickering and let's go!" Vegeta shouted. Everyone left the room stepping onto the hover pod floating to the ground. Kotari came out of her room soon after. She looked around making sure no one was around. She then made her way up the stairs toward her brother's room. She pressed her ear onto it as she heard voices.

"Kotari's starting to catch onto us." Guru said.

"Don't worry. She won't find out." Said who ever Guru was talking to. Kotari kept on listening till someone came toward the door. He eyes widened as she jumped back running down the stairs.

Vegeta and Trunks were trying on one side of the mat as Gohan and Pan had the other. Goku sat down wiping his face on a towel that was wrapped around his neck. His shirt rested on the ground next to him as did his shoes he continued to wipe the sweat as he looked up at his son Goten also wiping his face.

"You gotten better Goten." Goku said to his son. Goten looked at his dad and smiled.

"Thanks dad." Goten replied. Goku nodded his head as he turned and looked at Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan, and Pan train. He smiled to see how Pan had progressed in her training. Goku then stood up slipping on his shoes. Piccolo turned and looked at Goku.

"Where are you going Goku?" Piccolo asked. Goku turned and smiled. He grabbed onto both sides of the towel around his neck.

"Going to go see Taylor." Goku answered. He walked forward heading to the Regeneration Chambers. He passed Team Aquan. But he stopped turning to watch them. On the training mat was Talli and her son Jakx.

Jakx was doing back flips dodging his mother's fists. He then pushed himself on his hands spinning in the air hitting his mother in the chest. She stumbled back grabbing onto her son's legs. She then spun him around and let go. Jakx went flying towards Goku. "GAH!" Goku was hit in the chest by Jakx's hard head. They both laid on the ground with swirly eyes. Talli jumped off of the mat as she ran toward Goku and Jakx as did Borox, Loji, Kui, and Jinx ran over.

"Are you all right Goku?" Talli asked as she lifted up her soon off of him. Goku sat up rubbing his head from hitting it on the ground.

"Ow… yeah I'm fine." Goku answered, "What about Jakx?"

"Oh I'm fine." Jakx answered Goku. Goku nodded his head as he stood up. Borox looked at Goku seeing the sweat on his chest and face.

"Have you been training?" Borox asked. Goku smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah with my son Goten." Goku answered. Loji walked around Goku. Goku kept his eyes on him.

"Your ki is really high. Almost as high as Borox's." Loji said.

"Loji!" Kui shouted at him. Loji looked at Kui.

"What?" he asked. Kui placed his hand over his eyes.

"You shouldn't be saying something like that you idiot!" Jinx shouted as she grabbed onto his ear dragging him away. They watched confused as Jinx dragged him back to the mat followed by Kui. Borox looked at Goku.

"How about doing a little training session with me?" Borox asked. Goku blinked. "Kotari usually trains with me but… she and Guru stormed off." he added. Goku smiled.

"Sure why not? I could use another warm up." Goku said smiling.

"My uncle is more then a warm up!" Jakx shouted. Goku looked down at him. "He's a challenge to you!" he shouted pointing at his face. Goku placed a nervous look on his face from Jakx yelling.

"Heh… really?" he asked. Jakx nodded his head. "Well then let's see." Goku told him walking passed Talli, Jakx, and Borox walking toward the mat. Goku placed the towel on the ground as he slipped off his shoes. He stepped up onto the mat. Borox walked over taking off his dark blue tang-top. He also took off his shoes stepping onto the ring. Goku and Borox got down into their stances.

"This is going to be good." Jinx said as she let go of Loji's ear. Kui nodded his head.

"Yeah. A Saiyan vs. an Aquan." Kui said.

"Begin!" Talli shouted. Goku and Borox lunged at each other. They both disappeared at the last second before each of their fists hit each other.

Goku and Borox then reappeared in the air exchanging fists, kicks, and ki beams. Soon Goku and Borox landed back on the mat. Goku stood up right.

"You're good." Goku said. Borox smirked.

"Who said I was done?" he asked. Goku raised an eyebrow as Borox lunged at him. Goku grabbed onto Borox's fist as Borox grabbed onto Goku's fist. They both stared at each other in the eye till Borox swung his knee up. Goku flipped still holding onto Borox's fist. Goku placed his feet on the mat behind Borox as he lifted him into the air about to throw him down till Borox hit Goku in the back of his head. Goku stumbled forward as he turned around swinging his leg hitting Borox. Borox slid back looking at Goku seeing the seriousness in his eyes. Borox smiled. "Now that was a good training session." Goku blinked and then smiled.

"Yeah. You're pretty good." Goku said. Borox nodded his head as sweat dripped down his face. He walked over to goku and held out his hand.

"And so aren't you my friend." Borox said. Goku looked at Borox's hand and shook it.

"Thanks for the great warm up." Goku told him letting go of his hand. "I better be off now. I was supposed to go see Taylor." Jakx looked a little confused as he stepped onto the ring.

"Where is she?" he asked. Goku looked down at him.

"In the Regeneration Chambers. She got seriously hurt yesterday in our last Elimination Round." Goku answered.

"Is she all right?" Borox asked. Goku looked up at him and nodded his head.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's recovering right now." Goku answered as he jumped off of the ring.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Talli asked. Goku turned and looked at her. "To show you the way?" she added. Goku smiled shaking his head.

"No. Kotari took me there. I know where it is." Goku answered her slipping on his shoes and placing the towel back around his neck grabbing both sides. He walked away raising his hand into the air. "Bye!" he shouted out as he disappeared. Jinx looked up at Borox.

"She's in the Regeneration Chambers?" she repeated.

"That's what he said." Talli said as she sat down onto the side of the ring.

"We can use this to our advantage." Loji said. Borox shook his head as he slipped his tang-top on and his shoes.

"No." Borox replied.

"Why not?" Kui asked. Borox turned and looked at him.

"Because I will not mess with someone else's daughter. Especially when that person's daughter is Kotari's best friend." Borox answered. Talli looked at her older brother.

"You did it back in the past… what's the difference now?" Talli asked.

"Taylor is friends with Kotari and I will not hurt her because of that." Borox said as he wiped his face.

"She's just a Hybrid Saiyan." Loji said softly. Borox turned and looked at Loji.

"And that '_Hybrid Saiyan' _is Kotari's friend!" Borox shouted at him.

Goku entered the building looking side to side for Taylor for her had forgotten her number. He finally found her. He looked up above the tank to see her number was 14.

"14. I got to remember that." Goku said to himself. Goku sat down onto a stool that was sitting in front of Taylor's tank. He looked at her to see she was still sleeping. He wondered if she knew he was there. Goku looked at the control panel to show her status. Her status showed she wasn't even a quarter healed and she was in a really deep sleep because of it. Goku looked at Taylor as he watched her sleep.

"Ah… Goku." Goku turned to see a woman. She had pale blue skin. She wore a jumpsuit that was purple. She had black with a tint of white hair.

"Um… do I know you?" he asked. The woman smiled.

"I'm you next opponent." She said. "Tajo is my name, I came from Whali." She added.

"Great to…"

"I'll crush your team tomorrow. Even if I'm the last on left." She told him as she walked away. Goku blinked a few times as he watched her walk out of the door.

"Um… okay… that was odd." Goku said. Goku looked at Taylor and smiled. "I'll tell you everything about our wins in the tournament… that is when you wake up." He said smiling. Goku stood up and walked away.

The day of rest passed, and it was time to start the real tournament. There were stands everywhere surrounding one major mat. Everyone was puzzled of the team of one. Was that girl Goku ran into at the Regeneration Chambers. The ref stood in the middle of the mat holding a microphone.

"This is the first match of the Real Tournament! The first fighters! Tajo and Goku! Fighters! Please step onto the ring!" Goku and Tajo made their way to the ring. They stood in front of each other as the ref stood in between them. "Fighters! Shake hands!" Tajo and Goku shook hands. "Now!" the ref backed away onto his platform. "BEGIN!"


	14. Goku vs Tajo In the First Round of the R...

**_Chapter 14: Goku vs. Tajo In the First Round of the Real Tournament_**

Once the word 'Begin' came out of the ref's mouth everything went black for Goku for a minute. He stepped backwards as he shook his head. Then Tajo's fist came straight for Goku's face. But he manages to get himself to block the attack. Tajo smirked as she noticed that Goku was getting a little dizzy.

"What's the matter Goku? A little dizzy?" she asked him. Goku closed his eyes tightly and then opened them shaking his head trying to shake away the dizziness. Tajo then lifted up her knee hitting him in his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Goku fell back onto the ring as he gasped for air. "You are experiencing my special ability. My body gives of ki waves to cause my opponent to get dizzy, feel sick, and cause them to black out a couple of times." Tajo said to him. Goku placed his hand onto his head as he closed his eyes. He felt as if his head was being crushed. Throbbing pain kept on pounding in his head. The dizziness got worse and worse as if he was spinning himself around nonstop.

"KAKKAROT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET UP!" Vegeta shouted from the ring side.

"What's going with Grandpa? Why isn't he getting up?" Pan asked.

"There's something wrong with him." Goten answered her. Pan looked up at Goten.

"But… what?" Pan asked.

"You don't feel it?" Piccolo asked them all. They all turned and looked at him.

"Feel what Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"I don't feel anything." Trunks said.

"Tajo's body is giving off ki. This ki isn't something we faced before. It's different." Piccolo stated.

"Like Yuki and Yuma's ability?" Pan asked. Piccolo looked at her shaking his head.

"No nothing like that. They were able to do that by a special technique." Piccolo answered.

"Then what is it?" Vegeta asked rudely.

"Her ki can change powers." He answered Vegeta looking at him.

"What?" they all said a little confused.

"I don't get it either but Tajo has the ability to make her ki cause her opponent to feel as if they were sick." Piccolo stated.

"Great! If Kakkarot feels kick how are we supposed to win this now!" Vegeta shouted. No one answered.

Tajo reached down to grab Goku when he grabbed onto her wrist. Tajo smirked as Goku's grip wasn't as strong as it usually would be. "Feeling a little weak?" she asked him. Goku groaned As Tajo lifted up her hand lifting Goku into the air as he held onto her wrist. "My ki can also cause you to feel weak. My ki can also drain yours without me even touching you."

Goku's hand slipped off of Tajo's wrist. He was about to hit the ground till Tajo lifted up her leg and caught him. His arms and legs hung. The tips of his boots just touched the tile of the ring. Tajo spun flinging him off. He hit the ground rolling groaning in dizziness and pain. Tajo looked at him as he struggled to get to his hands and knees. Once he was on his hands and knees after about trying three times Tajo slammed her shoulder into his side nearly sending him off of the side.

"AH!" Goku screamed as he grabbed onto the side of the ring pulling himself back in. He rested there shaking badly. He felt his ki grow weaker and weaker every time Tajo came near him and every time she touched him. Goku looked up at see her standing in front of him looking down at her.

"Having fun yet Goku?" She asked. Goku glared up at her. Tajo then swung her foot as she spun hitting him in his right cheek sending him to the left. Goku rolled but he caught himself on his feet. Tajo was now running toward him. She jumped up and straightened her right leg. Her foot went into his stomach. Before Goku could fall he wrapped his arms around her ankle with a strong grip and he brought her down with him. Tajo's head hit the tile floor before she could catch herself. She then hit Goku in his causing him to let go of her ankle. She stood up turning to look down at him. "You'll have to do better then that." She said to him. Goku smirked and pointed up as he right temple.

"At least I made you bleed." He said. Tajo blinked. She raised her hand touching the blood running down the side of her face. She growled as she felt the warm liquid touch her fingers.

"And you'll pay FOR THAT!" Tajo reached down and grabbed onto Goku's neck holding him tightly in the air. He placed his hands onto her's trying to pry them off. Tajo smirked as she pulled her left hand to her side and then throwing it forward hitting him over and over again in his stomach. Goku closed his eyes tightly as Tajo's powerful fist kept on hitting him in the stomach. Goku could hear the cheering in the background of all the other fighters and people who seemed to live on this planet cheer for Tajo. They chanted "Tajo! Tajo! Tajo!" Every time her fist hit Goku's stomach.

"Come on Grandpa!" he heard Pan cry at the side lines. "You can do it! You can stop her!"

"Come on Dad! You can't let her win!" shouted Goten.

"Dad! You can win this!" Gohan yelled out. Goku only listened to the cheers Gohan, Pan, and Goten made. He wished Taylor was there to give him support also. He then knew he had to win this so he could tell Taylor how he won.

Goku's eyes shot open as his grip on Tajo's wrist became harder. Tajo's eyes widened as she let go of his throat and he hovered there in the air still holding onto her wrist.

"What the…?" Tajo started but was cut off by Goku's fist.

"Your ki might be able to make me dizzy but, getting support from your family and friends is what feeds my power!" Goku lunged forward at Tajo. He threw blurs of punches to her face and stomach about ten times. He then blasted her away. Tajo hit the tile floor of the ring as she looked up at Goku.

"Oh! Looks like that attack hurt Tajo badly! What do you think folks?" the ref asked as he turned and looked at the crowd who were shouting out "Boo" to Goku. "Wait! Tajo's on her feet again!" he shouted out once more when he noticed Tajo was fighting off Goku.

Goku kept on blocking and dodging her attacks as he stepped backwards. Tajo then swung her leg at Goku's face but he caught it just in time. He raised her into the air and went to slam her down when she placed her hands in front stopping herself from hitting the ring floor. She smirked up at Goku as he looked at her funny. He had almost forgotten that she had another leg till he was hit with it. Goku was about to hit the ground till he placed his hands out doing a handstand. Tajo jumped up about to punch Goku till he did a back flip dodging her attack. Her fist went into the tile floor flinging up rubble and a little bit of dust. She looked up at Goku as he landed on the ground. Her eyes flashed red. Goku stepped back as he heard growling. Tajo slowly stood upright as her eyes flashed red once again. He took another step nearly falling off of the side of the ring. Tajo lifted up her head into the air leveling her fists with her hips.

"You will die!" Tajo yelled out. Energy waves could be seen coming off of her body moving around on the tile floor. Goku looked down. Before he could fly up into the air the energy waves touched the bottom of his boots making him stick to the floor. Goku struggled and struggled to get out but it was impossible. He looked up Tajo who was still looking up in the sky.

"Well ladies and gentlemen. What do you think is going on here?" the ref asked the crowd in the stands.

"SHE'S TRANSFORMING!" Someone in the crowd called out. Goku turned and look for that person but his worries were soon dragged away by Tajo's ki level. It begun to rise, higher then his. His eyes widened. He compared the ki to the ki that Kid Buu had when he faced him. Her ki was much higher. From this point, he knew he was in for it.

Tajo's eyes begun to grow a deeper red as her muscles bulged out. Her hair begun to fly around her face as theki waves continued to surround her. Fangs begun to grow slightlyhanging over her bottom lip. She looked at Gokuwith her head still tilted up in the air.

"Say goodbye to your PLANET!" Tajo disappeared and reappeared with a blink of an eye. Goku gasped as he saw how fast she could move. Tajo's fist hit Goku in the face without him even seeing it. She then slammed her knee into his stomach causing him to wrap his arms around his stomach. The energy waves on the tile floor disappeared as he fell to knees placing his forehead on the tile floor of the ring. Tajo looked down as she smirked with a growling in her voice. "Ready to die?" she asked. Goku looked up at Tajo who was pointing her finger at Goku's head. He closed his eyes ready for his death.

"NO! GRANDPA!" Pan shouted out.

"KAKKAROT! DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"Come on Dad!" Goten yelled holding his fists tightly, "don't give in!"

"Don't die on us Goku!" Piccolo shouted out.

"You can do it Dad!" Gohan called out.

"Come on Goku! Get up and face her!" Trunks shouted out. Goku didn't listen to any of them. He knew that he couldn't fight her. He knew she was to strong for him to finish.

_"Dad! Don't give up!" _shouted out a familiar voice. Goku's eyes widened.

"Taylor?" he asked softly.

_"Dad! Come on! Get up you can beat her! She's nothing compared to what you faced!" _Taylor shouted at him.

"But…"

_"No buts! Here. I'll let you use the energy I've collected from this thing so far. It should get rid of the dizziness and everything her ki is causing." _Goku suddenly felt a burst of power in his chest. This power caused him to jump up into the air as Tajo's attack was launched at the tile floor. She looked up to see Goku hovering there in the air. The burst of energy placed into Goku's body fused with his own causing his ki to rise.

"HAAAAAH!" Goku leveled his fists with his hips powering up all the way to Super Saiyan 4. Tajo watched him carefully as he landed softly on the ground.

"Where… where did you get that energy?" Tajo asked as she stepped back afraid of his new power. Goku smirked.

"My daughter had given it to me. And now… YOU ARE FINISHED!"


	15. Tajo's Trance

**_Chapter 15: Tajo's Trance_**

"My daughter had given it to me. And now… YOU ARE FINISHED!" Goku shouted as he charged forward at Tajo. His new power flowed through his veins. It was all thanks to Taylor but now… how long will it take for her to get out of Regeneration Chambers?

Tajo lifted up her arms going to block the attack but Goku disappeared. Tajo blinked a little. She looked around starting to feel panic running up her feet and reaching her head. Then Goku reappeared behind her slamming his knee into her back.

"AH!" Tajo yelled out in pain as her body jerked forward landing on the floor of the ring. She turned resting on her back now looking at Goku into his eyes. The energy burned and there, she knew that someone had given him that energy. Tajo started to grain her teeth. She then stood up with pain throbbing in her middle back. "You'll pay for that." She said. Goku smirked.

"I'll pay for it then!" Goku and Tajo charged at each other. Their right forearms collided with one another. They both pushed up against each other. But Tajo threw her other fist under. Goku saw it in the nick-of-time. He quickly placed his free hand in the path of Tajo's fist gripping hard onto her hand. Tajo and Goku kept their eyes locked on one another. Neither one of them removed their eyes for a glance at anyone for they both knew they were going to be an easy target if they did.

Tajo and Goku then both jumped back with the force of them both swiping their arms to the side. Goku held his fists tightly as Tajo held her's opened. They were in a stare down now. Like a game of a staring contest, but that soon ended when Tajo blasted a ki beam at Goku.

Goku jumped into midair as the ki beam hit the platform of the tile floor blowing rubble and dust up. Goku found himself stuck in the cloud of dust that had lifted into the air when Tajo's attack hit. He covered his mouth with his hand as he begun to cough as the dust entered his lungs. Goku squinted as his sight begun to get blurry for a reason Goku could not explain. Goku suddenly felt weak and depressed for some odd reason. It was like something inside of him; a dark side; was opened just from one attack. Goku lowered his hand allowing the dust to enter his body clogging up his lungs.

Tajo bursted through the cloud of dust hitting Goku in his face causing blood to spit out of his mouth as her fist came in contact with his face. Goku hit the ground on his back rolling backwards. When he stopped, he was sitting up wobbling in a circle almost. Tajo started to spin breaking away the cloud of dust as she hovered there looking at the mighty SSJ4 Goku that… really wasn't so mighty now in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Tajo asked as she landed onto the ground gently. "Feeling a little… depressed lately?" she asked. Goku nodded his head slightly as his vision continued to blur. Tajo smirked. _'Good, the physic waves coming off of that attack hit him in time.' _Tajo thought.

"What… what did you do to me?" Goku asked with his voice fading away. Tajo crossed her arms as she walked forward.

"I didn't do anything to you Goku." Tajo answered, "it was you. You let down everyone that was close to you. Making them hate you."

"Hate… me…?" Goku asked as his eyes started to turn dark with his pupil disappearing as if his every own soul was being sucked out of his body.

"Yes… hate you." Tajo repeated. "You let them down when they needed you the most. The number one person you let down was…" Tajo leaned forward toward his ear smirking, "you daughter." She whispered. Goku looked down at the tile floor. His hands resting on the floor as his vision continued to blur.

"Taylor…" he whispered to himself as he sat there. Tajo smirked as she stood upright crossing her arms looking down at Goku who sat there staring at his hands.

"What did you do to my Grandpa!" Pan asked rudely as she held her fist tightly. Tajo turned and looked at her. She turned fully around staring at the young quarter saiyan.

"I only told him the truth." Tajo answered.

"Your truth is all but a lie!" Goten shouted up at her. Tajo turned her head to look at Goten to see how surprisingly that he could pass as Goku.

"You are definitely Goku's son." Tajo said to him. Goten blinked a little in confusion trying to figure out what she meant. Of course, he knew who his own father was but it was like she had no clue in the first place. The way she smirked made Goten worry.

Tajo turned around looking at Goku again. She leaned forward toward his ear once more. "See that man there…" Tajo whispered. Goku looked over from the corner of his eyes to see Goten.

"Go… ten?" he whispered slowly. Tajo nodded her head slowly.

"Yes. He took on your looks to clear your family name. To show that you Saiyans are so weak. Want to know why he's doing that?" Tajo whispered to him. Goku didn't respond. He just looked at Goten funny as his eyes continued to show no soul in them. "He did it because you failed him."

"I… failed… him…" Goku whispered to himself. Tajo smirked. Goku was in her grips now. She had control over him. Tajo reached down grabbing onto his shirt and then lifted him up. Goku's head didn't move. He continued to look at Goten, which creped him out a little.

"Goku…" Tajo called. Goku turned and looked at Tajo. "What are you?" she asked.

"No one." He answered softly. Tajo smirked.

"Good. Whose going to win this battle and go home without a planet?" she asked.

"Me." He answered. Tajo nodded her head slowly.

"Yes Goku." Tajo said placing Goku onto his feet. She then begun to throw punches to his stomach as Goku walked backwards letting her hit him.

"KAKKAROT!" Vegeta shouted, "what are you doing? Hit her back!" he shouted. Goku didn't even look at Vegeta. He continued to let Tajo hit him.

"What's going on with Grandpa? Why does he have that look in his eye?" Pan asked as she turned and looked at her dad. Gohan looked down at her and then up at Goku.

"He's in some kind of trance." Gohan answered.

"How do we get him out of it?" Trunks asked as he stood next to Gohan.

"I don't think we can." Piccolo answered. Goten shook his head.

"There's got to be away to get him out of it!" Goten shouted as he looked down, "there's got to." He added softly as he looked at the battle.

Goku was thrown onto the ground landing on his back with his arms out by his side as he stared up blankly into the sky.

_'I failed them.' _He thought, _'I failed them all. I should no longer be living.' _

_"What are you crazy!" _Came a familiar voice in his head. Goku's eyes widened as everything around him started to disappear and turn white. Goku looked around confused. He sat up slowly as a faded image of Taylor begun to show. She still had her battered, beaten, and broken down body that she felt the Eliminations with.

"Taylor…?" he said softly. Taylor smiled as she walked forward with a little limp.

_"Dad." _she said as she stood in front of him looking down. Goku looked up at her.

"What… what are you doing here?" he asked, "I failed you. You should be hating me." He added. Taylor shook her head.

_"You didn't fail me dad." _She said getting down onto her knees resting her hands on her lap. Goku looked at them to see that they were stained with red from her blood, cut, and bruised.

"Yes I did." He said to her looking up at her, "I failed you because I failed to protect you." he added. Taylor started to giggle a little. Goku blinked. "What?" he asked.

_"Like I said before dad, you didn't fail me. I made the choice to wined up like this." _She said placing her hands onto his shoulders. _"Think of everything you've done for me. I had my first day of training just three years ago and you took all the blame for me when mom found out. You taught me how to fly, how to control my anger… well, almost. And most importantly, you taught me how to love." _She told her father. Taylor pulled Goku close as she wrapped her arms around him hugging him. _"That dad… is not failing me."_

"But… the others they…"

_"They don't hate you." _Taylor whispered. _"They care about you the same way I do. Even if Vegeta doesn't show it but I know he thinks of you as friend and not a rival." _Taylor pulled herself away as she kept her hands on her father's shoulders. _"It's time for you to wake up and smell the coffee." _Goku smiled as his eyes started to turn their normal color, showing they had a soul inside.

"All right Taylor." Goku said as they both stood up. Taylor held up her hand. Goku placed his hand on hers as there was a bright light.

Goku raised his hands just in time to catch Tajo's fist. Her eyes widened as she saw the color in Goku's eyes. He stood up as he glared at Tajo. Again both of them being locked in a staring contest. Goku let go of Tajo's fist as she stepped backwards.

"How… how did you…?"

"Break your trance?" Goku asked. Tajo didn't respond. "I had some help." He told her. Goku charged at her starting up the battle again.


	16. Goku or Tajo? Who Won?

_**Chapter 16: Goku or Tajo? Who Won?**_

Goku and Tajo's fight continued. Ki blasts and beams being thrown everywhere missing their targets. Fists being thrown, being blocked, or dodged and the same with the kicks. Everyone watched carefully. Goku watched more carefully then anyone. He was the victim of two of Tajo's abilities and he wasn't going to let it happen it again.

Tajo threw her fist forward but Goku crossed his arms blocking her attack. Tajo wondered how Goku kept on getting out of her trances. It was like every trick she pulled on him he found away to get out of it. How could he? No one was able to get out of it before.

"How can you get out of my trances?" Tajo asked as threw another fist forward. Goku smirked as he brought his forearm up blocking her attack.

"Simple… you're just too weak!" Goku swung his leg up over Tajo's head slamming it on the back of her neck. Tajo hit the tile floor and she hit it hard. Goku jumped backward as he lifted himself into the air. He pulled his hands to his side as he collected energy. The energy he collect went from red to blue quickly. "KA…! ME…! HA…! ME…!" Tajo lifted herself up and out of the tile floor shaking her head a little. She leaned back onto her hands looking up at Goku. "HAAAAAA!" Tajo smirked as Goku threw his hands forward. The Kamehameha Wave left Goku's hands and went toward Tajo extremely fast. Tajo stood up onto her feet as she smirked at the attack coming toward her. Goku raised an eyebrow at Tajo. He didn't understand what she was smirking about. He didn't quite understand it.

Suddenly, Tajo kicked the Kamehameha Wave with her right foot. Goku's eyes widened as his attack disappeared into the sky. He looked up in shock. He didn't know anyone who could do that. Not one person till today. Goku looked down at Tajo… but she was gone. He looked around nervously nearly shaking because he didn't know where he could find his enemy.

Then, there was a scream behind him. He turned and Tajo hit him in the face. Goku's head was tossed to the right as Tajo's fist rested up against his left cheek. Goku hit the ground hard flinging up little pieces of the tile floor into the air. Goku shook his head looking up at Tajo to see she was gone again. He quickly got to his feet. He then heard a voice echoing all around him and the ring.

"Where am I? Hmmm… I wonder if a saiyan can find me." Tajo laughed. Goku looked around nervously again. He then took a deep breath letting it out slowly. He closed his eyes. His arms rested by his side as he kind of leaned forward.

"KAKKAROT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! THIS ISN'T TIME TO SLEEP YOU MORON!" Vegeta shouted from the ring side.

"Shhhh!" Pan said hushing Vegeta up. Vegeta looked at her almost glaring as she continued to stare at him without one ounce of fear inside of her. "He's trying to listen!" she yelled in a whisper. Vegeta looked forward smirking understanding what Goku or Kakkarot in his eyes was doing.

Goku continued to breathe slowly… keeping his body calm. His eyebrows slightly twitched as he heard footsteps running across the tile floor. He smirked. Suddenly Goku's eyes shot open jumping up into the air. Tajo's fist went into the ground where Goku once stood. She looked up at him as he turned around facing Tajo doing a flip landing a few feet away from her. Tajo stood upright as they both looked at each other.

"You're quick." She said to him. He lowered his head slightly and smirked.

"Thanks." He said. Tajo smirked as well as she tilted her head downward slightly. The two were again in a staring contest. Then, they both of them disappeared reappearing high above the ring floor, nearly touching the clouds. They're battled continued in the sky where no one could see nothing but two little black dots going at it.

Tajo swung both of her legs toward Goku. He lifted up his forearms blocking her attacks. He then turned his arms grabbing onto Tajo's ankle. Goku smirked. Tajo smirked backed as she leaned forward grabbing onto Goku's head slamming her forehead against his.

"ACK!" Goku shouted as he let go of Tajo's ankles placing his hand onto his head. She smirked as she lunged forward. She made a fist with her right hand and placed her left hand onto her right. She turned her body to the side. She then thrusted her elbow into Goku's stomach causing his body to jerk forward. She then shot up slamming her head at the bottom of Goku's chin. Goku's head went backwards onto his back as his body did a slight half flip. Tajo reached out going to grab Goku's leg when he quickly disappeared. Tajo's eyes widened as she begun to look around nervously. She then heard his voice echoing around her.

"Where am I Tajo? Can you find me?" He asked as his voice trailed off into the sky. Tajo continued to look around. She wasn't able to close her eyes, relax her body and just listen because she was slightly panicking and she didn't know how to calm herself down. "HAH!" Tajo turned around to see a ki blast going toward her. The blast hit her stomach causing her body to jerk forward. She then disappeared into the sky as Goku reappeared smirking. He started to hover himself down toward the ground landing on the matt gently. The ref came off of his platform walking over toward Goku.

"It seems that Tajo is no where to be found. Team Earth is the…" Tajo fist cut off of the ref as it hit Goku in the face. Goku fell back sliding almost on the tile floor. Tajo looked over at the ref.

"Not yet there buddy." She said. The ref nodded his head and he returned to his platform. Goku wiped off the blood slowly dripping down the side of his mouth as he raised himself into the air.

"That was quick." Goku said to Tajo, "want to finish?" he asked. Tajo smirked as she crossed her arms.

"I'll finish you… any… DAAAY!" Tajo planted her feet onto the tile floor. A blast of red energy started to surround her as Goku stepped back a little. Her eyes went completely white as if there was no soul in her, just an empty body. She begun to grow bigger to the point where she was three times bigger then Goku. She started to grow claws and longer fangs. Her muscles were a lot more visible now. Goku looked up at Tajo as his eyes widened. Tajo was looking up in the air laughing as she turned her head downward toward Goku.

"Aw man… I'm in trouble now." he said. Tajo smirked.

"With a capital T." she added as she reached out. She then swiped Goku with her hand about the same size as him. Goku was hit in the back as he bounced up off of the ground. As his body lifted into the air Tajo threw her hand downward placing it onto his back throwing him into the tile floor of the ring. Tajo started to chuckle as she lifted her hand up to see Goku's bad resting in the crater the shape of Tajo's gigantic hand. Goku slowly lifted his body up shaking his head gently shaking out the dizziness and pieces of rubble that laid in his hair. Goku slowly got himself onto his knees and then to his feet. He turned and looked at Tajo who was waiting for him. "Ready?" she asked.

Goku smirked, "anytime." He answered. Tajo charged forward. she then swiped him again but this time Goku turned grabbing onto her gigantic fingers. He lifted her it the air trying to stay on his feet without falling. He then swung down as his body was lifted into the air. "HAAAH!" he shouted. Tajo hit the tile floor. She smirked as her left hand grabbed onto Goku and started to squeeze him. His arms tightly by his side bending the way they're not supposed to bend.

"Die!" she shouted out as she lifted her other hand grabbing onto him as well. Goku tossed his head back as pain short threw his whole entire body. He felt like very bone in his body was breaking into pieces. He wouldn't doubt it if it happened. "HAH!" Tajo then threw him onto the ground.

"RAAAH!" Goku shouted in pain as he closed his eyes tightly. His arms out by his side and his legs spread apart. He was unable to move his body. In fact, he couldn't even feel his body. Tajo looked down at Goku waiting for him to get up but he didn't move. The ref removed himself off of the plat form and over toward Goku's broken body.

"One…! Two…! Three…! Four…!" the ref started counting into the microphone. "Five…! Six…! Seven…!" as the ref drew closer and closer to ten Goku's eyes suddenly shot open and he lifted himself to his feet. The ref quickly moved out of the way back to his safe point on the platform. "The fighter is up on his feet! The battle continues!" Tajo started to growl as she stared into his eyes. She saw determination and confidence.

"You're quite confidence in yourself I hope you know." Tajo said smirking. Goku crossed his arms only able to see his body slightly.

"Yeah I know. But that's what keeps me going!" Goku lunged upward to Tajo's face kicking her underneath her chin causing her to fall backwards. Goku raised himself higher into the air. He made sure the ref and everyone else could still see him. Goku smirked as he held his hands in the air. Tajo shook her head as she looked up to see Goku hovering there in the air. She stood up onto her feet laughing at him almost.

"What are you doing? Praising your god?" she asked as she gave a slight laugh. Goku smirked as he shook his head.

"Nope." He answered. Then a blue energy ball started to form that hovered above his hands a few inches. "You're going to get the chance to experience my greatest attack." Goku said to her. Tajo raised and eyebrow confused at first when the ball budged out again. Tajo's eyes widened as she took a step back.

"You can't use that!" she shouted, "you'll kill us all!" she added. Goku continued to smirk as he shook his head.

"No it won't kill me or my family… it will only kill you." then he started to think about it for a minute. "And it will destroy the ring floor and I think that's it!" With that said Goku threw his hands forward and the blue energy ball slowly made its way away from his hands. "SPIRIT BOMB!" When the bomb was out of his hands it suddenly picked up tremendous speed toward Tajo. She held out her gigantic hands and closed her eyes tightly.

"No!" she shouted as the Spirit Bomb forced her arms out to her side. It touched her body and exploded.

Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Pan, and Piccolo were tossed away from the ring as they saw a bright light. Once pan hit the ground she lifted her head up closing on eye as the wind whipped around.

"GRANDPA!" Pan shouted out. Gohan appeared next to her wrapping his arm around her trying to keep her on the ground. Goten grabbed onto the grass on the ground as his body was being pushed by the strong winds. Vegeta and Trunks hit the walls of the circle around the fighting area and Piccolo was standing up with his arms crossed in front of his face.

"DAD NO!" Goten shouted out as his eyes closed and his body was pushed up against the wall. Gohan wrapped his arms around his daughter's head as he looked away closing his eye tightly trying to search for his father's ki… but… he didn't find it within the bright light of the Spirit Bomb. Vegeta looked at the bright light blinding him. He turned his head away then he looked back.

"KAKKAROT! IF YOU LOSE! I'LL BEAT THE HECK OUT OF YOU WHEN I SEE YOU IN THE OTHER WORLD!" Vegeta shouted out. Piccolo was pushed back onto his back. He lifted his head as he looked at the attack that started to stir inside as it continued its assault on the ring.

"Goku… I hope you're not dead." Piccolo said to himself. Trunks was doing the same thing as Gohan with his eyes tightly closed.

"DAD!" Trunks yelled over the roaring of the attack. Vegeta looked over at his son as he looked at him. "I can't sense Goku's ki!" he shouted out. Vegeta looked forward.

Suddenly the wind stopped and the bright light disappeared. Gohan turned his head to look as Pan made her way out of her father's grip. Goten looked forward with his eyes widened. Piccolo got onto his feet as Vegeta and Trunks pulled themselves out of the wall they were thrown into. Gohan and Pan got onto their feet as they all walked forward.

"Who won?" Trunks asked as he searched the dust hoping to find an SSJ4 Goku.

"I don't know Son." Vegeta answered as he stared.

"Let's hope it was Goku and not Tajo." Piccolo added as he crossed his arms. Gohan nodded his head.

"I agree with you Piccolo." Gohan said. Pan shook her fists lightly as she stared into the dust.

"Come on Grandpa… you never let us down before…" Pan said to herself.

"Come on dad…" Goten said softly. The crowd started to chant for Tajo.

"TAJO! TAJO! TAJO! TAJO!" they chanted. The ref started coughing into the microphone as he looked into the dust.

"Well it looks like…" the crowd stopped as they saw a small figure slowly standing up.

"Grandpa?" Pan said excitedly. But to her disbelief… it wasn't. It was Tajo. Everyone on Team Earth mouths dropped opened. "How… how did she…?" Pan wasn't able to finish her question considering she was in shock. Then there was another small figure standing up.

"Looks like both of the fighters are at their feet!" the ref shouted. The dust started to settle showing Goku and Tajo standing on their feet both back in their normal forms. The Tajo's eyes closed and she fell forward. The ref looked at her knowing she was dead. The ref looked at the crowds around them and then stepped into the middle of what remained of the ring. "Team Earth has one! They proceed to the next round!" Pan threw her fists into the air and jumped.

"YAY GRANDPA!" She shouted. Goten threw his hands into the air smiling happily.

"All right dad!" he shouted out!  
"You did it Goku!" Trunks yelled.

"Way to go dad." Gohan said. Goku looked over at his team with one eye closed. He smile weakly and placed his hand onto his head.

"Yeah… it was difficult… but I did it." He said to his team as he walked off of the ring.

"You had all of us scared for a minute there Grandpa." Pan said placing her hands onto her hips. Goten's hand came down onto his niece's shoulder.

"Pan's right." Goten said. Goku nearly fell over but Gohan and Goten walked over to him wrapping his arms around their necks helping his stand up.

"Congratulations Saiyans." They turned to the right and saw Moritor. "I wonder if you'll be able to beat Team Aquan. If you even make it that far." He added walking away. The gang glared at him as they watched him walk away.


	17. Aquan’s Time to Battle

_**Chapter 17: Aquan's Time to Battle**_

Goku didn't want to get back to the room. He wanted to see how Taylor was doing. Gohan and Goten brought him there as everyone else had gone off to train except for Pan. She went back to the room to get her Grandfather a Senzu Bean.

They entered and looked down the lines of Regeneration Chambers till they saw someone sitting on the stool Goku was sitting on before the battle. They couldn't make out who it was since they were so far back.

Goku unwrapped his arms from his sons' neck and walked forward. Once he got closer he smiled to see Kotari there talking to Taylor.

"That's how it happened!" Kotari said excitedly.

"How what happened Kotari?" Goku asked. Kotari turned in shock and then she let a small smile out.

"How I first could fly." She answered. Goku smiled. Kotari stood up as she walked toward Goku. "You can sit there is you want."

"Thanks Kotari." Goku said. Kotari helped Goku sit down. Gohan and Goten then appeared by Goku and Kotari.

"How's she doing?" Goten asked.

"Well, the status table said that she has only gained back one fourth of her strength back." Kotari answered.

"So how long will she be here for?" Gohan asked. Kotari shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe a good week." Kotari answered. She looked at the door to see Borox her father walk in and down toward her.

"Are you ready Kotari?" Borox asked. Kotari nodded her head.

"Yes dad I am." Kotari answered. Goku looked over at them.

"You guys are up next?" Goku asked. Borox nodded his head.

"Yes we are." Borox said. "And Kotari might be going up." Goku nodded his head.

"I saw one of her attacks before." Goten pointed out. Kotari and Borox blinked. "It was the day of the last round of the eliminations." Goten said. Kotari smiled.

"Oh! I know what attack you're talking about! That's my Spirit Ball." Kotari said smiling.

"Spirit Ball?" Gohan repeated. Kotari nodded her head.

"Yeah! Not my best attack but it's pretty good." Kotari said to him. Borox's hand came down onto Kotari's shoulder.

"Now I'm sorry to interrupt but Kotari, we need to go." Borox said. Kotari nodded her head as they both turned and headed toward the door. Kotari looked back at them.

"Wish us luck!" she shouted out as she raised her hand waving. Pan ran by Kotari.

"Hi Kotari! Bye Kotari!"

"Hi! Bye!" Kotari shouted to her before they left. Pan ran toward Goku as she held her hand out.

"Here Grandpa. I got the Senzu Bean for you." Pan said. Goku smiled as he held out his hand.

"Thanks Pan." He said as pan placed the bean into his hand. Goku placed it into his mouth, chewed and swallowed and then suddenly he had his energy back.

"Feel better dad?" Gohan asked as he placed his hand onto his shoulder. Goku looked back and nodded his head.

"Yup!" he answered.

"Is Kotari's team next?" Pan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Goten asked. Pan placed her hands into her pockets.

"Well… I was talking to Talli and Jakx and I told them that I would watch their battle if they were up next." Pan answered. Goku stood up as he stretched out.

"That's a good idea Pan." Goku said. Gohan, Goten, and Pan looked at Goku funny as they all raised an eyebrow. "I think we should see how they fight don't you?" Goku asked.

"Yeah." Pan said, "then we'll know what we're up against."

"Wait." Gohan said as everyone looked at him, "I thought there was only one battle each day." Gohan added. The man who runs the Regeneration Building stopped as he heard Gohan's question.

"On the first day they might hold two or three." He answered.

"There's your answer." Goku said, "we'll go watch them battle."

"Then let's go." Goten said. Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Goku walked out of the Regeneration Building. After they were gone two people came in and walked down the hallway way standing in front of Taylor's chamber.

"Do we have to do this?" the first one asked who was a little shorter.

"Yes. But only when she comes to about 99." The second answered.

"Why? She'll be able to wake up then." The first man said. The second man shook his head as he turned and walked forward walking away from his friend. "Hey! Wait up!"

Gohan, Goten, Goku, and Pan walked up the steps of the bleachers and then took a seat in the way back so they got a good view.

"How strong do you think they are?" Pan asked.

"Who knows? Only they do." Goten answered her as he looked at his niece.

"We'll find out once the battle starts." Gohan told his daughter.

"They're pretty strong." Goku said. They all looked at them.

"How do you know Grandpa?" Pan asked as she placed her hands onto her hips. Goku looked over at his Granddaughter and smiled.

"Have you ever took the time to sense their ki?" Goku asked her. Pan blinked.

"No…" she answered. Goku looked forward at the empty ring as everyone around them talked and whispered.

"I have. And I have also fought against Borox too." Goku stated. Goten leaned forward looking at his father since he was sitting next to Pan with Gohan her father on the other side of her.

"You did? When?" Goten asked. Goku smiled and he looked at his son.

"When we got that break for training. When I went to go see Taylor Borox asked for a quick training battle." Goku answered.

"Was he hard to beat?" Pan asked. Goku looked at his granddaughter and then looked forward.

"We were pretty matched up for the whole thing." Goku answered.

"So it ended in a draw?" Gohan asked. Goku nodded his head. Then everyone started to quiet down as the ref walked into the middle of the ring holding the microphone to his mouth.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome to the second battle of the tournament!" he shouted out, "Next we have Team Aquan going against Team Amazon!" everyone started to cheer once the ref said team Aquan.

"Well… they're pretty popular." Goten said.

"Don't you remember what Taylor said Uncle Goten?" Pan asked him. Goten looked at her and shook his head.

"No… what?" he asked.

"She said that they've been winning this tournament ever since Borox and Talli first came here." Goku answered. Goten nodded his head as he looked forward.

"The challenger from Team Aquan is Jakx! And from Team Amazon is Gonto!" the ref shouted. Jakx jumped onto the ring since he was short. Gonto walked up as he looked down at Jakx.

"I'm fighting against a little kid? How pathetic." He said as he turned his head.

"Go get him sweetie!" Talli shouted out from the ring side. Jakx looked back at his mother and nodded his head as he heard Gonto laughing.

"A little mama's boy!" he shouted out in Jakx face.

"I would watch out if I was you Mister." Jakx said as he looked at him straight in the eye. Gonto then stopped laughing as he looked forward.

"Fighters! Please! Shake hands!" the ref shouted. Jakx and Gonto then shook hands. "Fighters! Are you ready!" Jakx set himself into his fighting stance as Gonto stood there with his hands on his hips. "Let the match… BEGIN!"

Jakx and Gonto lunged at each other. Gonto started to throw punches at Jakx but he dodged them without any trouble. Gonto started to get tired as Jakx continued to dodge all of his attacks. Suddenly Jakx slammed his knee into his stomach. Jakx then grabbed a hold of his head and flung him into the tile floor.

Talli through her hand into the air, "YAY! YOU GOT HIM SON!" she shouted out.

Jakx walked over to Gonto as he lifted him up from the back of his shirt. He lifted him into the air and then started to through punches to his back causing the pain to shoot up his spine and into his neck. Jakx then tossed him up. He spun and kicked Gonto in his back throwing him out of the ring. The ref then started to count.

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!" The ref shouted. He then pointed ta Jakx who had his arms crossed smirking. "Jakx from Team Aquan has won!"

Pan's mouth dropped open, "WHOA! Did you see how fast he was moving?" Pan asked.

"Yeah… it was like he wasn't there." Goten answered. Gohan nodded his head agreeing with his brother.

"I couldn't even see him. Next thing I knew Gonto was out of the ring." Gohan stated. Goku sat there staring at Jakx. He couldn't believe how fast this kid was going and he was maybe Pan's age and if not… younger. Goku glanced down at the concrete underneath his feet and then looked up at Jakx who stood there with his arms crossed.

"Team Aquan! You have a choice of keeping Jakx up here or switch!" Kotari then walked toward the ring and stepped up. Kotari placed her hand onto his shoulder. Jakx turned and looked at him. He then nodded his head. Jakx walked off of the ring and stood by his mother Talli. "Looks like Team Aquan has decided to switch fighters!" Kotari crosses his arms and smiled. She looked at the stands to see Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Goku. She turned fully around and waved. Pan blinked and then waved back.

"Why bother with the bystanders?" Kotari looked forward to see a woman. She was wearing a blue jump suit and she had light blue hair. Kotari turned fully around and looked at her.

"I have friends out there." Kotari stated. The woman started to chuckle.

"Ha! You won't have any friends left after this battle!" the woman yelled.

"Team Amazon has chosen Elri! NOW! FIGHTERS! ARE YOU READY! BEGIN!"

Kotari and Elri lunged at each other. Kotari started to throw punches and Elri dodged them all. Then Elri through her leg forward but Kotari flipped up into the air. Kotari then spun and hit Elri in her face. Elri backed away and rubbed her cheek rubbing away the pain. Kotari hovered onto the ground as Elri lowered her hand.

"You're pretty fast. BUT NOT FAST ENOUGH!" Elri lunged forward toward Kotari. She stood there with her arms crossed. Elri pulled her fist forward. Kotari brought up her forearm blocking the attack. She then lifted up her knee slamming it into her stomach. Elri fell back onto the tile floor. Kotari jumped up pulling her hand back calling ki to her hand.

"HAH!" Kotari through it forward hitting Elri in her chest instantly killing her.

"Kotari has won! That's two wins for Team Aquan! Since the other fighters of Team Amazon are in the Regeneration Chambers Team Aquan wins!"

"Whoa! Did you see how fast she was?" Pan shouted out. Goten looked at his father you seemed to be in deep thought.

"Dad, she's as fast as you." Goten said. Goku nodded his head.

"And she's extremely strong." Goku said.

"What are we going to do when we have to fight them?" Pan asked as she turned and looked at her grandfather. Goku shrugged his shoulders and looked at Pan.

"Hope that we win." He answered.


	18. Day of Piccolo’s Battle

**_Chapter 18: Day of Piccolo's Battle_**

After watching Team Aquan go through their first battle of the real tournament. It was time that Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Goku headed to the team to train. When they got there, they got the team together to talk about Kotari's team's power.

"Jakx was going so fast that I could barely even see him." Pan said as she stood next to her father Gohan. Trunks sat on the ring that they were training on with a water bottle next to him.

"He was going that fast?" Trunks asked. Pan nodded her head.

"Kotari was going even faster!" Pan shouted out. Vegeta was standing next to the ring next to his son. He stood there with his arms crossed and he turned his head to the right.

"There's no way that's possible." Vegeta said.

"It's not." Goten told him. Vegeta looked at him funny as Gohan started to speak.

"Kotari was going the same speed as my dad and if not… even faster." Gohan said.

"We might have a difficult time with this team then." Trunks said as he took a drink from the water bottle sitting next to him. Piccolo looked over at him as he faced Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Goku again.

"What about her power level?" he asked. Trunks and Vegeta waited for an answer.

"She's equal to my power." Goku answered. Piccolo was in shock. He has never seen someone maybe Taylor's age and be as powerful as Goku.

"That's impossible she's just a kid!" Vegeta shouted.

"Taylor was only 10 when she defeated Noja when you couldn't." Goten said to Vegeta. Vegeta glared over at him. Goten blinked as he turned away.

"What are we going to do when we go up against them?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know. I don't think any of us know." Pan answered her friend's question. She walked over taking the water bottle and tossing it from hand to hand.

"We'll just have to hope we can win." Gohan said. Goku nodded his head agreeing with his son.

"I agree." Goku said.

Soon after the short conversation in between the team they were all training. Goku was training with Goten as everyone else relaxed. Vegeta didn't relax. He was off to the side training himself. Pan sat on the grass picking a blade out at a time as she watched her uncle and grandfather battle. Gohan stood next to her with his shirt lying on the grass. He had a towel thrown over his shoulder as he had his hands on his hips. Piccolo stood next to Gohan as he had removed his weighted clothing. Trunks stood next to Pan with the water bottle in his hand and a towel wrapped around his neck.

"You have to put more force into your punches Goten." Goku said to his son. Goten nodded his head as he lunged forward. Goku prepared himself for his son's fist. Goten pulled back his arm as he held his hand in a tight fist ready to throw it forward as his body lifted off of the ring slightly.

"HAH!" Goten threw his fist forward. Goku moved his head to the right as Goten's fist went right pasted him. Goku nodded his head as he smiled at his son. Goten jumped back setting himself up for another attack.

"Good, much better." Goku said to him. Goten nodded his head once.

"Thanks." Goten said to his father. Goku continued to smile. Goten lunged forward and he started to throw blurs of punches to his father. Goku walked backwards as he dodged all of his son's attacks.

Pan raised her hand toward Trunks, "hey Trunks let me have a sip of that water." Pan said as she looked up at him.

"Sure, here." Trunks tossed the water bottle to her. She opened it and had a sip of the water. She placed it in front of her as Goten and Goku walked off of the ring. Gohan took the towel on his shoulder off as he handed it to his father.

"Thanks Gohan." Goku said as he started to wipe his face.

"No problem." Gohan said. Trunks handed a towel to Goten as he also wiped his face of the sweat. Trunks also tossed a towel to Vegeta. Vegeta caught it wrapping it around his neck. A team of four people walked over to them. There were three boys and a girl.

"Are you Team Earth?" one of the boys asked them. Goku nodded his head as he placed the towel over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Goku answered. The girl stepped up.

"We're your next opponents." She said to them. Goku looked at the girl. She was no taller that Taylor and Taylor was only 5'5. And he thought she was short, this girl was shorter she must've been 4'9 the most. "What?" the girl asked rudely. Goku blinked as he backed away.

"Nothing… it's just that… your kind of short." Goku answered her.

"WHAT!" She shouted as she through her arms down to her side. Goku took another step back as the girl started to turn a slight red with anger.

"Who are you?" Piccolo asked. The girl started to calm down.

"My name is Sheila." The short girl answered.

"I'm Jiro." One of the boys answered.

"I'm Kevin." Another said.

"And I'm Ziyan." The last one said.

"We'll kick your butts!" the girl shouted pointing her finger at Piccolo. Vegeta walked over looking at her straight in the eye.

"Sure you will tiny!" Vegeta shouted rudely in her face. The girl started to twitch. Ziyan and Jiro grabbed onto her arms holding her as she started to throw a fit.

"You better watch out who you'll dealing with Saiyan." Kevin said as he looked at Vegeta. "She'll kill you right here."

"She won't even be able to touch me!" Vegeta shouted at Kevin. Sheila pulled her arms away as she got into Vegeta's face standing on her tips toes.

"I will defeat you Saiyan! You can count on it!" she shouted. Vegeta glared at her.

"The day you defeat me is the day you grow 5 inches!" Vegeta shouted at her. Sheila started to twitch.

"Dad come on… chill out." Trunks said as he placed his hand onto his father's shoulder. Vegeta backed off once he heard his son's voice.

"You better keep you crazy father in line!" Ziyan shouted. Trunks looked at Ziyan.

"Come on. You'll get you tomorrow!" Sheila shouted as she and her team walked away.

The next day; the group stood at the ring a new one since the other one was destroyed. Vegeta and Sheila kept their eyes locked as they glared at each other till the ref walked in the middle of the ring blocking each other.

"Ladies and Gentle Man! The second day of the tournament starts! Today we have two rookie teams going for it! Team Rye and Team Earth! The fighter from Team Earth is Piccolo! And the fighter from Team Rye is Kevin! Fighters! Please step up onto the ring." Piccolo and Kevin stepped up onto the ring. Piccolo started to remove his weighted clothes and tossed them to the side. Kevin crossed his arms.

"You'll be easy to defeat Namekian!" Kevin shouted at Piccolo. Piccolo glared at Kevin.

"I'm not as weak as all the other Namekians you might've fought." Piccolo said to him. Kevin let a smirk come across his face.

"You're the first one. And I bet you're the weakest Namekian." Kevin said. Piccolo stood there glaring at Kevin. He didn't like this kid. He was really cocky.

"Fighters! Are you ready?" the ref asked. Piccolo and Kevin pulled themselves into their fighting stances. "BEGIN!"

Kevin was the first to launch. He pulled both of his arms back ready to throw them forward. Piccolo raised his forearms to block his attack when he suddenly disappeared without a trace. Piccolo looked around as he walked forward into the middle of the right where the ref once stood. Kevin reappeared behind Piccolo. When Piccolo turned around he met with Kevin's foot to the face. Piccolo's head was tossed the top right as his body fell onto the ground. He looked straight to see Kevin's hands were put together. He held them above his head about to swing them down. Piccolo rolled backwards getting to his feet as Kevin's hands hit the ground. Kevin smirked as he swung his legs knocking Piccolo to the ground again.

Piccolo got up quickly. He threw his fist forward going to hit Kevin in his face. But Kevin brought up his right hand catching Piccolo's fist. He turned his arm causing Piccolo's back to face him. Kevin lifted up his leg slamming it hard into his back. Piccolo went flying forward. His body hit the ground and then bounced back up. Kevin disappeared and reappeared above Piccolo. He went straight forward placing both of his feet onto Piccolo's back throwing him into the ground again. Piccolo hit tossing up rubble. Piccolo quickly rolled onto his back grabbing onto Kevin's feet before he had the chance to get away. Kevin's eyes widened.

"Destructive! Wave!" Piccolo held his hand up and a bright yellow light appeared in his hand launching at Kevin. Kevin's body was tossed into the air. His back arched as he slowly started to come down to the ground with his shirt blown off. Piccolo jumped up to his feet grabbing onto Kevin's ankles. He started to spin him around and around till he finally let go. As Kevin was flying through the air he turned and faced Piccolo. His back about to hit the tile floor. But before he hit he had launched an attack.

"Take this Namekian!" Kevin shouted out as he hit. Piccolo looked at the attack coming toward. It was much to powerful for him to send back. He leapt into the air as the attack went for the stands. Piccolo looked back. He saw as the attack crawled toward the crowds of people that were screaming and running to get away. Piccolo disappeared and reappeared in front of the attack. He held his hands out and tried to push back the attack but his attempt didn't work. But he managed to send it up into the sky. Piccolo hurried to the ring. But Kevin had appeared in front of him. Piccolo quickly came to a halt. Kevin pulled back his fist and then threw it forward. Piccolo dodged it by moving his head to the right. Kevin through another punch but Piccolo dodged that one by moving his head to the left.

Piccolo then grabbed onto Kevin's wrists. He raised him above his head. He then threw Kevin downward slamming him into the ground. But Kevin got to his feet like nothing had happened. Piccolo hovered upward as he held his fists close ready to block any attack. Kevin looked up at him smirking.

"If the fighters don't get back into the ring you both will be disqualified!" The ref shouted from his safe platform.

"Let's go." Kevin said. Piccolo and Kevin disappeared and reappeared on the ring.

"This Kevin guy is strong." Pan said as she had her hands in her pockets.

"You got that right." Trunks said agreeing with her.

"It seems that every attack Piccolo throws at him it doesn't cause Kevin any pain." Gohan said as he looked downward placing his hand onto his chin.

"Maybe Kevin has a weak spot." Goten stated as he looked at his brother who was probably 2 times smarter then he was.

"If he does have a weak spot… it's not going to be easy to find it." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

"Come on you guys." Goku said as he placed his hands onto his hips. "Believe in Piccolo. He'll come through." He added.

"It's not that we don't believe in Piccolo." Pan said.

"It's just Kevin…" Goten finished for his niece. Goku nodded his head as he understood where they were all coming from. They were worried about Kevin's strength compared to Piccolo's. When Piccolo launched his Destructive Wave nothing had happened to Kevin beside his shirt was blown off and his chest was then covered in slight purple bruises that was it. There was no real or serious injury on him.

"I understand where you all are coming from." Said Goku, "but Piccolo can do it. Trust me, he's never let us down before." Goku was right. There wasn't a time where Piccolo had let them down. He was always there. Right from the beginning with Gohan's capture by Raditz all the way to Taylor's struggle against Noja, and that's a long time isn't it?

Piccolo dodged all of Kevin attempts at hitting him. Piccolo started to notice something. Kevin wasn't trying to hit Piccolo. It was like he was waiting for something and this made a feeling in the pit of Piccolo's stomach grow telling him that something was going to happen.

"What are you waiting for Kevin?" Piccolo asked as he leapt into the air as Kevin's fist went straight into the ground. Kevin turned and looked at Piccolo as he flipped in the air landing on his feet with his back turned to him. Kevin stood upright as he looked at the back of his opponent.

"I'm not waiting for anything Namekian." Kevin said to him, "or maybe… I am." Piccolo slightly turned to see Kevin smirking. Piccolo raised his eyebrows looking at him funny. Piccolo then turned fully around to see Kevin was starting to glow with a pitch black aura. He took a step back as Kevin's hair started to wave in the air.

_'What is going on?' _Piccolo asked himself. He watched as Kevin's body seemed to change. He didn't know how it still looked the same but it also looked like it changed. Kevin's eyes rolled into the back of his head and rolled back completely white.

"This is what I'm waiting for!" Kevin shouted out at Piccolo. He lunged forward the black aura continued to surround him. He pulled his hands back as they also begun to glow with a pitch black color. He threw them forward at Piccolo. Two wide and gigantic ki beams shot out of his hands and going toward Piccolo. Piccolo didn't know what to do so he did a counter attack but nothing had happened. Piccolo's counter attack had failed. He tried to leap into the air but the attacks just followed him.

"Piccolo!" He heard Gohan called out to him as the attacks hit.

"AAH!" Piccolo shouted out in pain as the attacks burned his skin. Kevin smirked as he watched Piccolo hovering there tossing his head around due to the pain of the attacks.

"Welcome to my world." Kevin said as he hovered upward. Piccolo cupped his head into his hands as the begun to grow worse. "My world is full of darkness and pain that no one can bare." Kevin said as he hovered in front of Piccolo. Piccolo managed to open his eyes to look at Kevin but his vision was blurred. He could see anything but the dark aura surrounding Kevin. "This is my darkness that I had unleashed on you. You're skin will burn to you finally give into it and until then… I'll have your friends watch you suffer!" Kevin shouted in Piccolo's face.

Once Kevin had shouted the pain grew more and more. Piccolo closed his eyes as his skin continued to burn. He wasn't about to give in. He couldn't. The planet he called home, Earth was relaying for him to win this round so it can survive one more battle. But if he gives in it will not only stop the grueling pain his home would be in danger of destruction and the people he found himself grown attached to he had let down if her gave in.

"I'm… I'm not going to give into your trick Kevin…" Piccolo said softly as the pain continued. Kevin smirked.

"Fine then. Don't give in but the pain will only get worse." Kevin said to him.

"Let it get worse then…" Piccolo groaned slightly, "I'm here fighting for earth… and I plan on keeping it around!" Piccolo managed to hit Kevin in his face. His fist came in contact with Kevin's bottom jaw snapping it out of place. Kevin's head was thrown to the left as his body was. He also hit the ground. Kevin sat up moving his jaw around. On the right side where Piccolo had hit… it kept on cracking, so what did he do about it? He punched himself underneath his chin popping his jaw in place again. Kevin stood up as he looked up at Piccolo who managed to pull his body out of the arch it was in into an upright position. But Piccolo was still in pain and there was nothing he could do about it. Piccolo wasn't going to give in.

"Nice shot." Kevin said as he smiled. "It was a really nice shot. No one I ever faced was able to hit me while they were going through that kind of pain." Kevin turned his smile into a smirk as he tossed that every smirk to the right side of his face. "However… no one has ever survived after hitting me!" Kevin lunged upward.

Piccolo didn't know where he was coming from considering he was nearly blind by pain. But just because Piccolo was blind by the pain doesn't mean he couldn't hear right?

Piccolo jumped backward as Kevin's fist hit nothing. He looked at Piccolo funny. But he then smiled seeing Piccolo's body shaking within the aura he had placed upon him. Kevin lunged forward.

"HAH!" Kevin started to send blurs of kicks. Since his legs were swiping through the air so fast they made a swish noise that Piccolo was able to listen to and he was able to block or dodge the attacks. Piccolo didn't know how long he could keep on going like this. The pain was too much, it was like nothing he ever felt before. It was definitely different. Piccolo begun to feel his body go numb for a seconds but then he regained it. Kevin managed to slow his body down enough where Piccolo wouldn't be able to hear him moving. Kevin struck Piccolo in his face sending him into the tile floor of the ring. Piccolo laid there his body shaking with tremendous pain. Kevin walked over to Piccolo looking down at him. "You won't be able to stand that forever Namekian." Kevin said to him as he crossed his arms. Piccolo slowly got to his feet as Kevin backed up a little.

"Yes… I will…" Piccolo said seriously closing one eye with pain. Kevin smirked. He then slammed his knee into Piccolo's stomach. Piccolo was about to disappear into the air but Kevin placed his hands onto his back forcing him back into his knee. Kevin grabbed the back of Piccolo's shirt and tossed him away.

He bounced off the tile floor with his body turning. Piccolo landed on his back. He now had both of his eyes closed tightly now. He didn't know what to do. If he gave into this pain he didn't know what was going to happen to him, but he couldn't fight with this aura surrounding him… could he?

Kevin lunged forward throwing punches into Piccolo's face then to his chest and then to his stomach. Kevin disappeared and reappeared kicking Piccolo in his back sending him onto the floor of the ring. Piccolo struggled to his feet. He turned slightly to see Kevin hovering in the air. He looked like he was calling a great attack or something.

"Take this Namekian!" Kevin held his hands out side by side and then launched a gigantic attack. Piccolo's eyes widened.

"PICCOLO!" everyone on the team called.


	19. Piccolo's Win

**_Chapter 19: Piccolo's Win_**

Piccolo continued to struggle with Kevin. The dark aura surrounding him made his body cold and hard to move in and not to forget the pain it caused.

Kevin slammed his fist into Piccolo's stomach. Piccolo's body jerked forward. Kevin grabbed onto Piccolo's head and tossed him to the side. Once Piccolo hit he begun to shake in unbarring pain. He couldn't take this anymore. The pain was to much. He felt like his body was going to break into two.

Kevin got down onto his right knee looking at Piccolo. He grabbed a hold of his chin then he made Piccolo look at him in the eyes.

"Why don't you give up?" Kevin asked, "you know you cannot win." He said. Piccolo didn't answer. He closed his eyes tightly. Kevin smirked as he let go of Piccolo's chin. "If you want to continue get onto your feet Namekian." Kevin said as he glared down at the Namekian. Piccolo struggled but eventually he got onto his feet. But he wasn't standing fro long. Kevin lunged forward kicking him in his stomach. Piccolo was about to hit the ground but he caught himself. Kevin grabbed a hold of Piccolo's face. He clenched his tightly. Piccolo could feel his skull about to break. He was going to crush his head.

"I… I cannot… LOSE!" a blast of energy broke threw the dark aura around him. Kevin was blown away as he skid across the tile floor. Piccolo stood there tall with his energy and not Kevin's.

"How did you break away?" Kevin asked. Piccolo didn't answer. "No matter. I will win and there's nothing you can do about it!" Kevin lunged at him.

Piccolo jumped up placing his foot on the back of his head pushing him into the ground. Kevin placed his hands onto the floor as he flipped himself up. His legs grabbed onto Piccolo slamming him onto the ground in front of himself. Kevin flipped up onto his feet. He looked down at Piccolo as he disappeared. Kevin looked around when Piccolo reappeared behind him. He swung his leg hitting Kevin on the right side of his face. Kevin went into the tile floor. He stood up and glared at Piccolo as he hovered there in the air.

"Very good Namekian." Kevin said as he wiped dust off of his arms. "You did well."

"So did you." Piccolo said, "to bad when you get home your planet will no longer be there."

"My planet will survive even if I lose. Shelia will win it for us." He said. Piccolo looked at Kevin funny. Shelia the short thing? How could she win it? She was no taller that Taylor and she was 13. "She may be small. But she more powerful then you ever came up against. She has traveled to different planets and learned different techniques. You're planet will be the one to fall."

"You have a lot of confidence for someone so small." Piccolo said to him. Kevin smirked.

"You judge her by her height. But I judge her by her strength." Kevin lunged upward throwing his fist forward hitting Piccolo in his face causing his nose to bleed. Piccolo wiped his blood off as he lunged at Kevin. He slammed his shoulder into his stomach Sending Kevin onto the tile floor. Kevin grabbed onto Piccolo's arm. He placed his hand onto his chest about to blow a whole.

Piccolo punched Kevin in his temple causing him to get dizzy. He let go of Piccolo as he leaned back. The ki beam went right past his face. Piccolo was then hit by Kevin as his leg came in contact with his side. Piccolo went flying to the side. Kevin disappeared and reappeared behind Piccolo. But before his attack could've hit him, Piccolo disappeared. Kevin looked around. Then he looked up to see Piccolo holding his arm straight out at him.

"Destructive Wave!" Piccolo launched his attack. But Kevin held his arm straight out as he launched his own attack. Piccolo's Destructive Wave and Kevin's attack collide with each other causing a massive explosion blowing both of their teams away.

Once the smoke cleared it looked like Kevin and Piccolo were hit with the after shocks. Piccolo stood there hunched over with blood dripping off of his shoulder. Kevin stood at the other end of the ring slightly hunched as well. Blood ran down his face and onto his chest.

"Very nice Namekian." Kevin said. Piccolo smirked.

"We're not finished yet." He said. Kevin nodded his head agreeing with Piccolo.

"Agreed."

"Shall we finish?" Piccolo asked. Kevin and Piccolo lunged forward at each other. Piccolo and Kevin pulled back their fists and through them forward. Their fists hit each others sending pain down their arms. Piccolo then swung his leg up over Kevin's head hitting him in the back of his neck. Kevin hit the tile floor face first. But he disappeared and reappeared behind Piccolo.

Piccolo turned around in time to jumped over Kevin's attack. Piccolo swung his left arm forward hitting Kevin right in his face. Kevin stumbled backwards placing his hand underneath his bottom lip as it started to bleed. Kevin looked at his hand to see the blood. He looked up at Piccolo as he hovered there in the air smirking at him.

"ARGH!" Kevin lunged upward throwing blurs of punches. Piccolo dodged them all and caught one. Kevin's eyes widened as Piccolo slammed his fist into his chest causing his heart to skip a beat. Kevin hit the ground gasping for air.

"Not so easy." Piccolo said to him.

"Finish me." Kevin said, "why do you stand there and stare at me like you do."

"Because I'm waiting for you to get you and fight me." Piccolo said, "I know you're not that easily defeated."

Kevin smirked, "you're right. I'M NOT!" Kevin swung his leg up hitting Piccolo underneath his chin. Piccolo smirked as his body was flung upwards with Kevin following.

Piccolo looked down as he held his hands out at Kevin. "DESTRUCTIVE! WAAAVE!" Piccolo launched his attack as Kevin came to a halt. Kevin held out his hands as the attack touched him burning his hands.

"RAAAAAHH!" Kevin screamed. Smoke started to appear coming off of his hands as Piccolo added more fuel to the fire. Kevin could no longer hold it. The attack touched Kevin's chest burning it. He hit the ground making a crater in the ring as Piccolo appeared hovering out of the clouds and landing on the ground. He looked at Kevin who struggled to get to his feet. Piccolo walked over to him looking down. Kevin had one eye closed as he looked at his opponent. Piccolo reached down lifting Kevin up off of the ground.

"Get on your feet." Piccolo said, "we're not done yet." Kevin nearly fell over onto his back but his caught his balance. Piccolo pulled his hand back throwing it forward.

Kevin lifted up his arms blocking his attack. Piccolo smirked as he swung his leg hitting him in his side. Kevin went to hit the ground but he placed his hands out catching himself. Piccolo was about to slam his foot onto his leg breaking it when Kevin flipped himself upwards. But Kevin left himself wide open for an attack to his stomach. Piccolo took this chance and slammed his fist into Kevin's stomach.

"OOF!" Kevin hit the ground. Piccolo held his hand out pointed at him. There was a ping noise and a ki ball appeared in his hand. Kevin sat up looking at Piccolo. "Go ahead… kill me…" Kevin said as she looked at the ground.

"You're finished?" Piccolo asked. Kevin looked up at him. "Pathetic. I was hoping for a better fight from you." Piccolo launched the attack. It entered Kevin's chest and exited out his back as blood splattered onto the ground. Piccolo watched as Kevin's body hit the ground. Piccolo looked down at his body as the ref walked into the middle of the ring.

"Team Earth has won the first round! Now! Ziyan vs. Trunks! Fighters! Come up to the ring!" Piccolo turned and looked at Trunks. Trunks walked up the ring and shook Piccolo's hand.

"Good fight Piccolo." Trunks said. Piccolo nodded as he walked off of the ring.

"Good luck Trunks." Piccolo said. Trunks stood across from Ziyan.

"Have you gotten your crazy father under control?" Ziyan asked. Trunks's fist clenched as he tilted his head downward.

"I'm sick and tired of you saying things about my father." Trunks said seriously as he looked up at Ziyan.

"Well, no that I have gotten you mad." He smirked, "its time for the battle to start." ****


	20. Trunks's Death and Vegeta's Rage

**_Chapter 20: Trunks's Death and Vegeta's Rage_**

"You better watch yourself Saiyan. I'm not going to lose." Ziyan growled at Trunks.

"BEGIN!" Ziyan charged forward at Trunks. Trunks leapt up into the air but Ziyan disappeared and reappeared above him. Trunks looked up but Ziyan threw his fist into his face. Trunks hit the ground hard. He skid across it a few feet. Ziyan landed on his feet as Trunks stood up.

"Are you even ready for this Saiyan?" Ziyan asked as she crossed his arms. Trunks clenched his fists.

"I have a name! Use it!" Trunks shouted as he charged forward toward Ziyan. He hit him in his stomach but Ziyan showed no sign of pain. Then Ziyan kneed Trunks in his stomach sending him back a couple of feet. Trunks wrapped his right arm around his stomach as he gained his breath back slowly. Then Ziyan launched forward head butting Trunks in his stomach. Trunks fell back nearly off of the ring. But he regained his balance.

"What's your name then?" Ziyan asked.

"My name is Trunks!" Trunks shouted as he turned Super Saiyan charging toward Ziyan. Ziyan smirked as the saiyan came toward him. Trunks's fist started to go threw the air toward Ziyan. But he dodged them all and caught Trunks's last shot. He smiled evilly as he slammed his fist into his elbow nearly breaking it. "AAAAH!" trunks screamed in pain as he fell onto his knees. Ziyan still held onto his arm as he kicked him in the face sending him backwards. Trunks laid there on the ground with his arm shaking in pain.

"GET UP SON!" Vegeta's voice came from the ring side. Trunks slowly started to get up. Ziyan stood over him looking down on him. Trunks looked at him as Ziyan held out his finger.

"Pathetic." He said to him.

"BURSTER CANNON!" Trunks launched an unsuspecting attack. Ziyan went flying backwards to the edge of the ring with his shirt blown away. Trunks stood up charging toward Ziyan. Trunks grabbed onto Ziyan's foot slamming him onto the ring floor and then tossing him away like he was nothing. Trunks turned to look at Ziyan hopefully on the ground but he was quickly at his feet. Trunks stepped back as Ziyan's fist went into his stomach. Blood splattered out of his mouth onto the ring floor as he fell back. Ziyan launched a ki beam. Trunks kicked himself up in time to block the attack and send it right back at him but Ziyan flicked it up into the air.

Trunks and Ziyan lunged at each other. They both threw punches and kicks. But Trunks was getting beat up bad. Ziyan had no serious injuries. Ziyan then blasted Trunks away knocking him out of his super saiyan state. Trunks hit the ground hard and weak. He laid there on the ground shaking in pain as Ziyan walked over to him. He placed his foot onto Trunks's chest. He pressed down to the point where Trunks was screaming in pain and Ziyan could feel his heartbeat.

"You weren't much of a fight you know." Ziyan told Trunks. Trunks looked at him.

"Who said I was finished?" he asked.

Ziyan smirked. "I did!" Ziyan then launched an attack the entered his chest. Trunks body jerked upward as it fell back onto the tile ring. Trunks eyes stayed open as his head rolled to the left letting blood run out of his mouth.

"TRUUUUNKS!" Pan shouted as she closed her eyes tightly. The rest of the group stood in shock.

"He was killed in minutes!" Goten stated.

"Ziyan is extremely strong." Gohan said with Piccolo agreeing. Vegeta stood there staring at the body of his son. He couldn't believe that his son was dead. He wasn't going to believe it because he knew his son was stronger then that. Vegeta searched for his ki but it was truly gone. Vegeta's fists clenched as he closed his eyes tightly tilting his head toward the ground.

"My only son… killed in minutes." Vegeta said softly. Goku walked toward him placing his hand onto his shoulder.

"Vegeta…"

"Get your hand off of me Kakkarot!" Vegeta shouted as he pulled his shoulder away. Goku's hand now touched nothing but air. Vegeta looked up to see what the ref was going to say about his son.

"Team Rye has won this round! The next match starts with…!"

"No!" Vegeta shouted as he stepped onto the ring. The ref looked at him as he came closer. "I want to fight the man who killed my son!" Vegeta shouted.

"Vegeta! From Team Earth has decided to fight Ziyan!" the ref shouted. The crowd roared considering they never seen anything like this. No one has ever done what Vegeta was about to do.

Vegeta looked over at his son's body to see it was disappeared. He knew that King Yemma had taken his body. Vegeta looked back at Ziyan who stood there smirking.

"You're son couldn't defeat me. What makes you think that you can?" Ziyan asked.

"THIS!" Vegeta threw his fist into Ziyan's stomach and then he kicked his face sending him onto the ground of the tile ring. The ref scrambled back to his safe platform as the battle begun.

The rage within Vegeta grew more over his son's death. He was going to make Ziyan pay. No matter what it meant.

Ziyan tried to hit Vegeta but it was hopeless. Ziyan couldn't get one hit on him. Vegeta either blocked it or disappeared and reappeared somewhere else. Vegeta threw both of his fists in Ziyan's stomach. He then slammed his forehead against Ziyan's sending him onto the tile floor. Ziyan slowly shook the dizziness out of his head as he stood up.

"You're going to pay for what you've done to my son!" Vegeta shouted. Ziyan spit out blood off of the ring as he stood up looking at Vegeta.

"And you're going to pay for hitting me the way you did." Ziyan said. Vegeta smirked.

"Bring it on!" Vegeta shouted. Ziyan lunged forward but he was only blown away by the burst of energy around his saiyan opponent. Vegeta went all the way to Super Saiyan 4. He charged forward slamming his fist into his stomach. More blood came out of Ziyan's mouth. The blood splattered onto Vegeta's right cheek as he fell back. Vegeta stood there as he smeared the blood onto his glove. Ziyan stood up as he looked at Vegeta.

"You'll die!" Ziyan said, "I will defeat you!"

"From what it looks like to me, I'm defeating you!" Vegeta kicked Ziyan in the side of his head sending him back onto the tile floor.

"And this will not last long!" Ziyan launched upward hitting Vegeta underneath his chin causing his bottom lip to hit the top row of teeth cutting it open and making it bleed. Finally Ziyan got a hit on Vegeta but it wasn't going to last long. Vegeta wiped the blood coming down his chin. He then flicked his hand and the blood went onto the tile floor.

"You'll pay for that hit." Vegeta growled.

"Sure I will. Like I will pay for killing your son." Ziyan said to him. Vegeta's rage now touched its peek. Another burst of energy surrounded Vegeta as he lunged forward. it was like no one could stop his assault.

Pan fell to her knees as she covered her face with her hands. "Trunks was like my best friend!" Pan shouted out. Gohan got down next to his daughter placing his hand onto her shoulder.

"It's alright Pan. When we get home we'll wish him back." Gohan told her.

"Along with the other planets that were destroyed." Goku added. Everyone looked at him. "What Moritor is doing is wrong. He took many lives and we're going to bring them back with the dragon balls." Everyone within the group nodded their heads.

"But… we don't kno how long we're going to be here." Pan said to her grandfather as she stood up.

"We can contact King Kai and tell him to tell one of our friends to collect the dragon balls and wish Trunks back to life and to save the last wish." Goku answered.

"But… we don't know what the rules say about that." Piccolo said to Goku. "Everyone on his planet knows that Trunks died in battle. If we return the next day for another battle and he's with us they'll know that we did something get our fighter back to life." Piccolo then explained. Goku sighed.

"Piccolo's right. We'll have to wait till we win the tournament." Goten said to his father.

Vegeta and Ziyan's battle continued. Vegeta throwing his fists back into Ziyan's stomach. Ziyan took very blow and with each blow more blood splattered out of his mouth. He then backed away wrapping his arms around his stomach. Vegeta looked at him funny as he held his fists tightly. Ziyan hunched over with his head looking at the ground. He then started to chuckle weirdly as he spit out blood to the side of the ring.

"Is… is that all you got for me Saiyan?" Ziyan asked as blood dripped onto the ground. Vegeta clenched his fists tightly.

"Why you little…"

"I should've expected something like you after your son was much more of a fight." Ziyan added cutting in from Vegeta's sentence.

"You'll get it PUNK!" Vegeta lunged forward toward Ziyan. His rage had met its peek. Vegeta's rage couldn't be stopped now. Ziyan was getting it now. Vegeta's rage was so high that no one could stop him now. Nothing was going to get him to stop his assault on Ziyan. No one could calm him down. For Vegeta was going to get his revenge for his son.


	21. Ziyan Bounces Back

_**Chapter 21: Ziyan Bounces Back**_

__

Vegeta continued to attack Ziyan. And Ziyan continued to take the hits. It seemed like nothing could stop Vegeta and his assault. After a while of beating on Ziyan the crowd started to get tired of it and cheered for Vegeta because he was going to win anyway, well… that's what they thought.

Ziyan stumbled back keeping his balance after getting hit in the stomach. Vegeta stood there huffing and puffing, completely out of breath. Ziyan looked at him smirking.

"Are you done yet Saiyan?" Ziyan asked. Vegeta gritted his teeth and growled. He couldn't believe that this kid had the guts to say something like that to him. And the one thing that bothered Vegeta was that smirk across his face. The same smirk he had when he killed his son.

"When I'm done that filthy smirk on your face will be gone!" Vegeta shouted pointing at him. Ziyan continued to smirk, unafraid of the Saiyan's threat.

"There's nothing you can say that will scare me." Ziyan said. "I've killed your son successfully and you will go and meet up with him in the other world." He added. Vegeta really didn't like his positive attitude. But the one thing Vegeta had done to himself was wear himself down. It was like he was too tired to care. But Vegeta's emotions wasn't about to let Trunks down.

"Yeah right! You'll meet or other teammate in HELL!" Vegeta lunged forward pulling his fist back. When he was close enough her through it at Ziyan. But, Ziyan clearly dodged it. Vegeta's eyes widened. How could someone as beat up as Ziyan move that quickly?

Ziyan lifted up his knee hitting him in the gut. Vegeta was about to go flying when Ziyan trapped him in between his knee and elbow. Ziyan removed his knee and hit Vegeta with his elbow in the back of the neck sending him onto the ground. Vegeta hit the tile floor hard. He lifted himself up and out of the rubble as Ziyan stood there watching him. Vegeta got to his feet. But he wasn't looking at the beat up Ziyan. Ziyan was completely fine. Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked at him. There was nothing wrong with him. It was like he just had a Senzu Bean. There wasn't even a scratch on him.

"What? Surprised?" Ziyan asked. Vegeta stood there staring at Ziyan trying to figure out what had happened. He was puzzled. Which doesn't really happen everyday; it was rare to find Vegeta puzzled as he was right now.

Suddenly, Vegeta's puzzled face was wiped off with a powerful punch to the gut. The force was so strong that it caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head and almost everyone felt like they felt the hit. Vegeta fell back onto the ring gasping for air. The pain shot through his body. Ziyan reached down picking him up holding him in the air.

"You shouldn't have come here Saiyan. You should've never shown up and let your planet blow up." Ziyan said. Vegeta looked at him with one eye closed. He didn't have the energy to keep on fighting him. Vegeta's blonde saiyan hair fell back to black and from that point, Ziyan was smirking. "You're going to lose today." He said. He tossed Vegeta to the right and then he blasted a ki beam at his back Vegeta hit the floor face first. He struggled to get to his feet but he fell back down. Ziyan walked over to him placing his foot onto his back stopping him from getting up. "Why don't you give up?" Ziyan then asked. Vegeta turned his head enough to look at him.

"Because I am no weakling! And I will avenge my son's DEATH!" a blast of energy surrounded Ziyan pushing him up into the air. Ziyan came to a halt about 20 feet up. He looked at Vegeta and he was now back in his Super Saiyan 2 state. Vegeta lunged upward toward him. He started to through fists, kicks, and energy beams. But Ziyan blocked them all. Ziyan then landed a kick across Vegeta's face. Vegeta's head was tossed to the left. Ziyan grabbed onto his arm swinging him around and around. But Vegeta pointed his other arm at Ziyan launching a ki blast at him. The ki blast exploded right when it touched his chest. Smoke rose into the air. Once the smoke cleared Ziyan and Vegeta were both throwing attacks.

Vegeta dodged and blocked almost every one of Ziyan's attacks and the same with Ziyan. But they soon slowed down because they were both tired. Landing on their feet on the ring they huffed and puffed. Sweat trickled down their foreheads and faces. They both stood with a slight hunch and they never took their eyes off of each other. The staring went on for about 10 minutes and the crowd was getting restless. They wanted their battle and they wanted it now. They didn't want the tow fighters to stand there looking at each other trying to catch their breath. They wanted it now.

"COME ON! FIGHT ALREDY!" someone yelled out at them.

"WE WANT A BATTLE!" another one yelled. They crowd started to yell and yell. The gang couldn't even hear themselves think. But, Pan heard someone. She turned around to see Kotari standing up on her feet. One had was next to her mouth making a half of a horn. The other hand was waving around in the air.

"COME ON VEGETA!" She was shouting. Pan watched as she noticed her brother Guru had his arms crossed looking at her. Pan looked away back at the battle that had started.

Vegeta was the first to launch. He pulled his fist back as did Ziyan when he launched. They both through their fists forward. Their fists collided creating sparks. Vegeta placed a serious look on his face as Ziyan had that same smirk. Vegeta and Ziyan leapt back.

"HAH!" Ziyan launched an attack. Vegeta leapt up into the air at the last second. The attack went on toward the crowd of people. They started to scream as the attack hit killing most of them in that section and injuring a few. Vegeta put his hands together.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta launched his Big Bang Attack. Ziyan flicked it up into the air easily as he lunged at Vegeta. Vegeta made it look like he wasn't going to do anything about his attacker. But that was true. Vegeta held out his hand blasting a ki beam at the last second blowing Ziyan back into the tile ring floor. Ziyan sat up as Vegeta landed on the ground. Ziyan stood up brushing dirt off of his shoulder. He then saw some on Vegeta's shoulder and then wiped it off. Vegeta through his fist into his face knocking him back further.

Ziyan's feet skid across the ring coming to a stop at the end of the ring. Ziyan looked back and sighed a relief. He looked forward bringing up his forearms and crossing them as Vegeta's fist hit them. Ziyan swiped his arms down pushing him back. He lunged forward landing three kicks to the gut. Vegeta flew backwards. Ziyan disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta kicking him up into the air and then he followed. Vegeta stopped himself as Ziyan lunged upward. Vegeta pulled his hands back and then through them forward.

"GALICK! GUN!" Ziyan came to a halt as Vegeta's attack rapidly grew bigger and picked up speed. He held his hands out trying to hold the attack off. "HAAAH!" Vegeta screamed as he added more energy to the attack. Ziyan closed his eyes tightly as he tried hard to hold it off, but it was fatal.

Ziyan's arms were flung to his sides as the blast entered his body. "AAAAAAAAH!" Ziyan screamed in pain as the attack dragged him into the ring. Vegeta slowly hovered out of the clouds landing on his knees on the tile floor looking at Ziyan's lifeless body. He was in the same position that his son was in when he was killed. Vegeta looked away. He heard the ref walk off of his platform and toward the lifeless body of Ziyan. He looked up watching the ref look at him. The ref stood up right and held the microphone to his mouth.

"Team Earth has won a second time!" the ref shouted. Vegeta smirked as he stood up.

"There you go son." He said to himself walking off of the plat form.

"Next Fighters! Jiro vs. Gohan! Fighters please step onto the ring!" Gohan and Jiro stepped up standing in front of each other. The ref stood beside them both. "Fighters! Please remove any weighted clothing!" Jiro removed his shirt and his shoes tossing them to the side as he looked at Gohan. "Fighters, are you ready!" Gohan and Jiro set themselves into their fighting stances. "BEGIN!"


	22. Gohan's Battle

**_Chapter 22: Gohan's Fight_**

Gohan and Jiro lunged at each other once the ref said 'begin.' Jiro was fast, maybe… to fast for Gohan. Jiro had landed four punches and one kick to Gohan and he landed nothing. Gohan stumbled back gaining his balance from one of Jiro's fists. Jiro then lunged forward again throwing his fist forward. Gohan leap up and Jiro's fist went into the tile floor destroying it mainly. Jiro swung his body up and to the left slamming his legs into Gohan's stomach sending him onto the ground. Gohan hit and bounced right back up. He flipped up and landed on his feet. He held his hands up in fists as he looked at Jiro. He was a little surprised. With him going that fast he should be tired by now… but he wasn't.

"You're fast." Gohan said.

"I don't like to have conversations with my enemies while I am battling." Jiro responded. Gohan shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then. Why not?" Gohan then asked. Jiro didn't respond. He stood there staring at Gohan.

"Let's finish this." Jiro said as he lunged at Gohan. Gohan had leapt back dodging Jiro's kick that went straight into the ground. Jiro then launched himself out of the broken ground and straight at Gohan. With extreme speed Jiro was able to hit Gohan at least ten times in a row. Gohan fell back into the ground as he looked at Jiro who landed softly before him. Blood slowly appeared traveling out of Gohan's mouth and down the side of his chin and down his neck. He stood up but to only be blasted towards the edge.

_'He's extremely fast. How can I ever slow him down?' _Gohan asked himself. Jiro was really fast for his age. And he only looked about Goten's age which was maybe 25. Goten's not even that fast. Jiro is also a lot stronger then he appears to look. Gohan pondered about how to make him slower but nothing came to his genius mind.

Jiro lunged forward again. Gohan this time was able to dodge him and land a hit into the back of his neck causing him to fall onto the ring floor. Gohan turned now facing him as he hovered there in the sky looking upon his opponent. Jiro got to his feet and turned to face Gohan. He disappeared and reappeared right in his face. Gohan's eyes widened as Jiro threw a fist to his nose causing it to bleed. Gohan's head was tossed the right as Jiro then slammed his leg into his side. Gohan was hit into the ground. He looked up at Jiro and he came flying down at him. Gohan flipped up to his feet and Jiro's fist went into the tile floor. Gohan found that this was his chance. He kicked Jiro in his face tossing him backwards. Jiro hit the ground. He lifted his head up and looked at Gohan standing there. He stood up onto his feet and wiped his mouth finding blood on his hand. He looked up at Gohan.

"You're going to pay for that." Jiro said.

"I thought you didn't talk to your opponents." Gohan said. Jiro clenched his fists as he disappeared. He then started to send blurs of punches and kicks all over Gohan's body. Gohan's body jerked around as he was forced backwards. More blood bursted out of his mouth. Gohan then hit the floor with the wind completely knocked out of him. Gohan gasped for air as pain rushed through his chest. Jiro reappeared in front of Gohan. He reached down and lifted him up by his neck and held him there. He started to throw his fist into his stomach. Gohan's body jerked with every punch.

"Come on dad!" came Pan's voice from the side lines.

"You can do it bro!" came Goten's voice.

"Come on son!" came Goku's.

"Hit him back dad! Sock him a few!" came Pan's voice again. Gohan closed his eyes as he blocked himself from everything else. Then the sudden picture of his planet blowing up appeared before his eyes. Gohan knew he had to win. He knew he had to fight. Gohan's right foot came up slamming Jiro in his stomach knocking him back. Gohan landed on his feet and then grabbed onto Jiro's arms. He started to slam him into the tile floor over and over again till Jiro placed his hand out catching himself. Gohan's eyes widened as Jiro disappeared. Gohan backed up into the middle of the ring looking around. All he could hear were Jiro's foots steps running around and then they stopped.

"HAH!" Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan right when he knew Jiro was near him. Jiro was pushed backwards. His feet skid across the floor making slight gashes. Gohan turned his head toward Jiro as he went up a level. The golden aura surrounding him was now much brighter and much larger. Gohan turned his body as he walked toward Jiro coming face to face with him. Jiro stared into Gohan's teal eyes.

_'He's a super saiyan! They haven't been around in a thousand years…!' _Jiro thought to himself. Jiro smirked. Gohan blinked. "You think because your super saiyan you'll be able to win this battle." Jiro said.

"I don't think I just know." Gohan replied. Jiro's smirk grew larger.

"We'll see!" a burst of energy surrounded him and Gohan was pushed back. Gohan stumbled a few times. His aura broke away as he lifted up his hands in front of his face blocking the whipping wind. Jiro was lifted into the air as his muscles started to bulge outward. Jiro's hair turned from the color it was to a jet black and then it spiked up. Fangs slowly grew hanging over his bottom lip. Jiro's eyes went pure white and then to pure black. Gohan watched his opponent take his form. Jiro landed on his feet smirking at Gohan. "Are you ready to begin this battle?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Gohan answered.

"A Super Saiyan against a Superior Being… this should be interesting." Jiro and Gohan lunged at each other with incredible power. From here on out… the battle will get intense.


	23. Super Saiyan Vs Superior Being

_**Chapter 23: Super Saiyan Vs. Superior Being**_

Gohan and Jiro continued to fight. Their battle got fierce considering their power levels and transformations. Gohan, a Super Saiyan went up against Jiro, a Superior Being. Gohan might not know what a Superior Being was but he knew it was close to a Super Saiyan. Jiro's hair was spiked up and jet black. His eyes were black and blank. Jiro's fangs hung over his bottom lip slightly. Gohan's eyes teal green. His hair spiked up and a golden blonde. The two transformed into something different. Something stronger then they usually are.

Gohan threw his fist forward and Jiro blocked it by putting his hand out pushing it away. Jiro when spun and landed a kick to Gohan's face making him stumble back. Jiro then threw his fist forward and Gohan caught it. He straightened out Jiro's arm and then kicked him in the chest letting go of his hand. Jiro lost his balance but quickly regained it. He lunged forward with his body lifting off of the ground. Gohan stood his ground as his opponent came closer to him. Gohan ducked dodging Jiro's fist. He then threw his body upward hitting Jiro in his chin causing his fangs to cut his bottom lip. Jiro grabbed onto his saiyan like hair and tossed him into the ground hard. Gohan flipped back up to his feet. He turned and faced Jiro to see he was completely gone.

Gohan looked around. He kept all of his senses opened for any sign of Jiro. But there was nothing. It was like he completely disappeared and he was never going to return. Well, Gohan wished that would happen. Jiro reappeared lunging and slamming his elbow into the back of Gohan's neck. Gohan fell forward but he placed his hands out catching himself. As Jiro lunged forward again, Gohan tossed his legs up wrapping them around Jiro's neck. He swung Jiro down into the concrete tile of the ring. Jiro winced slightly but he disappeared and Gohan stood up. Again Jiro lunged at him throwing his fist into Gohan's chest knocking him to the ground.

Gohan gasped for air slightly from the hard hit to the chest. But then he saw Jiro throwing his fist toward him again. Gohan rolled to the right as his fist went into the ground flinging up rubble. Jiro turned his body toward Gohan. He swung his legs swiping Gohan's side and tossing him to the ground. Gohan jumped up and got into his stance as Jiro placed his body onto the tile floor. He crossed his arms and smirked.

"You're a good fighter." Jiro said. Gohan smirked.

"And the same to you Jiro." Gohan said, "what happened to you not liking to talk to your opponents?" he asked.

"I guess I can make an exception to you." Jiro answered, "I never met anyone able to hit me the way you can."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Gohan asked. Jiro lowered his arms to his side.

"I don't know, should you?" Then, the two transformed men disappeared and reappeared in the sky. Blurs of punches and kicks were sent at each other only to be blocked or dodged. Gohan caught both of Jiro's hits. His hands started to glow from ki beams being ready to be launched. Then, they were launched and Jiro was tossed back slightly. Jiro's hands steamed as they burned. Jiro looked at his hands as he looked up at Gohan to see him smirking. Jiro smirked back as he lunged forward.

Jiro kicked Gohan in his stomach and then spun hitting Gohan in the face with his forearm. Blood bursted out of Gohan's mouth as he hit the ground. Jiro lunged downward as he pulled back his fist. Jiro's fist hit Gohan's stomach. Gohan's body was pushed further and further into the tile floor till he finally hit Jiro in the face knocking him back. Jiro flipped in the air and landed on his feet. Jiro lunged forward again before Gohan could even get ready. Jiro hit him the face and then grabbed onto his hand throwing him into the ground hard. Gohan looked at Jiro as he then disappeared. He reappeared behind Jiro and slammed his elbow into the back of his head. Jiro hit the ground. but before he hit Gohan was knocking in the face and they both hit. Gohan and Jiro jumped up onto their feet at the same time. They jumped backwards putting space in between them. Gohan and Jiro were locked in a stare down. Soon that was broken when Gohan lunged forward. He threw his fist forward but Jiro blocked it by pushing it out of the way. Jiro swung his hand forward toward Gohan's stomach as a ki beam appeared in his hand. The ki beam came in contact with Gohan's stomach and then it was launched. Gohan was pushed backwards as he fell to the ground.

Gohan huffed and puffed as he fell out of his Super Saiyan state. He closed his eyes slowly as he laid there. He could hear Jiro's foot steps coming closer and closer to him till they finally stopped. He heard a ping noise and then he spoke.

"You're finished." Came Jiro's voice. But Gohan heard another, but this voice was crying.

"PAPA!" it was Pan. Gohan looked over at his daughter to see tears in her eyes from fear of losing her father like she lost her best friend Trunks.

"Come on Gohan!" Goku shouted out.

"Let's go Bro!" was Goten. Gohan smiled slightly. And then Jiro's attack launched and smoke was tossed up into view blocking the ring out of sight. Everyone, including the crowds in the stands waited anxiously to see the results of the blast. Jiro jumped out of the smoke coughing as he also fell out of his transformation state. He looked at the puff of smoke and smirked. There was no sign of Gohan's ki or power level anywhere. Pan fell to her knees as he begun to cry. Goten got down next to his niece and rubbed her back as Goku looked downward. Piccolo had his arms crossed looking at the ground as well and Vegeta looked straight ahead.

The ref came off of his platform and walked over he grabbed his wrist and lifted it into the air. "The Winner is…!" Then the ref went silent. The puff of smoke was blown away and roaring was heard. They then saw someone standing there with a golden aura surrounding them. Their fists were tightly clenched and their body was battered and bruised. Their eyes glared with the teal green color and the ref backed away back onto his platform.

"How did you…?"

"You fighting against a saiyan remember that." Gohan answered with a smirk across his face. He lunged forward and then hi Jiro in his face sending him backwards. He appeared behind Jiro and kicked him in the middle of his back. He pulled his hands to his side as a blue ball of energy appeared. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAAAA!" Gohan through his hands forward and the Kamehameha Wave left his hands and went right through Jiro's body killing him instantly. The ref walked off of his platform again and lifted up Gohan's battered and bruised hand.

"Son Gohan! Is the winner! Team Earth wins another round!" Gohan fell out of his saiyan state.

"PAPA!" Pan came running up onto the ring to her father. He wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Gohan smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. "You did it!" She shouted. Gohan lifted her up.

"I guess I did." Gohan said as he walked off of the ring placing Pan onto the ground.

"The next match will commence! Son Taylor vs. Shelia!" The ref shouted out. Shelia stepped onto the ring as the group looked around. Taylor was still in the Regeneration Chambers. Then a small referee ran up to the other handing him a piece of paper. The ref read it and then gave it back. "Son Taylor is in the Regeneration Chambers! Team Earth! Please chose a fighter to fight Shelia!" the ref shouted looking at them.

"I'll do it." Pan said. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you sure Pan?" Gohan asked. Pan nodded her head.

"Yeah, you guys had already fought and I want my turn. And I'm pretty sure that auntie Taylor would want me to take her place." Pan said. No one disagreed. Her and Taylor were extremely close and Taylor would want Pan to take her place. Pan walked up onto the ring holding her fists tightly as she walked right up to Shelia standing five feet away.

"Team Earth has chosen Son Pan! Fighters! Are you ready?" the ref lifted his hand into the air as Pan set herself into a stance as Shelia did the same.

"You'll never be able to beat me twerp!" Shelia said to her. Pan smirked.

"I should be calling you twerp since I'm a little taller then you." Pan said smiling. Shelia growled as the ref's hand swiped the air in front of them.

"Begin!"


	24. Pan Against Shelia

_**Chapter 24: Pan Against Shelia!**_

"BEGIN!" the ref shouted out. Shelia lunged forward at Pan. Pan held her stance strong as her opponent came closer. She was then knocked off balance when Shelia's fists hit Pan's forearms. Pan stumbles back and then Shelia kicked her in her stomach making her body look like a sideways V. She then thrusted her fist upward into her jaw straightening her body out. Pan hit the ground with a bruise forming underneath her chin. She wiped a little bit of saliva that had escaped her mouth when the punch hit. Pan stood up on her feet.

"You're really pathetic… I can't believe you took the place of Son Taylor." Shelia said crossing her arms.

"I haven't even gotten started yet." Pan announced. Shelia smirked and then let out a chuckle of laughter.

"Doubt it!" she shouted.

"I might not be as strong as my Papa, Grandpa, Uncle Goten or Auntie Taylor, but I'm strong enough to bet you!" Pan shouted as she lunged forward. Shelia begun to leap backwards every time Pan threw a punch. Then Shelia hovered herself up into the air and spun and kicked her in the face. Pan's head was jerked to the right. Then Shelia took her fist and slammed it into her stomach. Pan's body made another sideways V. But this time, Shelia called a bunch of ki to her hand blasting her away. Pan rolled backwards on the tile floor and stopped on her back.

Pan huffed and puffed as blood rushed out of her mouth from being hit in her stomach twice and once in the face. She felt like her stomach was torn open like Taylor's was in the elimination rounds. Pan sat up slightly, just enough to see her stomach to see it was only wounded by a burn mark. She inherited the tough body from her father and the attitude from her mother. Either way you go with Pan she was a tough cookie to bite into.

Shelia walked over to Pan to the point where she had her feet on either side of Pan standing over her stomach. Pan looked up at her as Shelia reached down for her throat. But then Pan brought up her arms smacking her hands and then she disappeared. Shelia blinked as she looked around for her opponent. Finally, Pan reappeared above Shelia.

"HI-YA!" Pan tucked her right leg underneath her as she slammed her left foot into the side of Shelia's face tossing her to the tile floor of the ring. Shelia skids across the tile floor making a slight gash in the concrete. She then pulled her body up and out of the concrete with a gigantic scratch mark on the side of her face. Blood ran from separate cuts on her scratch but it all dripped to the same place, it dripped to her shirt staining it with crimson blood. Pan hovered herself to the ground as Shelia lightly placed her fingers on the scratch mark. She winced slightly from touching the rough and bleeding side of her face. Shelia pulled her hand away and looked at her fingers to see her dark crimson blood. She looked up at Pan and clenched her fist.

"You'll pay from ruining my beautiful face!" Shelia shouted. Pan let out a slight laugh.

"You beautiful… hah!" Pan shouted out nearly falling in hysterics. Shelia let out a low growl.

"Don't get to cocky my dear." Shelia said with a slight growl in her voice. Pan looked at Shelia to see how angry she was. Maybe Pan should take it down a level? But then Pan wouldn't be Pan if she did.

Out of nowhere Shelia disappeared and reappeared inches away from Pan's face. Pan's eyes widened as she stumbled back from Shelia being to close. Shelia lifted up her hand having her pointer finger and ring finger pointing at her with her thumb out. Her other two fingers here bent straight out to the floor. She tilted her hand up to let Pan see a purple ki beam taking its form. Pan's eyes widened as she planted her feet into the ground ready for the attack. The power from her ki beam that she held in her hand were pushed up slightly enough still keeping the hand in the shape it was in.

She then launched the attack and Pan was ready. Pan crossed her forearms in front of her face since that's where she assumed the attack was going, but then… it took a different course. She lowered her arms to see that the ki beam went right over her head. Pan didn't quite get it, but she took that as a miss.

"Ha! You missed!" Pan said with a smile on her face.

"Not… quite." Shelia stated with a smirk on the left side of her mouth. Then she swiped her hand through the air and the ki beam came back around.

"LOOK OUT PAN!" she heard her father cry out. Pan turned around slowly only to see the attack was coming back and it hit its target. Pan was knocked to the floor at Shelia's feet. Shelia quickly bent down and grabbed a hold of her throat. She lifted her into the air and then spun on her right foot and slammed her into the tile floor. Pan's mouth fell open as she begun to gag. Shelia smirked as she watched Pan struggled to breathe and get her hand off of her neck but her attempt didn't work. Shelia smirked and gripped harder on her throat. Pan closed her eyes tightly as she grabbed onto Shelia's wrist. Shelia pushed Pan deeper and deeper into the ground. As she gripped her throat tightly and Pan continued to gag.

Shelia chuckled and soon her chuckle turned into an evil laughter. Pan's eyes slowly started to close. Shelia gripped harder and harder till then Pan's grip around her wrist became lose and fell. It only took 3 minutes to strangle someone and Shelia held onto Pan's neck for 2 minutes and 30 seconds.

_'Only 30 more seconds…' _Shelia thought, _'and she'll be dead'_

"PAN! PAN GET UP! YOU CAN BEAT HER!" screamed her weak father from the side lines.

"PAN! GET ON YOUR FEET!" Goten shouted holding his fist in the air.

"Come on Pan…" Goku said softly watching his granddaughter sink into the concrete of the tile floor.

Pan heard all of the voices of her family but they were very faint. They images of her Father, Mother, Grandma, Grandpa, Gramps, Uncle Goten, Auntie Taylor, Trunks, and all of her friends appeared in front of her. And then there was the image of earth blowing up.

_'No. I can't lose now. If I do it'll be my fault that Earth blew up and I can't live with that. I have to beat Shelia! I have to! She can't just choke me to death without a fight!' _

Suddenly, Pan grabbed onto Shelia's wrists extremely tight. Shelia's eyes widened as she looked at her. Pan's eyes shot open as she lifted her hand off of her neck. Pan lifted Shelia up in the air as she stood up. She then swung her downward as she thrown her own body into the air.

"HI-YA!" Pan shouted as Shelia was slammed into the ground. Pan pushed herself up and she landed on the ground. Shelia sat up in her small little crater. "You're not going to choke me to death without a fight!" Pan shouted. Shelia smirked as she stood upright.

"Alright, have it your way." She said wiping off some dirt off of her shoulders. Pan held her fists up in front of her face as she Shelia lunged forward.

Pan leapt upward as Shelia's foot went into the ground from missing her. Pan placed her hands onto her Shelia's shoulders. She gripped tightly and then spun her around and around and then again slammed her into the ring. Pan hovered upward slightly as she pulled her hands to her side getting into the Kamehameha Stance.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAA!" Pan through her hands forward as the attack escaped her hands and hit Shelia. There was no explosion and there was no scream in pain. In fact, the Kamehameha Wave didn't even touch Shelia. Shelia was sitting up with her finger resting on the attack holding it back. Pan's eyes widened as she noticed at what Shelia was doing. Pan added more energy to the attack making it larger but Shelia still held it back. Then she removed her finger and the ki beam stayed in place. She swiped her hand through the air smacking the attack back towards Pan. "AAAH!" Pan screamed as the attack hit. Her arms her thrown outward by her side. She tossed her head back closing her eyes tightly as the attack continued to give her pain.

Pan dropped to the tile floor lifeless. Her clothes her dusty and no slightly ripped at the edges. Her moth hung open slightly showing a sliver of her white teeth. Her fingers curled but not much as her arms laid by her side outward on the tile floor. Shelia walked up to Pan's side and tapped her side lightly with her foot as she kept her hands on her hips. She smirked doing so.

"Pathetic Saiyan!" she shouted as she gave her one last kick. Pan's body rolled a couple of times now stopped on her stomach with one hand above her head resting on the tile floor with her head facing the right. Shelia walked over to her keeping her hands on her hips. She reached down pulling Pan's bandanna off of her head and sticking it into her pocket. She looked at Pan's hair as the tips slightly rested on the floor. She smirked as she placed her foot onto her head. "You Saiyans are nothing but weaklings! One of them was killed and now, this little one shall die as well." Shelia begun to press her body weight onto Pan's head.

"PAAAAAAAN!" Gohan called out. He rushed to the ring about to climb on when Piccolo and Goten grabbed onto him stopping him.

"No! Don't Bro! You'll cause Pan the match!" Goten shouted trying to keep him back.

"She's going to die!" Gohan called out again trying to rip away from Piccolo and Goten.

"No she's not Gohan! Pan's strong!" Piccolo shouted struggling to hold onto Pan's father. Shelia looked over at Gohan to see him struggling.

"I take it that you are the father of this girl." Shelia said to Gohan. Gohan stopped struggling as everyone looked at Shelia as she took her hands off of her hips and folded them on her chest. Gohan ripped away his arms from Piccolo and Goten.

"I am!" Gohan shouted. "Get your foot off of my daughter's head!" Gohan shouted at her.

Shelia unfolded her arms, "you raises a pathetic fighter you know." Shelia said to him as she looked at Pan's lifeless body. "She didn't even have a chance against me."

"My daughter was raised well! And she'll kill you once she gets up!" Gohan shouted. Shelia's smirk turned into an evil one.

"Oh but I'm sorry, your daughter will never get up again!" Shelia begun to press her body weight onto Pan's head again. Gohan's eyes widened and then Piccolo and Goten grabbed onto him again. Pan's eyes tightly closed as Shelia pressed on her head. Pan's mouth dropped open like she was going to scream.

"PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"


	25. Pan's Amazing Win

**_A/N: _Erica, it's nice to hear from u again. Sry I killed off ur favorite character… he really didn't have much of a role in my story as the others did. I hope u continue to read it anyway even tho he's no longer in the story. Thx for ur review! Looking forward for ur next one! Enjoy the chapter evey1! **

_**Chapter 25: Pan's Amazing Win**_

Shelia continued to press down onto Pan's head. Pan's upper body sunk into the tile floor deeper and deeper. Gohan's screams for his daughter to get didn't happen. He struggled in the grip of his brother Goten and his friend Piccolo. Goku tried to calm him down telling him that Pan would be Alright and Vegeta stood in front of him trying to hold him back as well.

"GOHAN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Vegeta shouted. "I LOST MY SON! NOW YOUR DAUGHTER WILL BE FINE!" he shouted. Gohan looked at Vegeta.

"No she won't! Cant you see that she's going to get her head crushed!" Vegeta pushed Goten and Piccolo off of him. He slammed his hands down onto his shoulders and shook him.

"YOUR DAUGHTER IS STRONG!" He shouted at him. "SHE'LL MAKE IT!" he added. Gohan stared at Vegeta. Not once did he ever say something like that. He did say sorry in the Cell Games but not once did he ever shake him the way he did and telling him that Pan would survive. Gohan wasn't the only one shocked… everyone on the team was shocked.

Gohan nodded his head. "Alright Vegeta…" he said. Vegeta nodded his head once and let go of Gohan. Gohan looked over Vegeta's shoulder and watched Shelia and Pan as everyone turned to the battle.

Shelia laughed an evil laugh as she continued to press Pan's head into the concrete floor. She always wanted to kill a Saiyan. She had heard rumors about this lord named Frieza had control of the Saiyans and destroyed their planet. But, she was amazed to find them here on this planet fighting for a planet that was weak and full of weak people. She knew she was going to kill Pan here and the planet Earth would be destroyed. She herself never liked this tournament, but she didn't come to protect her planet. She came to fight other warriors. Fighting was her favorite sport, that's all she did was fight.

Pan could hear the voices of her family screaming and cheering her on. Their images appeared in head as they screamed for her. All but two, Taylor and Trunks. She pictured Trunks in the Other World cheering her on. And Taylor, she pictured her in the Regeneration Chamber, but she knew that her aunt was watching.

_'I have to get up and defeat Shelia. Argh! She's going to crush my head! I have to stop her before she kills me! I can hear them… my family and friends cheering me on. I have to get up and win it for my papa!' _Pan thought to herself.

Pan's eyes shot open as Shelia continued pressing her weight into her head. Shelia didn't know that Pan was now awake. Pan grabbed onto her ankle tightly. Shelia's eyes widened with shock.

"What!" she said in shock. Pan lifted her foot off of her head as she slipped out from underneath Shelia's foot. She held onto Shelia's ankle and lifted her up into the air. She then swung her down. But Shelia held her own hands outward and caught herself before she hit the ground. Shelia swung her other leg knocking it into Pan's face. Pan was knocked to the right as Shelia got to her feet.

She leapt up into the air pulling her hands back to her sides calling a huge amount of ki. Pan looked at Shelia as she saw the purple energy forming within her opponents' hands. Shelia then threw her attack forward at Pan. Pan decided to do her own attack. She pulled her hands to her side.

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Pan launched her attack at Shelia's. Pan's blue ki beam collided with Shelia's purple one. Both of them fused together creating an odd color and then exploding. Pan's team was knocked away along with the ref. Smoke appeared hovering around the tile floor blocking anyone from viewing what had happened. Our heroes watched closely as they waited for the smoke to clear.

The wind started to blow down and then to the side moving the smoke with it. Still standing was Shelia. She had her arms folded on her chest with her clothes ripped and torn away with dust covering them. Pan stood about a yard away from her. Her hands on her hips and her hair knotted and tangled with her clothes covered in dust and also ripped and torn away. Both of them had survived the blast amazingly. The ref was apparently knocked out for a couple of seconds but then he scrambled to his feet and got back onto his platform to watch the battle.

"That was very nice girl." Shelia said unfolding her arms and beginning to clap. Pan smirked at her clapping.

"Thank you. I'll have to admit your attack was also strong." Pan said giving some credit to Shelia.

"Tell me, what gave you the strength to suddenly fight me again?" Shelia asked dropping her arms to her side. Pan let go of her own hips and folded her arms on her stomach.

"The support from me family and friends." She answered. "While your foot was on my head I was able to hear the screams and cheers from my team. Even though Trunks and Auntie Taylor aren't there I know that they're cheering for me and I couldn't let my planet fall to its doom because of me. That's what gave me the strength."

"Well, quite a speech." Shelia responded.

"It's not a speech. You asked so I gave you my honest answer." Pan said to her. Shelia let a smirk come across her face.

"That's nice, now… let's get going on our battle shall we?" she asked.

"My pleasure." Pan said.

Shelia and Pan lunged at each other. Both of them let out blurs of punches and kicks at each other, each of them blocked or dodged the attack. They would disappear and reappear the next in a different spot. But then Shelia landed a punch to Pan's chest. Pan flung backwards into the ground sending rubble into the air. She looked up at Shelia seeing her lunging down toward her. Pan lifted her lower body up as Shelia's fist went into the ground. She then slammed her legs down onto Shelia's shoulder.

"GAH!" Shelia cried out. Pan wrapped her legs around her throat. Pan lifted her and her own body up into the air doing a hand stand. She then pushed herself up and slammed Shelia into the ground. Shelia let out another yell in pain. The Pan stood up as Shelia did. But Shelia was much faster then Pan. She lunged forward and slammed her shoulder into Pan's chest. Pan opened her mouth as some blood splattered out. She started to gasp for air. The Shelia thrusted her fist upward into her jaw throwing her body up into the air.

Pan went shooting up and Shelia followed. Pan looked down to see Shelia reaching out for her foot. Pan held her hands outward and begun to shoot ki blast and beams at her opponent. Luckily, they all hit and sent Shelia back into the ground. Pan came to a quick stop as she hovered downward slowly watching Shelia's motionless body carefully. Soon enough Shelia lunged back into the air towards Pan once more. Pan swatted her fist away and then threw hers into Shelia's chest.

"KA! ME! HA! ME!" a blue light started to form in Pan's fist as it opened from the force of the ki. "HAAAAH!" the attack went through Shelia's body knocking her backwards. Shelia's mouth dropped open as she hit the ground. She begun to gag as she started to sit up. Pan's eyes widened as she watched her opponent get to her feet as she landed. "You're… you're still alive?" Pan asked.

Shelia smirked, "its hard to kill me. It's not as easy as you think child." Shelia said to her. Pan gripped her fists as she watched her opponent lunge at her. Pan leapt into the air flipping as she landed on the other side of Shelia. She smacked her forearm into the right side of Shelia's throat. Her hand smacked up against her throat knocking Shelia into Pan. Pan caught her easily. Shelia reached back over her head grabbing onto Pan's shoulders. She then lifted her up into the air and slammed her onto her back.

"AH!" Pan screamed in pain. Shelia smirked as she placed her hand onto Pan's chest and launched a ki beam going straight through her. "AAAAAAH!" Pan screamed even louder. The attack then exploded creating again a cloud of smoke hovering around the ring.

The team stood in suspense. They all knew that Shelia and Pan were seriously hurt. Gohan wasn't sure if Pan was going to be able to beat Shelia if both of them survived that explosion. Within the cloud of smoke there were noises of fists and kicks hitting each other. Then the smoke cleared up with another ki attack. Shelia was on her knees leaning on Pan's hand as her hand touched Shelia's chest. She had sent another ki attack within her body blowing her organs inside again. Pan pulled her hand away and Shelia dropped to the ground in front of her. Pan backed up and fell back onto her butt as she ref walked over to her lifting her hand into the air.

"The winner! Son Pan! Team Earth! You proceed to the next round!" The ref shouted looking at the team. Gohan ran up onto the ring. He ran to Pan and dropped down next to her.

"You did it Pan!" Gohan shouted hugging her daughter. Goten, Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta followed behind him. Goten placed his hand onto Pan's hand and rustled up her hair.

"How does it feel to win?" Goten asked his niece. Pan looked up at him and smiled.

"Good." She answered. Goku looked at Shelia and saw Pan's bandanna sticking out of her pocket. He reached down and pulled it out. He walked over to Pan then handed it to her.

"I believe this is your Pan." He said to her. Pan smiled weakly as she took it from her.

"Thanks Grandpa." Pan said.

"Taylor would be proud of you Pan." Goku said to his granddaughter. Pan nodded her head.

"An amazing win." Piccolo said.

"Good job." Vegeta said softly to her. Gohan smiled at his daughter as he lifted her up cradling her in his arms.

"Do you want to rest?" he asked. Pan shook her head.

"No, can I have a Senzu bean and go see Auntie Taylor?" she asked. Gohan smiled and nodded his head.

"Yeah. Dad, can I have the bag?" he asked of his father. Goku pulled the bag off of his belt and handed it to his son. Gohan got back down onto his knees placing Pan next to him sitting up. He pulled a bean out of the bag and handed it to her. Pan smiled and placed the bean into her mouth and chewed. She jumped to her feet as she watched her father take one.

"I'm going to go see Taylor now." she said stretching out her new energy. No one got to say anything to her. She was already gone running to the Regeneration Chamber Building.

Pan walked through the door and ran to number 14. She looked at her aunt and smiled as she took a seat on the stool. She placed her hands on the glass as she watched her aunt's ebony black hair wave around in the water.

"Guess what Auntie Taylor." She began. "I won an amazing battle for you."


	26. A New Tag Team System

_**Chapter 26: A New Tag Team System**_

The gang was given two days to rest. And those days were used up for training and watching Team Aqua go against their opponents. Taylor had gotten many visits from her family, they went with hope that she would get better and awake. Actually, Goku was there right now.

He sat on the stool looking at his daughter as her hair waved around in the green liquid. He rested his chin in his hand as his elbow rested on his knee watching her. He sighed as he looked at the floor. This tournament was wearing him out. With all the battling and worrying about losing and losing Earth. It was hard.

"She'll get better." Someone said behind him. He turned around to see the man who ran the building. "I'm surprised she was alive when you brought her to me." He added.

Goku nodded, "I was too." Goku said.

"I couldn't help but notice." The man began, "that your daughter is a hybrid between a human and a saiyan." He said.

"That's right." Goku said nodding his head.

"But wasn't the saiyan planet destroyed?" he asked him. Goku sighed. It was going to be a long story and he rather not tell.

"It's a long story." Goku said. The man nodded his head.

"I understand." The man said. he went to walk away when Goku asked another question.

"Do you know when she'll wake up?" Goku asked him. The man turned around and looked at Goku. He walked over to the panel that told him her status.

"Well, the Status Panel says she only at 10 percent healed. Maybe another weak or so." The said.

"What if… she's supposed to battle?" he then asked.

"Well, it depends. Considering she was in extremely bad shape when you brought her in I'm pretty sure that Moritor will dismiss her absences and let you replace her with another fighter on your team." He answered. Goku nodded his head. "Anything else?" he asked. Goku shook his head.

"No, thank you." Goku answered. The man nodded back and walked away.

"Grandpa!" came Pan's voice. Goku looked over to see Pan running to him. "Moritor has called a meeting." She said. "Papa sent me to get you." she added. Goku nodded his head as he placed his hand on Pan's head.

"Alright let's go." He said. Goku and Pan exited the building and walked to the arena. They searched for their team in the stands and soon united with them.

"I wonder what this is about." Pan said.

"Probably some rule changing's." Gohan answered.

"Most likely." Goten said agreeing with his brother.

"Whatever it is I'm sure we'll get through it." Piccolo added as he folded his arms. Moritor walked out onto the arena as he held a microphone to his mouth.

"Hello again fighters. Its been a great tournament and I wish you good luck. But there has been a slight change in the rules." He announced.

"Told you." Gohan said.

"You will no longer be moving forward with just your teammates." Moritor announced. Whisperings went around the fighters. "Calm down. Calm down. Now, you'll moving forward with another tag team. The team you are rooming with will be the team that you will continue the tournament with."

"Well, looks like Team Aqua are our teammates now." Pan stated.

"I guess so." Gohan said with his daughter.

"Maybe now since we're on the same team, we won't have to battle them now." Goten said.

"Doubt it." Piccolo said, "it will have to come down one team. And if it comes down to our team and theirs, we'll have to fight them."

"We will win anyway." Vegeta said with his arms crossed on his chest.

The announcements were over. The gang went to their training ring and begun to train. Goku sat on the edge of the ring drinking out of a water bottle. Goten sat next to him in the grass sweating. He wiped his face with the towel that was wrapped around his neck. Gohan and Pan had gone to visit Taylor. Piccolo stood with Goku and Goten as Vegeta trained himself.

"Hey!" someone called from afar. Vegeta came to a stop with his training as they all looked over. Kotari and her brother were running over. Kotari was waving her right arm around in the air as she smiled running over as her brother Guru walked over.

"Hey there Kotari." Goku said with a smile on his face. Kotari came to a stop standing in front of them.

"How are ya guys?" she asked with a smile.

"Alright." Piccolo answered. Vegeta rolled his eyes as he went back to training. Goten stood up off of the grass as he looked at Kotari.

"What is it that you want?" Goten asked. Kotari looked at Goten.

"No need to be rude!" Kotari shouted at him. Guru was no standing with his sister. He placed his hand onto her shoulder as she turned and looked at him.

"My dad wanted to know if you guys wanted to train with us since we're now going to be fighting with each other." Guru said. Piccolo, Goku, and Goten looked at each other.

"I don't mind." Goku said. Goten shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't either." Goten stated. Piccolo turned and looked at Vegeta.

"How about it Vegeta?" he asked. Vegeta looked at the Namekian.

"Whatever." Vegeta said coming to a stop with his training. Kotari clapped her hands together once as she tilted her head to the right with a smile on her face.

"Great!" Kotari looked around, "where's Pan and Gohan?" she asked.

"They went to go visit Taylor." Goten answered her.

"How is she doing?" Guru then asked.

"She's doing fine." Goku answered. "She'll be in there for a while though. She's only at 10 percent healed." He added.

"Oh… then she'll probably be in there for another week or 2." Kotari stated. Goku nodded his head.

"Dad." Goten said turning to face his father. "I'm going to go get Gohan and Pan." Goten said to him. Goku nodded his head as he walked away.

"Wait Goten! I'll go with you!" Kotari shouted at him as she ran to catch up.

"Come on. My dad's waiting for us." Guru said. Everyone followed Guru to their training ring.

Kotari and Goten walked to the Regeneration Building without saying a word. Goten walked in front of Kotari as she walked close behind him. The two of them never got along. NO one really knows why though. It's one of those things where you know your going to hate that person even if you haven't met them once.

"Goten," Kotari called.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Kotari asked him. Goten looked at her. How was he going to answer that? He never really had a reason why he didn't like her, he just didn't.

"Um… I don't hate you Kotari." Goten answered.

"You act like it though." Kotari said to him. Goten sighed.

"I'm sorry if I made you think I hate you. I just… don't get along with you that much." He said to her.

"Well, I know. Let me guess. I'm kind of one of those people who you know your not going to get along with even though you never met me?" Kotari asked. Goten nodded his head.

"Yeah, something like that." He answered. Kotari sighed. They finally got the Regeneration Building and right when they were going to walk in out came Gohan and Pan.

"Hey Uncle Goten! Hi Kotari!" Pan said with a smile.

"Hey Pan." Kotari returned the smile.

"We just came to get you." Goten said walking up to his brother.

"Why?" Gohan and Pan asked confused. Kotari smiled a big that went from ear to ear.

"Because my dad wanted to know if you guys wanted to train with us since we're going to be teammates! Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, and Goten already said yes. So me and Goten decided to come and get you." Kotari answered. Gohan and Pan looked at each other and then they shrugged their shoulders following Kotari back to their training ring.

When they got there the training was already commencing. Vegeta and Loji were going at it and so wasn't Borox and Goku. Guru, Talli, Jakx, Kui, Jinx, and Piccolo sat back and watched them.

"Hey guys." Gohan greeted. They turned and looked at them. Jakx quickly ran up to Kotari and tugged at her hand.

"Kotari! Kotari! Train with me! Pretty please!" he shouted at her. Kotari smiled at him as she nodded her head.

"Alright." She said. Jakx smiled and dragged her up onto the training ring.

The next day, Team Earth and Team Aqua found themselves standing next to each other on the battle floor with another team in front of them. The ref walked in between the two teams as he held the microphone to his mouth and lifted up his hand in the air.

"The next match starts with Son Goten and Guru vs. Ayme and Mora!" he shouted out. The teams left the ring except for the four fighters. Goten and Guru looked at their opponents to see that they were girls. Goten sighed.

"This is the next time I'll be going up against girls." Goten said with a sigh. Guru looked at him and he placed his hand onto his shoulder.

"At least you didn't have to fight 3 girls in a row." Guru said to him. Goten turned and looked at him as he smiled. Goten got what he was saying and then he smiled.

"Let the next battle start! BEGIN!"


	27. Tragic Flashbacks

**_A/N: _Ello! Well, um… this chapter is going to be kind graphic and I'm not telling u y becuz u cant kno. Lol : ). I hope u enjoy the chapter… even tho it's graphic! **

**_Chapter 27: Tragic Flashbacks_**

"BEGIN!" Right when the ref shouted that one word that all great fighters wait to hear; Ayme and Mora lunged forward. Both of them pulled back their fists and threw them forward hitting Goten and Guru in the face. They stumbled backwards nearly falling over. Bruises formed on their faces once they were hit.

Then Mora and Ayme brought their legs up kneeing them in their stomachs sending them backwards. Goten grabbed onto Guru's arm before he could fall off of the ring. He pulled him forward as Ayme and Mora came charging at them again.

"They're tough." Guru said setting himself up for a couple of hits from the girls.

"And they look ittoo." Goten said as he did the same. Suddenly, before Ayme and Mora could throw their punches at them, they disappeared. Poof! Just like that in a blink of an eye. Guru and Goten looked at each other oddly as they shrugged their shoulders.

Suddenly, blasts hit their backs and they fell forward onto the concrete floor of the ring. Their backs burned as smoke lifted up. Goten's body shook as he went to get onto his feet. But then, someone's foot came into his back forcing him deeper into the ground. Goten's body arched. Someone then grabbed onto his hair and lifted him up into the air as their foot came off of his back.

Guru looked over to see Mora holding onto Goten. He got up slowly and went to charge at Mora. But someone grabbed onto his right wrist tightly. He turned his head and there she was. Ayme. Guru's eyes widened as his face met with her fist. Guru didn't go anywhere due to the fact of her holding onto him. But he soon went somewhere.

He left his body lifting up into the air. Ayme's other hand latched itself onto his throat. She turned her body on her right foot and slammed him into the floor. Guru's eyes closed tightly as pain rushed through his spine. He didn't know if it was broken or not, but it hurt.

Mora chuckled as she held onto Goten's hair. She grabbed onto hishands locking them tightly in her grip behind his back. Goten struggled to get out of her hold but it was simply to tight. Mora held Goten out a good distance; keeping his hands locked tightly in her grip behind him. She began to kick his back repeatedly. Goten closed his eyes tightly as pain rushed through the burn mark on his back and up his spine.

Ayme held onto Guru's neck tightly. As Guru gasped Ayme clenched tighter. He then lifted up his hand and blasted Ayme away with a yellow ki blast. Ayme was thrown up into the air, she then came back down and slammed into the concrete. He stood up coughing. He looked over at Goten to see him having a hard time.

"HAH!" Guru threw his hands forward with two ki blast escaping. Mora looked overthen she was hit in her side tossing her body to the right. Goten dropped to his right knee pulling his hands forward. He began to rub his right wrist as he looked at Guru. His eyes then widened.

"LOOK OUT!" Goten called. Guru looked over to see Ayme standing up on her feet with a ki beam ready to be launched. Goten ran over and leapt up into the air as the attack was launched. Guru threw his hands forward again with two ki beams escaping his hands. His beams weren't enough to hold the attack back. It more likely fueled it. "KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!" Goten threw his hands forward as his attack entered Guru's ki beams feeding it making it stronger then Ayme's.

Ayme's attack back fired on her. She didn't even let out a scream or anything. Her body was pushed back falling onto the concrete floor with her chest steaming. Goten and Guru sighed as they looked at each other. Then, Goten was knocked out of Guru's sight with a kick to his back by Mora. Guru looked up to see her. She disappeared and reappeared. Disappeared. Reappeared. Disappeared. Reappeared. She kept on doing that till she was right in front of Guru. He was knocked in his face, her punch sent him flying.

"Guru!" Kotari called out to her brother. Goku watched the battle. He saw that the girls' faces didn't change one bit. They expressed rage, anger, and sorrow. He wondered why they were like that. They never spoke a word. The fighters they had fought before only wanted to win so they could protect their planet and keep it thriving. But not these girls.

"Dad," Gohan called, "is everything okay?" he asked. Goku looked at his son.

"Yeah." He answered. "Why?"

"You looked like you were in deep thought." Gohan said. Goku looked at the battle raging on.

"I was." He said to him.

"About what Grandpa?" Pan asked looking up at him. Goku looked down at her and smiled. He placed his hand on her head.

"About Mora and Ayme." Goku said to her.

"I was too." Borox said. Goku looked over at him as he looked down placing his hand on his chin. "I want to know why they have those expressions on their faces." He said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Goku said to him. Borox looked up at him.

"Great minds think alike." Talli said with a smile. "But I wonder about that as well. It's weird. It's like… they were forced to fight." She said.

"Maybe they were." Kui stated.

"Highly doubt it." Loji came out and said. "Fighters have a choice to be here or not." He added. "It was their choice to come here."

"Wrong." Jinx stated. Everyone looked at her, including Vegeta wanting to know. "These fighters are going through depression. Something in their life time has progressed them to be like this." She said closing her eyes and looking at the ground.

Vegeta let out a small laugh, "she sounds like the Namekian." He stated. Piccolo looked at him.

"Everyone! Watch the battle!" Jakx shouted as he yelled at them and they all shut up.

Guru lifted himself up and out of a small crater that was the shape of his body. He shook his head as he heard the counting of the ref.

"One! Two! Three!" Guru looked over to see Goten was down along with Ayme. "Four! Five! Six!"

"Goten! Get up!" Guru shouted. Goten groaned as his body began to shake as he stood up.

"Seven! Eight! Nine!" the ref acknowledge that Goten was up but he kept on counting for Ayme. "Te-…" Ayme disappeared. Guru and Goten blinked as she reappeared in front of Goten. Goten took a step back as Ayme grabbed onto his hand throwing him to the side. Mora grabbed onto the back of Guru's neck and threw him into the ground face first.

Goten rolled on the floor as Ayme kicked him in his side. He rolled as something flashed into his mind, a flashback almost. But it wasn't his, it was someone else's.

&&&&

_Two girls sat on the floor, more likely a concrete floor. It was cold and damp in the room. One of the girls had a black eye and the other a bloody lip. They shook in fear as someone stood in front of them. It was a woman, you could tell by her figure. She was tall with long black hair that reached the middle of her back. Her eyes sent shivers down anyone's spine. _

_The woman grabbed onto one of the girls' neck. She picked them up as she charged for the wall. She slammed the little girl onto the wall with her head bouncing off of it as if it was a ball or something. She pulled something out of her pocket. It was a pocket knife. She flipped the blade up and began to stab the girl on the right side of her chest. _

_The other scared girl watched as she repeatedly stabbed the other one. But she stood up and ran forward. She began to slam her small fists on the woman's leg repeatedly shouting at her. _

_"Mommy! Mommy! Stop it! Stop! You'll kill her!" she shouted. The woman turned her head and kicked her in the face tossing her to the floor. The girl rolled backwards as she came to a stop with her head slamming on the wall. The woman removed her hand from the girl's neck. She dropped to the floor. She landed on her stomach. Blood appeared on the floor as she laid there. _

_The woman approached the other girl holding the knife tightly in her hands. The girl that was kicked shook with fear. Her so called mother tilted her head back insanely as he hair fell in front of her face. She gripped the knife in her hand again. _

_The girl had gotten scared. She stood up and went to run. Her mother dove for her grabbing onto her daughter's legs. Her daughter fell to the floor slamming her face down. Her mother lifted then knife up and slammed it into her leg. The little girl threw her head up and screamed as blood poured out of her nose. _

&&&&

Goten's eyes widened at the sight he saw. He couldn't shake it out of his mind. A woman had stabbed- from what he assumed- was her daughter repeatedly in the chest till she fell to the ground cover in blood. And the other girl was stabbed in her leg. He didn't know what had happened to her.

He was kicked in his face by Ayme. His body was flung up into the air. The girl looked up and watched as she followed him.

Mora beat on Guru like he was nothing. She through punches to his gut kicks to his face. And ki beams at them that tore his clothes. Guru sat on his knees with his hands wrapped around his stomach with his forehead on the concrete floor. He was kneed in his stomach causing him pain. Mora then grabbed onto his hair. Guru's eyes widened as a flashback that wasn't his went through his mind.

&&&&

_A girl screamed on top of her lungs as her mother beat her. Another body laid limp on the floor lying in their own blood. The girl screamed as a knife came across her flesh. She screamed as she watched her own blood pour out of her. She tried to get away but she had an injured leg and she kept falling to the ground. Her mother was now standing over her. She grabbed her daughter by her hair and lifted her up off of the floor. _

_The girl grabbed onto her mother's wrists as she kicked and screamed trying to get out of her mother's grip. Her mother charged forward throwing her daughter's body into a wall. The girl bounced off and hit the floor crying uncontrollably. _

_Her mother then started to beat her with the end of her heel, slamming it into her face. The girl rolled as her mother missed. She crawled away crying and full of fear of dying. She crawled to the body that lay on the ground. The girl's hands and knees entered the blood of the body as she crawled over it rolling the body over. But she slipped and fell into blood. She looked behind her to see her mother watching her. She huffed and puffed in fear as she watched her mother closely. _

_Her mother moved across the floor. The girl felt her heart beating faster and faster as her mother came close. She dropped the knife in her hand as she stepped into the poor of blood. The little girl crawled backwards as her mother came closer. She reached out grabbing onto her daughter's face clenching it in her hand as she raise her off of the floor. The girl then screamed. _

_"AAAAHHHHHH!" _

&&&&

The girl's scream echoed within his head making it hard for him to concentrate on his opponent's attacks. He was thrown around like nothing. He tried to get the flashback out of his head but it repeatedly showed pictures of the mother beating this little girl. Who was this girl in the first place? What does it have to do with anything?

Goten was caught by the end of his foot. He looked at Ayme who had the same expression on her face. Some how it changed but he didn't know how. He looked into her eyes as they showed a slight happiness. But happiness about what? And why was she so happy? Ayme gripped onto Goten's foot as another flashback went through his head.

&&&&

_The body on the floor didn't move. And the other girl was beaten. Soon the arm of the body moved and then the other one. The girl who was stabbed pulled her body up off of the floor. She heard the drips of her blood hit the floor. She sat back onto her heels as she looked around the damp room for her mother. _

_She was surprised that she was alive but she had to find her sister. Soon, her sister came out of nowhere and slammed into her body. Both of them hit the floor. The girl's blood touched her sister as she held onto her. She heard foot steps on the floor and the squeaks of shoes. The girl looked up weakly as she gripped her sister in her arms. Her mother came closer. And closer. And closer. And closer. She was now standing in front of her. _

_"You're not dead?" the mother spoke. She reached down and tore her sister out of her arms. She grabbed onto the girl's hair as she dragged her across the floor. She struggled as her mother tugged at her so she lined up with her feet. Her mother bent down and picked up a pole off of the floor. She laid her daughter down on the floor as she threw the pole into her left shoulder. The girl screamed as she felt the coldness of the pole enter her body. _

_Her mother pushed the pole in. And in. And in till it could go no further within her. They girl began to cry as pain rushed through her body. There was a thunk and her mother fell to the floor next to her._

&&&&

Goten's eyes widened as his body was then thrown into the ground. He hit hard and he heard shouts of his team yell for him. He didn't move. His eyes wide as the pictures of the flashbacks flashed through his head over and over again. He sat up once he heard the counting of the ref.

Guru blocked one of Mora's fists but the other one landed in his stomach. He gagged as saliva escaped his mouth and touched the floor. He fell back onto the floor as Mora placed her foot on his chest. Guru closed his eyes as his world went white and then black.

&&&&

_The little girl felt herself being torn from someone's arms. She stood up and looked over to see her mother standing over her sister with a pole in her body. The girl looked around the room for something. She then found a brick on the floor. She stood up weakly as her body ached. She limped over to where her mother bent over. She then slammed the brick hard onto her mother's head. _

_She fell to the floor next to her sister. The girl ripped the pole out of her sister's shoulder as she reached down to pick her up. She got her sister's arm around her neck as she headed for some stairs. _

_But then the girl felt someone tug at her arm. Her sister dropped to the floor as she was pulled to someone's body. She looked up to see her mother. Her mother kept a firm grip on her as she reached for the pocket knife. She then slashed her daughter on the side of her throat and threw her into a wall. The girl hit hard and bounced off. She felt her forehead hit a brick on the floor and the blood escape her head. _

_Her mother lifted her off of the floor and threw her around the room. Her body was thrown into wall after wall after wall. Her blood splattered itself everywhere as her body was torn open. Then her mother placed her hand on her stomach and she sent a ki beam through her stomach and the girl screamed again. _

&&&&

Goten and Guru were shocked at the sights they kept on seeing after every blow or touch that Mora and Ayme gave them. Was it possible that they were the sisters beaten?


	28. Owner of Flashback Mystery… Solved!

_**Chapter 28: Owner of Flashback Mystery… Solved! **_

Goten and Guru were basically traumatized from the flashbacks. They wanted to know where they came from. But most of all they wanted to know who they belonged to. They wanted to know who those two little girls were and if they survived.

Goten continued to fight Ayme. He threw his fists forward. When he did so he stopped dead in his tracks with a picture of the mother of the two little girls throwing her fist at her daughters. He paid more attention to the flashback then his opponent.

Ayme landed a powerful blow to his stomach causing his body to jerk towards her, making a sideways V. Saliva came out of Goten's mouth as he gagged slightly. Ayme then swung her leg upwards hitting him right underneath his chin throwing his body back up into an upright position. She grabbed a hold of his hair and whipped him around above her head. She threw him into the ground. Once he landed she pulled her hands to her side. Goten shook in pain as air entered his body again revealing some of his pain. He closed one eye looking in the direction of his opponent. In the air Ayme had her hands to her side with a ki ball in between them pushing them apart slightly.

She threw her hands forward and her attack quickly raced to Goten. Goten wanted to move but his body gave out on him. He couldn't move at all. Guru appeared by his side with blood dripping down the side of his mouth. He turned and looked at the attack that lit up his face in the light. He looked back at Goten; grabbing onto his hand he swung his partner over his shoulder as the attack hit them creating dust.

The team stood there… waiting for the dust to settle. Kotari held her fists tightly to her mouth biting onto her fingers. Goku, Gohan, and Pan watched closely as they waited for their family member to get to his feet.

The dust began to settle. The concrete floor of the ring was broken into pieces that laid there on the ground as if there was an earth quake. Goten laid on his back with his head turned to the right. Blood began to drip out of his nose and mouth as he laid there. His fingers were curled as his right knee was pointed up into the air with his foot planted on the ground. His shirt was torn in two. On his pants, from the knee down was missing, it showed Goten's shin. Dust covered his body along with bruises, cuts, blood, and burn marks.

Guru laid not that far away. He laid on his stomach with his eyes closed. Blood from his mouth dripped onto the concrete slowly making a small blood puddle. His right arm laid over his head on the ground as his left arm laid by his face. His shirt was completely blown away. His pants was covered in holes almost. On his right knee and on this left shin there were holes as blood dripped out of them. Dust laid all over his battered body as he laid there.

The ref came off of his safe plantform and jumped from rubble to rubble to get toGoten and Guru. He raised his hand in the air and began to count.

"One! Two! Three!" nothing came from Guru and Goten. "Four! Five!"

"Uncle Goten!" Pan shouted running to the ring side. "Get up! Please! You have to get up!" she shouted at her knocked out uncle. Followed by Pan came Kotari. She gripped whatever was left of the ring side.

"Guru! Get up Guru!" she shouted out. But nothing came from the two. Only dust that blown off of their bodies from the blowing wind.

"Six! Seven!" the ref continued to count. Kotari dropped to her knees in the grass gripping onto it. She closed her eyes tightly as she listened to the ref count. "Eight!" Pan fell back onto her butt as she closed her eyes tightly trying not to cry. Her father got down to her side as did Goku holding onto her. Borox looked at his daughter and thought about her.

_'Those human emotions of your Kotari… it's going to get you killed. And there's nothing I can do about it. I know your not Aquan, but I know you are half human. The race that was plagued by emotions and now you've been diseased by it. I don't know if I can allow you to fight anymore becuase of it...' _

"Dad!" Kotari yelled as tears formed in her eyes. "Aren't you upset that Guru might bedead?" she asked him. Borox didn't answer. He kept his arms crossed looking forward. Kotari got to her feet. "You don't care do you?" she asked. She turned and looked at Talli and Jakx. "Talli? Jakx?"

They looked away. She then turned and looked at Kui, Loji, and Jinx.

"What about you?" she asked.

They looked down at the ground. Kotari clenched her fists. She tried not to break down but she did anyway. She ran to Borox and began to pound her fists painfully onto his chest.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!" She shouted. "HE'S YOUR SON! HOW CAN YOU NOT CARE ABOUT HIM!" Borox slammed his hands onto Kotari's shoulders.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted. "We don't feel anything! We don't have emotions!" he shouted. Kotari stared at him. Not understanding what he was saying.

"What… how can you not have emotions?" she asked.

"Aquans don't have any emotions like you do. You… you are half human, that's why you care and have emotions." Kotari's eyes widened.

"I'm… half… Human?"

"Nine! And Te-…" the sounds of Goten and Guru's bodies moving made everyone turn and look in their direction. Goten rolled onto his stomach getting onto his hands and knees as Guru forced himself off of his stomach and to his feet. When Goten stood uphe stumbled back a few times but managed to stay on his feet. Guru fell a couple of times but he was up. He stood there next to Goten looking up in the air at Mora and Ayme. "The fighters are up on their feet! Let the battle commence!" he shouted getting back to his platform.

"Ready… G-Goten?" Guru asked wincing slightly in his pain.

"Yu-Yup. You?" Goten asked right back.

"Never been this ready in my… entire… life."

"Good."

Goten and Guru lunged upward to Mora and Ayme. The two girls stood there without showing any kind of fear. There was a doubt going through Goten and Guru's mind that even did have fear.

Kotari turned her head and looked back at Borox who still had his hands tightly on her shoulders. He was no longer looking at her. He was looking at the battle that commenced.

"I'm… half human?" she repeated. Borox looked down at her. He got onto his right knee pulling his left hand off of her shoulder.

"Yes, you're part human."

"That's why I never fit in," Kotari said looking down.

"You fit in just fine." He said to her. "Your just part human."

"If I'm part human… and Aquan… then who's my mother?" she asked looking at him. It was a good question. If Borox was her father… then _who_ was her mother? Borox didn't answer her. "Let me guess… your going to say, 'some stupid human' right?" she asked. Borox still didn't answer her. Pan had walk over. She had her hands on her hips.

"There's nothing wrong with being human." She said. Kotari turned her head looking at her as did Borox. "I'm mostly human and part Saiyan. And I like being both. There's nothing wrong with you being both."

"There is." Borox said standing up. "Her emotions get in the way of her battling." He said.

"Believe it or not Borox," Goku started. "Emotions help you to win. Emotions is what drives you to win. Having emotions is what makes you strong." He explained.

"On our planet." Borox started. "There's no such thing called emotions. Kotari is a weak fighter because of it. She could be stronger but with her emotions, she won't excel. She'll continue to fall and fall till finally… one day… her emotions will cause her to lose her life." Kotari stood there looking at her father. Suddenly, her fist came out of nowhere strikingBorox's face.

"I HATE YOU!" She shouted. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PIECE OF AQAUN TRASH! I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL!" she shouted turning her back to him. Borox stayed on his knee and then he stood up.

"That doesn't phase me." He said wiping blood off of his nose that dripped down. "I will go to hell." Kotari didn't say a word. Pan took her hand and walked her away from Borox.

Goten and Guru kept on fighting Mora and Ayme. With their bodies in pain and even slower then ever, it was difficult to block or dodge their attacks. They were knocked about with their blood splattering onto the floor of the ring.

Guru through his fist forward but Mora grabbed onto his hand. She smirked as she clenched it tightly. Guru sneered in pain as he then through his other fist forward hitting her square in the face. Mora's body was jerked to the left kind of. Guru then kicked her in her face knocking her to the ground. She stood up. A piece of her clothing was beginning to rip off. She bent down ripping it off of her. Guru's eyes widened. He saw a scar that went from one end to the next. It was the very cut that was placed onto the that little girl's body.

_'Is it her memories that I keep on seeing? It has to be… she wears the same scar given to the girl in these flashbacks by her mother.' _hesaid tohimself.

Goten pulled his hands back to his side. "KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!" He threw his hands forward hitting Ayme in her chest blowing her into the ground. Goten watched as Ayme as shestood up onto her feet. He landed in front of her and there, he saw about fifteen stab markings on her chest. He remembered that in one of his flashbacks a little girl was being stabbed in her chest over and over again.

_'It's her! The girl from the flashbacks!' _


	29. Another Win

_**Chapter 29: Another Win**_

_'She's the girl from the memory!' _Goten told himself. Suddenly, Ayme lunged at him. She through her fist into his face knocking him back. Goten stayed on his feet. Ayme then came charging forward again. She striked him in the temple. Goten got dizzy and his vision started to blur. Goten shook his head. But then something warm touched his stomach. And began to burn. "AAAH!" Goten screamed as he was knocked back onto the concrete.

Ayme walked up to him standing there looking down at him. Goten opened his eyes slowly looking at Ayme. She reached down grabbing onto his throat and lifting him into the air. She pulled her fists back and began to throw it forward into his stomach. Goten's mouth dropped wide open as blood found its way out. Goten decided to do something.

He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. The wind around him began to circle them. "RaaaaaaAAAAAAAH!" Goten began to scream as he powered up. Ayme closed her eyes. She pulled her hand off of his throat. Goten stayed hover there in the air. Ayme crossed her arms in front of her face blocking the whipping wind. Goten's eyes shot open; they went from ebony black and a teal green. His hair went from black to gold and stood up. The energy around him went from clear to yellow.

Ayme lowered her arms. The roaring of the energy echoed in her ears as Goten hovered there with his fists tightly clenched leveled with his hips. He stared at Ayme who took a couple steps back.

Mora had locked Guru in her hold. Holding onto both of his fists he began to knee him in his stomach. Saliva dripped out the side of his mouth as she continued.

_'I get it now. Mora must be fighting out of anger. She must be thinking that I'm her mother and she's finally getting what her mouth deserves. But how can you mix me up with a woman? Unless their in a trance. That's the only way._Guru thought to himself.

"HAAAAAAAAH!" Guru's eyes widened as power began to surround him. Mora was pushed back as he was dropped to his feet. He clenched his fists tightly as the power surge through him. His muscles began to bulge outward.

Guru and Goten now stood there completely transformed. And stronger. Ayme and Mora knew they were in trouble. But that didn't stop them.

They lunged forward. Guru and Goten disappeared and reappeared in the air as Mora and Ayme came to a stop before they collided. They looked up to see Guru and Goten hovering there. Goten pulled his hands to his right as Guru pulled his hands to his left.

"KA… ME…HA…ME…" a ki ball formed in Goten's hands as well as Guru's. "HAH!" Guru and Goten through their hands forward letting their attack escape freely from their hands. Mora and Ayme stood side by side. they through their hands forward letting out their own attack.

"HAH!" the girls screamed as their attacks collided with Guru's and Goten's. Goten and Guru kept on feeding their attacks as did Mora and Ayme. They kept on feeding them till they exploded.

A puff of smoke appeared over the ring. Nothing was heard from the inside and nothing was sensed from the outside. The teams stood there waiting… waiting for someone to emerge.

In the sky appeared Guru and Goten unharmed. But Mora and Ayme, that was a different story. They were lost within the rubble. Nowhere to be found. But Mora emerged pushing a huge boulder off of her body. She reached into where she laid pulling out her sister Ayme and laying her on a piece of rubble that was flat. Mora knelt by Ayme's side waiting for to get up. She waited there as if she was a child watching ants move a dead bug across the grass.

Nothing came from her sister. Nothing at all. Ayme's old scars were exposed to Mora. Mora reached back as she placed her hand onto a scar on her leg. She rubbed it, feeling the warmth. Mora and Ayme were tied together by their scars. They were also tied together by their past and by blood. But Mora knew when her scars burned something was wrong with Ayme. But this burn felt good. There was no pain at all. It was just warm and not cold. Mora then knew Ayme was in a different place.

Mora lifted her hand off of her leg placing it onto her sister's face. She wiped some dust off of her face showing a bruise that was left by Goten. Mora's tears began to fall onto her sister's face and rolling down as if she was crying herself. Mora closed her eyes as the tears kept coming. Mora has never felt happiness like she felt it now. Her sister was free of her past. She was set free by Guru and Goten. And that's what Mora wanted. Was to be free.

Mora stood up turning to look at Guru and Goten who continued to hover in the air. Guru and Goten blinked once they saw a peaceful smile placed on her face. She mouthed her mouth and was about to speak. But no words could be heard. Guru and Goten looked at each other as the shrugged. They looked at Mora as they hovered to the ground looking at her. Mora lifted up her right hand placing it onto her heart.

"What do you think she's trying to say?" Guru asked Goten. Goten took a long time to answer as Mora tapped her chest where her heart was. Goten's eyes widened as he heard her speak within his head.

_'Freedom… freedom… freedom… my angel, set me free like you have for my sister.' _Is what she said. Goten let a smile come across his face. Guru blinked a few times watching Goten.

"She… she wants to be free." Goten said. "She said, set her free like we have for her sister." Goten repeated from what was said to him. Guru looked at Ayme as she laid there on the rubble. She looked peaceful and happy. Better then the expressionless face she had before.

"Then… let's set her free." Guru said. Goten looked at Guru as he smiled at him. Goten returned the smile as he looked at Mora. Her hand was still on her chest. And she was still crying.

"We're going to set you free Mora." Goten said to her. Mora's face lit up. Goten and Guru pulled themselves back into their attack stances. "KA… ME… HA… ME…" attacks formed in Guru's and Goten's hands spreading them apart.

"HAAAH!" Guru and Goten screaming throwing their hands forward. The attacks entered Mora's body. Mora continued to smile as her body was lifted off of her feet and dropped to the ground. Mora's eyes slowly closed. But not before she could get some words out before she was set off into freedom.

"Thank you… my angels…" Mora's voice trailed off. Goten smiled as he dropped his level back to normal out of his super saiyan stated and the same with Guru.

"You're welcome Mora." Goten said looking at her peaceful body.

"Team Earth and Team Aquan have won the match!" the ref called lifting his hand into the air. Goten and Guru looked at each other and gave each other high-fives.

"Yay! Guru! You did it!" Kotari shouted running up onto the ring.

"That's right Kotari! I did!" Guru yelled taking his sister into his arms.

"Hooray! Uncle Goten! You finally won!" Pan shouted running up to him and engulfing him into a hug.

"It wasn't easy let me tell you that." Goten said to his little niece. Pan looked up at him and smiled. Guru, Kotari, Goten, and Pan walked off of the ring and onto the grass where Goten dropped himself onto his butt. "Man… I'm tired."

"That was a great fight Goten." Goku said placing his hand onto his son's shoulder.

"Thanks dad." Goten said looking up at him.

"The next contestants are…! Kotari and Taylor vs. Shay and Max!" Kotari looked around remembering that Taylor was still in the Regenerations chamber. Kotari hopped onto the ring and walked up to the ref.

"My partner Taylor Son… she's in the Regeneration Chamber." Kotari said to him. The ref looked at her as he nodded his head.

"Alright… um… someone will have to send up another fighter for you." he said.

"No." Kotari announced to him. He blinked a few times. "I would like to try it on my own." The team was in shock.

"But Kotari." Pan said walking up to the ring side. "You can't fight two people on your own."

"Yes I can. I'm going to prove to my father that I am strong!" Kotari shouted glaring at Borox. Pan looked back at Borox as he looked away from her.

"Alright! The match will start! Shay and Max! please step onto the ring!" the ref shouted. Up came a woman that looked all to familiar to Goten and Guru. Their mouths dropped open.

"Oh-no." Goten said.

"Mora and Ayme's mother." Guru finished. "Kotari!" Kotari looked back at Guru. "Be careful with Shay!" he shouted. "She's Mora and Ayme's mother!"

"So?" Kotari asked shrugging her shoulders.

"She abused them to the point where they wanted nothing but revenge and freedom! She's strong Kotari! Please! Be caref-…"

"Begin!"


	30. Kotari's Battle

**_A/N:_** **Sry everyone about the delay. I had to work some things out and I wanted to work on my book a little bit. I hope there are no hard feelings… at least I hope. Enjoy the chap! **

_**Chapter: 30: Kotari's Battle **_

"Begin!" Shay then lunged forward with a blink of an eye. She grabbed onto Kotari's face and slammed her into the concrete. Max then came lunging over throwing her fist into Kotari's stomach. Kotari began to sink deeper and deeper into the ring.

"HAH!" a burst of energy around Kotaripushed Max away. Kotari came lunging out of the concrete. Shay and Max then lunged at Kotari throwing their fists forward. Kotari lifted up her arms blocking the sides of her face as Shay and Max started to send blurs of punches at her.

Kotari continued to block their attacks. Until Shay managed to get through her blocking and nailed her in the face. Kotari's body went toward Max. Max grabbed onto her arms tightly and held her outward. Kotari struggled and struggled to get out of her hold buther attempt failed.

Shay lunged forward as she began to punch Kotari repeatedly in her stomach and face. Kotari's nose and mouth began to bleed as Shay continued her assault. Kotari took her last blow and hung her head down low. Shay smirked as she was about to finish her off but then:

"Take! THIS!" Kotari swung her right leg upward slamming it into Shay's Adam's apple. Shay's head bounced backwards. Kotari then swung her left leg backwards hitting Max in her back causing her to let go.

"GAH!" Max screamed in pain. Kotari whipped around placing her hand in front of her face. Max's eyes widened as Kotari launched a ki beam sending her backwards. She then turned to face Shay but she was long gone.

"Where did she go?" Kotari asked herself as she looked around for her opponent. Kotari then heard laughter. She blinked and looked upwards, there she was. Shay had her hands outward with a gigantic ki beam attack getting ready to be launched.

"Prepare to die!" Shay shouted out. Kotari's eyes widened as she then launched the attack. Kotari held her hands outward as the attack touched her burning her skin.

Kotari cringed her face as she tried hard to hold the attack back. But it didn't work. Kotari was now lying on her back on the concrete floor of the ring trying to stop the attack from touching her body. Her arms began to bend towards her as the attack got heavier and stronger. Kotari pushed herself upwards moving the gigantic ki attack with her.

"Right… back… at… ya!" With all of Kotari's strength she threw the attack back at Shay. Shay placed a smirk on her face as the attack hit. Kotari stood there on her feet huffing and puffing. Suddenly something burned on Kotari's back and then she fell forward. "AH!" Kotari screamed in pain.

Someone then placed their foot onto her back pressing her into the ground. Kotari clenched her hands closed tightly as pain surged through her. Then there was evil laughter heard around the ring. Max and Kotari looked up to see the dust clearing from where Shay's attack had hit. But Shay was undamaged. She hovered there with her arms folded across her chest completely unharmed.

Kotari couldn't believe it. The strength of that attack would've killed her and maybe would've killed her father, Borox. Kotari growled when she thought of her father. She couldn't believe that he called her a weakling. This was all the more reason to get back at him and show him that she isn't weak.

Shay landed on the ground in front of Kotari. She bent down looking down at Kotari with her elbows resting on her knees. "You're a pretty girl." Shay said placing her hand onto Kotari's chin. "To bad that beauty has to go to waste." She added. Kotari ripped her face out of Shay's grip.

"Shut up you pig." Kotari said to her. Shay growled as she stood upright kicking Kotari square in her face.

"Why don't you shut up youhybrid!" Shay yelled at her. Kotari placed her head onto the cold concrete. She watched as blood dripped off of her face and onto the ring floor. "Kill her Max."

"Right." Max began to press harder onto Kotari's back. Kotari's eyes widened as she through her head upward.

"AAAH!" Kotari screamed as she felt her back crack and crack. Max was smirking and Shay was just watching.

"Break her back." Shay added.

"No! Kotari!" Guru shouted from the sidelines. He got up onto his feet and ran over. Borox grabbed onto his son's arm pulling him to a halt.

"Don't even think about it Guru!" Borox shouted. Guru turned and looked at his father as heripped his armout of his grip. "You'll cost us the tournament!" Borox added. Guru narrowed his eyes at his father and shook his head slowly.

"Is that all you care about! Is winning all you care about! Kotari's life is in danger! That witch could break her back and we could lose Kotari forever!" Guru yelled as his father.

"Get over it! Sometimes we need to make sacrifices to win! And Kotari isour sacrifice!" Borox yelled back at his son. Vegeta walked up to Borox. He placed his hand onto his shoulder and made him turn to face him. Once Borox's eyes locked on Vegeta's, Vegeta landed him a punch to the face. Borox fell onto the ground as his nose began to bleed. Goku walked up to Vegeta placing his hand onto his right shoulder.

"Vegeta…"

"No Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled pulling his shoulder away. "He needs to learn a lesson! You don't always make sacrifices in a battle! If you have to do you do! But Kotari's up there fighting by herself proving to you that she isn't a weakling as you claim her to be!" Vegeta pointed at him. "You're the weakling Borox for not seeing Kotari's true power! Her human emotions is her power! That's what feeds her and helps her to fight! Open your eyes Borox and look at her!"

Borox turned and looked at Kotari as Max continued to apply pressure on her back.

"She's fighting to prove to you that she isn't a weakling! If that girl isn't strong… then you don't know what is!" Vegeta yelled swiping his arm through the air. Borox looked back at Vegeta as he stood up onto his feet. He wiped the blood off of his nose that ran down over his mouth.

"You're right Vegeta." Borox said, "I'm the weakling for not seeing…" he added, "for not seeing that Kotari is a fighter. But she's a weak one! I don't care what you say! She is weak! And she'll always be weak because her emotions will get in the way of her fighting!"

Vegeta clenched his fists. He was about to punch him again when Goku placed his hand onto his shoulder. Vegeta looked at Goku.

"If Borox wants to be blind let him." Goku stated, "he doesn't know real power if it hit himin his face. Just… drop it Vegeta." Vegeta looked away looking at Borox.

"Fine!" Vegeta turned his back and walked away. Goku looked back at Borox as he walked forward.

"Take a second look at her." Goku said. Borox took a second glance. Kotari was now on her feet with Max on the ground and Shay standing there in front of her. "You're daughter is a great fighter. One of the bests that I've ever seen. You must be extremely blind to not be able to see that."

Borox looked at the ground. Goku turned and walked away from him as Borox's team looked at their leader.

"Borox." Talli called. Borox turned and looked at his sister. "Maybe the saiyans… maybe they could be right."

"Yeah… Kotari's really strong…" Jakx stated. Borox shook his head.

"No." he said to them all, "Kotari is a weakling… and she always will be."

Kotari stood there glaring at Shay as Shay glared right back. She then lunged forward hitting Kotari in her stomach. Kotari's body jerked forward. Shay pulled her hand away as she then lunged her knee right into her chin. Kotari's head went flying back as her bottom row of teeth hit her top lip, causing it to break open and bleed.

Max appeared behind Kotari as she wrapped her arms underneath Kotari's. She then locked her hands together behind Kotari's head as Shay began an all out assault on her. Kotari's body jerked with every blow given to her. She closed her eyes tightly as pain went through her stomach and more blood splattered out of her mouth.

Max then pulled her arms away. Kotari dropped to her knees wrapping her arms around her stomach. She leaned forward placing her forehead onto the cold concrete as she spit out blood in the process. Shay looked down at her with a smirk on her face. Max walked around Kotari and stood next to Shay as she crossed her arms.

"What a weakling." Max said. Kotari's eyes shot open.

"Yeah I know. She's just as weak as my pathetic girls were. Mora and Ayme deserved to die considering they were nothing to me. She's nothing as well." Shay agreed looking at her partner.

"What do you want to do?" Max then asked.

"Kill her." Shay answered. Kotari began to slowly stand up onto her feet.

"I… am not. A. WEAKLING!" Kotari leveled her fists with her hips as a burst of energy appeared around her. Shay and Max were pushed backwards as Kotari's eyes went white. Her hair began to float in the whipping wind but then it started to change color. Her salt and pepper hair turnedinto amidnight black coloras they spiked up. Her eyes turned from green and redin aninstant. And her power level skyrocketed.

"Whoa… dad… do… you feel that?" Gohan asked facing his father. Goku nodded his head as his eyes widened.

"Yeah… I feel it. Her power has surpassed a super saiyan's." Goku answered.

"That's not possible Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled. Goku nodded his as he turned and looked at the Saiyan Prince.

"It is Vegeta… and she's done it."


	31. Kotari's Heritage

**_Chapter 31: Kotari's Heritage _**

The newly transformed Kotari stood there with her fists tightly clenched. Shay and Max looked upon her in terror. Kotari's red eyes spelt out death for the two. Her appearance to them sent chills down their spines. There was nothing that they could do to make itseem like they were going to win; looking at her made them feel like they were going to lose.

"I am no WEAKLING!" Kotari shouted again. The burst of energy disappeared around as she lunged forward. She slammed her fists into Max and Shay's stomachs. Their bodies jerked forward making a sideways V. Kotari pulled her fists out of their stomachsandthen threw them upward into their bottom jaw. Their bodies went flying into the air with Kotari following them.

Shay felt someone grab onto her ankle tightly. She looked down to see Kotari there with her red eyes glaring at her. She then swung her into her partner Max. Kotari appeared behind them launching a powerful ki beam into them sending them back into the ground. Kotari followed them into the dust cloud that formed when Shay and Max hit the ground.

The audience and the team could hear the beatings that Kotari gave to Max and Shay. It was amazing at how fast she was going. Not even Goku or Piccolo could follow her moves. One minute she would be in front of Shay and Max then the next she would be behind them. She had an extraordinary power that kept on climbing and climbing.

The thing fueling Kotari's power was Borox. The words that Borox had spoke to the young girl rung in her head. Also the word weakling rung in her head as well. She wasn't a weakling. She wasa strong fighter no matter if she's half human. But something inside of Kotari told her that she wasn't a child of Borox. She was part of some other race. But which one? Which race did she belong to? And why was she dropped off at Borox's door? There must be a reason to it.

No matter what it is, Kotari saw Borox as her father. And what kind of father would call their daughter a weakling? One that is obsessed with power that's who. Kotari was going to show him that she's strong that she isn't some weak fighter because of her human emotions. She's a fighter. She's a strong fighter. And she's proving it to him right now.

Talli, Jakx, Kui, Loji, Guru, Jinx, and Borox stood in shock at their teammate's power. They couldn't believe at how much her power rose. To them, she was the strongest fighter in the universe. They've never seen someone's power that high. They couldn't believe it. Kotari, a young girl at the age of thirteen had transformed into something so powerful that's going to win the match for them. But how? Was it her rage that caused this transformation?

"Borox…" Jinx called with her mouth hanging open. Borox turned to face her. "Maybe… Goku and Vegeta are right." She said.

"What do you mean?" Borox asked.

"Maybe it is… her human emotions that's fueling her power. Her rage of you calling her a weakling and her opponents calling her a weakling has fueled her so much that she transformed into a powerful fighter." Jinx explained to him.

"No." Borox quickly came out with. "That's not it."

"You idiot!" Loji shouted. Borox turned and faced him. "The saiyans are right! Her emotions is feeding her power! Her rage is feeding her power! From you calling her a weakling is what had tapped into her hidden power!" he shouted.

"No matter what you say Loji… nothing is going to change that fact that she's a weakling. She'll always be." Borox said to him.

"Come on brother!" Talli shouted walking up to her brother. "Its clear that Kotari is a strong fighter!" Talli smiled as she crossed her arms. "Oh… I see."

"You see what?" Borox asked.

"You think Kotari's a weakling because she suppressed your power." Kui answered. Borox looked away as his sister let out a small laugh as she shook her head.

"That's it isn't it? You can't accept the fact that Kotari is stronger then you." Talli said.

"Shut up." Borox mumbled.

"I can't believe that you would sink that low. Its your pride. Your pride is in the way of you seeing that Kotari's a strong fighter." Talli said turning to the team.

"I said… SHUT! UP!" Borox turned around and hit his sister knocking her to the ground. Talli's nose began to bleed as her son ran up to her.

"Mom!" Jakx shouted out. He got down to her side. He could see the pain rushing through her face. Jakx faced his uncle. "WHY DID YOU HIT HER UNCLE BOROX!" Jakx shouted.

Suddenly, Guru grabbed onto the collar of his father's shirt holding him tightly as he pinned him into a nearby wall.

"Are you crazy father!" Guru shouted shaking him. "You could've knocked a piece of Talli's nose bone off and it could've killed her!" he shouted.

"She should learn to shut her mouth." Borox said coldly to his son.

"NO!" Guru shouted slamming himinto the wall. "You need to learn to let go of your pride!" Loji and Kui walked over and preyed Guru off of his father. Guru struggled to get out of their grip. "I'M DISGUSTED TO CALL YOU FATHER!" Guru shouted. The words didn't faze Borox at all. He turned his head and looked at the battle that raged on.

Kotari continued to pound on Shay and Max. There was no energy left for them to fight with. But every time Kotari would knock them down, they got right back to their feet.

Shay had gathered up a little bit of energy forming a ki ball. She threw it at Kotari who charged at her with tremendous speed. Kotari held her hand in front of her face. She then flicked the attack away from her at the audience. They all screamed as they ran out of their seats. But Kotari had noticed the attack. She came to a sudden stop. She turned and looked at the attack that could kill thousands of people. She turned and looked at Shay and Max who sat on their knees.

Kotari knew that they weren't going to go anywhere. She turned and lunged into the air flying next to the attack. She placed her hand out in front of it pulling it to a stop. She then picked it up mixing it with her own energy. Then, she threw it back at Shay and Max.

Shay and Max's eyes widened. They jumped out of the way as the attack hit the ring. It blew off a corner of the ring but nothing that it couldn't be replaced. Kotari lunged back at them with her fists clenching at her sides. She launched herself into Max's chest. Max began to gasp for air as she felt one of her lungs collapse. Kotari then pulled her body away as she placed her hands onto Max's chest. She then gathered up an attack.

"HAH!" Kotari's attack went right through Max's body. The attack was so powerful that it blasted Max's heart right out of her chest. Kotari turned and faced Shay.

Shay watched as her partner fell to the ground with an empty chest. Blood appeared all over the ring floor. Shay couldn't believe at how strong this girl was. She was shocked and a little bit scared.

Kotari placed her feet onto the cold concrete floor. Her shoes clapped against the concrete as she walked towards Shay. Shay's body began to shake uncontrollably as she filled with fear. She began to crawl backwards away from Kotari as she just came closer and closer to her. Shay felt her hand slip off of the ring. She looked behind her as she turned looking back at Kotari who stopped.

Kotari was now standing in front of Shay looking down at her. Kotari's red eyes made contact with Shay's ice cold eyes. Kotari stared for a few moments without saying anything. Shay settled herself onto her knees looking away from Kotari's red eyes. She bowed to the young girl and began to beg.

"Please… please don't kill me. I beg you." Shay begged. But Shay's hidden face began to smirk as Kotari began to speak back to her.

"Why should I let you live?" Kotari asked coldly. Shay wiped the smirk off of her face as she looked up at Kotari.

"Because… you wouldn't have the heart to kill me… would you?" Shay asked. Kotari's stare turned into a cold glare. Her hand suddenly latched itself tightly onto her throat. She lifted Shay off of her knees as she listened to the gagging sounds. Kotari narrowed her eyes at her as Shay closed her eyes feeling the very life being sucked from her.

_'I can't kill her… she begged… and she's helpless. I will not stoop down to my father's level where he would kill her in an instant.' _Kotari's grip became lose till Shay dropped out of her hand and onto the ground. Kotari stared down at her. "Will you admit defeat?" Kotari asked. Shay coughed and cough. Soon her coughing… oddly turned into soft laughter. Her soft laughter then turned evil as she got to her feet.

"NEVER!" Shay lunged her fist forward into Kotari's stomach. Kotari gagged as she felt Shay's arm enter her flesh and exit out of her back. Screams from Kotari's family was heard along with a mix of her friends' screams. The audience gasped as Shay turned her arm.

Kotari's body jerked. Shay then ripped her arm out of her stomach as Kotari dropped to her knees. Shay then slammed her foot into her face knocking her flat on her back. Kotari placed her hands onto her stomach applying pressure as she felt her blood touch her pale white skin.

"Purple blood…" came Shay's voice. Kotari lifted up her head as she looked down at her wound. Her blood was purple. "You can't be…" Shay said to her. Kotari looked at Shay as she reached onto her knees.

"What can't I be?" Kotari asked lifting up her head to look at her opponent with her red eyes making contact with Shay's eyes once again.

"You can't be a Witian." Shay spoke. Kotari didn't understand her.

"What is a Witian?" Kotari asked.

"A race that always waged war. They loved to see blood shed. They loved to torture people. But you can't be a Witian because they were wiped out thousands and thousands of years ago." Shay explained.

"Well… whatever I am… I am no killer." Kotari said standing up onto her feet. Shay smiled as she landed another punch to her face.

"It's been thousands of years since I fought a Witian. Who would've thought that one lived with an Aquan family." Shay said. "I'm going to make you crave blood." Shay stated to her.

She then began to beat on her. Kotari was brought down to nothing. She kept on throwing her fists andkicks into her. She threw ki beams and blasts at her. Kotari was soon on her knees, weak from the blood that she's lost. She struggled to stay in her powerful state.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I was hoping that I would see your true power… but I guess your just a weakling!"

_Weakling. Weakling. Weakling. _

That word repeatedly was spoke into Kotari's mind. Kotari's eyes narrowed down onto Shay as she clenched her fisted tightly. Shay knew that she had finally tapped into her hidden power.

"What do you crave?" Shay asked.

"I… I want to see you DEAD!" Kotari lunged up onto her feet throwing her body into Shay. Kotari then wrapped her hand around Shay's neck and began to choke slam her into the ground over and over again. Blood splattered everywhere from Shay's head hitting the concrete floor so much.

Kotari then threw her opponent to the right. She lunged at her grabbing onto her ankle. Kotari threw her downward placing her onto her feet. Kotari grabbed onto her shoulder balancing her body up into the air.

"HAH!" two ki beams came out of Kotari's hands blasting Shay's arms off of her body. Shay screamed in pain as her blood streamed out of her like rivers. Kotari pushed herself off of Shay as she landed in front of her. Shay dropped to her knees looking up at Kotari. Kotari placed her finger onto Shay's forehead. Kotari smirked.

"Please! Please don't kill me! I'll surrender! I'll surrender!" Shay begged as she closed her eyes tightly.

"Not this time Shay." Kotari spoke. "I want to see your body lying dead at my feet!" Kotari launched an attack through Shay's head. Her eyes turned dark as her very soul left her body and went to the other world. Kotari took a step back as Shay's body fell forward onto the ground in front of her.

Kotari dropped out of her stated. Her midnight black hair turned back into its original color as did her eyes. Kotari stared at Shay's body with her eyes wide. She couldn't believe at what she had just done. She placed her hand over her mouth. The ref came over into the middle of the ring as he lifted up Kotari's hand.

"The winner! Kotari!" the crowd cheered. Kotari placed her other free hand onto her stomach that some how had stopped bleeding.

_'What did I just do? I seriously wanted to see her dead at my feet. I really wanted to see her blood everywhere. Am… am I really a blood thirsty killer?' _

"Kotari!" Guru shouted running up to her. Kotari turned and faced her brother.

"Guru… what… what did I do?" Kotari asked dropping to her knees weakly. Guru got down next to her.

"You won." Guru said handing her a senzu bean. "Pan had given this to me." He said to her. Kotari took the bean and stuck it into her mouth.

"Guru…" Kotari spoke as she regained her power. "I… I really wanted to see her dead."

Guru stared at her funny.

"Something inside of me… wanted to see her dead… something wanted to see her blood everywhere… I am a Witian."


	32. Their Plan to Destroy Son Taylor

**_A/N: _Hello every1 I wanted to tell u that this chap is going to be really short. There was nothing I had planned… and I wasn't really in the writing mood anyway but I thought that I would update for ya. Plz enjoy the chap even though its short and u might not like it. ENJOY:-D **

_**Chapter 32: Their Plan to Destroy Son Taylor**_

"Team Earth and Team Aqua had won the match since the rest of the team refuses to fight!" the ref shouted as he turned to face them. "You commence to the next round!" he added.

Pan shrieked with joy as she jumped onto her father. Gohan caught her as he swung her around. Goku and Goten smiled at each other. Piccolo let a smile creep across his face and Vegeta stood there with the same old scowl. Jakx always jumped for joy hugging his mother. Guru and Kotari smiled as they hugged each other. Jinx, Kui, and Loji cheered slightly and Borox kept his mouth shut.

The team got back to their room. Kotari hung out in her room as everyone else hung together. Talli handed out drinks of waters to the teammates who had fought and won. Borox walked upstairs into his room as he shut the door. Talli looked at her son getting down to his height.

"Jakx."

"Yes mom?" Jakx asked with a smile on his face.

"Can you bring this to Kotari?" Talli asked. Jakx nodded his head as he took the cup of water from his mother's hand. He walked over to Kotari's room knocking on the door and then entering.

Kotari stood by the full body sized windows staring out till Jakx entered. She looked over at him as she smiled. Jakx walked up to her holding out the glass of water.

"My mom told me to bring this to you." Jakx said. Kotari nodded her head as she smiled. She took the glass of water out of his hands.

"Thank you Jakx." Kotari said. She looked back out the window. Jakx was silent for a little bit till he broke that silence.

"Kotari." He called. Kotari turned and looked at him. "I wanted to tell you that no matter what Uncle Borox says you are… you're the best fighter I ever knew." Jakx said to her with a smile. Kotari smiled at him.

"Thank you Jakx." Kotari said. "And you're the best fighter that I've ever known." Jakx smiled as he left the room leaving Kotari alone. Kotari sighed. She turned around placing the cup of water onto the nightstand that sat in between Taylor's bed and her own. _'How can I be a great fighter if I'm a Witian?' _Kotari thought to herself.

Night fell upon the tournament planet Whye. The team slept soundly. Except for Borox that is. He got out of bed and left the room. He stepped onto the hover pad. Once the hover pad reached the ground he stepped off, making his way to the Regeneration Chambers building.

He stood in front of the automatic doors. They opened allowing Borox in. He walked down the hall till he came to number 14. Son Taylor. Borox stared at her as her hair waved in the green liquid that was healing her. He looked at the Status Panel to see that she was 12 percent.

"Amazing isn't it?" Borox looked up towards the door to see Moritor walking over.

"What is sir?" Borox asked.

"How the Saiyan race managed to survive." Moritor answered. Borox nodded his head.

"Yeah." Borox said. "And this girl happens to be the strongest. It's amazing how she fell so quickly."

"No, not yet my friend." Moritor said to him. Borox looked at him funny as he began to play with the control panel to Taylor's Regeneration Chamber. Borox watched him closely as he walked around the tank that held Taylor.

"Sir, may I ask what you're doing?" Borox asked him. Moritor looked at him and smiled.

"You may." Moritor said.

"What are you doing?" Borox then asked seeming to be curious. Moritor smirked as he placed his hand onto the tank leaning up against it.

"You want to win right?" Moritor asked him. Borox nodded his head not saying a word. Moritor smiled as he walked in front of the tank looking at Taylor in the face. "The only way to win is to get rid of the strongest fighters. Which are this young girl and the tall dumb one. Her father I think he is."

"Goku?" Borox asked. Moritor nodded his head.

"Yeah him." Moritor said turning to face Borox. "Now, we'll work on her first."

"But sir, I can't kill her. She's friends with my daughter." Borox said to Moritor.

"What's more important? You're planet or your daughter's friend?" Moritor asked. Borox went to answer when he cut him off. "Now that I think about it. Kotari isn't your daughter. She's half human and half Witian. One of the strongest races next to the Saiyans. Now, with that cleared up… I'm going to ask you again, you're planet orher Kotari's friend?"

"My planet." Borox answered without hesitating. Moritor smiled as he placed his hand onto Borox's shoulder.

"Very good my friend." Moritor said. "You also know that you have no chance against the other one. The father of this brat correct?"

"Yes." Borox answered.

"Now, you're planet rests in you hands. The Saiyan team has won almost every one of the battles except for one where that youngster died. That's only one loss. They need two to get thrown out."

"I know that sir." Borox said. Moritor nodded his head as he removed his hand from Borox's shoulder. "You're forgetting that I've been coming here ever since I was a child."

"And have been winning ever since." Moritor added. "So we don't want these Saiyans coming in here and destroying your title right?"

"Right."

"So, we're going to destroy her." Moritor said walking to the back of the tank. Borox watched him. Borox looked to the side watching Moritor as he picked up a few wires.

"What are you doing sir?" Borox asked.

"Looking for the oxygen wire." Moritor answered. "With her oxygen slightly cut off she would slowly die."

Borox nodded his head as he continued to watch Moritor tug and pull at some wires. Moritor finally smirked when he found the wire he was looking for. He tugged it slightly. There was ripping noise within the wire and now it hung slightly out of the chamber. Borox looked back at Taylor as he noticed air bubbles escaping and rising to the top.

_'I've been doing this every year. Teaming up with Moritor and then killing the strongest member of the team I was paired up with. So why is it so different to me to do it now? Why? She means nothing to me. So why should I care? Is it because that she's the friend of the child I call daughter? Why! WHY!' _

"Borox." Moritor called. Borox looked at Moritor as he walked out from behind Taylor's chamber. "Within a few weeks, she'll be on the brink of the death. Congratulations on the win of the tournament." Moritor placed his hand onto Borox's shoulder as he walked past him.

Borox looked in Moritor's direction. "Thank you sir." He said. Moritor waved as he walked out of the building. Borox looked back at Taylor. More and more air bubbles floated to the top. He glanced at the control panel to see the oxygen warning light was on. He looked back at Taylor. He placed his hand onto the glass.

"I have to win this. Even if it means killing you. The friend of my daughter's." Borox said softly. He walked out of the chamber building with the oxygen warning light on as it then began to blink in the dark.


	33. Taylor's Demise

_**Chapter 33: Taylor's Demise **_

It's been a week since the tournament has started. Team Earth and Team Aquan have won all of their challenges so far. But one fighter on the team hasn't won theirs yet. Taylor continues to struggle to heal from her battle weeks ago. No one knows why her healing process is slowing down, well, one of them knew. Borox, he knew. He knew perfectly well what was happening to her. And he didn't care for the simple fact that he wanted to win. That's all he cared about was winning and keeping his reputation.

Borox laid in his bed listening to Goku's snoring. What he has done made him feel extremely guilty. He wanted to stop Moritor from pulling at Taylor's oxygen wire but he didn't. He didn't want to lose this tournament. He was willing to take someone else's life to win. Why though? Taylor's only a teenager, she still has her whole life a head of her. But Borox didn't care really. He wanted to win. To him, winning matters, nothing else.

Borox soon fell asleep. Everyone else was now sleeping, but Kotari. Kotari was sitting up in her bed wondering what was wrong with Taylor. She glanced atTaylor's bed a few times. The empty made, bed where Taylor would be sleeping right now, but she isn't. She witnessed that fight. Theonewhere Taylor nearly lost her life.

It was good fight in Kotari's point of view. But she knew to her father, Taylor was threat. She thought about it for a minute. She thought that maybe her father, no, Borox must've done something to her. But she told herself he did nothing to her and threw that subject aside.

Kotari flipped the blankets off of her legs and got up out of bed. She walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge pulling out an apple when something started to ring. Kotari blinked as she stood upright turning her head. There sitting there on the counter was a black phone. She never noticed that before but there must've been a good reason why it was there.

She walked over to the phone. She continued to listen to the ringing as she placed her apple next to the black ringing phone. She looked over at the staircase to see if anyone had woken up to the ringing and decided to come down. After a minute of waiting Kotari decided to pick up the phone. She lightly placed it onto her ear once she moved her hair out of the way.

"Hello?" she spoke. The voice on the other side seemed stress a little bit, but Kotari didn't pick up on it.

_Sorry for waking you up Ma'am. _

Kotari shook her head. "No that's alright, I wasn't sleeping." Kotari pressed a button on the phone she was using. A green light turned on as Kotari jumped slightly. She leaned forward to notice it was a caller I.D. The caller I.D said "Regeneration Chambers Building."

Once she read those three words Kotari's heart skipped a beat. Taylor was all she could think about right now. The voice on the phone started to speak again.

_Alright. Is a Mr Son there?_

Kotari nodded her head as she glanced at the staircase in hope to see someone from Earth's team standing there listening but no one was there. "Yes he's here. Hold on please while I go get him." Kotari took the phone away from her ear as she heard the voice on the phone say thank you. She placed it lightly onto the counter. The phone turned on it's cord pushing the apple making it role off of the counter.

Kotari ignored the apple as she made her way up the stairs. She was worried about Taylor. The Regeneration Chambers Building wouldn't be calling unless something has happened to Taylor like, if she was dead, or there was no way for her to heal correctly. Maybe there were positive things out of this. Maybe Taylor healed herself somehow and was now awake. Kotari wished she could believe that. But something in the pit of her stomach and in the back of her head told her something wasn't right. Kotari's feelings never failed her before, and they weren't going to start now.

Kotari got to the room Goku shared with Borox. She opened the door slightly to hear its loud creaking. She looked at Borox who laid on his side sleeping. Kotari looked over in the next bed to see Goku. His head was hanging off the side of the bed with his arms and legs sprawled out on the bed. Kotari wanted to laugh at Goku's position but the feeling in her stomach stopped her from doing so. She walked forward toward him placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Goku?" She called in a whisper shaking him gently.

"Chichi… I want a cookie…" Goku mumbled in his sleep as he continued to snore. Kotari knew who Chichi was. It was Taylor's mother. Taylor had mentioned her as she told Kotari about the battle with Noja the first day they arrived.

Kotari shook him again. "Goku. Goku wake up." Goku's eyes opened a little as he fell out of his bed. Kotari backed up as he landed on his hard head and then fall forward. "You alright Goku?" she asked. Goku rubbed his head as he got onto his hands and knees.

"Yeah." Goku answered yawning. "What's wrong?" he asked sensing that she was worried and stressed. Kotari looked at the wall from the corners of her eyes so she wouldn't have to look at Goku while she spoke.

"The um… man from the Regeneration Chambers Building is on the phone for you." Kotari spoke. "I think he has… uh… news about Taylor." Kotari looked at Goku who was now standing on his feet with the same worried face that she has. "Something tells me it's not good." Kotari added.

Goku nodded his head, "same here." Goku left the room walking downstairs with Kotari following him as she shut the door behind her. Borox's eyes opened once the door was shut. He sighed as he sat up looking at the wall.

"Why do I feel this way about this?" he asked himself.

&&&&

Goku and Kotari reached the downstairs. Kotari walked over to the phone after she picked up the apple. "Here." Kotari handed Goku the phone. He nodded his head at her placing the phone to his ear.

"Hello? …" Goku went silent as the man on the other end of the phone started speaking.

Kotari stood next to him watching his facial expression. The more Goku was silent the more sad and upset his face looked. After about 2 minutes of silence from Goku he nodded his head.

"Okay… thank you…" Goku said softly hanging up the phone. He placed his hand onto his head rubbing his eyes a little. He removed his hand and turned to see Kotari standing there. She just looked up at him hoping that he would tell her what had happenedbut, Goku smiled slightly then walked around her without saying anything.

Kotari turned and watched him walk up the stairs. "Goku…" Kotari called. Goku came to a stop turning his head to look at Kotari. "Were… we right?" she asked softly. Goku sighed and then nodded his head.

"Yeah…" he answered as he continued to walk up the stairs. Kotari's eyes began to sting as her warm tears formed in her eyes. She turned facing the body sized windows of the kitchen. She walked forward placing her hand onto the glass looking out over the rings at the Regeneration Chambers Building. Kotari began to cry slightly as she placed her forehead onto the cold glass of the window.

"What happened to you Taylor?" Kotari asked. She pulled herself away from the window then entered her room dropping her apple at the door.

Goku entered his room to see Borox sitting up in his bed. Goku looked at him as Borox returned his look. "Sorry if I woke you." Goku said to him as he walked to his side of the room.

Borox shook his head. "No, you didn't wake me up Goku." Borox said. Borox glanced at Goku as he got dressed. He slipped his wrist bands on as he took a seat onto his bed picking up his boots and slipping them on. Borox looked away from him staring at the blankets of his bed.

Goku got up and left the room. Borox sighed as he got out of bed and slipped on his pants. He opened the door to see Goku about to enter Guru and Goten's room. "Goku." Borox called. Goku stopped when his hand touched the cold door handle. "What happened?" Borox asked acting innocent.

"Something happened to Taylor." Goku said entering his son's room. Goku looked at the sleeping boys. He walked around Guru walking up to his son. "Goten, get up." Goku said shaking him. Goten moaned as he woke up looking up at his father. Goten reached out turning on the light on his nightstand.

"What's wrong Dad?" Goten asked looking up at his father.

"Something happened to Taylor, we need to go." Goku said to him. Goten's eyes widened as Goku approached the door. "I'm going to go wake up Gohan and Pan."

"What about Vegeta and Piccolo?" Goten asked. Goku looked back at his son. He left the room without an answer. Goten sighed as he then got up and started getting dressed.

Once Goku exited his son's room closing the door behind him; he looked up and over to see Piccolo standing next to him leaning up against the wall. "I heard." Piccolo said lifting up his head looking at Goku.

"I thought you were sleeping." Goku said to him. Piccolo shook his head.

"No Goku. I barely sleep." Piccolo said to him.

"Same with me Kakkarot." Goku looked over to see Vegeta exiting his room. Piccolo looked at him as well.

"I'm guessing you know." Piccolo said. Vegeta looked at Piccolo from the corner of his eye.

"Yes." Vegeta said. Goku ignored the two's shortconversation and he entered Gohan's room. He walked up to his son's bed which was the first bed in the room.

"Gohan?" Goku whispered. Gohan woke up instantly. Gohan was always a light sleeper. Sometimes sleeping lightly came in handy. Gohan looked over his shoulder to see his father. He sat up also turning on the lamp on his nightstand.

"What's wrong Dad?" Gohan asked the same exact question as Goten. Goku didn't really want to answer. He just wanted to tell him to get up and get dressed. But Taylor was sister and he odd to know what was going on.

"Something has happened to Taylor." Goku said. He didn't have to say anymore. Gohan quickly got out of bed and started to get dressed.

"Does Pan know?" Gohan asked slipping on his shirt. Goku shook his head.

"No, I was hoping you would tell her." Goku said. Gohan looked at his father. He could see how hard this was on him. Gohan smiled a little nodding his head as he felt like he was taking some of the pressure off of his father's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'll tell her." Gohan said. Goku nodded his head as he left the room to see Goten, Vegeta, and Piccolo standing outside.

"After Pan gets dressed we'll leave." Goku said. Piccolo and Goten nodded their heads. "Vegeta, Piccolo, you two don't have to come." Goku said to them.

"I'm going Goku." Piccolo said. "Taylor's a great kid and my best friend's sister. I'm going." Piccolo added. Goku looked at Vegeta. Vegeta looked away.

"I know how it feels." He said. "And I'm going to make sure you don't fall out of line Kakkarot." Vegeta said with a slight smirk on his face. Goku smiled a little as he nodded his head. Gohan left his room and walked into Pan's.

They all looked over and waited for a couple of minutes. Soon Gohan walked out of the room with Pan. Pan quickly ran up to Goku and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What's wrong with Auntie Taylor Grandpa?" Pan asked. Goku looked down at her as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. They said that they would explain everything once we get there." Goku said to her. Pan nodded her head. "Let's go." Goku said as he walked down the stairs with his team behind him.

Talli emerged from her room looking at the staircase's direction. She strolled out of her room and opened her brother's door. She looked inside the room to see Borox standing at the window with his hands on his hips. He watched as Team Earth flew over to the Regeneration Chambers Building.

Talli walked up behind her brother till she stood a couple of feet away. "What did you do Borox?" Talli asked. Borox's head jerked upright a little bit. He turned and looked at her to see her standing there with a glare in her eye.

"I only did what was needed to do." Borox answered as helooking away. Talli unfolded her arms holding them by her sides. She clenched her fists as she stormed up to her brother placing her hand on his shoulderwhipping him around.

"You do this every year!" Talli shouted making him face her. "This time you killed a girl who had her life ahead of her!" she added.

"I did what I had to do to make sure we won!" Borox shouted. Talli rolled her eyes.

"That's all you think about Borox! You don't think about anything else! You only care about winning! Did you ever stop and think about Taylor's family and friends!" Borox didn't answer. "No because all you think about is winning. That's why you partner up with Moritor every year to make sure _you _do win!" Borox lifted up his head looking over Talli's head. Talli blinked as she turned around.

There standing with the door wide open was Kotari... and she heard the whole thing.

&&&&

The team entered the building. The lights were on with no one to be found. They pasted Taylor's chamber. The glass door was wide open with the green healing liquid all over the floor around the chamber.

"Mr. Son?" Goku looked forward to see the man who usually ran the building everyday approach him. "I'm glad you and your team could make it." He said standing in front of Goku holding his hand out.

Goku nodded his head shaking his hand. "I am too. What happened to my daughter?" he asked.

The man sighed, "this is very hard to say to the father of this young fighter."

"Spit it out!" Vegeta shouted with his voice echoing in the room. The man looked at Vegeta as he cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Well, someone had torn the oxygen wire out of her chamber." The man said, "that's why her healing process was slowling down. From that happening the lung that was piece by one ofthe ki beams that had entered her chest, it had collapsed. We don't know if she'll survive."


	34. Secret Revealed

**_Chapter 34: Secret Revealed_**

Kotari couldn't believe at what she had just heard. Borox had tried to kill Taylor to win the tournament was basically what she was hearing. She wished that it wasn't true. She wished that what she had just heard was not true. But something inside of her told her that everything was true. That Borox was a cheater and tried killing Taylor. The one thing that she didn't want to believe was that he teamed up with Moritor. Kotari felt anger build up in her.

Kotari stormed into the room walking right up to Borox with Talli getting out of her way. She looked up at Borox who looked at her without hesitation.

"You tried killing Taylor!" Kotari shouted.

Borox didn't answer.

"You… you pig! I can't believe you! I can't believe that you would take the life of an innocent girl!" Kotari shouted.

"She was going to cost us the tournament!"

"I don't care! I rather lose fairly then cheat my way out of it! I think I'll go and tell Goku what you did!" Kotari shouted. She turned around about to walk out of the room when Borox grabbed tightly onto her arm. Kotari turned her head to look at Borox. He gripped tighter and tighter on her arm.

"No you will not."

&&&&

"Is there anyway to help her?" Gohan asked. The man nodded his head.

"There is. But we need permission from Moritor to do it." The man answered.

"Then get him down here!" Vegeta shouted.

"No need, I'm already here." Everyone turned around to see Moritor walking up to them all. "What seems to be the problem here."

"Sir, one of our chambers malfunctioned and Son Taylor from Earth's team; herhealing process was slowing down causing one of her lungshad collapse." The man said.

"Well, that's nothing new." Moritor said. "I give you permission to do whatever it is to help this young fighter." He added. The man nodded his head and turned around.

"Wait." Goku called. The man turned his head to look at Goku. "May I see her?" he asked. The man looked at Moritor who simply nodded his head. Goku followed the man into the room where Taylor laid on a stretcher.

Tubes were hooked to her chest to help her breathe. Her soft orange shirt was now a mix in between the color of the healing water which was green and the color of her shirt. Goku stood to the right of his daughter looking down at her. Taylor looked peaceful as she laid there on the stretcher looking like she was sleeping. A strand of Taylor's black hair laid in her face. Goku noticed it and removed it from her face placing it back into her hair. Goku looked up at the man who had placed some kind of sheet onto his body as a mask and shower cap came next.

"What are you going to do to her?" Goku asked. The man turned around walking to a sink that was in the far corner of the room.

"She's going under the knife." He answered. Goku looked back at his daughter. He knew what he meant. He was going to conduct surgery on her to inflate Taylor's fallen lung.

"Alright." Goku said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Son, you're going to have to step out of the room." He said to him. Goku nodded his head as he left the room right when Moritor had walked in. Moritor walked right up to the man he had hired to run the Regeneration Chambers Building. He placed his hand onto his shoulder gripping hard causing the man to cringe his face in pain.

"Make sure you do everything in your will power that she doesn't survive this surgery." Moritor said coldly to him.

"But sir…"

"Just do it!" Moritor ordered clenching his shoulder tightly. "If you don't I'll make sure I have your life." He added in a whisper. The man nodded his head franticly so he would let go of his shoulder. Moritor did let go and then he exited the room.

He looked at the team who stood around waiting. Moritor smiled at them and left the building.

"Something about that guy disturbs me." Piccolo said staring at the doors that he had just left.

"I agree with you Piccolo." Gohan said.

"Me too. And it's not because of his teal skin either." Pan said crossing her arms. Goku nodded his head agreeing with them all.

"I don't know what it is but something tells me he wants Taylor dead." Goku said.

"Why would he want you're daughter dead Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked him. Goku looked up at the saiyan prince shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know." Goku answered him. Suddenly someone came running into the building. They all looked over to see Kotari running down the hallway. She had her long sleeved jumpsuit but not her shoulder armor. She ran to them pushing her way through Vegeta and Piccolo getting to Goku.

"Goku, I need to talk to you." Kotari said.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of us." Vegeta said to her. Kotari looked at him. She then looked back at Goku grabbing onto his hand pulling him to his feet.

"Come on!" she shouted running past Vegeta and Piccolo again and out of the door. Everyone watched blinking a few times. Goten pointed to the door looking slightly confused.

"Is it just me… or was that a little weird?" Goten asked.

"That was a little weird." Everyone replied.

When Kotari and Goku stepped; Kotari looked around nervously. She then turned to Goku letting go of his hand. "There's something you need to know."

"What?" Goku asked. Kotari turned her head to the right looking around. Goku caught glimpse of a handprint that bruised the side of her neck slightly. Kotari caught him staring at it. She placed her hand onto the bruise as she continued talking like he never saw it there.

"I know what had happened to Taylor." Kotari said to him. Goku placed his hands onto her shoulders as Kotari lowered her hand from her neck.

"What happened to her!" Goku asked shaking her. Kotari placed her hands onto his wrists.

"First you need to calm down." Kotari said to him removing his hands. Goku nodded his head.

"You're right… okay… I'm calm."

"Okay. Borox and Moritor had teamed up on planning to kill your daughter." Kotari said to him. Goku's eyes widened.

"What?" he said in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I caught Talli and Borox talking about it." Kotari answered.

"But Moritor was the one who had given us permission to do the surgery." Goku said to her.

"Well believe it ifyou want but Moritor must've planned something for this. Whoever is doing this surgery must be planning on killing her." Kotari said to him. Goku ran into the building. Goten looked at his father as he rushed past him with Kotari close behind him.

"Dad what's wrong?" Goten asked. Goku didn't answer, neither did Kotari. Goku bursted through the door. The man of the building doing the surgery looked up as he held something in his hand. Goku walked up to him grabbing him by his wrists and pinning him to the wall. Kotari looked at Taylor. She sighed in relief.

"He hasn't cut her open yet." Kotari said to Goku as she looked at him. Goku didn't take his eyes off of the man. His team walked into the room. Goten and Gohan rushed over pealing their father off of the man.

"Dad what are you doing?" Gohan asked trying to hold him back.

"He teamed up with Moritor to kill Taylor!" Goku shouted. "So didn't Borox!" he added. Piccolo looked at Kotari catching the bruise on her neck as she watched the two sons and their father.

"What?" Goten asked.

"It's true, Kotari had just told me." Goku said pulling his arms from his sons's grips.

"That's must've been where you got the bruise Kotari." Piccolo said to her. Kotari's eyes widened as she placed her hand onto her neck looking in Piccolo's direction.

"How do we not know that Kotari teamed up with them?" Vegeta asked approaching Kotari. Kotari looked at Vegeta as she lowered her hand from her neck.

"I wouldn't do that to you guys or to Taylor! She's my best friend!" Kotari shouted at him.

"Vegeta." Goten said. Vegeta turned and looked at Goku's son. "I might not like Kotari that much but she's not lying about that." Vegeta looked back at Kotari. He only growled at her. Kotari backed away. Piccolo walked forward walking up to the man causing fear to build in him. The man pressed his body against the wall.

"You'll proceed with this surgery. But you _won't _try anything stupid because we'll all be right here watching you."

The man nodded his head. He moved slowly back to his spot before Goku had pinned him to the wall. They all watched closely. The surgery then began to take place. Nothing stupid was done to her Piccolo made sure of it. The man actually promised within an hour or a dayTaylor will be able to fight again and that they could proceed to the second round of the tournament.


	35. She Returns

**_Chapter 35:She Return_**

They all watched Taylor's surgery. Making sure that there were no mistakes made. And there wasn't. Now they all waited around for her to get to her feet.

Vegeta was leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. Goten stood in between his father and brother. Pan stood next to her father as Piccolo stood with Kotari across from them all. They all stood in a circle deep in conversation about what had happened and what information Kotari knew.

"I know a lot." Kotari said to them. "My father comes to this tournament and kills the strongest member of the team that he's paired with. Taylor happened to be the strongest. He also teamed up with Moritor to finish her off."

"How long has he been doing this?" Piccolo asked as he looked down at her. Kotari looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not quite sure really. All I know is that this isn't new for him. My a-… I mean Talli knew about it." Kotari answered.

"So that means that your whole team are cheaters." Vegeta said rudely. Goku looked at him.

"Vegeta, we don't know if the whole team knows what Borox does." Goku said.

"You're oddly calm about this Goku." Piccolo said to him. "He tried killing your only daughter."

"Yeah, if itdid happened Grandma would hurt you for letting anything happen to her." Pan said looking at her grandfather.

"I know." Goku said to Pan. "I'm trying to keep my cool about this. The one thing that stops me from going for Borox is Taylor. She's not dead."

"True." Kotari said. "Look, guys, I'm sorry for everything." Kotari said to them. Goku smiled at her.

"There's no need for you to be apologizing Kotari." Goku said.

"Yeah, you came to us and did the right thing. You let us know what your father and Moritor were really doing." Gohan stated. Kotari growled as she looked down.

"He's not my father." Kotari growled. Gohan blinked a few times understanding why she would get upset by him calling Borox her father. He wasn't really her father. She doesn't even know who her parents are.

"Dad?"

Piccolo and Kotari turned their heads. Vegeta looked over as Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Pan looked over Piccolo and Kotari's shoulder. There standing with a smile on her face was Taylor. Her hair was down and rugged looking. Her face had gainedsome color back as well.

"Taylor." Goku said softly. He walked up to her getting onto his knees. He wrapped his arms around her tightly locking her in the Son-hug. "I'm so glad that you're okay." He said.

"Well… I'm not going to be if you keep on squeezing me like this." Taylor said to him. Goku let out a small laugh as he let go of his daughter. Goten walked over locking her in a head lock placing his fist onto her head giving her a nuggie.

"Welcome back sis." Goten said. Taylor struggled and got out of his hold like she usually did.

"Thanks Goten." Taylor said rubbing the top of her head. Pan came out of nowhere jumping onto her.

"AUNTIE TAYLOR!" She shouted with a huge smile on her face. Taylor took a couple steps backward loosing her balance as she collapsed to the floor. Gohan eventually walked over and pried his daughter off of his younger sister. He then helped her up engulfing her into a hug.

"I'm glad that you're alright." Gohan said to her. Taylor nodded her head.

"I am too." Taylor said as she pulled away from her brother. "Hey, Piccolo, Vegeta. It's nice to see you again." Piccolo nodded his head.

"Same here." Piccolo said to her with a small smile creeping across his face.

Vegeta turned his head, "hmph!" Taylor looked around after she had given Kotari a hug. There was a member of her team missing and she got a little worried.

"Where's Trunks?" came her question. Everyone froze as sorrow took over their bodies. Piccolo glanced at Vegeta who was now looking at the floor. Goten had looked over at the wall as Gohan and Pan looked at each other and Kotari took her eyes away from Taylor knowing what the answer was. "Is he back at the room?" she asked.

No one answered.

"Why isn't anyone answering me?" Taylor then asked. Her father sighed placing his hand onto his daughter's shoulder looking at her in the eyes.

"Taylor… Trunks… he… lost his life in a battle." Goku said to her. Taylor's eyes widened.

"He… he's dead?" she said. Goku nodded his head. Taylor looked up at Vegeta. His arms were no longer crossed like they always were. They hung by his sides as he stared at the floor. She saw how upset he was about it. She felt bad. Something inside of her caused her to walk over to Vegeta. Everyone watched curiously. "Vegeta." She called.

Vegeta took his eyes off the floor looking at his rival's daughter in her eyes. She looked up at him. In his eyes Taylor could see the sadness that grew. She suddenly took Vegeta into a hug as everyone nearly gasped.

"I'm sorry about Trunks." She said to him. Vegeta just stood there with his arms by his sides. He looked down at Taylor as she continued to hug him. "It'll be alright you know… we can wish him back with the Dragonballs when we get home." She added.

Vegeta didn't respond. He just stared at Taylor in shock. She was the first person besides Bulma and Bulla to hug him like that. Vegeta felt the kindness in Taylor's hug. He finally did something. He placed his hands onto her shoulder pulling her away from him.

"It's alright." Vegeta said softly. Taylor nodded her head as she smiled at the saiyan prince. Everyone was in shock at what had happened. Taylor had suddenly, no, just randomly hugging Vegeta. It was odd… even for her. Taylor was a kind person who loved to hug people in need of a hug, but for her to hug Vegeta the way she did caught everyone in surprise. But they knew that Taylor saw that he needed a hug. Everyone else couldn't see that but Taylor.

"We… we should get going. We need our sleep. The second round of the tournament is about to start." Gohan said breaking the silence.

"Wait… the second round?" Taylor repeated. Goten nodded his head as he approached his sister.

"Yeah, you've been out for a whole round… and who knows how many days." Goten said to her. Taylor blinked a few times.

"Wow… that's a long time." She said. Everyone nodded their heads.

On their way back to the room, everyone filled Taylor in on what had happened. Taylor grew angry when she found out that Borox and Moritor tried to kill her. She was furious. But her father managed to calm her down and make her forget about it a little bit.

They stepped off of the hover pad and into the room. Where the whole Team Aquan sat in the living room. Borox stood at the right of the couch as Talli, Kui, and Jinx sat on it. Jakx sat on the armrest next to his mother as Guru stood beside him. Loji stood in a direct angle away from Borox

Guru was the first to approach. He looked at Taylor and smiled. "I'm glad that you're all right." He said to her. Taylor nodded her head without a response. She glared at Borox. Borox caught her glaring. He stared at her as she approached her room. For her to do that she had to walk past Borox. She stood when she stood by his side.

"I know what you did to me." She whispered. "I will not let it slide." She added walking into her room. Borox turned away looking at Kotari as she simply walked by him. He went to grab onto her but Goku quickly placed his hand onto his wrist.

"You have no right touching her." Goku growled. Borox stared at the saiyan who gripped his wrist. He finally let go and walked away with his team heading back to their rooms. The Team Aquan then broke up heading upstairs leaving their leader behind.

Borox sighed as he walked over to the kitchen windows staring outward. He knew that Taylor was going to keep her word. Something inside of him told him to watch out for her. Suddenly he heard Taylor's door open. Borox turned and looked to see Kotari leaving. She approached the fridge opening it and taking another apple out.

"You better sleep with one eye opened tonight." Kotari threatened as she entered the room.

The next day; Team Earth and Team Aquan stood around the ring with their opponents on the other side. Moritor stood in the middle of the ring waiting for the crowd to settle down before he started. He finally did.

"Today marks the official end of the first round and the beginning of the second round! Today's battle will consist with Teams Earth and Aquan verses Teams Hendge and Refi. The fighters who will be battling with each other are Vegeta and Loji vs. Eagle and Crane! Fighters please step up onto the ring."

Vegeta and Loji glanced at each other as they stepped up onto the ring. Two men followed their move. Moritor looked at the fighters with a smile on his face as he looked back out into the crowd.

"In the second round! There are no rules except for one!" Moritor said into the mic lifting up his finger. "If you get knocked out of the ring you stay out of the ring as your partner finishes your battle! If your partner dies or falls out of the ring… well, you know the rest." Moritor handed the mic to the ref as he turned and walked away. He then took his seat in a safe area watching the battle.

"Fighters! Are you ready!"

"A saiyan… hm… this odda be interesting, don't you think Eagle?" Crane asked.

"Oh yes, very."

"BEGIN!"


	36. Vegeta and Loji's Double Team

**_A/N: _sry ppl for the later update. I was typing a story that I really wanted to type and I finally finished 2day… anywho enjoy the chapter! Sry for the late update like I said b4!** ****

_**Chapter 36: Vegeta and Loji's Double Team**_

Crane and Eagle lunged at Vegeta and Loji. Vegeta and Loji leapt out of the way of their opponents. Crane and Eagle then lunged upward at them. They began their all out assault on the two. But Vegeta and Loji were to fast. They dodged all of their attacks and countered a couple of others with attacks of their own.

Vegeta pulled his hands to his side as he called a tremendous amount of energy to his hands. "GALICK GUN!" He threw his attack forward that was then fueled by some energy by Loji. Vegeta glared at the Aquan as he looked at Vegeta. "I don't need you to fuel my attacks!"

"You will if you plan on winning this match Saiyan." Loji countered. Vegeta growled at him as he turned his attention on his attack.

His attack went right towards Crane and Eagle that were standing on the ring. They smirked as they flicked the attack away into the air with a flick of their finger. Vegeta's eyes widened as he stared down at Crane and Eagle.

"How…" Vegeta wasstunned so much that he couldn't find any words to say. Crane had suddenly appeared in his face.

"We're much stronger then you wereled to believe Saiyan." Crane said to him punching his face. The Saiyan's head was forced to the left as blood splattered out of his mouth. Crane then locked his hands together throwing them downward onto the Saiyan as he plummeted to the ground.

Eagle had followed his partner's moves and Loji landed right on Vegeta. Vegeta pushed the Aquan off of him as they both looked up into the air. Crane and Eagle hovered next to each other as they gathered ki to their hands. Vegeta and Loji then lunged upward at their opponents. Their opponents smirked as they through they're attack forward. Vegeta and Loji came to a sudden stop as they through their own attacks forward.

The attacks clashed fusing together as they then exploded throwing Loji and Vegeta into the ring and tossing Crane and Eagle higher into the air. The Saiyan Prince and the Aquan pulled themselves out of the rubble of the ring looking up at their opponents.

Crane and Eagle came back into their view showing no sign of being harmed. Loji and Vegeta on the other hand showed that the explosion hadharmed them. Their clothes were torn their bodies were slightly batter and bruised, andthey mostly had cuts all over them that bled slightly.

"It seems that that explosion had harmed our opponents more then we thought it would Eagle." Crane said looking at his partner.

Eagle nodded. "Yes. It would be shameful for us to stop our fun."

"It would be." Crane returned. Loji and Vegeta were now standing as Crane and Eagle lunged down at them.

They tried to block their attacks but it was useless. They were getting hit left and right. Vegeta felt himself growing weak with every punch that was given to him. He squinted his eyes just to see his opponent. It was odd; he didn't know what was going on till Loji started speaking.

"Vegeta!" he shouted. "Don't let them touch you!"

"And why not?" Vegeta snarled.

"Because every time they touch you they drain you of your energy! We're going to have to use energy attacks to defeat them." Loji explained as he leapt backward letting Crane's fist go straight into the ground.

Vegeta also had leapt backwards as Eagle's attack went into the ground. He then powered-up to super saiyan form as his opponent came lunging at him. Vegeta dodged his attacks trying not to let him touch his skin. He had then blasted Eagle away. He watched as he slammed into the ground. Dust formed around the ring. Vegeta hovered closer looking through the dust when suddenly Eagle leapt outward. Vegeta was quick to react. He dodged his fist that was aiming for his face.

"You've gotten faster Saiyan." Eagle spoke. "But not fast enough!" Eagle then launched an attack at Vegeta that had hit his chest. He was sent flying into the ring. Vegeta hit hard as he landed on his back. Eagle landed on the ring walking over to Vegeta. As the Saiyan Prince tried to get to his feet Eagle latched his hand onto the Saiyan's neck. He lifted him off of the ground. Eagle smiled as his body then started to glow a little bit. Vegeta struggled trying to get out of his hold but it was fatale.

"HE'S DRAINING HIM OF HIS ENERGY!" Taylor shouted pointing out the obvious.

"LOJI! DO SOMETHING FOR HIM! YOU TWO HAVE TO WIN THIS BATTLE TOGETHER!" Kotari called out after her friend.

Loji had heard Kotari's plea. He turned his head looking down at the Saiyan watching him struggle in Eagle's grasp. He pulled his hand behind his head throwing it forward as a ki ball left his hand hitting Eagle in his back causing him to drop the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta landed on his feet. He growled as he kicked his opponent in the side losing a bit of his energy from touching him. He then held his hands out in front of him as he blasted Eagle away. Eagle's feet skid across the concrete ring trying to stop himself which he succeeded in. Then Vegeta lunged forward throwing his hand forward at Eagle launching another ki beam. Eagle jumped over it floating through the air as the ki beam hit the wall that surrounded the boundaries of the fighting arena.

He turned watching as Eagle lunged at him. Vegeta ducked as Eagle flew over his head. He then turned holdinghis hand out as he stood sideways. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted. A massive ki ball hit Eagle in his chest. Vegeta listened as Eagle screamed in horror.

Once the dust had cleared from Vegeta's Big Bang; there was no trace of Eagle. Vegeta walked forward to where Eagle would be standing. He looked to his right and then to his left.

"That was too easy." Vegeta spoke quietly as he looked around.

"You're right." Came Eagle's voice. Vegeta whipped around to see him landing on the ground with his clothes torn and ripped. "It'll take more then that to defeat me."

Loji had a tough time trying to dodge all of Crane's attacks without getting hit or trying to block them, for one single touch by Crane Loji would never be able to get out of his hold and he would lose his energy to his opponent. Crane smirked as he swung his leg upward. Loji bent his back into an arch dodging Crane's attack.

"What's the matter? Afraid of being hit?"

"No, I just don't want you draining my energy." Loji answered as he ducked causing Crane's fist to miss him. He then threw his hand forward launching a ki beam out of if. Crane was thrown backwards as Loji stood upright. He lunged at his opponent. He came to a sudden stop when he threw both of his hands forward lunging ki beams at Crane. Both of the beams hit at the same time. Loji watched as the smoke began to drift away in the wind.

There stood Crane showing that no harm was done to him. The only thing that was done to him was that he was missing half of his shirt. Crane smirked as he ripped the other half of his shirt off of his body.

"Very good try I'll give you that. But you'll need more then that to defeat me!" Crane shouted as he pulled his arm behind his head. A ki ball formed in his hand. He then threw it forward. Loji's eyes widened as the attack touched his midsection throwing him downward into Vegeta.

Loji and Vegeta landed in the concrete hard. Dust flung up into the air. Crane landed down next to Eagle as they both walked forward. They stood only inches away from the cloud of dust. Their smirks were wiped off of their faces when four ki beams of two different colors came out hitting them and hitting them hard.

Eagle was thrown onto the ring with his body shaking in pain as Crane stayed on his feet. He placed his hands onto his chest as he dropped to his knees. Both of them looked up to see two figures standing in the dust.

When it cleared; Loji and Vegeta were standing side by side with their bodies turned. Their right hands were pointed forward with their left hand pulled back into a tight fist. Both of them had such a serious look on their face it showedthat they had the same attitude, and if someone would have walked by, they would've sworn they were brothers but that would have been impossible since they were of two different races and two different skin colors.

"What are we going to do Crane?" Eagle whispered.

"Stop being such a baby! We're going to fight!" Crane shouted as he lunged at Loji and Vegeta.

Loji and Vegeta smirked as they then disappeared. Crane's fist hit the concrete as he blinked a few times. He looked around when he suddenly heard the sounds of ki forming. Crane looked up to see his opponents flying in the air.

"GALICK GUN!"

"FIRE BALL!"

Loji and Vegeta launched their attacks letting them fuse together. Crane's eyes widened as the attack hit. His body dissolved into the air with the attack as he screamed for his life.

Loji and Vegeta turned their backs looking at Eagle who sat on the concrete. His eyes widened. He then jumped onto his knees pleading for his life.

"Please! Please! Don't kill me! Please! I give up! I give up!" Eagle shouted. The ref walked into the middle of the ring pointing at Loji and Vegeta.

"The winners of this match are Loji and Vegeta!" the ref shouted. Vegeta and Loji walked off of the ring. Kotari shook Loji's hand with a huge smile on her face.

"Congrats you guys!" Taylor said with a smile.

"Great fight Vegeta." Goku said to his rival.

"Yeah that was great you guys." Pan said with a smile.

"Good work you two." Talli said to them.

"The next round! Taylor and Kotari against Shayu and Ryu!" The ref shouted as he looked at both teams.

Taylor and Kotari looked at each other. "We're up Taylor." Kotari said with a smile.

Taylor nodded her head. "Yup!" Taylor felt a hand come down onto her shoulder. She turned her head to look to see her father standing behind her with a smile on her face.

"Go get em' Taylor." Goku said with a smile. Taylor nodded her head as she tightened up her fists.

"I will dad." Taylor said with a smile. Goten had suddenly wrapped his arm around her neck locking her in a head lock.

"Fighting for you is going to be difficult since you were gone for most of the tournament." Goten said. Taylor pulled herself out of his hold.

"Don't worry, I got it Goten."

"Do you're best Auntie Taylor." Pan shouted wrapping her arms around her giving her a hug. Taylor hugged her back as Pan let go of her. Gohan looked at her with the Son-smile.

"Bring this match home for us you two." Gohan said with a smile.

Taylor and Kotari nodded their heads as they walked up onto the tournament ring. They looked at their opponents who looked about their age. They were girls and really pretty.

"I hope I don't break a nail Shayu." One girl said looking at her nails.

"Don't worry Ryu, we'll have this match inthe bag."

"BEGIN!"


	37. Taylor and Kotari are Up Next

_**Chapter 37: Taylor and Kotari are Up Next **_

Kotari and Taylor pulled back into their fighting stances as did their opponents Shayu and Ryu.

"BEGIN!" the ref shouted out.

Taylor lunged at Ryu throwing her fist forward into her face. She hit dead on. Ryu stumbled back placing her hand onto her nose. Taylor then leapt into the air swinging her leg slamming it down onto Ryu's shoulder. Ryu was knocked off of her feet and thrown into the ground.

Kotari leapt backwards as Shayu's fist missed its target. Kotari then slammed her knee into the youngfemale fighter. Shayu created a V formation as she placed her hands onto her sides. Kotari then grabbed onto the back of her neck throwing her into the ground.

Taylor and Kotari then leapt into the air as they came side to side with each other. They pulled their hands back to their sides then throwing them forward. "HAH!" they shouted as their attack left their hands and fused together.

Shayu and Ryu looked up to see the attack but it was too late. The gigantic ki beam hit them full force. Kotari and Taylor peered through the cloud of smoke that was created astheir attackhit the concrete of the ring. They looked at each other as the cloud sat there.

"That was easy." Kotari said.

"Yeah… just a little... too easy." Taylor stated as she looked at the cloud of smoke. Suddenly, launching out of the cloud ofsmoke was Shayu and Ryu. They had leveled their fists with their hips as they lunged up at them.

Taylor and Kotari began to dodge and block a series of punches and kicks. Taylor was then hit in the face by Ryu's foot. Her head was tossed backwards with blood splattering out of her nose. She straightened her head only to get punched in her stomach. Taylor's body jerked forward creating a sideways V.

Taylor had then disappeared before Ryu could slam her elbow into the back of Taylor's neck. Taylor reappeared behind her opponent. She grabbed onto her head as she flipped her over her head and into the ground below. The young saiyan turned looking down at the cloud of dust. She squinted her eyes to see Ryu standing there looking at her nails.

"Oh my god! You broke my nails!" Ryu shouted looking up at Goku's daughter. "You're going to pay for it!" she shouted.

Kotari had hit Shayu in her face causing her bottom lip to break open and bleed. Then Shayu slammed her fist into Kotari's stomach. Kotari seemed unphased by her opponent's attack for she looked right up at her as her body jerked forward. Kotari had straightened herself throwing her fist into Shayu's stomach. She then swung her leg upward hitting the girl underneath her chin. Kotari then placed her hands together launching a ki beam out of them. Shayu was knocked back with her shirt being ripped.

She looked down at her shirt. Her eyes widened as she grabbed the ends pulling it outward looking at it entirely to see holes and rips in it. She looked up at Kotari and began to growl.

"This was my favorite… SHIRT!" a burst of energy appeared around Shayu. Kotari covered her face from the light of the energy as it roared around Shayu. She then lunged at her opponent, Kotari.

Taylor dodged all of Ryu's punches and kicks. She then blocked a kick that was going to hit her in her right side. Taylor threw her fist forward hitting Ryu in her face. Ryu's head turned to the right with a smirk on her face. Taylor blinked a few times since she didn't understand why Ryu was smirking.

"HAH!" Ryu threw her hand forward launching a ki beam at her opponent. Taylor was hit and was lunged into the ring. Taylor heard Kotari call her name out of worriment. Taylor sat up placing her hand onto her head as a few rocks fell out of her hair. She looked up to see Ryu hovering there in the air with a lot of ki gathered in her hands. "TAKE THIS!" Ryu shouted throwing her attack forward. Taylor placed her hands out in front of her as she caught the attack. The attack had forced her into the ground. Taylor struggled to keep her arms outward and away from her chest.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Taylor shouted as her eye flickered a little bit of teal in them. "HAH!" Her power suddenly rose turning her into her super saiyan state. She was able to throw the attack back at her opponent unleashing some of her power into it.

Ryu's eyes widened as she watched the attack fly backat her. "MOVE!" she heard Shayu call from the ring. But she didn't. She then suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around her as they then both disappeared.

Taylor huffed and puffed as sweat trickled down her forehead. She then stood upright with a smile on her face as Kotari appeared next to her looking at her. "Wow." Kotari said. "What amazing power!"

"Thanks, that's all the joy of being half saiyan." Taylor said to her friend with a smile on her face. Kotari returned the smile. Her smile was then wiped off of her face when she had looked forward.

"Look out!" Kotari shouted pushing Taylor to the side. Taylor stumbled and then fell onto the ring as an attack hit her. She screamed out of pain. Taylor's eyes widened as she looked up to see Shayu and Ryu.

They hovered next to each other holding hands. Their free hands were pointed at where Taylor once standing but since Kotari had pushed her out of the way it looked like that Taylor was all that was left. Taylor turned facing them putting up her dukes as the two girls landed in front of her. She watched as the girls smiled still holding each other's hands.

"Why are you holding hands? What are you… a couple?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow.

Shayu smirked. "As if." She said.

"This is when we're at our full power saiyan." Ryu said.

"Holding hands with a sibling makes us stronger." Shayu finished.

"And anyone that happens to be in our way… is finished."

"And that means you saiyan."

Taylor's eyes widened when Shayu and Ryu disappeared. Taylor looked around as she then felt pain from her back and then from in front of her. Taylor looked around as they continued hitting her staying out of her sight. She began to panic. She was then punched in her face causing blood to splatter out of her mouth. Her body was thrown around as the two girls ran around her hitting her constantly.

Just from a couple of minute from this going on Taylor's face was covered in blood and bruises. Taylor wiped her mouth off from the blood as she looked around. She then saw Ryu lunge at her kicking her in her stomach. She then disappeared again. Taylor coughed as she dropped to her knees. She placed her hand onto her stomach. She continued to cough till blood had finally rose into her throat causing her to spit it out.

"Oh no! Auntie Taylor is getting creamed!" Pan said as she looked closely at her aunt.

"And without Kotari… she's done for." Loji spoke from the sidelines. Jakx turned looking up at his family member.

"Don't say that about Kotari. She's the best! She'll help Taylor." Jakx said to him. Loji looked down at the little boy. He lifted his head looking at his mother Talli. Talli nodded her head as she got down onto her knees looking at her son in the eyes.

"Jakx… Kotari's gone." Talli said to her. Jakx shook his head as he then wrapped his arms around his mother.

Borox looked away at the battle continuing to watch Taylor being bounced around like a rag doll. "She's going to lose at the rate she's going." He said.

"Taylor won't lose." Goku said looking at him. Borox turned his head looking at him to see a smile on his face. "She's a wonderful fighter. She'll make it out of there, trust me."

Borox let a low growl come out of him as he looked forward. "Besides Borox." Borox turned his head looking at Piccolo. He stood there with his arms crossed watching the battle. "Since Kotari is gone…" he turned his head looking at him. "You're going to have to relay on Taylor to win this on her own."

Taylor continued to get pushed around. She finally stood in the middle of the circle that was created around her. Her teal eyes searched the placefor the siblings. Taylor exhaled deeply as she closed her eyes searching for the sounds of their feet. She then quickly turned to her left shooting a ki beam out of her hand. Her ki beam hit the sisters knocking them into separate directions.

Taylor lunged at Shayu who was still on her feet. She punched her repeatedly in the face knocking her head from the right to left back and forth. She then leapt away a little bit blasting a beam at her chest throwing her into the ring. She then turned lunging at Ryu doing the same thing from there.

Taylor stood in between them as they slowly got to their feet. Taylor exchanged glances at them. _'I can't let them hold hands again. For if I do I'm done for!' _Taylor thought to herself.

"Very good Saiyan." Shayu called getting to her feet. Taylor turned to face her as she stood up. "You're the first girl to actually make us let go of each other's hands."

"I'm not as weak as you thought I was." Taylor said to her. Shayu smirked as she wiped blood that trickled down the side of her mouth.

"You're correct about that. But still, you will not win this match." Shayu said.

"You'll go home without a planet!" Came Ryu's valley girl voice. Taylor turned her head looking behind her to see her getting up. Taylor looked back at Shayu who had lunged at her. She leapt backward as Shayu's hand went into the ring. Taylor then felt someone wrap their arms underneath hers locking her in a tight hold. She struggled trying to get out of it but it was no use. Shayu then lunged forward punching her repeatedly in the stomach.

Blood began to find its way out of her mouth as Shayu's punches to her gut continued to fly at her.

"COME ON TAYLOR!" She heard Gohan's voice.

"You can do it Auntie Taylor!" Pan called out to her.

"Come on sis!" Goten shouted.

"Taylor! You can break out of that hold!" Her father shouted out. She didn't hear Piccolo or Vegeta for they kept silent but she knew they were cheering her on silently.

Taylor narrowed her teal eyes down on Shayu who continued to attack her. She then powered-up letting a burst of energy surround her. Ryu was thrown back towards the edge of the ring. Taylor turned her head looking at her as she looked back at her other opponent.

Shayu took a couple of steps back as she watched Taylor approached her. She began to throw series of blurred punches to the girl that had attacked her. She then spun slamming her forearm into her face and then she dropped kickedShayu in her face knocking her onto the ring. Taylor turned lunging at Ryu. She began her assault on her.

Ryu was thrown about as Taylor attacked. She then had thrown her towards Shayu on accident letting her rage cloud what she had done. When she saw Shayu and Ryu stand up and lock onto each other's hands she knew she was in danger.

Taylor's eyes widened as the two girls lifted up their free hands. A ki beam began to form that was then launched at her. Taylor took a step back seeing the attack proceed to her. The attack was far to large to evade and block. She was done for.

"TAYLOR!" her team shouted.


	38. The Winning Match

_**Chapter 38: The Winning Match**_

Taylor braced herself for the hit but instead she felt someone wrap their hands around her as they disappeared. The attack slammed into the crowd blowing up a small portion of the stands. Shayu and Ryu looked around to see what they have done. They walked forward letting go of each other's hands expecting that they had defeated Taylor and won the match.

They looked around seeing what they liked. They looked at each other and grinned brightly. But on the other hand, Taylor had reappeared in the air high above the ring. She looked around seeing that she was alive… at least she thought she was. She looked at her hands seeing that they were their bloody selves. She then pinched herself to make sure she was alive.

"Ow." Taylor said softly as she placed her hand onto her arm where she had pinched herself.

"Don't worry, your alive Taylor." – Taylor turned her head to see Kotari – "Let's finish this battle shall we?"

Taylor stared at Kotari. She was battered and bruised. Cuts laid on her body that trickled with blood. There were a few holes in her jumpsuit revealing cuts that bled. Taylor blinked a few times as she took a second look at her partner and friend.

"You alright Kotari?" Taylor asked. Kotari blinked as she looked at herself. She beamed nodding her head.

"Oh yeah I'm completely fine… what about you? You're face is badly bruised." Kotari pointed out. Taylor shook her head.

"Don't worry about it." Taylor said as she looked down at the beaming sisters dancing in their glory. "Ready to defeat some weird sisters?" Taylor asked as she looked at Kotari.

"They're siblings?" Kotari blinked.

"Yup… I was shocked too." Taylor said to her. "But come on, let's win this match!"

Kotari nodded her head, "right!"

Both of them then lunged downward pulling back their fists. "HAAH!" they shouted out. Shayu and Ryu looked up with their eyes widened. They leapt backwards as Taylor and Kotari's fists went into the ground. They looked up as they placed their feet onto the ring. They looked at their opponents to see their shocked faces. Ryu and Shayu looked at each other as they looked back at Kotari and Taylor.

"Kotari, we can't let them hold each other's hands." Taylor whispered.

Kotari looked at her friend from the corner of her eye. "And why not?"

"Because that's when their full power in unleashed. We don't want that to happen if we want to win this match."

Kotari nodded her head looking forward. "Gotcha."

"How did you survive?" Ryu asked pointing to Taylor.

Taylor smirked. "For me to know and you to find out!" Taylor lunged forward throwing her fist into the valley girl's face. She then spun kicking her stomach. Ryu bent down with blood splattering out of her mouth. Taylor then had grabbed onto her hair tightly. She held her head steady as she slammed her knee into her face.

Ryu stumbled back after Taylor had let go of her hair. She looked forward at the saiyan that had attacked her. She growled as she then gripped her fists tightly. "How dare you attack me like that!"

"It's a tournament, I'm supposed to." Taylor said looking at the valley girl funny.

"Well not in my book! HAH!" Ryu had powered up lunging at Taylor. Taylor walked backwards as her opponent through various series of blurred punches and kicks. She then blasted Taylor while she was off guard.

The attack hit her chest burning a huge hole in her shirt showing her bra. Taylor looked down and decided to take off her shirt since there was no reason to keep it on since everyone got a full view of her chest. Ryu's eyes widened as she watched Taylor stand upright throwing her shirt to the side. Her eyes widened because the super saiyan seemed unaffected by her powerful attack.

"There's got to be a way to beat you! You can't be this strong! There's no way!" Ryu shouted gripping her fists tighter to the point where her remaining nails broke through her skin.

"You see Ryu, there is a way that I am this strong. I fought and killed a powerful Titan back on my home planet who was ten times stronger then you." Taylor said to Ryu.

"This cannot be happening!" She shouted. Taylor rose an eyebrow as she felt her power rise a little bit. "Just because I'm a valley girl doesn't mean I'm going to let myself get beaten by a tomboy like you!"

"I'm not a tomboy." Taylor said to her as Ryu powered up more. Taylor watched as Ryu lunged at her. She was going to evade her attack when Ryu had suddenly disappeared. Her eyes widened surprised at how fast she could move. She then turned her head as Ryu stood there.

"Take this tomboy saiyan!" Ryu shouted throwing her fist into the back of Taylor's head. Taylor clenched her eyes shut as pain shot through her head as she fell onto the ring floor. "HAH!" Taylor shook her head as she then looked up. There Ryu came at her with her hands above her head. Taylor stood up onto her feet and leapt backward as Ryu's hands slammed into the concrete. Taylor crossed her arms in front of her as Ryu turned throwing her head to head but her. Taylor then brought up her knee slamming it into Ryu's face. Ryu's head jerked upward as blood rushed out of her nose. Taylor then threw her fists forward into her stomach.

"HAH!" Taylor then launched an attack at her stomach sending Ryu flying onto the concrete floor of the ring. Taylor huffed and puffed as she then stood upright wiping some sweat that trickled down the side of her face. "Man, this was going to be harder then I thought… I wish she never burned a hole through my shirt."

Ryu began to get to her feet. She looked at Taylor as she pulled her hands back to her side. "Get ready to die." Ryu said. Taylor pulled hers back as well as she watched Ryu call ki to her hands.

"Ka… me… ha… me… HAH!"

"HAH!"

The attacks collided. Taylor and Ryu forced energy out of themselves to feed it into their attacks trying to blow one another away. But Taylor had a lot more energy then Ryu did. And she had shown it.

"Ka… me… ha… me… HAH!" Taylor launched another Kamehameha Wave into her first wave powering it up ten times stronger then Ryu and her attack. Ryu screamed as her body then dissolved into the air with the attack itself.

The ref stepped off of his platform walking over to Taylor lifting up her hand closest to him. "The winner! Son Taylor!" the ref shouted. Taylor turned her attention on Kotari and her fight watching her.

"I'll step in when I'm needed." Taylor whispered to herself.

Kotari was dodging a series of punches from Shayu. Shayu then swung her leg over Kotari's head. Kotari arched her back as she touched the floor with her hands as she then did back handsprings away from her opponent. Shayu lunged at her as Kotari set herself ready for the attack. But she evaded Shayu's fist by jumping to the left.

"Stop jumping around!" Shayu shouted as she lunged at Kotari once again. But this time instead of jumping around Kotari had disappeared. Shayu blinked a few times as she looked around for her opponent. Kotari then reappeared behind her slamming her elbow into the back of her neck throwing her onto the concrete floor of the ring.

Shayu slowly got to her knees as she rubbed the back of her head in pain. She turned her head looking at Kotari as she settled her feet onto the floor. She then stood up turning to face her. "Will you quite jumping around!"

"That time I didn't jump, I use my speed to get away from you. It's not my fault that you can't keep up." Kotari said to her as she crossed her arms. Shayu growled as she then lunged at Kotari once more. Kotari stepped to the left as Shayu went flying past her. She then turned launching a ki beam out of her hands catching Kotari off guard.

Kotari fell forward onto her right knee as smoke steamed off of her back. She turned looking at Shayu as she lunged at her once again. This time Kotari turned around keeping her elbow bent she threw it into Shayu's stomach. Shayu's body jerked forward as Blood came dripping out of her mouth.

"Take this." Kotari whispered in Shayu's ear as she launched a ki beam out of her hand that rested on her stomach. Shayu fell forward hitting the ground. Her stomach burned with pain from the ki attack launched at her. She sat up slowly as Kotari then placed her foot onto her chest. Kotari held her around outward going to launch an attack when Shayu had grabbed onto her ankle flipping her off of her. Kotari fell hitting the back of her head hard onto the concrete causing it to break open and bleed. Shayu leapt into the air lunging a ki attack at her fallen opponent.

Kotari had rolled out of the way as the attack sent up rubble into the air. Shayu lunged down at Kotari once more. Kotari blocked her attack. Shayu then threw her fist forward. Kotari ducked. She then threw herself upward hitting Shayu underneath her chin sending her head backwards onto her back. Kotari leapt a little into the air as she then karate chopped Shayu's throat. Her opponent began to gag as the pain in her throat cause it to tighten up as if she was being choked.

Kotari landed in front of her. She grabbed onto her face lifting her into the air. She then slammed her onto her back hard. Shayu rested in her crater that shaped out her body. Kotari took a couple of steps back expecting Shayu to get out of her crater but she didn't. She then reached out grabbing onto her opponent's arm lifting her to her feet. Shayu still gagged a little as she through her fist forward. Kotari threw it off course as she swung her arm downward. Kotari pulled her hands back throwing them forward as an attack escaped her hands and entered Shayu's body killing her instantly. The ref walked over to Shayu looking down at her as he began to count but then stopped realizing that Shayu was dead.

"The winners of two more matches are Team Earth and Aquan!" the ref shouted. Taylor and Kotari shrieked for joy as they suddenly hugged each other tightly. They swung themselves around in a circle as the ref watched them walking away towards his platform. Goku stepped up onto the ring with a smile on his face. Taylor noticed her father as she let go of her friend running to her father jumping into his arms.

"I did it dad!" Taylor beamed. Goku nodded his head as he hugged his daughter.

"Good job Taylor. I'm proud of you." he said to her placing her onto the ground. He then slipped off his orange gi handing it to her. Taylor blinked as she took it from him. "You need a shirt." Goku said with a smile. Taylor smiled remembering that she had taken hers off. She slipped it onto her body hugging her father once more.

"Thanks dad." Taylor said.

"You're welcome."

Kotari walked over with a smile on her face. Goku looked at her smiling as he placed his hand onto her head. "Good job to you too Kotari. I thought you were dead when you had saved Taylor from that attack."

"No I wasn't dead. I thought I was too but I guess I had saved myself." Kotari said to him with a smile on her face.

"Okay, come on, Pan has the senzu beans for you guys." Goku said to them. Taylor and Kotari nodded their heads as they stepped off of the ring. Pan had hugged Taylor tightly and then Kotari.

"That was a great battle you guys!" Pan said to them pulling out two senzu beans from the bag she held holding them out in her hand.

"Yeah I know, and it was a lot of fun." Taylor said with a smile on her face as she took a bean from her niece slipping it into her mouth and chewed. Kotari blinked as she looked at the yellowish green bean oddly. Pan lowered her hand.

"It's okay Kotari. It's not poisonous." Pan said to her.

"And if it was do you think I would've ate it?" Taylor asked with a smile. Kotari looked at her and smiled back. She threw the bean into her mouth and chewed.

"Great job sissy!" Goten shouted as he held his sister in a head lock rubbing his knuckles against her head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Taylor said trying to get out of her brother's grip. Goku laughed with his hands on his hips as he watched his son continue to rub his knuckles on his sister.

"Good job Taylor. You had me worried there for a minute." Gohan said. Taylor had finally pulled herself out of her brother's hold nodding her head.

"I had myself worried too for a minute." Taylor said to her older brother.

"You had us all worried." Piccolo added looking at the young girls. Taylor and Kotari turned their heads looking at the Namekian with a smile.

"We had you worried Piccolo? Amazing." Taylor said jokingly. Piccolo let a smile creep across his lips as the girl.

"Awesome Kotari!" Jakx shouted hugging her tightly. "I can't wait till I get to fight in this match!"

"Next fighters! Son Pan and Jakx vs. Oki and Juju! Fighters! Come to the ring!" The ref shouted as he stood in the middle of the ring.

"There you go Jakx." Kotari said with a smile on her face. Jakx nodded his head as he let go of Kotari.

"Good luck Pan." Gohan said to his daughter. Pan nodded her head. Jakx and Pan were about to step up onto the ring till Moritor appeared in front of them.

"Before this match starts. I would like to say something."

"What?" Vegeta growled.

"You have an uneven team. Since one of your fighters was killed I'll have to take Kui out of the team and kill him myself."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

"I can fight on my own!" Kui said to Moritor. Moritor shook his head as he launched a ki beam through Kui's chest.

"No you cannot." He said.

"You a cold hearted monster!" Goku shouted at him. "When we win this tournament we're going to destroy you to make sure that you don't ever run this tournament again!"

Moritor looked at Goku with a smirk on his face. He crossed his arms looking at the furious saiyan. "I'm looking forward to it." He said as he walked away. Goku turned looking at Kui's body that laid there on the ground with his blood forming a puddle underneath him. Talli was on her knees checking his pulse. She lowered her head turning to her team shaking her head.

_'This guy is a monster! I can't believe he just killed Kui like that from out of the blue this isn't right! We're going to have to bring him down when we win this tournament.' _Goku thought.

Pan and Jakx stepped up onto the ring to come face to face with their opponents. There stood two boys that looked out Taylor's age. They looked the same so Pan and Jakx guessed that they were twins.

"Fighters, please remove any weighted clothes." The ref said. The two boys took off their shirts tossing them to the side as they pulled themselves back into their stances. "Fighters! Are you ready!"

Pan and Jakx pulled back into their stances.

"BEGIN!"


	39. Pan and Jakx’s Battle

_**Chapter 39: Pan and Jakx's Battle **_

"Begin!"

Pan and Jakx lunged forward at their opponents who happened to be twins. The two boys disappeared into thin air. Pan came to a sudden halt as she looked around herself for her opponents. Suddenly Jakx had grabbed onto her hand pulling her to the side.

Pan nearly fell off of her feet as the boys, Oki and Juju appeared out of nowhere throwing their fist where Pan hadonce stood. Pan looked at her partner who looked furious and eager to fight.

"Ready Pan?" Jakx asked looking at her. Pan smiled as she nodded her head once. Jakx smiled back at her. The two of them then lunged at their opponents.

Oki and Juju smirked at them as they watched Pan and Jakx come for them. They soon disappeared along with Pan and Jakx. Shock waves could be seen as the battle raged in between the four fighters.

Pan appeared landing on her feet as her opponent appeared behind her. She turned around facing Oki as he went to throw his foot into her face. Pan brought up her forearms blocking his attack. She blasted him away doing back hand springs putting some distance in between herself and her opponent. She came to a stop at the edge of the ring. She glanced up, still seeing the shock waves from Jakx and Juju's attacks clashing.

"You're pretty good, for a girl." Came Oki's voice through the smoke created by Pan's attack.

Pan looked at the smoke as Oki walked out. "Not bad. But I think you're going to have to do a better job if you want to beat me."

"I don't have to do better because I know I am better." Pan said to him. Oki smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Let's see then." Oki said standing there.

Pan growled as she lunged at Oki. "HI-YA!" Pan swung her leg hitting the side of his face. But Oki didn't move an inch. His body didn't even tilt. Pan's eyes widened. Oki smirked turning his head to look at the young girl.

"I thought you were better." Oki stated. Pan's eyes widened even more. Then with a blink of an eye Oki grabbed onto her ankle throwing her into the concrete of the ringfloor. He then jumped into the air then threw his fist forward hitting Pan in her stomach. Pan felt the oxygen in her lungs leave her as blood splattered onto Oki's face as her body jerked forward. Oki then grabbed onto her face lifting her out of the concrete ring. He smirked.

He then tossed her up. He pulled his arm behind him gathering a ki beam. But suddenly his twin brother, Juju slammed into his back causing the ki beam to explode on the two of them. Jakx came out of nowhere grabbing onto Pan's hand before she hit the concrete. Pan groaned as she blinked a few times. She looked up at Jakx as he looked at her and smiled.

"Hello." Jakx said with a smile. Pan smiled back at him as he placed her gently onto the concrete of the ring. Pan and Jakx stood there staring at the smoke waiting for their opponents to appear. But when the smoke cleared, they weren't standing there. Pan and Jakx looked around.

"UP HERE!" Pan and Jakx turned quickly to the voices of their opponents. In the sky they hovered next to each other calling a great amount of ki. They then launched it at Pan and Jakx.

Jakx grabbed onto Pan's hand leaping to the left as the attacks were about to hit them. But they suddenly changed course. The attacks turned with Jakx. Pan and Jakx's eyes widened as suddenly, they were hit.

When the attacks hit, it created a cloud of smoke. Oki and Juju smirked as they watched the smoke settle. Lying there on the ground battered, bruised, and cut up were the weak Jakx and Pan. Pan laid on her back as Jakx laid on his side. Gohan began to call to his daughter.

"PAN! PAN!" Gohan called out seeing if she would respond to him. But nothing came out of her mouth, or a response from her body.

Talli suddenly appeared next to Gohan. "JAKX! JAKX! GET UP!" the worried mother called to her son. He didn't say anything nor did his body respond. The two parents feared for their children as Oki and Juju approached them.

As Pan laid there, a voice came into her head. _"Pan… Pan? Can you hear me?"_

_"Jakx?"_

_"Yeah, can you move?"_

_"I don't know… I don't think I can."_

_"Try Pan, I can't move my arms." _

Pan opened her eyes slowly with a groan. She used her arms a little to push herself up, she went to move her legs but no avail. Pan rested back down onto the concrete. "Jakx…" she called turning her head to look at him. Jakx lifted his head in response to her.

"Y-yeah?" he spoke weakly.

"I… I can't move my legs."

"Wh-what about your arms?" Jakx asked trying to roll himself over.

"I canmove them." Pan answered him keeping her eyes locked on the back of his head.

"Good, I got an idea." Jakx said. "Can you use your arms to crawl to me?" Jakx asked unable to face her. Pan nodded her head as she rolled herself onto her stomach. She looked at Oki and Juju who approached them. Pan struggled at first but she managed to get to Jakx. She rolled him over and got him to sit up.

"There." Pan said.

"Alright, now, climb onto my shoulders." Jakx ordered her. Pan nodded her head. Again she struggled but she got her legs onto Jakx's shoulder. With the help of Pan, Jakx got to his feet. "You're the arms, and I'm the legs." Jakx said looking up at her. Pan looked at him smiling nodding her head.

"Alright." Pan said. Jakx and Pan looked forward to see Oki and Juju in laughter.

"HAHAHA! – That's funny – hahaha – that's really funny! You two think you can beat us like that?" Oki asked pointing at them.

"You might as well give up now!" Juju said managing to get himself to calm down with his laughter.

"Let's show them Pan." Jakx said.

"Gotcha!"

Jakx lunged them forward. Pan pulled her fist back. "HI-YA!" Pan then through her fist into Oki's face. She then turned and threw her elbow into Juju sending the two of them almost out of bounds. Oki and Juju growled. They powered up and lunged at them.

"Leap Jakx! LEAP!" Pan ordered. Jakx nodded his head as he then leaped into the air. Oki and Juju had then clashed heads. The two of them blinked as they rubbed their heads. Jakx hovered in the air as Pan pulled her hands to her side. "KA! ME! HA! ME! HAH!"

Pan through her hands forward. The attack hit them without them noticing. Pan and Jakx hovered to the ground. Jakx walked them forward entering the smoke. The two of them looked around. Suddenly someone came over grabbing onto Pan's arms throwing her off of Jakx. Another one came by knocking Jakx without him able to block with his arms.

Pan rolled and rolled till she halted herself with her hands. She turned her head to see Oki approaching her. He smirked as he grabbed onto the back of her shirt. He then turned her around making her face him.

"You're plan worked a little bit." Oki said to her.

"HAH!" Pan threw her hands forward hitting Oki in his chest knocking him to the ground. Pan began to hover in the air considering she can't stand. "JAKX!" she shouted looking at him. Jakx was blocking Juju's punches with his legs. He turned his head looking at her nodding his head once. He was then punched in his face knocking him to the ground.

Pan lunged forward hitting Juju in his face knocking him off of the ring. "RING OUT!" the ref shouted pointing at Juju. Pan turned her head helping Jakx up. Once he was standing she settled herself down onto his shoulders. Jakx then lunged forward at Oki. His eyes widened as he saw Jakx and Pan getting ready to hit him.

Jakx pulled his leg back as Pan pulled her fists to her sides. Then the two of them threw their attacks forward hitting Oki knocking him out of the ring with his twin brother Juju. The ref walked out onto the ring looking at Pan and Jakx funny. He then grabbed onto Pan's arm and Jakx's arm lifting them into the air.

"Winners! Pan of Team Earth and Jakx of Team Aquan!" the ref shouted. Pan and Jakx looked at each other with a smile on their faces. Jakx walked Pan off of the ring where there she was scooped up into her father's arms.

"You did it Pan!" Gohan said with a smile on his face. Taylor walked over handing her a Senzu Bean.

"Here Pan, you need it if you want to get the feeling in your legs back." Taylor said to her. Pan nodded her head as she took the Senzu Bean from her aunt placing it into her mouth. She then jumped out of her father's arms landing on her feet with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes! I can feel my legs again!" She shouted with joy filling in her. She then turned looking at Jakx whose mother, Talli was squeezing him. It looked like she was squeezing the life out of him. She then walked up to the two of them handing her a Senzu Bean for her son.

"Here, this is for Jakx. He'll be able to get the feeling back in his arms." Taylor said to Talli. Talli nodded her head as she took the Senzu Beam from the young hybrid placing it into her son's mouth. Within seconds Jakx looked at his arms lifting them up and making fists.

"It worked!" Jakx said with a smile. "Thank you Taylor."

"No problem." Taylor said to him.

"The winners of this match are Team Earth and Team Aquan! You may proceed to the next match!"


	40. Team Earth vs Team Aquan

_**Chapter 40: Team Earth VS Team Aquan**_

Team Earth and Team Aquan won the second round. They fought hard and learned how to trust one another in a battle (but they didn't trust Borox). But the hardest thing was, now they had to fight against each other. That was never easy, fighting against a friend to determine the fate of your world. But no matter what was going to happen, Team Earth, our fighters were determined to beat Team Aquan to keep their planet safe. After that was finished, they were going to go after Moritor, the leader of this sick and twisted game of his.

The two teams stood opposite of each other on the ring floor. The crowd screamed, chanting their names over and over again. Some of them chanted: "TEAM EARTH! TEAM EARTH!" and others chanted: "TEAM AQUAN! TEAM AQUAN!"

Moritor and the ref of the matches walked up to the ring standing in between the two teams. Moritor glanced at them both with a smirk on his face. The ref then held out the mic. He turned grabbing onto it holding it in front of his mouth.

"Alright! Alright! Everyone settle down!" the crowd began to quite down as Moritor continued to speak. "This is the final match of this tournament! You've all waited long for this day and so haven't the fighters of these two teams! Team Earth, a rookie team has made it to the finals with our reining champions Team Aquan! We've seen the power that Team Earth has and it seems that their Saiyans! No wonder why they made it huh? Well, I'm sure all of you are getting sick of my talking, so I'm going to explain the rules." Moritor inhaled. "Anything goes with the attacks, butif you get knocked out of the ring it's a ring out or if you get killed or fall unconscious it's a knock out! Now… LET THE FIGHTING BEGAN!"

The crowd screamed and cheeredfor theirfavorite team. Moritor lowered the mic from his mouth handing it back to the ref. He looked at Team Earth and smiled. "I'm looking forward to our battle Goku." He said.

Goku stood there glaring at Moritor as he just smirked and walked away. The refthen rose the mic to his mouth and began to speak. "Welcome to the final round of the tournament! Our first battle will start with Talli from Team Aquan vs. Son Gohan from Team Earth!"

Gohan and Talli stepped up onto the ring. They looked at each other as if they didn't want to do this. They didn't think this was right. They didn't want to fight each other, they didn't even think about killing each other. All they knew was that they were going to try to get a ring out, they didn't want to do anything to harm one another.

"Fighters! Are you ready?" the ref asked taking a few steps back as he looked at both Talli and Gohan. Talli pulled herself into her stance nodding her head as Gohan did the same.

"I might not want to do this Gohan, but I am going to beat you." Talli said to him.

"Sorry Talli, I might not want to fight you either but I've come too far to let you win." Gohan said to her. Talli and Gohan prepared themselves for the ref's queue to go.

"BEGIN!"

Talli and Gohan lunged at each other. Gohan threw his fist forward trying to hit Talli. Talli easily dodged his attack. She went to sweep Gohan off of his feet but Gohan had jumped into the air. For a while the two of them dodged each other's attacks. But then Gohan had landed his foot in Talli's face causing her to stumble back a few steps.

Talli placed her hand onto her cheek. She rubbed it as pain throbbed through. She smirked a little enjoying the battle with Gohan. As he leapt backward he settled himself right back into his stance once more.

"That was good, that was really good." Talli said standing upright. "But I don't want to fight you Gohan. And I know you don't want to either. Don't make me boil down to killing you."

"The same goes for me Talli." Gohan said to her as he stood upright out of his stance. "This whole tournament is stupid. If both of us survive you should help us try to stop Moritor."

"I can't do that Gohan." Talli said crossing her arms sadly across her chest.

"Why not?" Gohan asked.

"It's the only action we get. This is the only time that we can fight to please ourselves. Of course we train a lot but it gets boring after awhile just training with the same people over and over again."

"Trust me Talli." Gohan began. "You should enjoy the peace on your planet as long as you can. Enjoy it. Because after that first attack, it may never be the same again."

"What do you mean?" Talli asked raising an eyebrow.

"My planet was attacked more then you know. The first attack on my planet was when Vegeta and Nappa came. Back then, Vegeta was pure evil. But through the years he's changed. The second attack on our planet was Garlic Jr. I had to fight my best friends Piccolo and Krillin. Then it was the androids, they were so evil that a boy from the future had to come to us and warn us about their attack. Then it was Cell. My father had sacrificed himself to keep the planet safe. I waited seven years for my father's arrival back on earth, but he came when another attack arrived. And that was the attack of Majin Buu. I myself and the whole planet were destroyed. Enjoy the peace why you can Talli… because it may not last any longer."

Talli blinked a few times. She didn't understand how Gohan could die and be right here in front of him. It didn't make sense to her. She was about to ask when the crowd began to shout at them.

"COME ON! GET ON WITH THE FIGHT!"

"LET'S GO! WE DIDN'T COME HERE FOR YOU TWO TO CHAT!"

"Well my friend, I would love to chat more about the peace on my planet and the attacks on yours but… we have a crowd to please and a tournament to win." Talli said to him.

Gohan nodded his head. "We do."

Talli and Gohan lunged at each other again. The both of them exchanged attacks. Some of them they were able to dodge and others they weren't. The battle was in tense between the two. Within minutes of the battle neither of them could stand upright.

Blood rushed down the side of Gohan's face. Blood came down over his right eye from a cut on his forehead. Blood dripped down the side of his mouth as the blood from his nose came over his mouth and dripping off of his chin. A dark bruise lay on his cheek along with a couple of them on his arms. His clothes were torn and worn out showing places where he was hit with ki beams or ki blasts. Gohan's left eye was swollen shut half way. He stood strong though, showing Talli that he wasn't going to give up.

Talli was also covered in blood. Her hair was stiff from it escaping the top of her head dripping down her hair. A cut laid above her right brow bleeding slightly. Blood trickled down the corner of her right eye as it was swollen half way shut. Blood came from her nose and mouth like a stream with swift waters. Her right strap on her shirt was completely broken hanging forward onto her chest exposing a badly injured shoulder. Cuts and rips laid all over her clothes indicating that she was hit with a lot of ki beams or ki blasts. She also stood strong. Showing Gohan that she wasn't ready to give into him yet.

Talli lunged at Gohan with all of her might. Gohan waited till the last second. "HAH!" Gohan pulled his fists to his hips as a blast of a golden aura surrounded him throwing Talli back against the concrete of the ring. She looked at him to see that he was in his super saiyan state. She stood up off of the concrete wiping off her shoulderfrom dirt or dust that was left behind.

"Let's get started!" Talli shouted powering herself up as well matching her power with Gohan's. The two of them began an all out war.

Taylor stood at the sidelines watching the battle rage on in between the two. She pondered about who she was going to fight. But she knew no matter who it was she wasn't going to be able to beat them. The Aquan Team have become her friends (all except Borox). She couldn't fight any of them. Especially Kotari. Taylor had grown attached to the half Aquan girl, Kotari has become her best friend. There was no way that she could fight her.

Taylor turned her head facing everyone on the team as she stood next to her father. Pan watched worrying about her father. Vegeta stood there keeping his eyes locked on the battle trying to make sure that no mistake was made, and if there was one he was going to be the first to pick it out. Piccolo watched with a serious expression on his face as Gohan, his best friend, continued to fight Talli of Team Aquan. She then turned her head to look on the other side of her father. There stood Goten, who stood there with his fists tightly clenched. They were so tight that if Goten had nails he would've surely broken through his skin.

She then looked up at her father. He had the most serious face of all. He was the one paying more attention to the battle then anything else. Goku didn't want to lose this tournament and Taylor knew it. But she couldn't help feel that the world would end up resting on her shoulders. And that was to much weight for a thirteen year oldhybrid to carry.

"Dad." Taylor called softly. She was so soft that if only you were listening you could hear her. Goku did hear her, and he turned his head looking at her.

"What is it Taylor?" Goku asked of his youngest daughter. Taylor looked at the ground. Instantly her father knew that something was wrong. Goku bent down getting onto his knees looking up into the eyes of his daughter. "Taylor?"

"What if…. I can't fight them at all dad." Taylor said to him. Goku looked at her as she continued. "They've all became my friend except for Borox since he tried to kill me." Taylor inhaled. "I don't know if I can do it."

"Well Taylor, the only thing I can tell you is to hope you get paired with Borox." Goku said to her.

"That is not likely." Came a sharp, but harsh voice. Goku turned his head as Taylor looked over his shoulder to see Moritor walking over to them. "She'll be fighting whoever she was partnered with."

Taylor looked down. Instantly she knew she was going to have to fight her best friend Kotari, which she knew she couldn't do. "Don't lose saiyan. I'm looking forward to our battle after this tournament." He said to him. Goku growled at him as he only smirked, he turned and walked away.

Gohan was punched in his face. He was then thrown down onto the concrete of the ring. He looked up to see Talli jumping towards him. Gohan rolled out of the way as Talli's fist went into the ground. He then jumped onto his feet quickly looking at Talli seriously. She turned her head looking at the hybrid. She could see how high his power was even though he was badly injured and beat up.

"I'm surprised you can move that fast considering at how your beat up." Talli said pulling her fist out of the ring.

"Well, my planet is resting on me, and I'll do anything to keep it alive." Gohan said to her. Talli nodded her head agreeing with her fighting opponent.

"Agreed Gohan. But to bad to keep our planets alive we have to fight each other." Talli stated.

"It is a shame. I don't want to kill you." Gohan said.

"Nor do I."

"So we'll just have to try to throw each other out of the ring."

Talli and Gohan lunged at each other once more. Fists went flying as they moved at the speed of light. They would be in one spot and then disappear and be in another. They moved so fast that they themselves thought that all time has stopped because of it.

Talli had thrown her knee into his stomach causing blood to burst out of his mouth and land on her face. She then grabbed a hold of his saiyan-like hair. She leapt up into the air swinging Gohan in circles. She then slammed him onto the ground. Dust had then covered Gohan.

Talli hovered a little closer to the dust. She looked through trying to see if she saw Gohan. When the dust had finally cleared. He was nowhere to be found. Talli rose an eyebrow. She looked around on the ring floor trying to figure out where he had gone to.

"Ka… me… ha… me…"

Talli heard his voice. She turned and then looked up to see Gohan hovering in the air. Now the right side of his shirt hung over onto his pants showing the right side of his chest. But Talli didn't care about that. She only cared about the attack that Gohan was forming. It had a tremendous amount of ki in it, and of course she's seen the attack hit its target, but she's never been the target of one till now.

"HAAH!" Gohan through his hands forward as the ki beam left his hands. Talli countered it with an attack of her own strength. Soon enough, the two attacks clashed, forcing the two teams to get nearly blown away as the attacks exploded.

Kotari covered her face as she thought about what she had heard Moritor say. She was going to fight her partner… which meant she was going to fight Taylor. But she couldn't do it. There was no way she was going to be able to fight her best friend. Taylor was the only one that she could talk to about anything. When she had saw Taylor nearly killed in the elimination rounds; even though she never showed it, she was extremely worried and upset about her getting hurt. She wanted to kill the one who had inflected that injury on her, but it wasn't her team that was battling that day.

The light continued to shine. Kotari began to slide back till she felt someone's hands touch her shoulders. She looked up to see Guru holding her making sure she doesn't go flying.

"Guru…" She said softly.

"What is it Kotari? Now isn't the time to be talking." Guru said to her.

"I know but… I don't know if I'll be able to fight Son Taylor. She's like my best friend." Kotari said to him covering her face with her hands shielding the light from her eyes.

Guru stood there without a response since he knew that this was going to happen. The whole team knew what was going to happen. He knew that she was never going to be able to defeat Taylor.

The light continued to shine as both teams felt the powers from their members collapse almost to nothing. Then, suddenly, the light disappeared. Lying on the ground covered in dust and rubble was Talli. She was defeated. She was nearly dead. Gohan, fell from the sky landing on his back. The ref began to count for both of them. When he had reached five, Gohan began to get to his knees. He groaned as he looked forward at Talli who didn't move. He hung his head low, knowing what he has done.

He had killed her. He had done what he tried so hard to avoid. He didn't want to kill her but, it was something that he couldn't prevent. It was going to happen to one of them, and it happened to happen to her.

The ref had finally stopped counting once he had felt Talli's ki level drop to zero indicating that she was dead. The ref walked over to Gohan taking his wrist into his hand and lifting it into the air.

"The victor of the first match! Son Gohan of Team Earth!" the ref cried. The people that were rooting for Team Earth cheered and screamed on top of their lungs. Gohan had heard sobbing coming from Team Aquan. He looked over to see Jakx on his knees in tears trying to tell himself that his mother wasn't dead. Jakx had looked up at the body of his mother and began speaking.

"Mom. When my turn comes, I'll be sure to avenge you." He spoke softly. Gohan looked at his daughter Pan who held a huge smile on her face.

"You did it dad! You did it!" she shouted jumping for joy. Gohan limped towards his team. When he had reached the edge of the ring, his body had suddenly given out on him. His eyes closed as he fell forward.

Piccolo and Goku caught him. "Gotcha son." Goku said as they brought him to the ground slowly. The team huddled around him but Vegeta. He watched from afar. Gohan's head rolled a few times before he had opened his eyes focusing them on Pan. He smiled as he reached out towards her.

"Pan… good luck… i-i-in y-yo-your matchhh…" Gohan's voice trailed off. His body limped. Pan's eyes began to fill with water. She had noticed a blood stain beginning to form on her father's shirt. She placed her hand over her mouth holding herself back from screaming. Taylor had then taken her niece into her arms holding her tightly.

"Shh Pan, it's alright… we'll wish Gohan back with the Dragonballs when we return to earth." Taylor said as she began to cradle her young niece.

"Dad… no…" Pan gripped Taylor's shirt tightly. Taylor tried not to cry herself but a few tears had escaped her eyes. Piccolo had simply closed his eyes. Goten and Goku looked at the ground as Vegeta looked away. They then heard the ref call up the next fighters.

"The next match continues! Jakx from Team Aquan vs. Son Pan from Team Earth!"


	41. Revenge For the Parents

_**Chapter 41: Revenge For the Parents**_

Jakx and Pan got up onto the ring. All they could think about was their parents. Nothing could make them think about anything else. Jakx thought about how Pan's father killed his mother and Pan thought about how Jakx's mother killed her father. This battle was going to be a war. And everyone knew to watch out.

"The next match starts with…! Jakx from theTeam Aquanvs. Son Pan from Team Earth! Fighters, are you ready?" The ref looked at Jakx and Pan. From their faces alone they knew they were ready for this match. The ref gulped as he stepped back a few times getting out of sight of the ring and of the fighters. The ref raised his hand into the air then swiped it down. "BEGIN!"

"You're going to lose Jakx." Pan said to him. Jakx smirked as he lowered his head a little.

"Yeah, right. It'll be you who will lose. I'm not going to let your father get away with killing my mother!" Jakx lunged at Pan.

"Same goes for me about my father!" Pan shouted as she lunged at him. When they came close enough for contact, it all flooded down from there.

Jakx and Pan fought a brutal battle. They continued to punch and kick each other till one fell down, which was neither of them did. Pan through her fist into Jakx's face. He stumbled back with his head flying to the left with blood splattering out of his mouth. He growled baring his blood stained teeth as he lunged at Pan.

He kneed her stomach and then elbowed the back of her neck. Pan stopped herself from hitting the ground. She growled as she then bared her slightly stained teeth. She then pushed her body upward slamming her head underneath Jakx's chin throwing his head back. The bottom row of Jakx's teeth clamped together with his top row with his tongue in between. His tongue ripped open sending the taste of blood down the back of his throat.

He straightened his head looking at Pan as she stood there with her fists tightly clenched. Jakx felt his blood drip slowly down the side of his mouth. With the back of hand he wiped the blood off staining his teal skin. He then turned his head spitting out what looked like a hand fullof blood. As he opened his mouth to speak moreblood dripped down the sides of his mouth.

"That was a nice hit there Pan. You caused me to bite my tongue." He said to her.

"Yeah. To bad it didn't cut your tongue _out_ of your mouth." Pan snarled.

Jakx growled as he clenched his fists. "You'll regret saying that!" Jakx lunged at Pan. He threw his fist forward. Pan dodged it by moving to the right swiftly. She then spun about to kick the side of him. Jakx smirked as he quickly grabbed onto her foot throwing her over his head and into the ground on the other side of him. He turned looking down into the hole that was created from Pan hitting it.

He blinked a few times as he looked down into it. He placed his hands onto his knees leaning forward. He blinked a few more times staring into the deep crater. "Where did she go?"

"UP HERE!" Pan screamed out. Jakx narrowed his eyes as he turned looking up to see Pan hovering there. She reached up grabbing onto her bandanna since it was getting loose from the fight. She held it out horizontally letting it go. The wind took it.It waved through the air asit slowly drifted to the ground.

Pan and Jakx glared at each other waiting for the orange bandanna hit the grass around the ring. It finally did. They both disappeared and reappeared fighting each other in the middle of the ring.

"Whoa, look at Pan go." Taylor said with her mouth hanging open. Goten, standing next to her nodded his head.

"Yeah I know… I've never seen her move like that." Goten said. Goku stood by his kids. He looked at them as he then turned his head looking at the body of his eldest son, Gohan.

His body looked peaceful. His mouth opened slightly with the back of his hands resting in the grass with his fingers curled a little bit. Blood continued to stain his shirt from that wound that was placed upon his body. His head facing the left towards the crowd. Goku looked down at the grass that waved in the wind.

_'The wind's picking up really fast.' _Goku looked up at the battle that commenced between his niece and the youngest fighter of Team Aquan. _'This battle is going to end in an amazing defeat. But they're only battling like this for the rage they have towards each other's parent. Gohan, my son had killed Jakx's mother Talli. Talli, Jakx's mother had killed Gohan. This is going to be a battle of revenge for the parents of these guys.' _Goku thought as he looked at the bodies of the dead on both teams.

Jakx and Pan hit each other at the same time. Pan hit Jakx's stomach and Jakx hit Pan's face. Both of them stumbled back placing their hands onto the spot where they were hit. Jakx bared his dark red teeth as he glared at Pan.

_'I can't let her win! There's no way that I'm going to end up failing at my mother's revenge! She's the one that'll fall! Not me!' _Jakx thought as he glared at Son Pan.

Pan placed her hand onto her cheek trying to get the pain to stop throbbing through her face. _'I'm not going to let him lose! I'm going to win this match so I can revenge papa! His death will not be vein! I can't let him WIN!' _

"HAAAAAAH!" Jakx and Pan began to power. The wind picked up rapidly as it twirled around the wing. Pan's hair floated with the wind as Jakx's hair waved violently. Their power sky rocketed evening each other out. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they continued to scream adding power to themselves. It was amazing at how long they could scream and not lose their voice.

When the wind broke away, white energy roared around the two youngsters. They glared at each other as they stood there. The rage had turned into energy for them raising their power levels.

"Let's go." Pan said.

"You got it!" Jakx shouted as he lunged at her.

Pan returned the lunge. They both began their fight up once more.

Team Aquan watched in amazement at how high Jakx's power level had gotten. Their eyes were wide as their mouths hung open. All of them but Kotari. She knew that this was going to happen. How could you not expect it since his mother was just killed by the man she trusted.

Kotari looked over at Talli's body that had been removed from the ring for the next match to start. She laid there in the grass looking like she did when she fought Gohan in the middle of the battle. She looked like she was at peace for once in her life. Being the sister of Borox was hard and she knew. Kotari might've not have known what kind of secrets she held for Borox but she knew that they haunted her, and being dead was the only way she could be free from that and be at peace.

Kotari turned her head to look at Team Earth. Over at the other end of the ring was her best friend Son Taylor who she had to fight soon. She didn't know if she was going to fight her but she didn't want. Kotari looked at the ground as she listened to the noises of the battle.

_'I can't fight Taylor. She's my best friend. There's no way I'll be able to do. If I have to fight her last and each of us have an even amount of wins… then… it'll fall upon me to win the next match to keep our world alive. But I don't know if I can do. Taylor was the only friend I ever had. Since I was always training with Borox… I had no time to make friends like Jakx was able to. It was nearly impossible for me to leave home and go out. Plus, I was different. Nobody liked me back home on Aquan. But here, when I met Team Earth, they accepted me. Taylor was the first one since I shared a room with her. She told me everything. About the battles that happened on her planet before she was even born and about the battle she fought to keep her world alive. She beat that Noja guy with only a few days of training. I had a whole life's worth of training. There's no way I would be able to match her impressive power. Absolutely no way.' _Kotari thought to herself as she looked back up at the battle.

Pan blasted Jakx away. Jakx skids across the ring floor sending up dust into the air. "HAH!" they both shouted throwing ki beams out of their hands and at each other. They both pushed each other away from each other as they fed their attacks with more energy. Pan and Jakx struggled to hold their ground. But soon enough, the attack exploded sending a cloud of dust hovering over the ring.

Both teams watched and waited for the end of the match. Once the smoke had cleared both of the young fighters were standing. Both of them were covered in dust with their clothes ripped and torn. Pan and Jakx had lowered their heads glaring at each other. It was amazing to see that both of them had survived that attack.

"Well done Pan." Jakx said. "But I sense that your ki has dropped a lot since the beginning of our battle."

Pan stayed silent for he was right.

"This match will soon be over!" Jakx lunged forward throwing his fist. Pan blocked his attack by catching his fist in midair. She then swung her leg hitting him in his nose causing it to gush with blood. Jakx growled baring his teeth.

He then disappeared. Pan looked around trying to sense out her opponent but she failed at it. She then stood in the middle of the ring wondering where he could've gone.

"Up here!" came a singsong voice. Pan's eyes widened as she turned looking up at him. There Jakx hovered in the air holding a tremendous amount of ki in his hands. He then launched it at the young quarter saiyan.

Pan held her hands outward. She tried as the attack touched her hand; she tried to hold back the attack. But she had grown weak during the battle. And there was no more energy she could give. Eventually she let the attack slip and hit her causing it to explode on contact.

"No! Pan!" Taylor cried out as she was blown away approaching the ring. Taylor's father had caught as the bright light blinded everyone.

When the light disappeared and the smoke had cleared. Pan laid on the tile floor unconscious. Jakx landed on the ring looking down at her as he tapped her with his foot. Jakx smirked realizing that he had won the battle. The ref walked towards him lifting his hand into the air.

"The winner! Jakx from Team Aquan!" the ref shouted. When Jakx stepped off of the ring he was congratulated by all of his teammates. Goten hopped up onto the ring walking over to his niece. He scooped up her upper body looking at her. He then picked her up when he had heard the next fighters being called.

"The next fight! Guru from Team Aquan vs. Goten of Team Earth!" the ref shouted. Goten scooped his niece into his grip as he walked over towards his team. Goku held his hands outward taking his granddaughter into his arms.

"Good luck bro." Taylor said to him. Goten nodded his head as he then faced Goku his father.

"Give it your all." His father said. Goten nodded his head turning walking towards the middle of the ring. Pan began to wake up in her grandfather's arms.

"G-Grandpa?" Pan called. Goku looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey." He greeted her softly.

"I'm sorry I lost." Pan said.

"Don't sweat it Pan! You're always going to be a better fighter then Jakx to me." Taylor said to her niece who was one year younger then her. Pan smiled as she reached out about to hug her aunt when Taylor popped a senzu beam into her mouth. She chewed it gaining her strength back. She got out of her grandfather's arms and then hugged Taylor.

Then the whole team turned towards the next match that was going to happen in between Guru and Goten.


	42. Goten and Guru

_**Chapter 42: Goten and Guru **_

Goten stared at Guru, his opponent. Guru stared right back at the saiyan. More likely he glared back. Guru had told himself over and over that he was going to win the match against the saiyan. But deep down in the pit of his stomach; something made him uneasy. It was that emotioncalled fear. His fear stayed in the pit of his stomach, telling him that no matter how much he told himself that he was going to win… it said the complete opposite.

For Goten, his body and mindhad complete confidence. He was ready. He was ready to go home. He was ready to fight, and win. Nothing was going to stop him now. No fear grew within his saiyan body as he stared at his opponent.

"Fighters," the ref began, "are you ready?"

Guru had swallowed hard as he brought himself back and then down getting into his stance. Goten had followed his move getting into a stance of his own. The ref began to back up onto his platform as he raised his hand into the air then heswiped it down.

"BEGIN!"

Goten and Guru lunged at each other. At the very last second, both of them had disappeared. Everyone looked around for the two fighters but they couldn't seem to find them. Suddenly, someone came crashing down into the tile floor sending rubble flying into the air.

Appearing with a blink of an eye was Goten in his super saiyan state. He hovered there with his fists held tight. He looked down into the ring to see Guru struggling with himself to get out of the crater thathe was placed in. When he had finally gotten out he looked up at Goten who kept a straight face. He then disappeared reappearing in front of himthrowing his fist forward into his face. Guru was thrown back almost getting knocked off of the ring.

He didn't want to lose that quickly. He regained his balance looking at Goten. He then charged forward hitting his opponent in his stomach. Blood had bursted out of his mouth falling upon the tile floor. Goten hit the concrete floor coughing as more blood escaped his mouth.

"HAH!" Guru threw his hands forward launching an attack at him. Goten's eyes widened as he then jumped to his feet jumping into the air. He did a front flip getting over the attack as it hit the tile floor blowing up behind him.

Goten straightened out his leg hitting Guru in his stomach. Guru's eyes widened as pain rushed through him. He wrapped his arms around his stomach dropping to his knees. He leaned forward placing his forehead onto the floor.

Goten landed gently onto his feet looking at Guru who coughed blood up, and lots of it. "I really don't want to fight you." Goten said to him. Guru looked up. He slowly stood up letting the pain rush through him.

"Then why don't you give up now?" Guru asked as he looked at his friend.

"Because if I do that puts my planet in danger. And I don't want to lose everything I have." Goten said to him.

Guru smiled, "I feel the same way, Goten."

Goten stared at Guru knowing that he wasn't going to back down from this fight. Guru was also fighting for his planet like he was, but the problem was… who was going to win? Goten surely didn't want to kill him so he was going to try toknock him out or get him to fall off of the ring.

Goten had suddenly lunged at him throwing his fist forward. Guru blocked it by grabbing onto his hand. Guru then began to flip him over his shoulder with all of his might. Goten placed his free hand forward launching a ki beam out of it launching himself and Guru into the air. Turning the tables on Guru Goten had flipped him over his head throwing his fist into his stomach.

Guru showed no kind of pain even though he could feel it. He threw his hand into Goten's face grabbing a hold of him. He then gritted his teeth as he lifted Goten into the air. Suddenly he felt Goten wrap his arms and legs around him. Guru blinked looking at the saiyan as he waved hisarm vigorously trying to get him off, but it was no avail.

Goten; with his right arm tightly wrapped around Guru's arm, lifted up his left hand launching an attack at him. Guru let out a small scream of pain as the attack hit his chest. Goten blasted off of his arm landing on the ground looking up at Guru as he hovered there with his hands on his chest.

_'What is he doing? He's not fighting his best, I know it. He's going to end up losing if he continues to fight the way he is.' _Goten thought.

_'What am I doing! I should be fighting Goten at my best! I'm not even trying! That's it! I don't care how much I know I'm going to lose, I'm going to fight Goten at my best!' _Guru shoutedat himself.

He looked down at the saiyan glaring at him. Goten smiled when he saw Guru's fighting face appear on his features. Goten waved his fingers calling his opponent to him quietly. Guru powered up with white energy surrounding him roaring loudly. He then took off towards his saiyan opponent.

Goten and Guru were then locked in a furious hand-to-hand combat. Both of them striking each other, their blood escaping their bodies through their injuries. Goten had throwing his fist into Guru's stomach. Guru blocked it by swinging his arm downward. He then lifted his leg and went to kick Goten, but he had dodged it by bending his back backwards letting his opponent's kick fly over his face.

Goten brought his body back up slamming his head against Guru's. Both of their foreheads cut open and gushed with blood. Goten had to wipe the blood away so it wouldn't get into his face. Guru had to do the same thing but he did it with his eyes so his vision wouldn't get blocked.

The two of them lunged at each other once more. Goten threw his knee forward as Guru threw his forward. Both of their knees made contact pushing both of them back. They slid across the tile floor coming to a stop at the edges of the ring. They then lunged at each other once more locking themselves into a furious battle once more.

Goten and Guru leapt back placing some space in between each other. Goten huffed and puffed as sweat trickled down the side of his face dripping off of his chin. Blood trickled down the side of his mouth slowly as it also came from the corner of his right eye. Dust marks and bruises laid on his body. His clothes were torn shown where he was hit with surprising ki beams.

Guru stood there glaring at Goten. His body was weak, battered, and bruised. Blood nearly escaped every inch of his body. He stared at Goten who he knew had a lot more strength left within him then he did.

_'Now I know… I'm done for… but I'm still not going to give up without a fight, no matter what happens.' _Guru thought.

Goten pulled his hands to his sides placing the heels of his palms together. "Ka… me… ha… me…"

Guru followed his move gathering energy to his hand, he gathered everything that he had left within his weak body.

"HAAAH!" Goten and Guru shouted as they threw their arms forward letting out their attacks.

The attacks collided and for a while they pushed each other back. Goten powered himself up as golden energy began to roar around him. Guru on the other hand had no more energy and he was easily blown away.

His arms slipped from the attacks. The attacks back fired on him throwing him off of the ring and into a wall. Once the ki beams had cleared, Goten let a small smile appear on his face as he realized he had won and he did it without killing Guru.

The ref walked over to Goten taking his wrist into his hand. He lifted it into the air and spoke into the mic with his other. "The winner! Son Goten from Team Earth!"

The Team Earth fans cheered and screamed chanting Goten's name. Goten looked around at the crowd as a smile came across his face. He looked over at his team who all had smiles on their faces but Vegeta. He walked to his group, with the help of his sister and father he had gotten off of the ring and placed gently onto the ground.

Taylor got down placing her hand gently onto her older brother's shoulder with a huge smile on her face. "You did it Goten." She said to him.

Goten nodded his head as he placed his hand onto her head rustling up her hair. "Yup, I sure did. And I gave us two wins." He said with a smile.

Goku who was now holding the bag of senzu beans; knelt down by his son holding his hand outward. Goten blinked as he looked into his father's hand to see the bean.

"Here you go son, you earned it." Goku said with a smile. Goten nodded as he took the bean from his father slipping it into his mouth. Once he had swallowed his bean he had regained his strength, and he felt good.

"The next match starts…! Jinx vs. Piccolo!" the ref called out.

Piccolo who was standing off to the side lifted his head and looked towards the ring. Already his opponent Jinx was standing up on the ring. He removed his hat, cape, and shoulder armor placing them onto the grass. He fixed his wrist bands as he walked towards the ring.

"Good luck Piccolo." Goku said to him. Piccolo looked in his direction nodding his head and then stepping up onto the ring.

There he came face to face with his opponent, Jinx.


	43. Piccolo’s Loss

_**Chapter 43: Piccolo's Loss**_

Piccolo stepped onto the ring. He looked at Jinx who stood there firmly. He could see through Jinx's eyes thatshe was eager to start this fight. He was as well. Jinx was the only female fighter that hasmatched his standards. He's fought along side of her in previous battles but nowhe wondered how he'll fare against her.

Jinx stood there eager to start this fight. Out of all the fighters she has ever worked with in this tournament, she believed that Piccolo was the best out of them all. He met her standards very well and fought well too. She too wondered how she would fare against a Namekian, since this was the first one she has ever fought.

"Fighters…! Are you ready!"

"This is going to be my first time fighting against a Namekian." Jinx said to Piccolo.

"I should let you know, I'm no ordinary Namekian." Piccolo returned.

"I've noticed."

"BEGIN!"

Jinx and Piccolo lunged at each other. Piccolo was swift at dodging her moves. For the first part of the battle between the two it was mainly about dodging each other's attacks. That quickly changed when Jinx had nailed Piccolo in his stomach.

Piccolo stumbled back a few feet wrapping his arms around his stomach. He looked up seeing Jinx throwing her fist forward. He leapt up into the air leaping over her fist as it went into the ground. Piccolo then took this to his advantage. He spun kicking Jinx in her face throwing her against the concrete of the ring.

Jinx quickly jumped to her feet when she saw Piccolo launching an attack at her. She had disappeared reappearing behind Piccolo smashing her elbow into the back of her neck. Piccolo fell face first into the ring. Jinx picked him up by the back of his gi tossing him hard into the air. Piccolo made a whistling noise as he was launched into the air.

Jinx smirked as she followed her opponent into the air. When she knew the time was right she came to a sudden halt. She pulled her hands to her sides as she collected energy to them. She went to launch her attack when she felt a tremendous amount of pain rush through her back throwing her forward a little.

She growled turning to see Piccolo hovering there with his hand pointed at her. He lowered his hand slowly as he turned his body facing Jinx.

"That was good." Jinx said to him with a smirk appearing on her face.

"You never want to let your guard down just because you had the chance to throw your opponent into the air. Actually, that gives your opponent the advantage."

"I can see that Piccolo." Jinx said as she crossed her arms.

The two of them lowered themselves to the ground slowly looking at each other, more like glaring. They stood there for a while watching each other. Piccolo held his fists tightly with them leveled with his hips. Jinx stood there with her fists by her side clenching them tightly.

"Ready?" Piccolo asked gripping his fists tighter. Jinx nodded her head as she lifted up her fists clenching them to the point where she almost broke the skin on her hands.

"Born ready." She answered.

"HAAAAAH!" the two of them screamed as they begun to power up. Energy cameout ofthem with a burst as they continued to scream. The magnitude of the energy roaring around them began to spark as pieces of the ring began to break off slightly.

Piccolo and Jinx lunged at each other throwing their legs forward. Their opposite legs hit nearly creating the ring to shake. Jinx gritted her teeth as did Piccolo trying to hold the attack. Finally the two of them were pushed back. Piccolo felt pain rush through his shin. He wanted to bend down and rubit but that would have just shown weakness.

Jinx then lunged at him again throwing her fist into his stomach. She moved so fast thatPiccolo didn't have any time to react. His body jerked forward creating a sharp, narrow, sideways V. Jinx then took her other arm slamming it onto the back of his neck causing his head to jerk upward. Jinx then pulled her hand out of his stomach throwing it into his face causing him to go flying back against the concrete ring.

Piccolo groaned slightly as pain rushed through his face, the back of his neck, and his stomach. Jinx's hits were hard, so hard that the Namekian didn't think he was going to be able to get up. But once he heard the referee counting, he knew he had to get up.

"One...! Two...! Three...!"

Once Piccolo had gotten back to his feet he was quickly attacked by Jinx. She grabbed onto his gi punching him in the face a few times. She then threw him against the concrete throwing herself into the air. She pulled her hands behind her head then throwing them forward blasting a ki beam.

Piccolo stood upand then canceled out Jinx's attack with his Destructive Wave. Jinx then lunged forward throwing her fist into his face. Piccolo stumbled back as Jinx disappeared. She reappeared behind him about to launch another attack.

But this time, Piccolo was the quick one. He turned around swiftly throwing his hands forward launching an attack at Jinx. She was hit in her chest causing her to fall back. She looked up at Piccolo who was now suddenly flying in the air with his hands behind his head. Jinx rolled on the concrete ring dodging Piccolo's attempt to hit her with another ki beam.

Jinx lunged upward throwing her knee up hitting Piccolo in the stomach. Blood splattered onto Jinx's clothes as he was thrown back. Jinx then disappeared reappearing behind him then blasting him away. Piccolo had suddenly hit the concrete ring face first. Jinx pulled her hands to herside calling a great amount of ki. She then threw her hands forward blasting it at Piccolo.

"HAH!" she shouted out as the attack hit him directly. Smoke lifted into the air as Jinx hovered there. She lowered herself into the smoke slightly. She waited till it was low enough to see over it. She watched as she saw the back of Piccolo's purple gi show. It was ripped and torn and also covered in his purple blood. Once he was standing upright, you could instantly tell that he wasn't going to last.

He closed his eyes and then collapsed backwards. The ref smiled as he stepped onto the ring grabbing onto Jinx's right wrist throwing her arm into the air.

"WINNER! JINX FROM TEAM AQUAN!"


	44. Vegeta and Loji

**_A/N: _sry about the delay on this chap. i was busy doing my school work and everything, i hate freshmen year! **

_**Chapter 44: Vegeta and Loji**_

Vegeta and Loji stepped up onto the ring. Glaring at each other they knew that both of them were ready for this battle. Both of them were confident. The feeling for fighting ran through their veins pulsing within their flesh.

The ref stood in between them glancing at each fighter. He backed away seeing that their eyes were eager to start this battle. The scared ref raised his hand into the air shakily as he held the mic to his mouth.

"Fighters…! Are you ready! BEGIN!"

Loji and Vegeta had nothing to say to each other. They both lunged at each other throwing their fists forward. Loji dodged Vegeta's fist as the prince caught his opponent easily. This left Loji in an awkward position. Vegeta smirked as he lifted him above his head slamming him into the ground hard.

Loji clenched his eyes closed tightly letting the pain rush through him. Then Vegeta came out of nowhere slamming his knee into the Aquan's stomach. Loji's mouth opened as blood splattered out.

Taylor watched carefully as she watched Vegeta pound on Loji. She looked at Team Aquan. She sawhow memorized into this battle they were, but the only one that wasn't memorized into the battle was Kotari. She was looking at the ground, no doubt thinking the same thing that Taylor was thinking.

There was this fight and the fight Goku had to go through and then it was Taylor's turn. And in that match she'll be fighting the best friend she's ever had in her life time. She'll have to kill her or knock her off of the edge to keep planet Earth safe. But Taylor didn't want to do that.

Goku glanced at his daughter from time to time. He saw how uncomfortable she was in this round. He also felt it too. He knew that Taylor wasn't ready to go up against Kotari. He knew that this was going to happen to her. He was a little worried. He knew that his daughter wasthe type to make friends extremely fast, but Kotari was the first girl that she had ever became close to ever. He didn't know how she would fair against her. Kotari is extremely powerful, her power was equally matched this his. But as he thought about it, his daughter Taylor had accomplished something that he wasn't able to reach himself. She was the one that had stopped Noja from destroying the Saiyan race three years before. She was also the first female hybrid saiyan to ever go super saiyan. He knew that Taylor was pretty strong. She would be able to manage.

"Taylor." Goku called to his daughter. Taylor looked over to her right to see her father standing there. "You'll be fine when it comes to you and Kotari, don't worry about it."

Taylor blinked a few times. "How did you know?"

Goku looked down at her and smiled. "I just knew."

"You shouldn't be worrying about my fights dad," Taylor said looking back at the battle that progressed in between Vegeta and Loji. "After this dad… you're going to be fighting Borox."

"I know." Goku said looking at his daughter. Taylor looked up at him.

"You should be worrying about your battle then be worrying about mine." Taylor said to him. Goku nodded his head knowing that his daughter was right.

Vegeta threw his fist forward but he had missed Loji. Loji smiled as he shifted quickly to the left and then slamming his right fist into Vegeta's cheek tossing him to the side. Loji then disappeared and reappeared behind him kneeing his back.

Vegeta nearly screamed out in pain. He was close to doing it. But he held it in and turned around to face his opponent. Loji lunged at him. Vegeta waited till the last second when he powered up to Super Saiyan.

"HAH!" he screamed as his power level rose to a great height bringing him to Super Saiyan two. Loji was thrown back in surprise by this sudden out burst of energy from the saiyan prince.

Loji looked at Vegeta's transformed self and realized that he's never witnessed this power before. _'He must've been keeping it locked up inside when I was fighting at his side.' _Loji thought to himself. Vegeta smirked.

"Scared?" he asked. Loji smirked back shaking his head.

"You wish Saiyan Prince!" Loji shouted lunging forward. Vegeta disappeared causing Loji's fist to go into the ring. He had gotten stuck for a while but then pulled his hand out turning to look around for his opponent.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted. Loji quickly turned around to face the sound of his opponent's voice but he was much to slow. He turned around to only come face to face with Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. Loji screamed out in pain as the attack burned his skin. It felt like it seeped through the layers upon layers of skin melting his bones.

Loji laid on the tile floor. His skin steam as he faced the left with his mouth wide open along with his eyes. Vegeta landed on his feet walking over to Loji standing to his right. He then kicked his side rolling him onto his stomach. Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Not much of a fight." Vegeta mumbled. The ref came over to him and raised his own hand knowing thatVegeta doesn't like him touching him.

"The winner! Vegeta from Team Earth!" Vegeta smirked at Team Aquan and walked off of the ring. Vegeta had gotten a senzu bean soon after the fight. The ref looked at the paper in his hands that told him who was next in battle. He smiled as he looked up at the crowd. "For the next match! It's Borox vs. Son Goku! Fighters! Please step up onto the ring!" Borox and Goku stepped up with their fists tightly clenched.

Goku removed his orange gi taking that off along with his weighted clothing. Borox followed his move. The ref looked at both of the fighters and then smiled knowing that they were looking at a interesting match, although it might be a fast one.

The ref raised his hand into the air. "FIGHTERS! ARE YOU READY!"

"You're going down Goku." Borox said in a low growl.

Goku shook his head. "Not a chance Borox. His is my chance to get pay back for when you tried to kill my daughter."

"BEGIN!"

* * *

**How was that? Plz, leave a review for me. plzy plz? **


	45. Goku vs Borox, BEGIN!

**A/N: ello:)! I want to ask if u would plz leave a review becuz I would like to see wat u think of this story. I've been checking the stats and there's over 17 ppl who visit my new updated chapters but don't leave a review for me to see wat I need to improve on. plz leave one. I would love it if u did! TY! **

_**Chapter 45: Goku vs. Borox, BEGIN! **_

Goku and Borox waited anxiously for the ref to say one word; 'begin.' That's the word they waited for. It seemed like their seconds turned into minutes and their minutes turned into hours and so on and so forth. But the ref had finally said the word.

"BEGIN!"

Goku and Borox lunged at each other. They threw their fists forward letting them collide. From the force of their punches they might've broken a few of their fingers or knuckles. But that didn't stop them from continuing their battle.

Goku pulled his hand away getting down low trying to swipe Borox off of his feet. But Borox had leapt into the air seeing Goku's attack. Goku looked up growling as Borox came down towards him with his fist stretched outward going to hit Goku.

But Goku did a few backhand springs dodging Borox's fist. Goku landed on his feet leveling his elbows with his hips as Borox pulled his head out of the rubble of the ring. The two of them glared at each other. They wanted to defeat each other. That was the only way that they were going to save their home planet. But, that seemed to be the only reason why they were fighting to the people on the outside looking in but what about the inside looking out?

Goku wanted to kill Borox for hurting his daughter. Borox was a sore loser from Goku's point of view. He considered Borox to be nothing. He couldn't believe that he would sink as low as to kill a young girl at the age of thirteen. He wanted to kill Borox.

Borox had no personal reason to kill Goku. But he wanted to just kill him. He didn't like to lose, especially to a race that has been reduced to two full bloods, about five half breeds, and one quarter breed. He sure as heck knew that he wasn't going to be brought down by Goku. He was going to make sure that he brings down Goku.

Borox lunged at Goku. "HAH!" he shouted as a burst of energy suddenly appeared around his body. Goku waited for his opponent to approach. When the time was right, he was going to attack.

Borox through his fist forward towards Goku, but Goku had instantly blocked his attack. He then hit Borox with an attack of his own. He slammed his head into his chest knocking the air out of his lungs causing him to gasp for air. As Borox breathed heavily for oxgyen, Goku took this as his chance.

"HAH!" Goku powered up to his super saiyan form and attacked. He threw his fist into his stomach and then his knee into his face. He grabbed onto the back of Borox's neck stopping him fromflying into the air. He lifted him upover his head and then slammed him face first into the ground.

Borox pulled himself out of the ground with blood rushing down his nose. Borox felt a warm liquid appear in his mouth. He turned his head and spat spitting out blood. He turned his head to look at Goku who stood there looking serious. His fists were tightly clenched by his side. The cheerful, outgoing personality that you would see in his eyes disappeared and replaced with a serious one.

Borox smirked as he wiped the blood off of his face that trickled down the side of his mouth. "Nice hit."

Goku kept silent as he watched Boroxget to his feet. "To bad that's the only hit you're going to land on me."

Goku smirked, "you sure about that?"

Borox nodded his head as he turned and looked at him. "I'm pretty sure."

Goku let out a small laugh, "you see Borox, I believe I'm going to beat you because you've messed with my daughter. And that's the worse thing you want to do."

Borox smiled evilly, "good, I wanted to get you mad. I wanted to see what you were truly made of."

Goku leveled his elbows with his hips. "If you wanted to see what I'm made of you could've… ASKED! HAAAAH!" Goku screamed out in rage as he skipped super saiyan forms two and three and jumped right to four. Goku's tail flicked behind him. His yellow eyes spelt out the word death for Borox as energy roared around him.

Borox smiled, "that's great. Now I can show you what I can… DO! HAAH!" Borox began to power up. Goku watched seriously as he watched his opponent's power increase.

Borox's biceps grew bigger and his chest muscles grew causing him to lose his shirt. His hair flared around in the energy around him as his eyes turned white. He smiled as his hairhad continued to fly within the energy, it flew till the energy broke away.

"HAAAH!" Borox shouted once more lunging at his saiyan opponent.

"HAAAH!" Goku screamed out afterwards lunging at his Aquan opponent. Goku and Borox through their fists forward missing each other due to them dodging it. Goku then kneed Borox's stomach. But Borox bounced right back by slamming his head underneath Goku's bottom jaw. Goku's bottom row of teeth clamped against his top lip causing it to break open and gush with blood.

Goku stumbled back wiping the blood off of his lip that had entered his mouth. He leapt into the air dodging Borox's energy attack. Borox then reached up grabbing onto Goku's foot. He smirked and then laughed evilly as he slammed the saiyan hard into the ground. He then brought him over his shoulder and slammed him into another part of the ring and then into the same spot before.

Taylor watched as her father was thrown around like a rag doll. Taylor ran to the ring edge nearly stepping up onto it if her brother, Goten didn't stop her. She watched in horror as her father was pounded on.

"DAD!" Taylor cried out with tears forming in her eyes.

Borox then lifted Goku out of the ring. Goku's arms hung by his head as he was held upside down. Bruises and dust marks covered his body. And Goku's eyes were closed.

"DAD!" Taylor cried out again. Borox looked over at the saiyan girl and smirked. He turned and held her father out towards her.

"You want him? Come and get him." Borox said to her. Taylor growled as she clenched her fists.

"Only if you were my opponent I would kill you!" Taylor screamed out at him. Borox laughed nearly dropping Goku's lifeless body.

"Yeah! Right! You're father couldn't even handle me!" Borox yelled at the girl.

"Think again." Came Goku's rough, and serious voice.

"Huh?"

Borox looked at his opponent. Goku's eyes were still closed but he was smirking. His eyes then shot open as he lifted up his hand. "HAAH!" He shouted out launching a ki blast at his chest. Borox cried out in pain as he dropped Goku. But Goku landed on his feet like a cat watching as Borox stumbled back gripping his chest.

"You little…" Before Borox could finish what he was saying his mouth met with Goku's fist. Goku snarled and growled as he then grabbed onto Borox's head flipping his body over his head slamming him onto the ground behind him.

Goku landed on his feet turning to look at Borox when suddenly Borox slammed his head into Goku's.

"GAH!" Goku screamed out in pain as his forehead began to bleed. Borox then grabbed onto his face and threw him into the air. He pulled his hands to his side and then through it upward.

"HAH!" Borox cried out launching an attack at Goku.

Goku opened one eye to see the attack speeding towards him. Goku knew if he didn't think of something quick that attack could kill him. Goku then pulled his body into a halt as he pulled his hands to his side pressing the bottom of his palms together.

"Ka… me… ha… me…" Goku's hands were pushed outward as the blue energy of the Kamehameha Wave began to form. "HAAH!" Goku shouted out as he launched his attack at Borox's sending it right back at him.

Borox's eyes widened as he was then hit by the attacks. His back arched as he screamed out in pain. Goku closed his eyes as his body plummeted to the ground. Borox and Goku's body laid there on the tile of the ring completely unconscious. Taylor began to call out for her dad.

"DAD! DAD!" She screamed out.

"DAD!" Kotari screamed out afterward. The two girls watched as the bodies of their fathers began to shake as they forced themselves up. Kotari and Taylor watched as their fathers got to their feet.

Goku was hunched over with one eye closed breathing heavily. As Borox was hunched back a little panting like he was a dog. "What's the matter Goku? Tired?"

"Nope, what about you Borox. You look a little pale."

"You wish." Borox snarled at Goku as he only smirked. Then the two fathers then picked up where they left off.

Goku dodged a series of punches from Borox as Borox did the same. Borox then landed a hard and powerful punch to the saiyan's stomach. Goku stumbled back trying to catch his balance. But that quickly ended when Borox came from nowhere and kneed him in the face knocking him to the ground.

Goku clenched his eyes shut in pain as it rushed through his body. He had taken a beaten from his opponent who he used to call friend and ally. But that quickly came to an end when his 'supposed' daughter came from the darkness she was in and told them what he had been planning. He had teamed up with Moritor to try to kill his daughter so he could win the tournament.

_'That sicko.' _Was all came to Goku's mind when he thought about what he tried to do to his daughter.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU TAKING YOUR REVENGE ON ME SAIYAN!" Borox shouted at his weak opponent. But Borox had no right to talk about who was weak and who wasn't. He was weak himself. He had to force his body to fight against this saiyan opponent.

Borox's hand came down onto Goku's face lifting him into the air. Goku hung in his grip motionlessly as Borox's grip became tighter and tighter. "You'll never have what it takes to defeat me! NEVER!" a ki beam began to form. Borox was about to launch it when…

"DADDY!" Taylor screamed out to him. Borox turned his head looking at her. Taylor stood there by the sidelines of the ring with her brother holding her back from getting onto the ring to stop Borox. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL HIM!"

"Pathetic race!" Borox screamed out at the girl. "Brought down to their knees just over their father! That's what happens when you breed with earthlings." Borox snarled.

Taylor's tears continued to form as she turned her attention away from Borox and then onto her father who hung in Borox's tight grip. "Please dad! Don't give up now! Earth needs you! Mom needs you! You can't lose! Earth's destruction is hanging in the balance! Please father! Don't give up! We all need you! PLEASE!"

"Scream out to him all you want Taylor!" Borox shouted at the hybrid. "No matter what you say will get to his ears!"

But little did Borox know, every word that was spoken to Goku he could hear quite well. He was just too weak to respond. He tried to fight back against Borox's grip but he just didn't have the energy to do it. Everything that his daughter had told him was true. Earth did need him. Chichi, his wife, did need him. And Earth's fate was hanging in the balance of this fight. It's hanging in the balance of every fight.

Goku managed to find a little bit of energy in his weak body, just enough to finish Borox off. "Hey… Borox."

"Hm?"

Goku suddenly through his hand forward hitting Borox with a ki beam in his chest. Borox screamed out in pain as he let his opponent drop the floor. Goku turned his head enough to watch Borox stumble back, he then collapsed.

"Both fighters are unable to battle! The match is a tie!" the ref shouted out.

"DAAD!" Taylor screamed out jumping up onto the ring knowing that it was the end of the battle. She ran to her father's side picking up his head in her arms. Goku's eyes clenched close in pain as she lifted him up slowly. "You fought well dad." Taylor said.

Goku managed to open one eye nodding his head. "Y-Yeah."

"Here." Taylor said reaching into her back pocket pulling out the bag of senzu beans. "There is only a couple left, but enough to feed you one." Taylor was about to plop the senzu bean into his mouth but Goku shook his head.

"Nuh-no." he said refusing it pushing it away. "No matter how many senzu beans you feed me, it still won't be enough to cure the wounds I had gotten from this battle."

Taylor nodded her head understanding her father. She wrapped his arm around her neck and then her free hand around his waist lifting him onto his feet. She carried him slowly off of the ring gently placing him into her brother Goten's arms.

"Gotcha dad." Goten said as he gently walked Goku over to a spot that he found comfortable in the grass and laid him down. Goku smiled at his children who huddled around him. He looked at Taylor.

She was the last one who needed to fight. And since his battle came out to be a tie… everything was left up to her. Goku lifted up his hand and instantly Taylor grabbed a hold of it. He gripped her head as tight as he could and smiled.

"Boo…" he said weakly. "You're the last one." He said.

"I… I know." Taylor said softly as she looked down.

"Don't be pressured. Think of this battle as any other training session with me. Don't think of it as it may possibly be earth's last fighting chance. Do your best… and win." Goku said to her.

Taylor nodded her head, "I intended on doing my best anyway dad. We've come too far to give up now."

"That's my girl."

As Borox's body was brought off of the ring and settled into the grass. Kotari thought about the battle that laid a head of her. She had to fight Taylor next. She inhaled and exhaled slowly trying not to get nervous. She knew that Taylor was a strong fighter, and a skilled one also. But she didn't want to fight against her best friend. Since Borox's battle came out to be a tie… everything was settling onto this match.

"Will the last remaining fighters step up onto the ring!" The ref called out into the mic. Both Taylor and Kotari got support from their teammates as they stepped onto the ring looking at each other.

"Fighters ready?"


	46. Final Bout

_**Chapter 46: Final Bout **_

"Fighters ready…?" the ref looked at the two young girls.

Taylor looked at Kotari with deep sorrow in her eyes. "I'm sorry that it had to come down to this Kotari."

Kotari nodded her head. "Same here. Everything's riding on this match, you better give me your all."

Taylor nodded her head afterwards. "I will. Promise me you'll do the same and we'll still remain friends."

"Promise is made." Kotari said to her.

"BEGIN!"

Kotari and Taylor took a few minutes before the battle had started. Neither of them wanted to fight each other but everything was relying on them. Two very young girls who were best friends who all they wanted to do was keep their planets alive. Was that a crime?

Kotari had finally made the first move. She lunged at Taylor. Taylor dodged her attack by shifting her body to the left. Taylor then threw her knee forward but Kotari dodged it by leaping backwards. Kotari then charged forward throwing her fist forward. Her saiyan opponent lifted up her hand catching her fist quite easily. Taylor then threw her fist forward. But Kotari had caught it from nowhere.

While the two girls were locked in each other's grip. They took this time to look into each other's eyes. This was theone battle that they didn't want to fight. They hated this. Completely hated this with a passion. The man who was forcing them to fight was Moritor, the same man that Borox had partnered up with to try to end Taylor's life.

As Taylor thought about what was going on during this tournament, she owed everything to Kotari. She was the one that had told her family about what Borox, her supposed father was doing all this time. And it was Kotari who had taught Taylor that she had a friend. Before she had met Kotari, all Taylor did was train and prepare herself for another attack on her planet. After the things she had witnessed with Noja coming to the planet, she wasn't about to let that happen again. Taylor devoted those three years of her life to her training. She never had the time to make a friend. Even though she never had a friend, she knew that she made friends quickly. And Kotari proved that to her. Taylor owes Kotari her life for showing her friendship and saving her life.

Kotari thought about what she had gained while she had met Taylor. She had gained a friend. All through her life she trained and trained waiting for the arrival of this tournament since she could walk. She heard great things about this tournament from Borox. But she had never guessed that she would find something so great, which was friendship with a hybrid saiyan girl named Taylor. When Kotari was watching Taylor's bout in the elimination rounds she had learned something from her. No matter what kind of position you were in, never give up. Never let go of your dreams. When Kotari had heard the story of Noja landing on Earth, she had considered Taylor to be an extremely strong fighter. Right here and now proves this once more.

All in all, both girls owed their lives to each other.

Kotari and Taylor let go of each other's fists as they both leapt backward. They then charged forward at each other throwing their fists forward once more. Taylor landed her fist onto Kotari's right cheek as Kotari landed her fist onto Taylor's right cheek throwing each other's head to the left.

They stood there for awhile applying pressure onto their fists. But suddenly the girls broke away then threw their knees forward causing them to clash. Kotari and Taylor grind their teeth as theyapplied pressure. The magnitude of their knees hitting could be seen as the waves caused the concrete ring to crack and fall apart.

Kotari and Taylor leapt backward. They both limped as they stood as pain rushed through their knees. Neither of them knew if they had broken their knee or not but it was possible. Suddenly they lunged at each other. Taylor was able to deflectKotari's energy attack. She then slammed her knee into her stomach causing some blood to splatter out. Kotari's body was thrown up but she had landed on her feet as if nothing had happened. Taylor then ran towards her about to attack.

Kotari got down low placing her hand onto the concrete of the ring. She then kicked her leg up hitting Taylor in her nose clearly breaking it. Taylor clenched her eyes shut as she fell back slamming her head onto the concrete. Blood started to pour down her temple as she looked up.

Kotari was in her view with her fingers tangled together and her hands above her head. She then swung downward. Taylor's eyes widened as she pushed her body down causing Kotari to miss and to slam her hands into the concrete. Taylor then lifted up her knee hitting her friend once more in the stomach. Kotari clenched her eyes shut in pain. Taylor then straightened out her leg hitting Kotari in her nose causing it to break as well.

Kotari stumbled back with her hands over her nose as pain rushed through. Taylor jumped back up onto her feet looking at Kotari. Kotari turned her attention onto Taylor with her hands still covering her nose and mouth. She then lowered her hands letting the blood show to her opponent.

The two of them stood there looking at each other as everything fell silent but the crowd that roared out the fighters's name. Taylor and Kotari looked at each other. Blocking everything else out of their view. The two of them stared directly into each other eyes.

"I don't want to do this Kotari." Taylor began, "this match is pointless. Our real enemy is Moritor… not each other."

"I know that Taylor." Kotari responded. "I don't want to fight you either but to get to Moritor we have to fight."

"No we don't." Taylor said to her swiping her arm through the air. "We can put an end to this nonsense of a fight and turn our power onto Moritor! Not each other."

"I wish I could." Kotari said looking down but then back up at her opponent. "But this is how it's meant to be. And we can't change that."

"We can try."

Kotari shook her head, "no… we can't. If we're meant to fight each other here then we're meant to fight here. There's one thing you taught me as I watched your fights in the elimination rounds, and that was to never give up. Now we both promised that we were going to give it our all and that's all I expect to see, nothing more."

Taylor could see that she wasn't going to get through to Kotari. But she was right. If they were meant to fight each other here then that's what they were going to do. Nothing was going to change that. No matter how hard it was, Taylor was going to make this their destiny and she was going to fight Kotari, no matter what.

"Alright Kotari." Taylor said, "we'll make this our destiny."

Kotari smiled to the words her friend had spoken. That's what she was going to do. That's what they're going to do, they're going to make this fight the best one, since they were going to make this their destiny.

They both lunged at each other once more. They both began to dodge a series of punches, kicks, and ki attacks. The two of them were locked within this battle, and nothing was going to knock them out of it.

Goten had helped his father sit up to watch the battle. He watched with one eye closed and completely weak. Goku was surprised himself that he hadn't passed out yet. He watched as the girls on the ring fought furiously and viciously. He could feel their power increasing with every move that was given.

"Come on Taylor…" Goku mumbled to himself. He knew that this was going to be an excellent battle. But he wasn't sure if his daughter was going to survive or not. He was worried about her.

Taylor had great power, and so didn't Kotari. As the battle progressed, he could feel Kotari's power slip a little bit higher then Taylor's. Goku wasn't sure how this battle was going to end, but he hoped it was going to end in Earth's favor.

"GAH!" Taylor was hit in her face tossing her back onto the concrete. She quickly jumped up throwing her fist into Kotari's face.

"ARGH!" Kotari growled out as she stumbled back on her feet. The two of them have been fighting for quite some time. Their clothes were ripped and torn, their bodies were cut, bruised, and lost great amounts of blood. But nothing was going to stop these two from fighting.

Kotari lunged at Taylor. "HAAH!" Kotari screamed out as she threw her fist outward. But Taylor pushed Kotari back to her spot as she lunged a ki beam at her.

"hhhhHHHHAAAAH!" Taylor thrusted her arms backward. A gigantic blast of golden energy roared around her as her hair turned from black to gold. The elastic band that kept her hair in a ponytail quickly broke apart as her hair spiked up.

Kotari watched as Taylor transformed into her super saiyan state. "HAAAAAAH!" Kotari screamed out afterwards. Her body began to transform as well.

Her hair went from white to black, it spiked up as her eyes turned red. Her biceps muscles grew bigger as a white aura surrounded the young fighter. The jumpsuit sleeves ripped off of her as a little bit of her jumpsuit that covered her chest area ripped as well.

Soon enough, both of the girls lunged at their newly transformed opponent.

Taylor screamed out in rage as she threw her fist forward. Kotari had done the same as their fists collided causing the energy around them tofuse and then pushing each other back from the unbalance forces. Kotari lunged forward spinningaround swinging her leg. Taylor ducked as she then lifted her hand up catching her opponent's leg. Taylor then gripped onto her shin tightly probably fracturing it. She then spun Kotari around above her head as she then threw her into the ground.

But Kotari caught herself easily. She turned her head disappearing and then reappearing right in front of Taylor's face. She slammed her hands onto her head throwing her into the ground. Smoke appeared over the ring as Kotari lunged herself into the sky. She squinted her eyes searching for Taylor.

Suddenly Taylor came flying out of the dust with her arms crossed in front of her face. She lowered her arms by her hips as she then turned her body upright swinging her leg into Kotari's side. Kotari's body arched creating a sideways V that faced the right. In the process of that Kotari's arm had broken at the elbow, making it unusable. So now she had to fight one handed.

Kotari lifted up her usable hand launching a surprise ki beam at Taylor. The ki beam pressed itself against the super saiyan girl's body and then exploded causing her shirt to rip open where she was hit. Taylor placed her hand onto her chest as she felt her heart skip a beat. She then looked up at Kotari as her fist suddenly landed on her right cheek causing a cut to form and bleed. Taylor lifted her hand up and launched a ki blast into her chest.

Kotari fell to the ground as she felt the ki blast about to enter her body. She growled as she suddenly turned letting the attack explode onto the ring nearly destroying it. Kotari landed face first onto the concrete. Taylor landed by her feet but a few feet away as she watched her opponent get up to continue the fight.

Taylor and Kotari continued their fight. The two transformed girls continued to beat on each other till one had no more energy left. But that was merely impossible because the girls refused to give up.

Their teammates watched with their mouths nearly hanging open as the battle pressed onward. Guru watched as the little girl he once called sister has transformed into a furious fighter.

"Holy…" Guru's voice trailed off. "I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"Same here." Jakx said as he stared at the battle that continued.

Jinx's eyes widened as she felt the powers of the girls rise. "They're… power… it just, continues to rise!"

Guru, Jakx, and Borox, the remaining fighters of Team Aquan turned their heads to look at Jinx who stared at the fight nearly in horror at the power levels she was sensing. Guru turned his head back to the match opening his senses, he then felt his sister's power.

"Oh my god…" Guru said with his widening. "Their power could destroy a planet!"

"I know." Jinx said nodding her head. "Kotari exceeds the power of Borox."

Borox glared as the battle pressed on. Kotari and Taylor dodged series of attacks from each other.

_'This cannot be true! How could… why did… sooner or later I have to face the truth. Kotari is a stronger fighter… and she'll be the one to save our planet and destroy earth.' _Borox thought, _'I'm proud to call her my daughter.' _

Piccolo who had now woken up from his unconscious state, stared as his eyes widened. "I can't believe Taylor's power. It's just keeps on rising and rising… like it has no limits." He stated.

Goten nodded his head agreeing with Piccolo. "I've noticed… I believe we've all noticed."

Vegeta growled, "can you sense Kotari's power?" he had asked his team with a low growl at the end of the question. Everyone turned their head.

"What about it Vegeta?" Pan asked as she clenched her hands to her chest.

"OPEN YOUR SENSES!" Vegeta shouted to them all. They all looked back at the match now turning their senses to Kotari's power, then, Goku was the first to speak.

"It's higher…." Goku said with his voice trailing off.

"Exactly!" Vegeta shouted, "if her power continues to rise higher then Taylor's… this match is all over."

"No… Auntie Taylor…" Pan said softly looking back at the battle.

Even though Taylor and Kotari had powerful ki readings… but that doesn't mean their bodies weren't giving out on them.Taylor had been fighting with Kotari for nearly an hour, she had taken to much of a beating and didn't know if she could take anymore. But she had tofor her planet's sake.

Everything Taylor knew and loved was back on Earth. Everything. Her family, friends, and her mother. She couldn't give up on them, and she wasn't about to.

"HAAAH!" Taylor screamed as the energy around her bursted higher. Kotari's eyes widened as she watched Taylor lunge at her. Taylor threw her hand into her opponent's face tossing her onto the ring floor (whatever was left of it).

Kotari got to her feet slowly as her body shook with pain. But then Taylor came slamming her knee into her stomach forcing Kotari back into her crater causing it to grow bigger as Taylor applied more pressure onto her. Kotari then threw her hand forward blasting Taylor off into the air. Taylor came to a halt but then Kotari lunged up at her giving her an upper cut.

Taylor's teeth cut open her top lip causing it to bleed. But then Taylor grabbed onto Kotari's fist. She pulled her closer a little bit as she placed her hand onto her chest blasting a ki beam tossing her into the ground once more. But then Kotari stood up. She pulled her hands to her side as she began to call all of her energy to the palms of her hands pushing them apart.

Taylor saw what she was doing, so she began to do the same thing. "Ka… me… ha… me…" Blue energy appeared in Taylor's hands pushing her hands apart. "HAAAH!"

"HAAH!"

Kotari and Taylor's attack lunged forward speeding towards each other. It was amazing at the speed of these attacks. But then, the attacks collided exploding at the same time.

Goku's eyes widened as he jumped to his feet with little energy he hadand ran forward towards the ring. "TAAYLOR!" he shouted out.

"GRANDPA! NO!" Pan called for him. Goku nearly stepped up onto the ring till Goten and Vegeta pulled him back.

"KAKKAROT! WHAT ARE YOU! AN IDIOT!" Vegeta shouted. "YOU'LL CAUSE HER THE MATCH!"

"And earth will be destroyed!" Goten shouted out as he held with all of his might trying to keep his father away from the ring.

"TAYLOR! TAYLOR!" Goku called out as the smoke flowed off of the ring.

The crowd became silent as everyone watched in suspense as the smoke slowly began to disappear. Team Aquan and Team Earth watched as they saw a standing figure… Kotari. Goku's eyes widened as he continued to watch the smoke disappear finding his daughter lying on the concrete floor of the ring completely unconscious and out of her super saiyan state.

"TAAYLOR!" Goku screamed out with tears forming in his eyes.

Kotari looked over at Goku as she watched as he collapsed to his knees. Vegeta let him go as Goten got by his side with tears forming in his eyes as well. Kotari looked away, unable to bear it anymore. She looked at Taylor's body that laid on the ground.

Someone began clapping. Kotari looked over to see Moritor hovering towards her. He landed on the ring as dust fluttered into the air as he approached her. "Well done Kotari. You managed to beat your best friend."

Suddenly a blast came out of nowhere and Moritor was thrown back. He looked at his chest to see a burn mark. He growled as he looked up to see Taylor standing up with a smirk on her face.

"Not yet Moritor." Kotari said. Moritor turned and looked at her. "We still have one more match to fight."


	47. Moritor’s Turn to Fight

**_Chapter 47: Moritor's Turn to Fight_**

Moritor looked at the girls and began to laugh. "HAHA!" he laughed as he looked at the two confident looking girls. "You two make me laugh. How are you supposed to fight me looking like that?"

"Who said we were going to fight you looking like this?" Taylor asked. She then turned and looked at her niece as she stood there with shocked eyes. "Pan!"

Pan shook her head coming back to reality seeing that her aunt is alive. "Y-yeah?"

"Two senzu beans!" she shouted. Pan nodded her head as she pulled out two senzu beans from the bag that she carried. She then tossed them up towards her aunt. Taylor caught them with one hand. She then tossed one to Kotari. They both stuck the beans into their mouths, instantly healing them.

Moritor smirked, "you're really going to fight me?"

Kotari nodded her head, "yup! We've came to the conclusion that you're a sicko who needs to die."

Moritor laughed once more as he looked at the two girls. "And whatgives you the strength of thinking you can beat me?"

"Our friends and family!" the girls answered in unison as they transformed once more.

"They give us strength!" Taylor shouted as she lunged forward slamming her fist into his face.

"They give us love!" Kotari yelled out afterwards blasting a ki blast at his back throwing him forward. Taylor caught him as she then tossed him into the air.

"AND THEY GIVE US SUPPORT!" they both shouted blasting a ki beam that had fused into one. Moritor watched with a smirk on his face as the attack hit. Taylor and Kotari smirked thinking they had won but, Moritor had appeared in front of them placing his hands onto their heads slamming them together. Taylor and Kotari's heads began to bleed as Moritor then blasted them away.

Both of them slammed into the wall going straight through it causing that part of the stands to collapse. The crowd began to scream as they headed for the doors. They knew once Moritor had stepped into the fight, there was nothing to stop him. Moritor was brutal when it came to fighting. He didn't stop till he was satisfied and knew that his opponent was dead.

Taylor and Kotari laid there for a minute and then began to get up. But then suddenly, Moritor's fists hit them pushing them deeper into the rubble. He laughed evilly as he then began to speak to the young girls.

"You two make me laugh! You think that that our friends and family can help you!" Moritor chuckled, "pathetic!"

Kotari and Taylor struggled in Moritor's grip. Moritor continued to push them into the ground till a sudden ki beam came out of nowhere throwing him off into the distance. The girls sat up to see Jinx hovering in the air.

Kotari quickly stood up flying to her trying to convince her not to use up her strength. "Please Auntie Jinx, save your energy for the ride home. Don't get yourself killed here!"

"Shut up Kotari!" Jinx shouted at her. "I'm sick of Moritor and his tournament. It's about time that someone does something about it. Plus, I doubt that senzu bean did anything for your injuries."

Kotari kept silent knowing that Jinx was right. The senzu bean did little for her wounds, but it did restore a little bit of her energy, but not enough to fight against Moritor. Kotari looked down as she heard Jinx fly over her head and towards Moritor. The sounds of fighting could be heard loud and clear.

Kotari turned around and watched as Moritor pounded on her Aunt. Suddenly, two more fighters leapt into the air. They were Guru and Jakx. They blasted him away; Guru caught Jinx before she crashed to the ground. Jakx had lunged forward to fight Moritor.

But Moritor easily beat him. He held onto the back of his shirt holding him out towards Kotari. "This is pathetic! You all no you're no match for me! There's no way you can beat me!" he shouted out throwing Jakx into Kotari causing her to slam into the ground.

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!"

"GARLIC GUN!"

"KA! ME! HA! ME! HAH!"

"KA! ME! HA! ME! HAH!"

Four attacks slammed into Moritor throwing him into the stands. The stands that he was thrown into collapsed onto him but that didn't hold him down. He lunged into the air with the rubble throwing off of his body. He growled turning to look at his attackers.

Standing to the right of Moritor was Piccolo, Goten, Vegeta, and Pan. They glared at him ready for battle. Moritor smiled as he lunged at them. But before he could get to them, Taylor appearedbefore himthrowing her fist into his face. Moritor clenched his eyes shut as he was thrown back.

"You little-…" Moritor stopped talking once he felt a warm liquid escape his nose. He wiped his nose with the top of his hand and taking a good look at it. It was his blood. Moritor lowered his eyebrows at Taylor as he then narrowed his eyes. "No one makes me bleed… and then gets away with it!"

Taylor's eyes widened as Moritor suddenly appeared in her face. Her body trembled with fear as he elbowed her chest and then backhanded her into the stands causing another part of the arena to collapse.

"TAYLOR!" Goten shouted looking in her direction. He then looked back at Moritor as he growled. "No one hits my little sister!" With a blast of energy Goten turned into his super saiyan state. He then lunged up at Moritor filled with furry.

Goten threw his fist forward. But Moritor easily dodged it by shifting his head to the right. Goten growled as he then swung his leg up. But Moritor easily caught his leg with a smirk on his face. Goten knew what was coming up next, he could sense it.

Moritor had suddenly thrown him into the ground towards his comrades. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Pan leapt out of the way he crashed to the ground falling unconscious. Pan looked up at Moritor and glared. She was furious that he had hurt her uncle. But there wasn't much that she could do. She wasn't strong enough.

"Pan." Vegeta said not looking at her once. Pan turned her head looking at him as he continued to look at Moritor. "Watch your grandfather, he wont be able to protect himself so you have to do it."

Pan nodded her head turning to look at her grandfather who sat on his spot on the grass trying to get up. Pan ran to him placing her hands onto his shoulders forcing him back down again.

"No Grandpa." Pan said.

"I have to help Pan." Goku said her. "I can't let everyone else take care of this."

"Yes you can, you have to. You don't have the energy to fight." Pan said to him. "Please grandpa, let them fight."

Goku sighed giving into his granddaughter. "Alright Pan." Goku said seating himself back down onto the grass to watch everyone else fight.

Everyone tried their hardest to fight against Moritor, but they all failed miserably. Everyone was being tossed around as if they were rag dolls. Jinx was unconscious and so wasn't Goten, Vegeta and Piccolo had lost all of their energy, Guru and Jakx were being pounded on, and Taylor and Kotari couldn't move.

Kotari looked up into the sky to see Moritor pounding on her brother after he had thrown Jakx into the ground. Her eyes widened as she watched Moritor throw a ki beam through his body. Suddenly Kotari had found the power she needed to get to her feet. She jumped up and ran to her falling brother. She held her arms out as he crashed into her knocking both of them into the ground.

Kotari and Guru slid on the grass causing a gash to form in the ground. Kotari's body shook with pain as she gripped onto her brother. She managed to open one eye to look at Guru. He was dead. Kotari felt tears form in her eyes as she laid Guru's body onto the grass. He looked peaceful. For the first time in her life she's seen her brother look peaceful. Since they were both training all their lives they never looked peaceful because they were always in pain.

"No… Guru…" Kotari said softly sobbing letting a few tears fall down her cheeks. She rubbed a spot that was smeared blood on his cheek as she leaned forward kissing his forehead goodbye. She then turned around and glared at Moritor.

"No… my… my son…" Kotari turned to see Borox limping toward her and Guru. Kotari watched him as he collapsed to his knees by his son. He picked up Guru's upper body cradling it in his arms. Borox looked at his son once more watching as his head fell back against his arm and then roll to the right. Borox clenched his eyes shut fighting back any tears that threatened to come his way.

Kotari looked down at the groundas she then saw Jakx and Jinx approach. Kotari turned her head to see Moritor locked in a fist fight with Vegeta, who must've woken up from his unconscious state.

Vegeta threw a series of punches in Moritor's direction. But Moritor dodged them as if they were nothing. He smirked as he let Vegeta tire himself out. He hovered there huffing and puffing with sweat coming down his forehead and dripping off of his nose.

"This is so pathetic." Moritor said. "You all think you can defeat mebut you can't!" Moritor went to kill Vegeta when suddenly, Kotari appeared in the way hitting Moritor right in his face.

"You're fight is with me since you've killed my brother!"


	48. Kotari vs Moritor

**A/N: hey everyone, sry but this is going to be my last update until maybe the 20th or the 21st becuz I'm headed to Florida for the week and it'll be a week before I get access to a computer, k? alright everyone, sry but u'll have to wait. and they will be ALOT of mistakes becuz i'm not going to edit it becuz its kinda late so...sryevery1 see u in aweek :)**

_**Chapter 48: Kotari vs. Moritor **_

Moritor stumbled back from Kotari's fist. He rubbed his cheek where he was hit glaring at Kotari who stood before him glaring. Her fists were tightly clenched ready for action. Her eyes narrowed down on him. Rage, hatred, and anger could be seen deep within her eyes. Her long white hair was covered in dust that rested on her lower back. Her black jumpsuit was missing its sleeves and was ripped open near the chest area with other rips and torns all over the body. Her flesh was bruised and cut up with traces of dried blood. Just the looks of this young girl made Moritor get a couple of goose-bumps here and there on his teal flesh.

He smirked, "you want to fight now huh?"

"I do." She said. "And I'm not only going to fight you, I'm going to kill you." Kotari said. With a backwards thrust of her arms, a white aura suddenly appeared roaring around her. In a flash her hair went from white and black and spiked up. Her biceps grew once more along with her chest muscles. She glared at Moritor as he continued to smirk.

"Impressive." Moritor said crossing his arms. "It's not like I've seen this form before."

"Yeah, you've seen it with the fight with Taylor." Kotari said to him.

Moritor shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Where have you seen it?" Kotari then asked.

Moritor smirked as he crossed his arms. "How do you think your planet became existed?"

Kotari stayed silent as Moritor continued. "I had invited your planet's strongest fighters to come here. They tried to do the same thing that you and Taylor are doing right now." a smirk appeared on Moritor's face. "They tried to stop me. But, I had killed them and your planet."

Kotari's eyes widened. "That… that means… you're…"

"Yes, over a thousand years old. And I have the power and wisdom of a thousand year old man." He smirked. "That's why you can't beat me."

"Watch me!" Kotari shouted lunging forward. Moritor shifted his body to the left letting Kotari miss him. He then lifted his elbow into the air slamming it onto her back. Kotari screamed out on pain as Moritor grabbed onto her hair swinging her into the air. Kotari flung into the air disappearing as Moritor followed her into the clouds. Kotari looked forward opening one eye to see her opponent lunging at her.

Her body was filled with rage, and she needed to find away to release it. The rage came from the truth about her race. That he, Moritor, had destroyed it when all they tried to do was stop him. She didn't know who the fighters were but they had enough common sense to try to stop him. But they had failed considering he is still in this universe.

"I have to avenge them." Kotari said to herself. "I have to avenge my race!" She screamed out. A burst of energy appeared around her as she lunged down at Moritor. Moritor's eyes widened as he watched this Witian come flying at him. "AAAHHH!" She screamed as she threw her fist forward.

Kotari's fist slammed into Moritor's face. His body flung towards the ground and hit hard. Everyone who was conscious covered their faces as the dirt and rubble flung towards them. They all looked to see Moritor and Kotari locked in a furious fist fight.

Taylor's super saiyan eyes fallen upon the battle. She was amazed at how fast Kotari was moving. She couldn't believe it. She looked around at her comrades to see that they were much too weak to fight. Piccolo sat in his spot in his crater hunched over breathing heavily covered in bruises, cuts, and blood. Vegeta stood a couple of yards to the right of him. His right arm hung over in front of him as he stood there. His left eye was closed and sweat poured down his face as he huffed and puffed as well. Goten laid in about five feet in front of her completely in an unconscious state. And Pan stood by Taylor's father, Goku to protect him since he had been injured badly in the fight with Borox.

Taylor then turned to look at Kotari's comrades. Borox kneeled by his son's side holding him tightly watching weakly as the battle pressed on in between Kotari and Moritor. Jinx was standing off to the left towards a remaining wall. She had her left hand on it using the wall as support so she could stand. And Jakx sat on the other side of Guru with his hands resting in his lap looking like he could no longer move.

_'Not a lot of fighters left.' _Taylor thought to herself. She looked forward back at Kotari's battle with Moritor. _'Come on Kotari, you can do it.' _

Moritor punched Kotari's face over and over again. Kotari walked backwards as Moritor walked forward continuing to attack her. Finally the final blow was made throwing Kotari's body back. Her body skid across the land slamming her back into some rubble. Her head jerked back hitting a sharp piece of rubble causing it to break open and bleed. She clenched her eyes shut in pain. She straightened out her head looking at Moritor who approached her with a smirk on her face.

"Do you still think you can beat me?" Moritor asked reaching out grabbing onto whatever was left of Kotari's collar on her jumpsuit. All Kotari did was smile. Moritor growled at her as he then heard a slight chuckle coming from her tiny body.

"I do actually." Kotari said.

"You stubborn little…" Moritor didn't finish his sentence as he backhanded Kotari. The collar of her jumpsuit ripped as hit the ground. her body shook with pain when she slammed onto the ground. She turned her head to look at Moritor to see that he had a ki beam ready to launch.

Kotari suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around her as Moritor launched her attack. She then disappeared with her savior. Kotari and her savior then reappeared in the air as Moritor's attack exploded on the ground. Kotari looked at who it was that had saved her, and it was Taylor.

"I kind of figured you needed some help." Taylor said with a smile on her face. Kotari smiled back as she hugged Taylor.

"Thanks girl. But this is my fight." Kotari told her. Taylor looked at her nodding her head understanding that Kotari wanted to destroy Moritor herself.

"But if you ever get into trouble like that again, I'm stepping in." Taylor said. Kotari smiled as she nodded her head once more.

"Alright, that's fine with me." Kotari said to her. Taylor nodded her head as she watched her friend take off towards Moritor. "MORITOR!"

Moritor looked up to see Kotari lunging down at him with her leg tucked up to her chest. "TAKE THIS YOU JERK!" Kotari then swung her leg forward hitting Moritor in his face sending him flying into a wall considering he was shocked about being hit.

Moritor rubbed his bottom jaw as he pulled himself out of the wall. He looked at Kotari as she placed her feet gently onto the grass that waved in wing gently. "How did you get away from that attack?"

"None of your business Moritor. All you need to know is that you're going to die here and now." Kotari stated.

"HA!" Moritor laughed, "like I said before Kotari, you make me laugh with your silly dream of beating me. The strongest fighters from your race tried to stop me but they failed and you don't even come close to matching their power."

"I will soon enough." Kotari said as she powered up once more and attacked Moritor.

Taylor watched from the sky not sure if what she had done was right. Kotari was a strong girl, but not strong enough to defeat Moritor, at least not by herself. Right there and then Taylor had decided that Kotari wasn't going to be able to defeat Moritor without her help.

Kotari was being beaten. She was hit over and over again. She was kicked when she had collapsed to the ground. Kotari had managed to gather as much energy she could find in her body and lunge a surprise attack on Moritor that threw him back. Kotari fell out of her transformed state and collapsed backwards. Before she hit the ground she felt someone catch her. She opened her eyes tilting her head back to see Borox standing there bringing her to the ground slowly.

"Gotcha." Borox said lowering her to the ground.

"Why are you… doing this?" Kotari asked.

Borox looked into Kotari's weak eyes and smiled. "I've come to realize who you are to me. You're a strong fighter, and you _are _my daughter, no matter what race you may be. Human or not or Aquan or not, you are still my youngest child and my daughter."

Kotari smiled as a smile came onto her face. She had happy that Borox had finally realized that Kotari was his no matter what she was.

"Thanks… dad."

"Touching." Came Moritor's voice. Borox and Kotari looked up to see Moritor coming their way. He wiped off his shirt of any sign of dirt or dust. He smirked as he watched Kotari try to stand up to protect her father. Moritor punched her face causing blood to splatter out of her nose tossing her head to the left as she collapsed back to the ground into her father's arms. "But, you're both going to die here and now."

"HAAAAAAH!"

A Kamehameha Wave hit Moritor's back throwing him into a crater in front of Kotari and Borox. Moritor growled as he turned and looked up to see Taylor hovering there. She lowered her hands with a smirk on her face as she hovered there not in her super saiyan state.

"You're fight isn't just with Kotari anymore Moritor!" Taylor shouted. With a backward thrust of her arms Taylor turned back into her super saiyan form. Her eyes were closed, when she reopened them her teal eyes made contact with Moritor.

"It's with me now!"


	49. Taylor's Fight

_**Chapter 49: Taylor's Fight **_

"You're fight is with me now Moritor!" Taylor shouted lowering herself to the ground.

Moritor growled as he got to his feet feeling his blood rush down his back. Taylor smirked seeing the look on Moritor's face. The look on his face was complete fear. He was scared of her or he was scared of something about her.

"What's the matter Moritor? Scared?" Taylor asked as she approached him.

"No!" Moritor was quick to answer.

"The first sign is denial you know. And you look scared to me." Taylor said getting right in his face. Moritor looked down at this brave girl that had approached him. Kotari and Borox looked at the saiyan girl as she completely pushed Moritor out of her way throwing him into some rubble. She walked up to them getting onto her knee.

"Are you guys alright?" Taylor asked. Kotari nodded her head as she forced herself to sit up.

"Y-yeah." Kotari said.

"Taylor." Borox called as Taylor responded by looking at him. "I'm surprised, but gracious that you're saving me."

"I'm surprised myself." Taylor said standing upright turning to face Moritor who slowly got to his feet. "And I'm gracious that you two are alive." That was the last sentence Taylor hadspoken before she lunged at Moritor.

Taylor lunged forward grabbing onto Moritor's face throwing him deeper into the debris. Moritor skid within the rubble throwing it to the sides as Taylor followed. Suddenly he lunged into the air and Taylor followed him. Their battle began to take place in the sky.

Moritor swung his leg up at Taylor's face. But Taylor had brought up her right forearm blocking his leg. With a twist of her arm she grabbed onto his leg and pulled him forward. In the process she threw her fist forward into Moritor's face tossing his head back. Then Taylor grabbed onto the collar of his shirt pulling him forward slamming their foreheads together.

"ACK!" Moritor cried out as his forehead split open and started to bleed. Taylor then twirled him around along with herself and threw him into the air. But she didn't realize where she had thrown him, when she noticed it was too late.

Goku's eyes widened as he watched Moritor being flung towards him and Pan. Goku stood up with a sudden jump of energy and pushed Pan out of the way. Moritor then slammed into Goku throwing him into the ground after skidding a few miles.

"DAAD!" Taylor screamed out as she lunged forward towards her father. When she had reached him she grabbed onto Moritor's arm and thrown him off to the side. Taylor tugged at her father's arm bringing him into her grip. "Dad? Dad? Wake up."

It was too late, Goku had fallen unconscious. Taylor continued to shake him trying to wake him up. But suddenly she felt a powerful blow to the back of her neck throwing her on top of her father. She turned her head slowly trying to get the pain out of her neck. But she saw Moritor standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Never drop your guard." Moritor said with a smirk. Taylor narrowed her eyes down onto him as she stood up. She then suddenly lodged her fist into his stomach throwing him back onto the ground.

Moritor growled as pain rushed through his stomach. He placed his hand where he had gotten hit. He clenched his eyes shut as he stood up thinking to himself. _'This girl has some amazing power! Where did she get it from? Is it from her bloodline? It has to be. Saiyans are the most ruthless fighters out there in the universe. It must be because she's a saiyan. There's no other explanation. No matter, she won't be able to survive!' _

"Nice try young one. But you'll have to do more than that!" Moritor shouted as he lunged forward at Taylor. Taylor was moving to slow though. Moritor landed his fist in her face causing her to stumble back a few paces. But then Taylor had regained her balance and lunged at Moritor. She twirled throwing her leg up at him. But Moritor brought his forearm up to his face blocking her attempt to hit him.

Moritor turned his arm grabbing onto her ankle. He gripped it tightly to the point where it almost broke in half. He then lifted Taylor into the air and then slammed her into the ground. Taylor screamed out in pain as the horror of the pain rushed up her spine and into her neck.

For a minute, Taylor wasn't able to get up because of the pain. This gave Moritor the advantage. He walked over to her and grabbed onto her neck tightly. Taylor gagged as blood found its way out of her mouth from Moritor's grip on her neck. Taylor clawed at Moritor's wrist and arm trying to get him to let go. But it was fatale. She wasn't able to get him to let go of her.

Moritor smirked. "Claw at me all you want little one. You'll never be able to get out of my grip!" Moritor then began to choke slam her repeatedly.

Kotari watched with her eyes widening as her best friend was thrown into the ground repeatedly and there was nothing she can do about it. Kotari was weak; she wasn't able to get any energy. With a senzu bean or not, it wasn't enough to help out the situation Taylor had gotten herself into. But she had to help. No matter how weak she was.

Kotari began to force herself to her feet. But her father Borox grabbed onto her shoulders and laid her back down. "No, don't even think about it."

"But I have to help Taylor." Kotari said to him.

Borox shook his head. "You don't have the energy. Plus, Taylor can take care of herself. She's not just a human you know. She's also a powerful saiyan."

Kotari looked away at the fight knowing that her father was right. Even though earthlings were one of the weakest in the universe, a saiyan was one of the strongest. And Taylor was half human and half saiyan. She knew that Taylor was going to be able to hold up her own in a battle.

"ACK!" Taylor let out a terrible scream over and over again as she was repeatedly thrown into the ground. Moritor gave her his last throw, throwing her deep within the ground causing some dust to fling into the air and cover the saiyan's body.

Moritor smirked as he wasn't able to sense Taylor's ki anymore. He crossed his arms as he began to laugh evilly. "MUWHAHA! She's finished! Now there's no one else left to stop me!"

"THINK AGAIN!" came Taylor's voice from the sky. Moritor blinked as he looked up to see Taylor flying at him. His eyes widened as he sensed her power return to her body.

"H-how?"

"I suppressed my energy so you weren't able to sense me escape that cloud of dust!" Taylor screamed out as she suddenly threw her elbow into Moritor's face. Moritor went flying back as he was thrown into the wall.

"ARGH!" he growled in between his teeth as he felt pain rush through his face. Suddenly he felt a powerful grip appear on his throat. He opened his eyes to see Taylor in his face. She powered up to super saiyan with a burst of energy as she began to throw her fist repeatedly into his stomach.

Goku began to wake up to the sound of Pan's voice ringing in his ear along with the pounding sound of Taylor beating on Moritor. His eyes fluttered opened to see a weak Goten, Vegeta, and Piccolo standing around him and Pan standing to his right. He looked around a few minutes more till he began to lift himself up. Goten got down by his father and helped him up. Goten's head began to hurt since he was moving much to fast for a person who had just came out of an unconscious state.

"You alright dad?" Goten asked. Goku nodded his head as he placed his hand onto his forehead and pressed against it trying to get ride of the headache that began to form.

"Yeah, just… just a small headache coming on." Goku answered. He opened his eyes fully to see Taylor pounding on Moritor. He watched as his daughter violently beat on him. "How long was that going on?"

"For a while." Pan answered.

"It was almost like they were taking turns. Taylor was pounding on him first and then Moritor pounded on her and then she began to pound on him once more." Piccolo stated.

Goku nodded his head. "We're going to win this." Goku said getting to his feet.

"Kakkarot, I know what your thinking." Vegeta said standing right next to Goku. "It's the most stupid thing to do to go out there and fight in your condition."

"Vegeta's right Grandpa." Pan said. "You're really weak."

"Yeah, the only one that has any energy leftto fight Moritor is Pan really." Goten said.

"But I'm here to protect Grandpa." Pan announced. Goku looked at his teammates. He saw that in their eyes they all wanted to fight but they all knew they were much too weak to fight Moritor. He was their biggest threat since the androids or Frieza. He was stronger then all the villains they faced.

Goku sighed as he turned back to watch Taylor fight, knowing that she was their only hope.

Taylor still threw her fist into Moritor's stomach as she kept a firm grip on his throat. Suddenly, Moritor grabbed onto her fist and threw his free hand into a spot on Taylor's chest knocking the wind out of her. Taylor fell back gasping for air with her hand on her chest. Then Moritor lunged at her throwing his shoulder into her stomach causing her to gag with blood splattering out of her mouth.

"Pathetic saiyan!" Moritor screamed out at her as he kicked her stomach rolling her over. "You think you can beat me!" He kicked her once more. "You're nothing!" He kicked her again. "YOU HEAR ME! NOTHING!" He kicked her so hard that she was thrown into the air and disappeared into some rubble.

Moritor growled angrily as he walked over to the rubble that he had kicked Taylor into. He held his hands outward blasting two ki beams blowing up the rubble and causing Taylor more damage.

Taylor laid in whatever was left of the rubble. Her hand still laid across her chest as she huffed and puffed. She felt one of her lungs about to collapse from the hit she had taken from Moritor. But she wasn't about to let that happen. She slowed down her breathing letting the air slowly enter and exit her body.

"What's the matter Taylor? Can't breathe!" Moritor grabbed onto her neck tightly. Taylor began gasping hard and faster as Moritor lifted her into the air. "You know, you caused me a great deal of pain you know. And I don't like it!"

Moritor was about to throw Taylor into the air when someone came by and slammed their knee into Moritor's back. Moritor dropped Taylor as he felt his body go flying. Taylor dropped to her knees with her hand rubbing her neck as she gasped for air. She looked up with one eye open to see her father kneeling in front of her in his super saiyan four stage.


	50. Goku's Failed Attempt

**_Chapter 50: Goku's Failed Attempt _**

Taylor's eyes widened as her father helped her to her feet. "Dad? What are you doing? You need to rest."

Goku shook his head. "No, you do Taylor. You're the one who needs the rest. I've taken a few senzu beans to restore some of my strength. Don't worry, I'll be fine alright?"

Taylor nodded her head seeing that her father had a lot of confidence in his eyes. "Alright dad."

"Now go to the others, they'll protect you okay?" Goku said. Taylor nodded her head as she limped her way over to them. When she had gotten there, she quickly collapsed into her brother's arms nearly falling unconscious as he brought her to the ground slowly.

"Sis you alright?" Goten asked. Taylor was still breathing heavily but it had gotten much better.

"Yeah." Taylor answered.

"You sure? It sounds like your having an asthma attack." Goten stated.

"Goten… I don't have… a-asthma." Taylor said to him.

"Yeah but it sounds like your having an asthma attack though Auntie Taylor." Pan said to her. Taylor smiled as she placed her hand onto Pan's shoulder.

"I'll be fine alright?" Taylor said. Pan nodded. Piccolo glanced at Vegeta as Vegeta glanced at him. The two of them slipped away from the group and began talking.

"Kakkarot's a fool if he doesn't think his owndaughter won't see through him." Vegeta said as he looked at a weak Taylor from the corner of his eye.

"I agree with you. She'll find out sooner or later." Piccolo agreed.

"But when she finds out, Kakkarot could be dead." Vegeta said to Piccolo. Piccolo only nodded his head in agreement.

"Moritor!" Goku shouted out as Moritor lifted himself from his spot on the ground. "You're fighting me now."

Moritor smirked as he stood up brushing off dirt. "You're such a fool you know Goku. Thinking that you can defeat me. HA! Taylor and Kotari have a much better attempt then you do at beating me."

"It's doesn't hurt to try."

"In your case it might."

Goku lunged at Moritor. Moritor easily dodged Goku's fists and kicks. Moritor then threw his own fist into Goku and then his knee into his face. Blood came from his mouth and nose. Goku clenched his eyes shut as his body was thrown back onto some rubble. He opened one eye to see Moritor above him coming down towards him. Goku's eyes widened as he rolled out of the way as Moritor's feet came slamming down onto the ground creating small little craters.

Goku weakly began to get to his feet with his body shaking in pain. He began to sweat as he placed his hand onto his knee trying to force himself to stand up. But Moritor came from in front of him smashing his elbow into Goku's face. Moritor then grabbed onto Goku's super saiyan four hair and turned and then slammed him into the ground. Goku's body shook in pain as he allowed himself to lay there as Moritor began to pound him deeper and deeper into the ground.

Moritor laughed evilly as he continued to throw the saiyan into the ground. Taylor watched in horror as she began to see that her father was clearly not ready for this battle. She gripped her shoulder that wasin pain as she began to stand up. Everyone began totry to talk her out of fighting.

"Taylor, don't. You're too weak." Goten said.

"Apparently so is dad." Taylorsnapped back atGoten.

"Please Auntie, don't do it. Grandpa can hold his own." Pan said to her. Taylor looked at her niece who was only a year younger then her. Knowing that Pan was right, that Goku could hold his own, but in this case… he can't even lift a finger.

"Pan, my dad can't even lift a finger." Taylor said.

Piccolo and Vegeta kept silent as Goten and Pan tried their hardest to keep Taylor where she stands. Vegeta growled as did Piccolo seeing that Goten and Pan's attempts were failing. It was time to take a different approach. Vegeta grabbed onto the shoulder that was bothering Taylor and then threw her back into her sitting position by her niece and brother.

"Stay here!" Vegeta shouted. "Kakkarot's doing this to protect you!"

Taylor began to feel rage build up in her body as she stood back up and got in Vegeta's face.

"I don't care what my father is trying to do! He needs me! He needs my help! And I'm going to give it to him!"

"If you give him your help," Piccolo began as Taylor turned to face him. "Then everything he's done for you failed if you go into this battle and die. It's his will to protect you Taylor, not lose you."

Taylor looked down as Piccolo continued. "Carry out your father's wishes and stay where you stand. Goku's fighting to protect you, to protect earth."

Taylor stayed silent. She was hit emotionally by his words. But still, no matter what Taylor had to help her father. He was dying, he was being killed. There's no way that Goku could carry on in this battle. It was just impossible that a man at his weakness that he would be able to survive this battle. He couldn't, he won't be able to, and he just won't survive.

Goku tried his hardest to fight against Moritor, but every time Goku was knocked down and he had gotten back onto his feet he would only come face to face with the ground once more. Goku was getting pounded on violently. A few times he was dragged across the ground. Moritor threw his fist into Goku's midsection one more time.

Goku slid on his back creating a gash on the ground. His body came to a slow stop as his head barely touched a piece of rubble. Goku huffed and puffed as he tried to sit up. Sweat poured down his face including a lot of blood. He kept one eye open but that didn't give him any help at all. His vision faded in and out in and out as he watched Moritor approach him. There were actually a few times where he had blacked out for a few seconds.

Moritor's evil laugh could be heard ringing in Goku's ears painfully. Suddenly he felt a powerful grip appear on his mouth as he wasshoved into the ground deeper and deeper. "You're so pathetic Goku! Here I am thinking that you were going to be a challengebut here I stand finding out that your nothing just like you daughter! You can't fight! You can't fight me! What makes you think that you'll survive?"

A light began to appear shining in between Moritor's fingers. The beams came up and into the sky as if they were sun rays coming from the ground. Taylor's eyes widened as she suddenly forced everyone out of her way. She raced forward with tears appearing in her eyes.

"DADDY!" She cried out racing to him. Moritor looked over his shoulder to see Taylor running over. Moritor smirked as he looked back at Goku who had fallen out of his super saiyan four state.

"This is going to be interesting." Moritor said with a smirk on his face. Goku's eyes widened as he felt his body being lifted from the ground and then thrown to the side. Taylor came to a complete stop once she saw Moritor's ki beam attack come straight towards her.

"KA! ME! HA! ME! HA!" Taylor threw her hands forward trying to cancel out the attacks but that failed pathetically. Taylor's own attack and Moritor's attack back fired and she was thrown back into the ground with her body smoking from the heat of the attacks. She laid there lifelessly as Goku rolled his weak head in her direction.

"Tay… Taylor." Goku called softly. She didn't move. Her chest didn't even rise. "Taylor? Taylor!" Goku cried out as tears began to form in his eyes. She still didn't move.

"AUNTIE TAYLOR!" Pan screamed out. She was about to run over to her aunt when Goten grabbed onto his brother's daughter stopping her in her tracks. Goten pulled his niece's little body to his wrapping her inhis arms as she began to cry.

"I… I can't sense her." Goten said softly as he found himself choking on a lump in his throat.

Goku began to push himself up with his weak hands when Moritor's foot came stomping onto his chest throwing him into the ground. Goku opened his mouth to scream but nothing emerged. Moritor laughed evilly once more and as he began to press his body weight into Goku pushing him into the ground.

"HA! HA! HA! I told you! None of you will be able to stop me! None of you!" Moritor shouted out. Goku grabbed onto his foot, trying to get the pressure off but that didn't help at all.

"MORITOR!" someone screamed out. Moritor turned around as someone's foot came slamming into his face throwing him to the ground.

Goku opened one eye and lifted up his head to see Kotari standing there. She bent down and held out her hand taking Goku's handsitting him up. "You alright?" Kotari asked. Goku nodded weakly as Kotari wrapped his arm around her neck and lifted him off of the ground.

"T-take me to Taylor." Goku said looking at his daughter's lifeless body. Kotari nodded her head as she limped Goku over there, stopping a few times to adjust him. When she had gotten there she tried to stop Goku from falling onto his knees but that wasn't possible. He was a father worried about his daughter.

Goku looked at Taylor's damaged body. Her clothes ripped and torn. Her hair back to its normal jet black color covered in dust. A few pieces of her hair was burnt from the ki beams. Bruises and blood laid every where on her exposing legs and arms. A few of the bruises laid on her face since she was hit there the most. Blood trickled down her nose and mouth as some of it came from a cut above her right eyebrow. From the look of her, she looked dead.

Goku grabbed onto her arm pulling his dead weight daughter into his arms shaking her gently. "Taylor? Taylor wake up. Come on Boo… wake up… please." Goku pleaded. Taylor's head rolled towards his chest, giving him the indication that she was most likely dead. Goku felt a lump in his throat form as his eyes began to water.

"Come on Taylor. You can't die now. Not after what you've been through. Come on Boo. If you die, everything that was I trying to work for in my battle would be worthless. You can't die Taylor. I was fighting to keep you from dying… please, don't let me fail."

Taylor gave no indication that she was alive.


	51. A Friend’s Rage

_**Chapter 51: A Friend's Rage**_

Kotari watched as Goku repeatedly called his daughter's name. But nothing came from the body of the young thirteen year old saiyan girl. Her body was completely lifeless. Her fingers were curled lifelessly. Her head fell back and towards her father's chest lifelessly. Everything about Taylor that had once brought joy to them all was gone.

Kotari felt a few tears slide down her cheeks as she stared at Taylor's damaged face. She would never see this saiyan alive again. Taylor was Kotari's only friend in her whole entire life and now she was gone, nothing was left of her but the few memories she has to keep her spirit alive.

Kotari walked around Goku dropping to the other side of Taylor. Goku watched her as Kotari placed her hands onto Taylor's cold cheeks as she turned her head towards herself.

"Come on girl, wake up. Please, you can't die, not until you go grow old and you're able to watch your grandchildren grow up. Your planet needs you Taylor… please… don't go, I beg of you."

Nothing. Nothing came from the saiyan. Kotari shook her head as she dropped her hands onto her knees letting Taylor's head fall back onto Goku's forearm. Kotari covered her face in her hands as she began to cry. Goku then pulled Taylor's cold and lifeless body to his chest holding her tightly as he buried his face into his dead daughter's shoulder.

"AUNTIE TAYLOR!" Pan screamed out in Goten's grip, thrashing around trying to get him to let go. But Goten kept a firm grip on his niece as she continued to thrash around. Pan then pounded her fists onto Goten's body as she dropped to her knees slipping out of Goten's grip. "Why Auntie Taylor? Why her? She's so young! She can't leave us now!" Pan cried as she gripped the grass underneath her hands.

Goten sulked right next to his niece. His eyes began to water but he tried his hardest not to let them go but that attempt failed horribly. A couple of them fell as he placed his hand onto his niece's shoulder. Pan lifted her hand off of the grass and gripped her uncle's hand. She could feel it trembling. She turned her head to see Goten with his hand on his forehead shielding his eyes. But the way the sun glowed on that planet; she could easily see the tears stream down his face.

Piccolo and Vegeta watched the family mope. It was hard to see it, even for them. Piccolo looked away as Vegeta looked at the ground. They listened to the family's silent yet loud sobs as they cried for Taylor.

"She was stupid." Goten said bluntly. "She should've listened and stayed here with us."

Pan sat back onto the heels of her feet. She turned around and placed her hands onto her uncle's shoulders. "Uncle Goten, that's not true. Of course there are times that Auntie Taylor does stupid things but this one couldgo either way."

"Pan's right." Vegeta said. Goten, Pan, and Piccolo looked at Vegeta. "Too me her action was stupid, but to Taylor she probably believed this was right. If she didn't try to help Kakkarot, Kakkarot would be the one you all would be crying for right now."

"My father tried to protect her! And she didn't see it!" Goten shouted letting one more tear slide down his cheek. "She doesn't understand anything!"

"She understands what she wants to understand." Piccolo said. "Taylor jumped out into the battle to save her father. She understood what we all knew. She understood that if no one tried to help Goku he would die. But the one thing she didn't understand was why any of us didn't help him. So Taylor took it upon herself to save him, she understood that."

Goten looked away knowing that Piccolo was right. But it still didn't matter to him. She should've done what she was told which was stay where she stands. But Goten also didn't want to see his father dead just as much he didn't want to see his sister dead. Goten lifted his head toward his father who held Taylor.

Goku stroked her hair as he continued to hold his daughter. Then he gently placed her body down onto the ground letting her head fall to the left towards Kotari. Kotari lifted her hands away from her face looking down to see Taylor facing her. Kotari reached out wiping off some dust on her face that revealed a dark blue bruise on her cheek.

"You're all pathetic!" Came Moritor's voice. Kotari lifted her head and turned to see Moritor standing where she had tossed him with her foot. "You're all crying for a fighter who wrote her own fate for stepping into the battle."

Kotari gritted her teeth as she stood up. She clenched her fists tightly as she began to speak. "Taylor was not a pathetic fight! She's more of a fighter thenyou'llever be! And I won't let her death be in vain!"

Kotari thrusted her fists back causing a burst of energy to appear around her. Goku covered his face as dust whipped in the wind around Kotari. Kotari was back in her transformed state ready to rock n' roll.

"HAH!" Kotari lunged forward tackling Moritor to the ground. She sat on his midsection and began to pound her fist into his face repeatedly. But Moritor powered up throwing the young girl off of his body. But that didn't stop Kotari.

She lunged at him once more, grabbing onto his face she began to fly over the ground pressing his back into the ground and then she twirled herself and Moritor around and let go causing him to crash into some rubble over Goku's head.

Goku covered his daughter's body as large pieces of rubble went flying into the air. When Goku uncovered his daughter and paid attention to what was going on, Kotari was standing in front of him as a rather large boulder came towards them

"HAAAH!" Kotari threw her hand forward letting her ki beam blast through the boulder breaking it in half. Goku watched as the boulder landed on either side of him and Taylor's body. He turned back at Kotari looking at her.

_'Her rage gave her some powerful energy. Maybe she'll be able to defeat the man that killed Taylor.' _Goku thought turning his head to look at Taylor's body.

"Goku." Kotari called as Goku turned his head to look at her. Kotari turned her head slightly looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Take Taylor's body and get out of here."

Goku's eyes widened when his eyes made eye contact with hers. Within her eyes he could see pure hatred and rage. Something that can be used to make powerful energy. Something that could end up being dangerous. Goku nodded his head. He picked up Taylor's dead weight body with all he could and picked himself up. He limped over to where the others stood safe and sound.

When Goten saw his father approaching them he ran forward taking Taylor from his grasp. Vegeta and Piccolo then walked over to lend Goku a hand. They both took one of his arms and wrapped it around his neck allowing him to use them as crouches as they brought him towards Pan. Vegeta and Piccolo settled Goku in the grass carefully as they laid him down. Goku laid there staring at the sky as Taylor was placed next to him. Pan then appeared by her grandfather's side looking at him.

"You alright Grandpa?" Pan asked. Goku nodded his head as he tried to sit up. Goten helped him up. Goku looked at Taylor's body that laid lifelessly next to him. Her head facing him. Goku looked at the grass to see some blood forming underneath her from her wounds on her body.

"Rest in peace Taylor." Goku mumbled to himself as he stroked his daughter's forehead. Goten looked at his sister as she laid there.

"It's… it's almost looks like she's just sleeping." Goten said to his father. Goku nodded his head glancing at his son.

"I know." Goku said to him. Pan crawled around her grandfather seating herself on the left side of her aunt looking down at her.

"We can use the Dragonballs to wish her back right?" Pan asked looking at her grandfather.

Goku nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Then we can use the second wish to wish back all of the people that were killed by Moritor and his tournament." Goten stated.

"Sounds like a plan." Pan said looking at her uncle. Goku ignored them as he continued to look at his daughter thinking to himself.

_'I can't believe I failed her. I wanted to protect her, keep her alive. She has much more of her life to live then I do. I can't believe I let that happen to her. I should've done something besides just lay there and watch.' _Goku thought to himself. He looked up at Kotari to see her pounding on Moritor.

Kotari dodged all of Moritor's attempts to hit her. She then landed her fist in his face and her knee in his stomach. She then grabbed onto his orange hair and slammed him into the ground. Kotari leapt back as she watched Moritor slowly get to his feet. Kotari glared at him as she began to speak.

"What's the matter Moritor? You're suddenly not so TOUGH!" At her last word she lunged at Moritor throwing her fist into his gut causing his body to create a sideways V. As Moritor's body collapsed to the ground blood soon began to trickle down his mouth.

Kotari bent down and grabbed onto his vest lifting him off of the ground and onto his feet. She placed him on the ground making sure he wouldn't fall over. Then, she twirled and kicked Moritor in his face tossing him onto the ground once more.

Borox watched as his daughter pounded on Moritor for the death of Taylor. He looked over at the remaining Earth Team and watched as they watched the battle closely. To Borox, Goku seemed out of it a little bit. But who wouldn't be after losing a daughter to a man whose probably over 1,000 years old.

"I feel pity on them." Jinx said. Jakx nodded his head as he seated himself next to his uncle.

"I do as well." Jakx said.

"Yeah… Taylor was an amazing girl." Borox said. Jinx looked at him funny as she crossed her arms.

"I thought you hated her." Jinx stated. Borox turned looking at his teammate.

"That's what I thought till I realized that there was always going to be people stronger then me no matter what age they were. And Taylor happened to be one of them. And I thought she had hated me till she had saved my and Kotari's life." Borox explained.

Jinx nodded her head. "I'm glad you came to reality."

Borox looked away from her looking back at the battle that commenced.

Kotari threw her fist into Moritor once more, causing him to stumble back and nearly collapse. She lunged at him punching him twice in the face and once in the stomach. Moritor twirled to the hits he took to the face. He then lunged a ki beam at Kotari. But she simply knocked it away with a flick of her wrist.

Kotari lunged forward grabbing onto Moritor's vest slamming him against a remaining wall of the arena with his feet dangling in the air.

"I'm going to make you experience what you caused Taylor to experience!" Kotari shouted.

Moritor smirked as his face hurt a little bit from Kotari's beatings. "You sure about that?" he asked her.

Kotari raised an eyebrow trying to understand what he was talking about. Suddenly Moritor's hand came ripping out of the concrete of the wall. She didn't even realize that he sunk his hand in. He slammed her face with a handful of dust causing her to close her eyes and step back. She tried her hardest to rub the dust out of her eyes so she could see butthat failed.

Moritor punched her right cheek tossing her body to the left. Kotari got to her hands and knees slowly shaking the dizziness out of her head but that only made it worse. Moritor smirked as he pulled his hands tohis side and called an enormous amount of energy.

"DIE! HAAAAH!"

Kotari snapped her head in the direction of Moritor's voice. She thenheard the racing of ki energy and the warmth of the attack approaching her.


	52. Two Spirit Bombs

**_Chapter 52: Two Spirit Bombs _**

The warmth of the ki beams raced towards Kotari. It was almost like she could feel her skin melting. Kotari clenched her eyes shut further as she then felt someone wrap their hands around her and then pushed out of the way.

From the distance, everyone only saw the attack explode on the ground where Kotari once knelt. Their eyes widened and their mouths nearly dropped open.

"KOTARI!" Borox screamed out. Jinx had stopped him from making a big mistake, running out in the middle of the explosion.

Goku's eyes widened as he watched the bright light nearly blind him, then he heard his granddaughter's voice.

"TAYLOR'S BODY IS MISSING!" Pan shouted out lookingaround forher aunt. Goku turned his head to see that she was right. Everyone was to busy watching the battle to realize that Taylor's body was gone. Goku looked around him as everyone else did. Then, Goku sensed something faint that no one else could sense unless you're looking for it.

Someone suppressing their energy. Goku smiled as he let his teammates search, but he got to his feet and watched the light disappear.

Kotari tried opening her eyes but the dust still covered them. Then she felt someone's ripped shirt wipe her face and eyes off. Kotari opened them but her vision was slight blurry and she could still feel some dust in her eyes so she closed them once more. The shirt wiped her eyes once more and she opened them again. There in front of her she saw a sight that she would never forget.

"TAYLOR!" Kotari screamed out in joy as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. Taylor smiled as she patted Kotari's back. "I'm so glad your okay!"

"I'm not going to be if you keep on squeezing me the way you are." Taylor said. Kotari laughed nervously as she let the saiyan go. She looked at Taylor realizing she was perfectly fine.

"How did you…?"

"Appear dead?" Taylor finished. She then smiled. "I suppressed my energy low enough to make it seem like I was dead. And I only breathed faintly so it looked like I wasn't breathing at all."

"Why?" Kotari asked. Taylor pointed up. Kotari looked up to see a gigantic ball of blue energy in the air. Kotari's eyes widened as Taylor spoke.

"It's called The Spirit Bomb. Remember I used it against Noja in the story I told you?" Taylor asked.

Kotari nodded her head.

"Well, that's the reason I made it appear that I was dead. So I could collect energy from the people and from the planet. I just need a little bit more and we'll be able to use it." Taylor explained.

"How much more?" Kotari asked. Taylor smiled nervously.

"A lot… actually." Taylor said. Kotari sighed as she smacked her hand onto her forehead.

"Alright. I'll try to hold Moritor off as you try to get more energy." Kotari spoke.

Taylor nodded her head as the girls stood up from the dust.

Moritor squinted his eyes as one figure disappeared and the other stayed. He then saw Kotari walking out of the dust perfectly fine, untouched.

"How… how did you-…"

Kotari smirked. "It's a secret." She said as she lunged at Moritor.

Taylor reappeared in the air underneath the Spirit Bomb she had created. She looked up at it as she raised her hands into the air and closed her eyes. The Spirit Bomb inched a few times as the energy was being collected but it wasn't enough. Taylor needed help. She opened her eyes and looked towards her team. Instantly her eyes laid upon her father.

It was only reasonable why she would ask him considering he had mastered the Spirit Bomb better then King Kai. And he was the one who taught her. She decided that her father was going to be the one that she was going to ask for help.

Taylor closed her eyes as she used her telepathy. _"Dad? Dad can you hear me?"_

Goku smiled as he heard his daughter's voice in his head. _"Loud and clear Taylor."_

_"Good, I need your help."_

_"Where are you?" _Goku asked looking around him.

_"Look up." _Taylor answered. Goku looked up into the sky to see Taylor hovering there underneath the Spirit Bomb. _"I need your help with the Spirit Bomb." _

_"How do you want me to help you?"_

_"I need you to create another Spirit Bomb. I'll explain why I'm alive later. Please dad."_

_"No need to beg Taylor. I'm coming." _Goku smiled as he lunged himself into the air.

"Dad! Where are you going?" Goten called out. Piccolo smirked as he crossed his arms.

"To help out Taylor." Piccolo answered. Everyone looked at him as they looked into the sky. There they saw Goku flying towards Taylor who had the Spirit Bomb above her head.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "She managed to create that? But… but how?"

"We'll have to ask her." Goten said to Vegeta surprised himself that his sister had created that.

Taylor turned towards her father with a smile on her face. Goku smiled back as he hovered next to her and lifted his hands into the air. The both of them closed their eyes as they continued to make their Spirit Bombs.

Kotari had a hard time with Moritor. At first she had the rage and hatred over Moritor for killing Taylor. But now Taylor was alive all the rage she had used to create her energy disappeared and all she had left was the energy she had before.

"Where's your power now Kotari!" Moritor shouted slamming his fist into her face causing her stumble back. He then lunged at Kotari slamming his knee into her stomach.

He then pounded on her violently. When he had stopped Kotari laid there on the ground still as ever, but she was still breathing. Moritor walked over to her and grabbed onto whatever was left of the collar of her jumpsuit. He raised her into the air with her feet dandling.

"You're dead!" He shouted.

Kotari smirked. Moritor rose an eyebrow as she began to laugh. "You should be the one to talk." Kotari said to him. Moritor rose an eyebrow and then glared and growled. He punched her face letting go of her watching her get sent into the ground. He then walked over to her and began to kick her into the ground repeatedly.

"KOTARI!" Borox shouted as he ran for her. Moritor quickly turned around blasting a ki beam at him throwing him back into Jinx and those two hit the ground with Jakx watching them. He turned his head to look back at Moritor.

"You can gladly step in if you want to die." Moritor said. Jakx growled as he clenched his fists as Moritor then turned back to Kotari and began to kick her once more.

Goku and Taylor were almost finished. Well, Goku was finished but Taylor wasn't. "Taylor hurry." Goku rushed his daughter.

"Just a few more seconds." Taylor said softly. Goku looked down at the ground as he saw Moritor holding his hand out towards Kotari as he called enormous amount of ki once more.

"Kotari might not have a few more seconds." Goku said to her. Taylor opened her eyes as she saw Moritor's attack. She growled as she looked at her father and then looked at Moritor once more. She closed her eyes and transferred her own energy into the Spirit Bomb causing it to bulge outward.

"Dad, put some of your energy into it." Taylor said. Goku nodded his head listening to his daughter. Now the Spirit Bombs were GIGANTIC and ready to be used.

"HAAAAH!" Taylor and Goku swung their arms forward. The Spirit Bombs rushed toward the ground as they began to fuse into one.

Moritor saw the ground light up brightly. He looked up as his energy in his hand disappeared. His eyes widened as he watched the two balls of energy fuse into one. Kotari tried to get up but she couldn't. She then saw Goku, who looked weaker then before appear in front of her. He placed his hand onto her shoulder and then used Instant Transmission to take Kotari and himself to safety.

Goku reappeared by the team as Taylor flew over to them facing them with a smile on her face as they all looked at her weirdly. She turned around and watched the Spirit Bomb rush towards Moritor.

Moritor screamed as he held out his hands. But he didn't have enough strength. The Spirit Bomb pushed him into the ground and then exploded. Everyone covered their faces as they were beginning to be pushed back by the powerful wind that the Spirit Bomb hadcreated.

Soon enough, everyone felt Moritor's ki disappear from the universe.


	53. Moritor’s Defeated at Last

_**Chapter 53: Moritor's Defeated at Last**_

Once the wind had stopped everyone uncovered themselves and looked. There was a gigantic crater in the ground showing where the Spirit Bomb had exploded. Taylor walked forward looking into the ground to see only Moritor's clothes resting in the dirt. She smiled as she turned and looked at everyone.

"WOOHOO!" Taylor shouted jumping into the air in joy. Everyone smiled and danced but Piccolo and Vegeta, only smiles appeared on their faces. Kotari got to her feet and ran over to her father.

"DAD!" Kotari screamed out as Borox began to get to his feet. She jumped and landed on him hugging him tightly. "Moritor's dead! He's dead! He's dead!At last he's dead!" Kotari screamed. Borox and Kotari laughed with joy as they began to dance. Jakx and Jinx smiled as the little boy started wishing that her mother was here to witness this but he knew she was watching from where ever she was.

Taylor ran back towards her dad jumping on him wrapping her arms and legs around him. Goku twirled her around in joy as he then set her onto the ground wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You did it Taylor." Goku said to her. Taylor shook her head as she looked at her father.

"No Dad, we did it." She corrected. Goku placed the Son-Grin onto his face as Taylor hugged him.

Now the team stood in front of whatever was left of Team Aquan. Goku shook Borox's hand. "I'm glad I was able to fight by your side Goku."

Goku nodded his head at Borox. "Same here buddy."

Taylor and Kotari approached each other as they hugged. "You be careful now Taylor." Kotari said. Taylor nodded her head.

"Don't worry I will." Taylor said. The teams departed, heading back to theirhome planet. As Taylor sat in the booth she sat at last time looking out the window with a smile on her face. Then she heard someone sit down next to her. She turned to see Pan.

"How did you make yourself look dead?" Pan asked. Taylor smiled as she then heard another voice.

"We're all waiting." It was Vegeta. He was standing at the end of the booth with Piccolo as Goku and Goten sat down. Taylor smiled as she then explained what she had done.

"I suppressed my energy low enough to trick you all into thinking I was dead. Then I slowed down my breathing to make it look like I wasn't breathing at all."

"Why though?" Pan asked.

"Because I was forming the Spirit Bomb. And if Moritor found out about it we wouldn't have won." Taylor explained to her niece.

"That was a smart move on your part sis." Goten said. Taylor nodded her head with a smile.

"Yeah."

The ship then landed at the lookout. Dende instantly healed them all and they all went home. Taylor raced her father to the door of the house. She swung it open to find her mother doing the dishes.

"Mom!" Taylor shouted. Chichi turned her head and she nearly fainted. She took her hands out of the water filled sink as she quickly dried her hands.

"Oh my god Taylor!" Chichi hugged her daughter tightly rocking her body. When Chichi saw Goku walk through the door she walked over to him and kissed him instantly. "I'm so glad that your both home okay!"

Goku and Taylor told her about what had happened. They told her everything. That Taylor was gone for most of the tournament. Their wins and losses, and the loss of Gohan which Chichi cried about. But instantly set them out to go find the Dragonballs.

Everyone got together when they collected the Dragonballs. They all stood there greeting one another and hearing stories.

"Okay everyone!" Taylor cried out. "We're summoning Shenron!"

Goku summoned the dragon and they made their wishes. Pan and Videl hugged Gohan as Bulma cried on Trunks's shoulder. They then wished back everyone and all the planets that died by Moritor and in Moritor's tournament. All Taylor could think was how happy Kotari must be to have her brother back and to be home. She knew that she was happy.


End file.
